Persona: A Novelization 4: The Answer
by RionAgrias
Summary: A continuation of Persona: A Novelization 4 but one term into the future. Dreams come to fruition and myth is reality. Contains the same OC as P4 novel. I am going to slowly revise some of the chapters, bear with me please.
1. Chapter 1

P4 Answer Chapter 1

I own none of Persona or SMT. Atlus owns it.

Here's the start of the Answer of P4… It isn't a straight Answer of P4, it's from "Persona: A Novelization 4" You should read that first if you want to understand my Souji's mannerisms, the pairings, or the OC that was inserted by request and abused by my machinations.

Souji is still the main character and POV, but it jumps around even more sometimes.

---

This problem all started in the middle of June 2012.

Souji Seta had finished midterms at his old school, and could not be happier to be finished with them. "Old school" you ask? That phrase does not make sense, now does it?

Souji Seta had spent a year away from his hometown after his parents went away on business. So, irresponsible as his parents were, they looked to dump their son off on someone. They found the perfect people in Souji's mother's younger brother. Souji's parents sent him to a small backwater town with under a million people called Inaba.

A backwater town where you had to take another train to reach a movie theater? Souji would have nothing of the place that seemed to not even have computers.

When Souji first traveled to Inaba, he would nothing of this "village", and he was going to make life for everyone else, a living hell.

Fate… had other plans for Souji Seta.

His uncle was a detective who was extremely busy and ended up neglecting his poor daughter who had lost her mother in a car accident. He had searched for the killer endlessly, and still did to no avail. At first, it seemed like a big waste of time to Souji, but Souji came to understand his pain.

At first, Souji felt like his cousin was an annoying little singing pest. She would become his "Little sis" and he would become her "Big bro".

What changed his outlook?

A handshake… and a contract.

A handshake, you ask?

Well… His uncle had stopped at a gas station and he had gotten out while his uncle was taking a smoke and his cousin was going to the restroom. Souji had always thought gas station restrooms were a little nasty. It was here he had met the weird attendant.

---

"Are you a high schooler?" the attendant had asked.

---

How a simple question would change everything. After talking to Souji about taking a part-time job… the attendant shook his hand. Souji felt something in that handshake, and he felt sick right afterwards. Souji would blame the dream he had on the train… the one with the talking dude with the six-inch nose and the pretty girl in blue.

Souji had another dream that first night. He ran along a foggy hallway and swung at a shape he couldn't see with a sword. Souji had no idea where the sword came from, or how he knew how to swing a sword. Yet, it just came to him.

Then… he started going to school. Souji had no intention of making friends at Yasogami High. He just wanted to make the grades and get through the year. Souji had friends waiting for him back home and he wanted to see them.

Souji would end up meeting the biggest cast of characters the first day of school. He met a guy who crashed his bicycle into a pole, and then got kicked in the balls by a martial arts freak who obviously had a secret crush on him. She was just really insecure. Souji met an extremely shy and reclusive innkeeper that was clueless when it came to boys. Souji met the biggest smart-ass in the world who limped around everywhere because of an injury, and whose favorite hobby was pushing up his glasses.

Souji could not wait to get away from them… until he heard about the Midnight Channel from the martial arts girl.

The weather on the first day of school was foggy after raining the night before. They had found the dead body of a newscaster, Mayumi Yamano, who was reportedly in an affair.

Chie had told them to look into a turned-off TV on a rainy night. Souji tried it for the hell of it. He saw a girl and tried to touch her on the screen. His hand fell into the screen. He had cursed when it did, especially when his head went into the screen as well.

Souji, the martial arts girl named Chie, the poor boy who is now sterile called Yosuke, and the smart-ass known as Rion went to the meglo-mart known as Junes the next day at the story that Souji fell into the TV. Low and behold, Souji knocked them accidently into a world of fog they called the TV world. There they met a thing that looked like a stuffed animal called Teddie.

Someone else would die on a foggy night only a day later. Yosuke's crush, Saki Konishi.

Yosuke and Souji would head into the TV world to try and find what happened to Saki. They met up with Teddie who accused them. As they thoroughly denied their involvement, Yosuke got fed up with the bear-thing and popped off the head. It had no inside. After Teddie was convinced that the pair was not involved, it got Souji and Yosuke, to their annoyance, to help find the killer of the two people. Supposedly, they were throwing them into the TV world, so Teddie took them to where Saki was last.

It was here that Souji's life began to change. It was when things called Shadows attacked them outside an inverted liquor store. When they came after Souji, he crushed a card that appeared in his hand, and a thing called a Persona appeared. "Izanagi"… the father of Japan… fought alongside him to destroy the Shadows.

When Yosuke walked into the liquor store, he was confronted by Saki's inner thoughts and then a reflection of himself. The other Yosuke said Yosuke didn't want to be in Inaba, Souji could relate to that. The reflection said that he came only to be a hero and for something to do, not to solve the case. When Yosuke denied it, the Shadow transformed and Souji had to fight it. When he defeated Yosuke's Shadow, Yosuke accepted everything the Shadow said, and he gained a Persona of his own, "Jiraiya".

Then, it would get complicated.

A few days later, on the Midnight Channel, Yukiko appeared. She had been on an interview a few days before. She was talking about "Scoring a hot stud". She was dressed like a princess and ran off to find her "prince". She was thrown into the TV. Souji, Chie, Yosuke, and Rion ran into the TV world with Teddie to save her before the same thing happened to her that happened to Saki and Mayumi Yamano.

Two others would gain their Personas before even saving Yukiko. Chie had to accept that she was jealous of Yukiko, and Rion had to accept that he was overprotective… Souji always thought that Rion didn't change, and Rion would always be willing to run ahead and massacre all of the Shadows or watch out for the one who was in the TV.

Inside the castle, they found Yukiko, trying to find her prince. She had just wanted to be saved, to leave Inaba, and that she was being held back by having to inherit the inn.

They saved her from that by killing the third reflection in the castle and having Yukiko accept her other self.

Chie now had "Tomoe", Rion had "Tajikarawo", and Yukiko had "Konohana Sakuya" to protect themselves from the Shadows. Souji was different. He could fuse other Personas and use multiple ones at his disposal.

Souji… Souji started to change his personality and outlook about Inaba as he spent time with his Persona-mates. Souji trained, painfully with Chie. He talked about being the manager's son at Junes with Yosuke. Souji even played a prank on the jackass teacher with Rion.

A few weeks later, another person showed up on the Midnight Channel after appearing on TV beforehand. It was someone they thought was in a biker's gang. Someone who tried to kill them when they tried to talk to him… it did not help when they tried to talking to him when he was supposedly walking with someone. Someone dressed like a boy that was talking to her mother early. So, Kanji Tatsumi would not be warned ahead of time.

When he appeared on TV, they saw someone who was dressed in a bath towel. He was talking about finding love while in a bathhouse… a men's bathhouse. Souji still found that extremely disturbing… and remembered warning them not to use any innuendos when they entered the sauna-like area.

They fought his Shadow, who when beaten, said that Kanji, Yosuke, Rion, and Souji would make excellent boyfriends. Another scar for Souji… as Kanji accepted his Shadow. Kanji had gained "Take-Mikazuchi".

As the camping trip came up, two important things in life began. One was the poisoning of his body from Mystery Food X. The other was the beginning of his courtship of Yukiko Amagi.

How does one court the most shy and impossible girl in the world? Very, very carefully… Souji appealed to her sensitive side and helped her with her cooking. Souji got Yukiko ready for her leaving the city.

It was after the camping trip that involved poisoning, girls in the boys' tent due to Kanji in the girls' tent, and swimming in a Morooka vomit infested river that Rise Kujikawa came to Inaba.

The idol was taking a break from show business because she was "tired". Of course, an idol in Inaba was big news, and she would soon show up on the Midnight Channel after an interview.

The group even warned her ahead of time and still she appeared and told them that she was going to strip in front of everyone. This excited Yosuke, but was worrisome to the others.

So, the group ran to the strip club to save Rise… In Rion's case, ahead of everyone else. Rise wanted the attention and their eyes on her, and her Shadow just about massacred everyone until Teddie stopped her. Teddie was flattened into a pancake, and a Shadow popped out of him. The Shadow said he didn't have an identity and there was no purpose to search for the truth. That was tiring, Souji remembered. When they accepted the other selves, they got a new support member in "Himiko" and a new fighter in "Kintoki-Douji".

They saved Rise, so no one should have died, right? Well, on that foggy night, someone was killed. It was Souji's bastard teacher, Mr. Morooka.

Teddie grew himself a body along the way and became Yosuke's moocher. He did work at Junes, but he was still lazy and flirted with everyone. This annoyed Souji to no end.

This time, they had a suspect in the case, according to the boy that was walking with Kanji earlier. The name of that detective was Naoto Shirogane. They just could not find the suspect.

Yet, they saw the suspect on the Midnight Channel taunting them to find him. The guy was someone who asked Yukiko out earlier, Mitsuo Kubo. He thought Kanji was in a biker gang and was ignored by Rise, so they thought he threw them in.

He was found by Rise in a game-like area. Mitsuo was yelling at his own Shadow when they found him. He was delusional. He had transformed in a baby Shadow and covered himself in a huge blocky human with a sword when we reached the top.

Naoto joined Yasogami High when they came back from summer break and Souji saw firsthand the duel between their rivals… Naoto vs. Rion. Back then, he would find it kind of odd, but in a month… Souji would understand soon enough.

Most importantly, after yelling at and punching jackass reporters with Yukiko… Souji did something they were meant to do for months. They started going out.

The disaster known as the school trip occurred around the beginning of the new term. It turned out to be a social studies trip, or it was supposed to be with a lecture on mythology. Souji still had oil on that pair of pants. They were staying at a love hotel with that sleazebag of a replacement for Morooka who's only job was to compete with Rise and wear as few pieces of clothing as possible. They ditched the second day of the trip to go on a shopping spree with ruined his back for the rest of his life. Souji went with the rest of the group to a club, on Rise's suggestion that night.

That would be a disaster for everyone in the group because of one person's scheming. Naoto was at the club as well and allowed them to stay. Rise reserved a special section for them upstairs, and Rion got drinks for them. If Souji could play that day over, he would have stopped Rion from doing that. He would have stopped Rion from spiking the drinks. Good thing though, was that they all played "King's Game" He got Yukiko to sit on his lap and hug him. Good times… But, when Teddie was supposed to kiss him and Teddie missed and hit Kanji… that was close. He still wasn't sure what exactly was said when Naoto and Rion went downstairs and started yelling at each other, but it had to have been crazy.

All in all, a short time later, Naoto took credit for capturing Mitsuo and was subsequently thrown into the TV, proving what Souji and Naoto believed. That Mitsuo only killed Mr. Mooroka. His show on the Midnight Channel was weird. Naoto was something about an experiment on himself about changing sexes. All Souji knew, was that Kanji freaked out about Naoto being thrown into the TV.

Naoto's place in the TV looked like a fortress and inside, it was like a scientific lab. Rion rushed ahead again, probably because he wanted to tell Naoto off for getting thrown into the TV. When they caught up, they found out what Rion already knew… what Rion spiked the drinks for… that Naoto was a girl. It certainly assuaged Kanji's fears. The Shadow said that Naoto would rather be a boy and they fought off the Shadow so Naoto could accept it. Naoto gained her Persona of "Sukuna-Hikona".

As the Cultural Festival loomed, Souji enjoyed his time with his girlfriend while he strengthened his friendships outside of his Persona-users. Whether it be playing basketball, skipping school with the team's manager, or even the drama club; Souji started making a few friends.

Meanwhile, Souji had noticed that Rion had started spending all of time with either Rise or Naoto. It did seem suspicious when Naoto dragged him into his house to burn a postcard and then dragged him back somewhere else. They were still arguing all the time, regardless. And when the Culture Festival loomed, Rise asked him to go along. It was extremely suspicious.

But, what bugged Souji back then was when he got a warning letter to stop saving people. That was back when they still had no real idea who was the killer.

The Culture Festival was partially a pain in the ass to Souji, and partially fun. The pain in the ass was the Date Café that Yosuke dragged the class into setting up… okay well only the 2nd year Persona-users into setting up. And then, only the male rep and Yosuke, Chie, Souji, and Yukiko showed up. Kanji did come to participate, but Rion was out with Rise. Yosuke played a girl, but only because all of the boys were signed up to be girls in a beauty pageant. That was because Yosuke signed the girls up to be in pageant of their own.

The beauty pageant Souji participated in was painful. It had no purpose since Naoto dressed Teddie. As Rion said, "Who better to dress a boy but a girl who dresses like a boy?"

As expected, they were all laughed at, except for Teddie. "I'd hit it."

"Who the hell thinks a kendo sword belongs with a girl's outfit?" Souji had wondered.

With Teddie's victory, he became a judge and he instituted something that became a double-edged sword. He proclaimed a swimsuit competition. Good thing… He'd see Yukiko in a swimsuit. Bad thing… Everyone else would see Yukiko in a swimsuit. Now, Yukiko was pretty, but competing against Rise Kujikawa? Really bad thing… He had to see Hanako and Ms. Kashiwagi in swimsuits. He was still mentally scarred. Very good thing for Kanji… Naoto was competing. Bad thing for Kanji… she didn't show up for the swimsuit competition. Secretly, Souji was expecting that. That shy side of Naoto won it for her, considering everyone thought she was a boy until about a month ago.

They went to the Amagi Inn afterwards, which should have been great. Except for they were sent to the same room where Mayumi Yamano was staying at when she was killed. The girls were in the hot spring during the boys' time so they pummeled them with buckets when they entered the springs. Souji thought he had gotten a concussion from that. Then, they tried to enter the girls' room and scare them except they accidently entered Hanako's and Ms. Kashiwagi's instead. Another mental scarring experience.

A few days later as it started to rain and another small person showed up on the Midnight Channel, people started to pair up within the group… well sort of.

Chie and Yosuke finally stopped arguing long enough to confess their feelings. Of course, this was all caught by Teddie, who shared it with everyone.

Rion had made a huge mess by first playing with Naoto's heart, and then Rise's in one day. Souji still didn't know what Rion was thinking. But, Rion apologized when he appeared on TV and tried to get himself kidnapped and basically kill the suspect.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. That kidnapper didn't go after Rion, they went after his cousin, Nanako. A second note was sent to his home and it said "if you don't stop rescuing people someone close to you will be put in and killed". Souji was taken in and forced to confess everything to his uncle. While at the station, Nanako was taken by Taro Namatame, the lover of Mayumi Yamano.

Dojima had driven after Namatame only to crash under his truck. Nanako was taken into his TV and Namatame followed. Rion followed Namatame, but could not catch him in time. Rion jumped into the TV as well, which pissed Souji and the others off to no end.

When the Persona-users followed the next day from Junes, they did not have to search. They entered into a place that looked like Heaven in Souji's eyes and everyone else's.

They found Rion facing himself again not that far away from Namatame. Souji had always thought he had never really changed. He always thought was still overprotective. The Shadows, for the first time he saw multiple ones, told him he was indecisive and in love. They told him he was scared and he actually hated his friends. In a way, Souji could understand Rion. Rion would not accept his friends' help as he accepted his Shadows' words. They did not transform, but still attacked. For the first time, he saw Rion in pain and struggle. When Souji and the others were about to help, he finally told them that he truly cared and was not scared.

It would not take Souji long to reach Namatame. Nanako suffered in Namatame's grasp and nearly died in his arms. Namatame said he was a savior, and they would not believe him for a long time.

Namatame transformed into a hippy angel, which they defeated to save Nanako.

Nanako would die… her heart would stop… and the group would nearly throw Namatame into the TV before Souji told them to shut up and think things through. The facts did not make sense. Nanako would come back to life due to everyone speaking to her, as odd as that sounded to Souji.

A distraction provided by Naoto, Namatame was the kidnapper, their savior who could enter the TV to save them from being killed like Yamano or Saki. They would appear on the Midnight Channel and he would throw them into the TV. That was his signal. He was destined to be a savior.

Fog began leaking out into the real world as the searched for the real killer. Souji thought things through. There was no new information as Souji thought about someone suspicious, who could go to the Dojima household, and get rid of evidence. Souji knew the answer after thinking about it as someone who lived in the household. Tohru Adachi…

When confronted, he ran into the TV. He was the killer of Yamano and Saki who thought of this as a game and wanted to turn the world and people into a foggy place full of Shadows. Souji and the others followed him. Souji personally took down Adachi. Adachi transformed into the Ruler of the Mist and Fog, Ameno-sagiri. He said that the Midnight Channel just showed what people wanted to see.

The team would take down Ameno-sagiri to get rid of the fog in the outside world.

That was on December 22nd, 2011.

December 24th, 2011 was probably one of the best days of his life. He spent the night with Yukiko Amagi. It kept getting better that Nanako could come home the next day and that they made an edible and good-tasting cake for Christmas.

So, school would continue as the peace would go on. Souji's time would be spent with school and his friends mainly.

As March came around, it was soon the day before he had to leave. As he said his goodbyes, something came up. Something suspicious…

He never understood how he got his power until he thought back to that handshake.

It was raining…

He confronted that attendant…

---

"So… you aren't satisfied with the role you were given,"

---

The attendant, that attendant turned out to be Izanami. Izanami from the stories, Izanami. What could he possibly do against a goddess? Fight it, of course.

She had told them she had created Ameno-sagiri and everything about the Midnight Channel was their fault.

He went into the TV world to fight her. That would be a big mistake, right?

For the others, yes… For Souji, yes.

They fought they were doing damage when she started to try and kill Souji by sending him to Yomi. Everyone was sacrificing themselves for him. It was really touching, but in the end it was for naught when there was no one left.

As Souji lay there, body and mind spent… he heard the voices of everyone wishing him on. Souji stood up at their words and felt his Persona, Izanagi rise in power. He felt Izanagi feel real.

Souji came back from Yomi to fight Izanami. Izanami attacked Souji over and over, but was frustrated immensely when she could not hurt him. She tried sending him back, but could not. Souji summoned Izanagi and attacked. "Myriad Truths" sent Izanami to her knees as she sent the fog away from the world in the TV.

Souji left Inaba with Teddie returning to the TV world and friends he would consider his closest. He had a girlfriend he wrote and called constantly, plus a cousin who wanted to marry him. He left Inaba with a heavy heart, but a lightened heart with the fact that they would always be his friends. Souji knew he would return, and the only factor would be was how long it would be until he returned.

---

So, when Souji called a few days before midterm finals and asked Yosuke if he wanted him to come for a few weeks, Yosuke was ecstatic. Yosuke called Yukiko to call Souji, who called Souji. To say Yukiko was happy that Souji would be visiting was an understatement. Souji could say the same about himself. They called Rion, who had taken entrance exams as a 2nd year. Souji had always thought he was a little weird. Rion was currently residing in Aichi Prefecture. He was living in Nagoya and attending Nanzan University before he was heading off in a month and a half to London. He was studying something weird like Anthropology for mythology and ethnography purposes. Souji had no idea what he was doing with it, but knowing Rion, god only knows.

As soon as the finals were over, Souji threw down his pencil and just like he would at almost any test at Inaba, nearly jump out of seat in excitement at being done.

"Only sixteen hours," Souji thought as he got home and started packing.

The group had decided that they were going somewhere with a beach once they were all together. They were going to smack open a watermelon, and with style this time. So, Souji had to pack swim trunks and more relaxed clothing.

Souji had always gotten along with parents pretty well until they had just ditched him last year. Now, he could not wait to leave. His parents were not really happy he was just leaving for Inaba as soon as he got off school.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with any of your other friends?" his dad asked.

"Why don't you spend time with your parents? We can do something this Sunday," his mom explained.

"I promised Yosuke, Yukiko, and the others," Souji explained, "Nanako will be disappointed if I don't show up after I promised." He did promise after all. Promises are very important.

Souji's mom sighed. She didn't know what had happened to her son. He had never been so caring. She was not really in touch with her brother, and now her son seemed to be best friends with him. What had gone on while he was there?

"I have to finish packing before I head out," Souji told them, shaking his head, "I'll only be gone a couple of weeks. It's not like I'll be in trouble or anything."

"He's right," Souji's dad said, "Your brother is a detective, after all," he said to his wife.

"Okay… have fun," Souji's mom nodded with a sigh.

---

Souji was on the train back to Inaba for the second time in two years. He had received a text from Yosuke during the long trip, "We'll be waiting for you on the station."

Again, Souji was rather tired during his long trip. He began to doze off. He had heard rumors about people's odd dreams, and the consequences of people's dreams.

"That can't be true," Souji thought, "It's only dreams."

Then again, they jumped into TVs and saved the world from being covered in fog.

As his eyes drooped, and soon began to flutter… he began to dream.

---

He opened his eyes. He was in the Amagi Inn and it was late at night.

"The Amagi Inn?" Souji thought, "What?"

The beige walls, simple lighting, and the large screen TV made a simple but homey Inn. It was the person that Souji was viewing through as he came across the lobby. It was Mayumi Yamano standing by the TV that he noticed.

She had a pretty face with black hair while wearing a white suit coat.

"Oh god… do you think I'm looking through the eyes of Adachi?" Souji asked himself.

She asked the person, "What do you want? You said you needed something?"

"It's not true is it? What they said about you having an affair," It was Adachi's voice.

"How is that any of your business?" Yamano responded.

"I see. You caught my eye, but you're just a slut like anyone else," Adachi stepped forward as Yamano stepped back, "I think you need to be taught a lesson." The Adachi being viewed by Souji stepped forward to teach them a lesson.

"What are you going to do!?" Yamano asked in fright.

Adachi grabbed a hold of Yamano and shook her around before she finally fell in by accident.

Souji suddenly woke up.

---

"Oh my god, I was Adachi!" Souji muttered to himself, "That was freaking weird. That could not have been a normal dream."

He shook his head and thought to himself, "Is this what they were talking about?"

He started drifting off again. He really was tired. Souji had been studying non-stop and he could not really sleep much anyways last night.

---

"Then it must be that we are partners," a male said.

"We are… then I am your wife," a female said.

"And I am your husband."

Souji seemed to be in the eyes of the male, but he was having trouble of making out identity the second person.

Time had passed and the birth of the third child had come and past. Flames had come…

Souji now knew he was due to Rion's mythology lessons. He was Izanagi.

"You must wait for me until my return," Izanami said while in Yomi, "Do not look until I am ready."

Izanagi… Souji could not control him, was curious, and tore off a piece of his comb to look at Izanami. She looked much like what she looked like when they fought her back in March.

"I told you! You did not listen!" Izanami proclaimed. She raised her skeletal hands as Izanagi fled. Yomotsu Shikome followed by her Ikusa chased after him.

Izanagi reached the entrance of Yomi and covered it with a rock.

Izanami told him, "I will destroy 1000 lives every day in Japan."

And Izanagi responded, "And I will bring 1500 lives into life every day."

Souji's eyes snapped back into reality.

---

He shook his head again, "It's only getting weirder. Now I'm my Persona and I'm living out my mythology?"

As his head fell to his chest one more time, it would become a little scary.

---

It was raining…

Souji could not make out where they were.

"Please… don't fight them," a girl's voice rang out.

"If they want to hurt him, kill him… Then I have no choice," a boy's voice said.

"You know him? This will make it easier," someone else said.

Souji heard the rush of a train in his dream as the first boy said, "Do you need something?"

"You know why we have to do this, don't you?" another girl said.

That first girl responded, "No… You don't know if it will solve anything!"

The last thing Souji saw in his dream was fog… and then screaming.

---

When he opened his eyes, he saw two men holding another by the arms. The man in the middle was slouched over and limp, his eyes were rolled back in his head.

"What happened?" Souji asked.

The first guy responded, "The guy just tried to shut down the train. You know… pull the emergency break."

"What!?" Souji was dumbfounded, "Just stop the train?"

"Yeah…," the second guy answered, "Then… when we stopped him, he tried to jump off."

"That doesn't make any sense…," Souji said, "Why?"

The first guy shook his head, "He was sputtering nonsense… Stuff about his family being eaten… Eaten by a fallen angel and stuff."

"Something called an Abaddon…," The second guy finished.

"An Abaddon…," Souji said to himself as the pair sat the guy down and restrained him. He wasn't going anywhere. Souji had also heard a few rumors of people suddenly trying to kill themselves randomly because of strange dreams of terrible things happening to their families or friends.

Souji remembered that gluttonous mass of a Persona. If that guy tried to kill himself because his family was supposedly eaten by a monster… "I saw myself as Izanagi, but nothing bad happened to me. And I would not be unhappy if something bad happened to Izanami," Souji thought, "If something happened to Yukiko." It gave him something to think about, but he just pushed it out of his mind as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

---

Souji awoke at the call of the arrival of the upcoming station. This is what he was waiting for. He grabbed his familiar black duffel bag from above his seat and took one look at the restrained passenger. They would discuss that later. The door on the train opened and at the station platform was…

---

An interesting first chapter in my eyes at least… A quick summary and then a few dreams. I was not planning on making canon conversations with Edogawa's lectures or Mayumi and Adachi's conversation. In other words, it happened.

Some ideas for this story go out to Kisdota- The Freak Gamer


	2. Chapter 2

P4 Answer Chapter 2

I don't own Persona… wouldn't that be swell if I did? I don't own Atlus, or SMT either. Atlus owns both.

The will not be a straight Answer of P4, it's from "Persona: A Novelization 4" You should read that first if you want to understand my Souji's mannerisms, the pairings, or the OC that was inserted by request and abused by my machinations.

The second chapter is up and going. The plot will not really get moving quite yet in the chapter. A few tendrils will flow in this chapter, but these next couple of chapters is supposed to be Souji enjoying his time away from home. Then again…

---

Souji had finished his midterm finals in his 3rd year and as promised… he was headed back to Inaba. Souji's heart was high when he had gotten on the train at the prospect of seeing his new friends.

Dreaming… Souji had dreams living as Izanagi, Adachi, and who knows what else while on the train to Inaba. He had awakened to someone trying to stop the train because some guy was dreaming that his family was eaten by a fallen angel.

---

As the train arrived and the doors opened to the Yasoinaba Station, Souji walked out with his black duffle bag to see… a blinding blur of blond, blue, and white.

"Sensei!" the blur yelled as it nearly knocked Souji over. It dislodged his duffle bag from the impact

"Ahh!" Souji exclaimed as he tried to pry the blur off of him, "Get off of me!" His arms were failing him as the grip on the blur tightened.

This blur had wrapped his arms around Souji and did not seem like he was going to let go anytime soon.

Souji was annoyed. He did not want to be stuck on this small platform for two weeks. Luckily, this blur was interrupted by another voice, "Oi, Teddie! Get off of Souji!"

The thing that had latched on to him let go finally when he was provided with a crowbar. It was the person who they found in the TV world when they fell in the first time. He grew a body, and though a Shadow, showed himself to be very human in nature. Souji, though slightly annoyed that he had been "attacked", was more than happy to see his old friend Teddie.

Teddie looked a lot like he did before. He was still wearing those French-inspired clothes and his blond hair was styled the same way, but he had lost the rose over the past few months. But Teddie still had that look on his face like he could charm anyone.

"Sensei! We were so excited that you were coming!" Teddie exclaimed. He had a grin from one side of his face to the other.

"I'm sure," Souji responded, "I was excited too." Then again, he could not say if he had anything on the exuberance that Teddie was showing.

"He was jumping out of his suit," the boy who told Teddie to release his grip on Souji said, "How are you doing, partner?" He held out his hand with a smirk.

Yosuke Hanamura had a red t-shirt on with the khakis he always wore. His brown hair was unruly as always, but he grew it out anyways so it was "fluffy".

"I am doing alright," Souji responded as he shook his hand, "A little bored."

Yosuke laughed, "Bored? Yeah… It isn't the same without you around. It isn't as interesting."

"You're just saying that because we always had something important to take care of," a brunette girl with a bowl cut wearing a mini-skirt and a green track suit top, "But yeah… It isn't quite the same without Souji around."

That girl was Chie Satonaka and she was Yosuke's girlfriend.

"How are you Chie?" Souji asked.

"She failed math again," Yosuke said.

"Like you passed!" Chie yelled, hitting him. Yosuke shrunk back in shame as Chie yelled, "You failed too! And you failed science!"

"You two haven't changed," Souji shook his head, "Do you ever stop arguing?"

"It wasn't my fault," Yosuke, completely ignoring Souji, "You aren't much help as a study partner."

"Hey!" Chie exclaimed.

Souji just shook his head.

A girl wearing a red dress and long black hair who was standing next to Chie chuckled, "What did you expect out of them? They'll never change."

"Hi, Yukiko-chan," Souji said to her. He looked straight into her brown eyes, getting lost in them. It was easy to notice the beauty of her shimmering hair fixed by a yellow headband.

Yukiko smiled as she walked towards Souji and winked at him. Souji winked back. He really missed her and she missed him. Part of Yukiko did not expect him to return and keep his feelings for her, but Souji would not trade away his feelings for Yukiko for anything. They would have to talk some more later. Who said they would talk?

"Their actions have never been logical, but that seems to work for them," the girl wearing navy blue pants, a short and light blue button-up shirt, and even bluish hair. She looked like a boy, but anyone who knew Naoto Shirogane knew that she was a girl. Something about seeing a machine that would try to change her into a boy kind of changes your perception on that.

"Hello Naoto-kun," Souji nodded.

"Senpai," Naoto nodded back, "I trust you are doing well."

"I think y'all worry too much about relationships and things," a muscular, tall boy dressed in black pants, a black t-shirt and vest with bleach-blond hair. Kanji Tatsumi looked like a biker, but he was anything but one.

Souji knew that Kanji still had a big crush on Naoto, and could never do a very good job hiding that fact.

"Aww… like you can talk, Kanji-kun!" the girl with straight red hair pulled into two ponytails. She was wearing a red blouse and Capri pants. Rise did a good job at teasing Kanji… better than anyone else.

"Shut up, Rise-chan," Kanji exclaimed.

Yukiko started laughing again and Souji could not help but joining her. Chie just rolled her eyes. Souji saw that Yosuke was on the floor with a bruise on his forehead.

"So…," Yosuke interrupted Souji's laughing fit with a cough after he got up, "Are you staying at your uncle's?"

"Yeah," Souji stopped laughing and picked up his bag that was dropped when Teddie slammed into him, "I'll be at my uncle and Little sis's place."

Yukiko said with a smile, "I'm sure Nanako-chan will be delighted."

"Yeah…," Souji smiled.

"We haven't told him, have we?" Rise looked at the others, than at Souji.

"About what?" Souji looked perplexed.

"Where we're planning on going!" Rise looked absolutely delighted.

"Rise was able to find us a place through her agent that was absolutely beautiful, supposedly," Naoto said as she tipped her hat.

"You'll have to tell me about it," Souji said. He was interested, especially if he could spend some time with Yukiko during it. He yawned. Souji still was tired.

"You must be tired from the trip," Chie said, "We should let you go to Dojima-san's house and get some rest."

Souji nodded. Dojima was waiting for him to come home, and Nanako would be in high spirits when Souji arrived.

Souji walked from his spot on the station and passed the gas station. The only that had changed from "Moei" was the absence of the attendant that was Izanami. Souji did not mind that change. Who would?

Souji decided to go up and down the Shopping District before heading to the bus stop to go to Dojima's. Aiya's was having a special on some insane amount of meat. It wasn't as much meat as their rainy day special, but God help those whoever tried to eat it. There were a lot of jobs available on the bulletin board. It made Souji remember folding origami and envelopes. Thinking back, that was chump change he earned from doing all of that work. He looked at Daidara's and thought about all of the weapons he created for the team from that metalworker. He also remembered about all of the jackets he cut through just by trying to stick his sword underneath his grey jacket.

The jacket… He lost so many jackets in the TV world… Poor jackets

Shiroku was closed. He asked around and it seemed that the poor lady was hospitalized and had not been out since. Souji wondered if it had something to do with those dreams.

Tatsumi Textiles was flourishing. It seemed those sewing classes Kanji was giving really gave the store a boost. Kanji's mother said that the business was better than ever. Rise's grandmother said that tofu sales increased when Rise to show business, but she wished that her granddaughter was around more.

He went back to the gas station and took the bus to the residential district. He avoided the rich area of the residential district because he heard interesting things about Naoto's grandfather, and not everything good about him.

As he came to his residence for the 2nd year of high school, he thought of the good times and the bad times he had. "I'm back," he thought, "It's only been a few months, but it's felt like a year."

The painted-white home that was sure to have cost a fortune was just inviting him in, and Dojima was waiting for him. So, when Souji knocked on the door, a man in black slacks and a green-button up was waiting for him. Ryotaro Dojima was his uncle and he had a smile on his face when his cousin showed up.

"Souji, you've arrived. We were expecting you a little later," Dojima told him.

"My friends told me to come and get some rest," Souji said.

"They know what's good for you," his uncle responded, "Come in… I'll call Nanako. She's been waiting for you to come for days."

Souji followed his uncle into the same old living room and kitchen. It was exactly the same with the table and brown couch. Even the little TV that had the evil Junes commercials on 24/7 was still there. Souji sat down on the far side of the couch as Dojima picked up his duffle bag and went upstairs.

"I left everything in your room as is," Dojima explained, "Of course, we've been expecting you."

"Thanks…," Souji said. He thought, "So was I."

Dojima yelled something incoherent and down came someone Souji expected and was happy to see… His cousin, and Little sis.

"Big bro!" Nanako exclaimed happily.

"Little sis!" Souji responded.

Nanako ran up as Souji stood up to greet her and Nanako hugged her cousin around the waist. Her hair had grown longer over the past few months, and she was still wearing the pink and white ensemble that she wore the last time Souji was living in Inaba.

"How are you, Nanako?" Souji asked.

"I'm great! Daddy is spending a lot of time with me, and now Big bro is here!" she responded.

That was right. Ever since she was kidnapped and the case was solved, Dojima began spending as much time as possible with Nanako. He wanted to keep her safe, and felt that it was his duty. Souji had somehow felt a bond between him and Dojima that made him a better father for Nanako.

"Have you been doing well in school?" Souji asked.

Nanako nodded, "The teacher says I'm number one in the class."

Dojima told Souji, "We're thinking about trying to get her into the top junior school so she can go to Yasogami."

Souji responded, "That's good. As long as she does well, I suppose." He thought, "I did not know that Yasogami was even that prestigious of a High School. Well, there are other schools in the area; maybe Yasogami is just better than the others."

Dojima nodded, "She'll get in."

Nanako was cheerful, "Your friends didn't forget about me either!"

Souji looked at Nanako, "Really?"

"Yeah! They come by all the time and play with me! Yosuke, Chie, Teddie, and even Rise-chan sometimes," she exclaimed.

Souji was a little surprised that they still spent so much time with Nanako. He muttered to himself, "Pedobear." He said to Nanako, "I'm glad they have the time to play."

Nanako looked at Souji and asked him, "Did you know… we're going on a trip?"

Souji thought back to what Rise was talking about, "Yeah, but I don't know much about it."

Dojima chuckled, "Ha… They didn't tell you about it, did they? It seems they're taking a trip to smash watermelons, and they're taking Nanako along too."

Nanako emitted in glee, "We're gonna smack open a watermelon!"

"That sounds really fun," Souji said. It did sound like fun, considering they did not have the chance to use a sledgehammer last time they had a watermelon, "Do you know where we are going?"

Nanako responded, "I think the beach."

Dojima shook his head, "There are a lot of places with beaches. Anyways, Souji needs to put away his stuff. You should get a little bit of rest. You look tired."

Souji nodded, "I'll talk to you soon, Little sis."

Nanako smiled, "Bye, Big bro!"

Souji headed up the stairs and took a right and then a left to his old room. As Dojima said, it was unchanged. There was still the same table in the center of the room, and the small blue couch in the back. Across from the couch was a dresser and on top was the TV that Souji had fallen into that very first night Souji had stared upon the Midnight Channel. In the back of the room was the futon, and in the corner was the desk where Souji would cram before a test. Not that Souji ever did much studying anyways.

Regardless, there were only two important things of note. The first important item being the TV that Souji had used to view the Midnight Channel every rainy day. Souji had spent many nights watching people pour out what people wanted to see countless times. Souji was glad the Midnight Channel was gone… He could not stand to see anyone else on there. The only other important item was the futon. Souji had some good memories from that futon. He would not forget those anytime soon.

But… he needed to unpack. He started unpacking some of his clothes, but not all of them. If they were going on a trip, like everyone said; then Souji had to keep some of his clothes in his bag. It would be more efficient, Souji believed.

After placing up a black jacket that he swore would not be destroyed, he heard a call from downstairs, "Dinner!" It came from Nanako.

"Coming!" Souji responded. He thought, "I wonder if we're having something processed, something from Junes, or somebody learned how to cook?"

It ended up being something brought in from Junes, but Souji did not mind. He was back with his friends, back with his second family, and comfortable… more comfortable than anywhere else it seemed. Talk was lively over dinner. It was not tense like it sometimes was when Dojima thought Souji was interfering with the case, or Souji was uncomfortable being in Inaba. They were family now, and they shared coffee afterwards as they sat down for TV on the couch. Souji did have to endure Nanako's singing of the Junes commercials, but he survived. To his surprise, Rise was the one promoting it. He remembered her saying that she might be doing a commercial. At least it sounded better when Rise was doing it.

Soon enough, Souji went back upstairs to get some sleep. The short naps on the train would not sustain him, and if anything would probably make it harder for him to fall asleep. More so, the coffee Souji had consumed would make it even worse.

"I'm back… and that's all that matters," Souji said to himself as he grasped his leather keychain that he had received from Yukiko. He climbed into his futon and closed his eyes.

Souji's mind wandered.

---

"In my day all we were allowed to do was study our asses off!" the person through Souji's eyes yelled.

He was in a drab room with a grey table and small TV set placed on an even smaller table.

In Souji's mind, "Damn… I'm Adachi again."

Throughout the night, Souji's mind flipped back and forth between Adachi's memories of throwing Yamano, Saki, and even Kubo into the TV or being in the eyes of Izanagi.

Souji woke up in a cold sweat at the sound of a doorbell. "I'm tired of being a psycho killer," Souji thought.

He would not be the one to answer the doorbell, however, as someone called Souji from downstairs.

"Big bro!" Nanako yelled, "Your friends are here!"

"Oh shit…," Souji thought, "I'm not dressed yet."

As Souji quickly tried to throw on clothes, Yosuke entered the room.

"Man… Should I have had Yukiko come up instead?" Yosuke asked as he noticed Souji's state of dress.

"Shut up…," Souji responded trying to button up a shirt.

"I don't think you would have minded," Yosuke smirked.

"Again, shut up," Souji rolled his eyes.

Yosuke continued to smirk, "I'm not hearing no…"

"Let's put you in my position with Chie," Souji smirked back as he put on a shoe.

"Shut up…," Yosuke blushed as Souji started to laugh. Yosuke shook his head when he calmed down and said, "We're all meeting at Junes to discuss our vacation, and umm… I want to ask you something?"

"Are you coming out the closet, Yosuke?" Souji asked inquisitively, "I mean, you always ask Kanji these probing questions."

"Shut up!" Yosuke yelled, "Of course not!" Souji just laughed as he waited for Yosuke to calm down before Yosuke asked, "Have you been having weird dreams?"

"So… that means he's probably been having them too," Souji thought. Souji nodded.

Yosuke let out a deep breath, "Okay… then that's all of us. Everyone I've talked to knows someone who's been something about them, but we know people who have gone over the edge with it. We're going to try and talk about it a little."

"Our next mystery?" Souji asked.

"Maybe… But if we don't know anything, we may just put it on hold for a bit," Yosuke said, "We may just try and piece together what we know so far."

"Okay…," Souji said, "Let's all meet up at Junes."

"Okay," Yosuke nodded, "Partner." He smiled, "It's been a while since I've called you that."

Chie waved as Souji came downstairs, "Hey! What took you so long?"

"He had to get dressed," Yosuke said, resulting in a punch by Souji, "Oww…"

"Let's just get going…," Souji said.

Souji noticed Nanako was tagging along. Souji gave a look to Chie and Yosuke, and Yosuke answered, "She's been having them too, Souji." Souji nodded, as Yosuke smiled, "Besides, she's going on the trip with us anyways."

Nanako did look happy to be tagging along with them to Junes. She still loved Junes after all.

Everyone was there at the old stomping grounds, the "secret headquarters". Well, almost everyone, but that's beside the point for Souji. As it was the covered table, Souji took a seat next to Yukiko and across from Chie who sitting next to Yosuke and Rise. Teddie and Nanako were on the far end of the table.

Naoto started the discussion, "Well… I believe we should start with our discussing of a situation that has been occurring over the past month. Within this time span, certain people within Inaba, and most likely outside as well have been experiencing dreams of a nature that is outside of a normal realm of imaginings. For some, these dreams have had serious impacts on their livelihood. And now, we are experiencing dreams of the same nature, but we are currently immune, or not seeing the same patterns that have driven the others to harm themselves."

Kanji asked, "Huh?"

Chie rolled her eyes, "She's saying people have been having dreams and that people are being harmed. We're having dreams too, but for some reason… we have not been hurt."

Naoto nodded.

Naoto looked at Souji and asked, "We've all had dreams of varying nature. You had one, what was yours like?"

Souji took a deep breathe before he said, "I lived the myth of Izanagi and Izanami; the union between the two, the death of Izanami, and the sealing of Yomi by Izanagi."

Yukiko nodded, "I've had two. I was Konohana Sakuya…. The other… I was Amaterasu."

Teddie said, "I was Kintoki-Douji."

"I was Sukuna-Hikona in mine," Naoto explained.

Chie nodded, "I was Tomoe. But… I saw Souji when I was born, not Izanagi."

This did look a little surprising to the others.

"That does not make sense," Naoto said, "We need more information."

"Umm…," Nanako looked confused.

"Ohh… Nanako-chan," Yukiko said, "I'm sorry… We left you out."

"… I saw the guy who kidnapped me… I was him," she finally said, "I… It was kinda scary."

"You… You were Namatame!?" Yosuke looked amazed.

"How often have you been having this dream, Nanako-chan?" Naoto asked.

"Every day," Nanako responded.

Naoto shook her head, lost for words.

"You're so strong Nanako-chan," Rise said. She felt that if she was Namatame… she wasn't sure if she could be that resilient.

"Anyone else seeing through someone else's eyes?" Yosuke asked. Souji raised his hand.

"Let me guess," Kanji asked, "Adachi?" Souji nodded. Kanji looked a little shocked that he was right.

"I'm seeing him throw everybody in over and over."

"Undoubtedly, this is a problem," Naoto finally said, "We don't have a clue what is happening, or why. Without any leads…"

"Guys… I don't even know what is truly happening," Souji said, "I mean… There was a guy on the train who suddenly screamed "Abaddon!" and tried to stop the train. When he failed, he tried to jump off."

"He tried to stop the train?" Yosuke asked, "That's crazy."

"He said that the Abaddon ate his family or something," Souji said, "He wasn't coherent when I saw him." Souji started thinking, "I wonder if the dream I had was a flash of the future. I just have to piece it together. Damn it."

Naoto sighed, "That sounds like the cases we've been seeing. The most notable one you'd have noticed was the lady in the Shiroku Store."

"What happened?" Souji asked, genuinely worried.

"It wasn't anything too violent," Yukiko explained, "She had a heart attack. Except… Her husband died in his sleep when it was raining, right? But, while she was sleeping, she dreamt that he had a much more violent death by some sort of "Oni"."

"That's terrible," Souji said.

"I know," Chie agreed, "She was always so nice to us."

There was a long pause after that. No one in the group had any revelations. Nobody had any great ideas because… they knew so little.

"Well… if we don't have any clues to go on… We can think about it as we go along if it's not affecting us but…," Rise said, "We might as well talk about our plans."

"Rise hooked us up at a nice place," Yosuke explained, "Its way down south."

"Where are we going then?" Souji asked.

Rise smiled as she said happily, "We've rented a small villa in Yakushima!"

Yakushima… Souji wondered how Rise got room for everyone there, until he remembered she started being an idol again.

"Yakushima!" Yosuke exclaimed. It seemed that no one knew exactly where they were going until now.

"How can we afford that?" Chie asked.

"We can't…," Yukiko muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Rise explained, "We've got it all covered for a few days. We'll just enjoy ourselves. Senpai is back and if we need to worry about this whole dream problem, then we can worry about it when we get back."

"Okay… If you say so," Kanji said.

"Don't worry so much, Kanji-kun," Rise put on her smile. She seemed oblivious to whatever was going on.

"I listened to your songs, Rise-chan," Souji said, "That last one… umm…"

"Sounds a lot like you want to do it with someone?" Naoto responded as she tipped her hat.

"Umm… yeah," Souji answered. "I wonder who she's talking about," he thought.

"Well… as they say," Yukiko explained.

Rise shook her head before she inquired, "Does it really matter what they say?"

"Guess not," Souji said. He asked Nanako, "You liked Rise's song, "Heartbreaker" right?"

Nanako answered, "The one with the saxophone in it? Yeah!" That was not the song they were talking about before.

Yosuke shook his head, "All that matters is that we get a free trip to Yakushima." He did look eager about traveling.

"Girls in bathing suits!" Teddie exclaimed. Souji figured that Teddie would be excited.

"I forgot we're bringing Teddie along," Souji muttered.

"Can we leave him behind?" Yukiko asked.

"We'd be minus one Pedobear," Souji thought. "He'd find his way there without us, anyways." he answered.

"Probably," Yukiko responded.

"You know it!" Teddie exclaimed.

Rise butted in, "Oh… And there's a festival too. Bring your Yukata."

"Yukata!" Teddie exclaimed, "Can this get any better!? Are there hot springs at Yakushima!?"

Kanji shook his head, "Are you sure you want there to be hot springs?" He obviously remembered the last time they went to the hot springs.

Yosuke hit Teddie on the head, "That's enough out of you." Yosuke turned to Souji, "It'll be fun, even with this clown."

Nanako smiled, "We're going on a trip!"

"Yeah…," Souji said… He said to them, "Don't forget… We need to get watermelons once we get there."

Kanji smirked, "Ya! Gotta smack open some watermelons!"

"We're leaving tomorrow!" Rise exclaimed, "So… Get ready!"

"You heard Rise…," Souji said, "We'll meet up by the train station tomorrow."

As the group started to depart, Souji wanted to talk to Yukiko, but since he had to walk Nanako back, his chances of doing so were limited. Still, he decided to make the most of his opportunity.

"Hey…," He said calmly to Yukiko. The others had all but left and Nanako was talking to Teddie. Souji reminded himself to kill the pedobear.

"Hey…," She said back.

"Did I miss anything exciting while I was gone?" Souji asked.

"Most of it was just like you would expect it to be," Yukiko responded, "Normal people, same Yosuke and Chie fighting, and Naoto blowing everyone out of the water in the tests."

"No murders to solve make it relatively boring," Souji shrugged.

"Ohh… Naoto-kun went on a date with Kanji-kun, but I heard it ended in a disaster," Yukiko suddenly said.

"Figures… But that is interesting," Souji said. "That's really interesting," Souji thought. "I missed you," Souji suddenly said to her.

"Me too… I'm glad you came back," Yukiko told him.

Souji smiled, "You really thought I wouldn't?"

"Part of me… part of me thought you might forget," Yukiko frowned.

"I never would forget… I love you… Yukiko," Souji said slowly.

Yukiko smiled as she grasped his hand, "I love you too."

Anymore chance of conversation was interrupted by Nanako and Teddie coming to them. With Teddie there, Souji was wise to release any forms that might be seem like affection.

"He'll spread it like wildfire," Souji thought, "And Nanako shouldn't see this."

Teddie went back into the TV world after they said their goodbyes. Souji didn't get to say the goodbye he wanted to Yukiko, but he still got a proper greeting with her at least. He and Nanako walked home, and she began packing for the trip. Souji did not pack because… he did not need to. He had just unpacked a few things, and left the things he might have needed for traveling for somewhere else. Souji was worried, however. Sure, he was excited, but everything about these dreams was distressing.

Plus, the dreams he had while sleeping were worse.

He was Izanagi again. He was pulling out his eye to give birth to Tomoe in this dream. "That's Chie's Persona, isn't it?" Souji thought as he tried to gain control of himself in his dream.

His other dream was more like the last one in the first day, but different. Souji dreamt of a full yellow moon and a never-ending tower. Souji had no idea what that meant.

Regardless, the next day they boarded the train to head off to Yakushima.

"Are you all readdddy!!!?" Rise yelled as they were about to board.

"Yes…," Souji muttered. He had gone deaf from Rise's shrill.

"She's just excited about seeing her boyfriend," Yukiko said.

"Who isn't even her boyfriend anymore," Yosuke muttered, "And it isn't like he lives there."

"Shush…," Kanji put his finger to his mouth, "Don't tell her that. She might kill you."

Aboard the train, Chie fell asleep on Yosuke's right shoulder, while Yukiko fell asleep on Souji's right. Naoto refused to fall asleep for obvious reasoning, but Rise was more than happy to fall asleep alongside Nanako. The rest of them quickly fell asleep as they sped towards the dock.

The ferry that would take them to one of the islands was not a big one, but it was adequate in Souji's mind. Thankfully, he had no dreams while he rested on the train. And as Yakushima came into view, the only feelings that could describe Souji were awe.

---

This was a chapter to try and bring the team back together and include Nanako. It was also to bring together the biggest filler of the story, or the next chapter. I used Yakushima instead of Okinawa because Okinawa is a little hard to find good beaches for.


	3. Chapter 3

P4 Answer Chapter 3

I own nothing of Persona and SMT. Call Atlus if you want to buy it.

A lot of filler involved in this chapter… How much? It should be more than Persona 3's Yakushima trip, outside of Aigis running after everything. I really am not sure how for write Nanako beside the "Yeah!" and the laughs. (Warning... oddities inside)

---

Souji's eyes were wide open as he gazed upon the beautiful shores of Yakushima. The pristine waters of the Kagoshima prefecture were a sight to behold.

Yosuke had to restrain himself from yelling, "Ya… ku… shima!" as the ferry neared the dock.

Souji did wonder why they did not take a hydrofoil to Yakushima. Maybe Rise's agency ran out of money and went bankrupt? He just stood near Yukiko and looked at her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. No matter what, they were excited about the next few days. A vacation within a vacation… What more could one ask for? He could see that everyone was excited.

Arriving at the dock, Souji grabbed his luggage, and took Yukiko's too; then headed down the wooden planks towards this supposed villa that Rise had rented for them. Souji's combination of his and her luggage was not too impeding for him as he walked up the stairs of the dock and towards the line of luxury villas.

The asphalt and concrete walls that secluded the villas overlooked a beautiful beach with clear, blue water that had a path to the forest. Souji heard that many movies were inspired by Yakushima's beauty. He saw houses that dwarfed Dojima's and his own home together, and these were just summer homes. It put Souji's regular residence to shame. The largest, was a white building that seemed larger than Junes… well, not really. It was a huge villa that covered a huge expanse seemingly larger than Junes. Yosuke seemed jealous of the sheer size of the place of this. The world was covered by this white villa and its endless pillars lining the walls. Souji felt meek and belittled by it. It was like the aura of the villa was crushing his soul.

After walking by the white villa, a yellow villa, another white one, and a blue villa; they finally came to their own. It was small compared to many of the others, but to say it was "small" would be a lie. The blue and white villa with white shutters set in modern architecture was still huge in Souji's eyes. There were large, treated cherry double doors that were taller than Kanji. It looked like it had two stories, but it also had balconies like the other villas. It had to be very expensive. Well, all of them were extremely expensive, otherwise they would not be called villas.

"Damn…!" Kanji yelled.

"That's the villa we are staying at!?" Yosuke exclaimed, "Holy shit!"

"This is just the outside," Naoto said, "We have not seen the inside, so I would withhold judgment until we have seen the whole villa." It was still obvious she was impressed by her body language.

"Let's go inside, guys!" Rise told them. Souji wondered if she had been inside before. She seemed eager to enter the place.

They opened the doors to see red-lined carpets and beautiful candelabra hanging from the sides. There were spiraling staircases leading up to the second story and the areas that were not covered by carpet were beautiful, treated wood. Souji again was in shock and in admiration of the beauty of this place.

Then the butler came up, dressed in a tux and bowtie.

"We have a butler!" Chie yelled.

"I'm here to serve you during your stay," the butler told them.

"Do we have a maid?" Teddie asked.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Yukiko asked with a smile.

Souji started laughing at Teddie.

Rise said, "I'm going to claim a room." She grabbed her two suitcases and started making her way up the stairs. Yes, she had two full suitcases for this trip. Souji wondered why she needed all that stuff, but then again, Yukiko had a full suitcase too.

"Me too," Yukiko said as she grabbed Souji's arm, said boy currently had no free hands to take hers, "Come claim a room with me, Souji-kun."

Souji's arms hurt after that. He already was carrying the fifty to sixty pounds of suitcase that belonged to Yukiko's, but then had been dragged by Yukiko to a room.

Souji was still excited as he took a room next to Yukiko's. It was a lush red room that overly fancy. It had a queen-sized bed with plush white sheets and cherry bedposts. The balcony was overlooking the beach, and he could see everything from the railing. Even the lead-in to the balcony was beautiful as they were opened by windows that acted as doors. "This is amazing," Souji thought, "And maybe I can use that bed for more than sleeping."

Souji walked out of his room after throwing his bag on the bed. The others were gathering in the lobby after claiming their own rooms. They seemed just as happy with their new quarters and lodging for their vacation. It would be easy to forget any worries for a few days.

As Nanako stood next to Yukiko and Souji, and Chie and Yosuke stood together in the circle; the others gathered in a semi-circle to talk.

"This is great!" Yosuke exclaimed, "Who would have thought we could stay in a place like this?"

"I have to say I am impressed by the lodgings here," Naoto nodded.

"I know," Kanji agreed, "I mean. Look at all the stuff in the rooms, and how nice it all is. Don't you agree?"

"Of course she does, Kanji-kun," Rise smiled. She walked up to Kanji and said to him quietly, "You're trying too hard… You should…"

Kanji stood back. He didn't want a lecture. Souji tried not to laugh at his awkwardness. Naoto shook her head.

"I just can't believe how much room we have," Chie said, "These rooms are huge."

"This is so cool…," Yosuke said, just off in his world, while Souji just rolled his eyes.

"We have a butler! How cool is that?" Chie exclaimed.

"I wish we had maids…," Teddie said. Souji had seen some in the windows of that huge villa.

"You'll get over it," Yosuke said.

Nanako tugged Souji's sleeve, "You think this looks nice, don't you Big bro?"

"I think it looks great," Souji responded.

"So… umm… What are we doing first?" Kanji asked.

"Are we going to the beach!?" Teddie asked excitedly.

"You want to see them in swimsuits, don't you?" Yosuke asked. He didn't show it, but he was rather excited about seeing Chie in one too. But he kind of wondered if they could get Naoto in one, and what she looked like in one.

"We're going swimming?" Nanako looked at them.

Souji didn't mind going swimming. In fact, that excited him too. Going swimming, seeing his girlfriend like that… the very thought of that. Could you blame Souji? He was a guy after all.

"You're all perverts, you know that," Chie responded.

"What did I say!?" Kanji asked.

"It's what you didn't say," Yukiko told him.

Indeed, Kanji was blushing from head-to-toe. It did not take a genius for Souji to guess what he was thinking about. That kind of disturbed Souji, but getting Naoto into a swimsuit seemed almost impossible to him. Even if they were at a beautiful beach in a beautiful villa, there was no way in hell Naoto was showing off in a swimsuit for Kanji… Naoto would need some other persuasion before that happened.

"Well then… what are we going to do?" Yosuke raised his hands.

"We're going to a festival!" Rise exclaimed.

"So that's why you asked the girls to bring yukata," Souji said.

"Festival!" Nanako said happily.

"Well… Nanako's happy," Chie said.

"Do I really have to wear one of these?" Naoto asked.

"Oh, it won't be so bad, Naoto-kun," Rise said with a smile, "You'll look great. Very pretty."

Naoto blushed, "I still don't want to do this."

"It'll be okay," Yukiko said, "We'll help you get ready."

"At least she warned us ahead of time," Chie said, "But, I'm used to getting ready at Yukiko's."

"I'll help you, Nanako-chan," Rise said.

"Thanks!" Nanako responded.

"And we'll get to see everyone in yukata!" Teddie said way too excitedly.

"He's such a pedobear," Souji thought.

Yosuke pounded him in the head, "Ignore him. He's hopeless."

"I can't believe we found someone worse than Yosuke," Souji rolled his eyes.

With that, Yukiko started laughing and Chie sighed, "Here we go again."

"Well… we will see you in a few hours," Rise told them, "Meet us at the park outside the residential area. It should be all set up by then."

Rise and the others started walking back up towards the second floor. Naoto looked very much like she did not want to go with them, but she was dragged upstairs by Yukiko and Rise against her wishes.

Yosuke looked at the others and said, "So… what are we going to do while we wait?"

"We could go to the beach, yeah?" Teddie suggested.

"Without the girls," Yosuke said, "It's no fun without them."

"But… there still would be girls there, right?" Teddie looked expectant.

"It's too late in the day already," Souji said, "Besides… the only reason Rise did not want to go is because Rion is not here yet."

"Really?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah," Yosuke said, "I think she wants to wait till he comes."

"She would," Souji said. He wanted to see Yukiko in a swimsuit as much as the next guy, but he could wait. Seeing Yukiko in a yukata and walking with her would not be so bad either.

"Let's head to the festival and get some food, then," Yosuke said.

The boys went up and got changed, much faster than the girls, obviously. Souji was in khakis and a white polo when he came down.

He went with the others outside and away from the villa and the beach towards a park. The park was filled with cherry blossoms and other trees. It was filled with stands that offered food or games that tested skill or strength. Most of the games were rigged, and Souji knew that. It reminded Souji of the festival he went to over of the summer last year, but this festival was larger. Souji was going to have fun. He was going to have a date this time. Teddie was not going to steal his girl, or Teddie would have a little accident tonight that he would not recover from.

"Let's get some cotton candy," Teddie said when he reached the festival.

"You should wait for the girls," Souji said. But, Teddie still ran ahead and used some of his savings to buy some cotton candy.

"He just couldn't wait," Yosuke shook his head.

"I thought he was saving those for topsicles?" Kanji asked.

The rest of them walked around the festival, and soon got bored waiting around for the girls. Souji played the target practice game while waiting. He held the rifle and stared down the sight. It looked like the target was the size of a dime. He closed his mind, and focused on the dot. He squeezed the trigger and it pierced the target. The owner of the booth was shocked that someone had actually won.

"You cheated!" the guy said, "You must have had a sighted gun!"

"Aren't they all supposed to have sights?" Yosuke asked him, "That was a great shot, Souji!"

The guy shut up and threw a small stuffed animal at Souji. It was a purple platypus.

Everyone else grabbed snow cones before the girls arrived finally. Boy, did Naoto look uncomfortable in a yukata. The girls were dressed in the same-colored yukata as last year. Chie was in a white-flower patterned yukata, Yukiko was in a blue one, Rise was in a red one again, while Nanako was in the same pink yukata. How they managed Naoto Shirogane to dress in an almost silver yukata, Souji did not know. She was sans hat, too. One thing Souji knew is that Kanji could not even look at her, not dressed like this. Yosuke and Rise would take full advantage of that.

"Aww… Why are you turned around, Kanji-kun?" Rise teased, "Doesn't she look cute?"

"Are we going through this again?" Yosuke asked. Chie was not going to let Yosuke go too far with Kanji. Chie would kill Yosuke if he even dared to make any comments like that.

"No…, it's not that," Kanji said. He was really red. "It's just…"

"You're scared of Naoto-kun," Souji finished.

"Hey!" Kanji yelled, "I am not scared." He turned around, but still could not look at the shortest member of their team."

Chie started chuckling at Kanji's predicament. Souji understood why Kanji could not look at Naoto. She did look really pretty in that outfit.

Souji looked at Nanako, "You look great, Little sis."

Nanako blushed, "Thanks…"

Souji hit Teddie over the head before he could make a pedobear comment. "Oww…," Teddie managed to say.

"So… are we pairing off again?" Souji asked.

"Yeah… we should," Yukiko said, "But…"

"This time…," Rise said.

"One person to a guy this time," Chie said. She did not want Teddie to end up with everyone again. He stole her corn.

Naoto looked confused as Teddie looked downtrodden. "Did I miss something?" Naoto asked.

Chie walked over to Yosuke and stood by him and Yukiko walked over to Souji and did the same. Souji was quite happy with this arrangement, but it was as it should be.

"I'm happy with this," Souji said.

"You better be," Yukiko replied.

"Well…," Rise asked, "What about Nanako-chan?"

"Nanako-chan can come with us," Yukiko said to Rise and Nanako.

"I can!?" Nanako looked expectant, but was unsure.

Souji wanted some alone time with Yukiko, but would be happy to have his cousin along too. "Of course you can join us," Souji answered.

"Yay!" Nanako exclaimed.

"Well… I guess I'll go with Teddie," Rise said, "I don't really have anyone to go with right now."

"Wha!?" Teddie seemed shocked at his luck, "Really!?"

"You just better not spill anything on my yukata…," Rise warned him.

"O… Okay," Teddie looked at her seriously.

There were only two people left, and Souji sighed. He knew this would happen, and it was going to be a disaster.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Rise smiled, "You can go together!"

Naoto just sighed, "Let's just go, Kanji-kun."

"Uhh… O… okay," Kanji responded. He was still blushing. He had finally managed to look at her and Souji was surprised he had not fallen over on the spot.

Yukiko, Nanako, and Souji walked off and left the awkward pair to their "interesting" experiences.

Souji went with them to get cotton candy for Nanako first. She wanted some, and why not?

"Thanks, Big bro!" She said as the sticky pieces of wispy pink sugar entered her mouth.

"You're welcome," Souji responded. He looked at Yukiko, "So… where do you want to go, Yukiko?"

"Let's have our fortune read, okay?" Yukiko smiled. She wanted to see how their relationship would turn out, Souji seemed to think.

"Does that sound fun?" Souji asked Nanako.

"Yeah!" Nanako answered.

They walked to a booth where you could have your fortune read.

"You can't tell anyone else what you asked," Yukiko said, "Or what your fortune says."

Souji read his fortune. He did not want to read it to Yukiko once he took it from the man. "Worst Fortune…" He had asked what the outcome of all these dreams would be.

Yukiko smiled when she took the fortune, and then frowned. Souji was unsure of what she thinking. "Maybe she asked a question similar to mine?" Souji thought, "I don't even know what my fortune means."

"I'm happy with mine!" Nanako responded.

Any doubt and apprehension that Souji had melted away at seeing Nanako's smile… she looked so happy.

"I'm glad," Souji said.

A cameraman came up to the fortune booth. He was not that tall, wearing jeans and a black button-up.

"Mr…," The cameraman said, "Do you want to take a picture with your girlfriend?"

"Umm…," Souji wasn't sure, "What do I have to do?"

"Just hold her close," the cameraman said, "and smile."

Yukiko grabbed his hand, "This will be fun."

"Big bro…?" Nanako asked.

Souji looked at the cameraman, "Can my cousin be in the picture too?"

"Sure…," the cameraman said. He was really thinking, "It'll look like she's their kid."

Souji put his arm over Yukiko's shoulder and Nanako stood in front of Yukiko and Souji. They all smiled as the cameraman took the picture. He took it out and watched as the instant picture developed. He handed the picture to Souji.

"Here you go," the cameraman said.

"Thanks," said Souji.

Souji won another stuffed animal for Yukiko after handing the platypus to Nanako. Souji won a teddy bear by popping the balloon faster than anyone else. The stuffed animal looked suspiciously like Teddie.

"You're giving this to me?" Nanako asked as she got the stuffed platypus.

"Yeah," Souji said.

"Yay!" Nanako smiled, "Thanks, Big bro!"

"That's so nice of you," Yukiko said, "Thanks, Souji-kun." As she got the teddy bear.

Both Yukiko and Nanako were happy, and it made Souji forget about his fortune.

Souji said to himself, "This has been a good day…"

Souji walked to where they were supposed to meet the others after the festivities. Yosuke and Chie were waiting for Yukiko and Souji. It seemed that the cameraman had caught up to the pair too. Only, that Yosuke and Chie started arguing before the picture was taken. What they were arguing about, Souji and Yukiko was not sure. So, Chie and Yosuke had a picture of a girl in a yukata and a picture of a boy arguing with each other. It made Souji laugh.

"If you had not stepped on my foot!" Chie exclaimed.

"I said sorry!" Yosuke responded. The only thing stopping Chie from pounding on him was a restrictive yukata.

Yukiko just laughed at them, which made them respond, "Yukiko!"

Rise and Teddie would show up next. It seemed that the cameraman was giddy to see her.

"Oh my god! You're Risette!" the cameraman exclaimed.

"Umm… Yeah, I am," Rise answered.

"Can I have a picture with you?" he pleaded.

"But… I have a date," Rise said, making a gesture at Teddie, even if he was a temporary solution for Rise. Teddie smiled.

"Fine!" the cameraman said with an almost sneer, "Then get together, you two."

Teddie and Rise came together, but when they developed the picture… they found out that the cameraman had only kept Rise in the picture. She had wondered why he took two pictures.

"Pedo guy," Souji muttered. God only knew what that guy was going to do with the other picture of Rise. Souji kind of did not want to know.

When Naoto and Kanji came up, Souji guessed that camera guy had ambushed those two as well. According to them, it had changed from a let's hug and we will take a picture to a let's kiss picture and show it to everyone. Anyone want to guess what happened when Naoto's personality and Kanji's personality is involved? Complete and utter chaos to everyone in the vicinity.

"Well, you didn't run away Kanji," Yosuke said, "So what happened?"

Kanji blushed even more if possible. He was already red. Naoto said calmly, only the smallest tinge of red on her face, "You'd be surprised how svelte Kanji can be."

Souji's eyes widened farther than he thought he was possible. Thank god that Nanako had left to get a candy apple.

"What!!!" Yosuke yelled, "What did you just say!? What did you do!?" It was true that everyone else's eyes had gotten as wide as possible.

"I thought you were… too shy, Kanji-kun… but to do that," Rise smirked.

Kanji had just looked at Naoto like she said something crazy and had gotten ever redder.

Naoto started to laugh as the red tinge disappeared. "I really need to act like Rion more often," she thought, "But, what... what's the point?"

Souji knew Naoto was joking. "You're pulling our chain," Souji rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am," Naoto said, "Nothing like that happened."

Souji's heart, which had beaten a little faster, calmed down, asked the group, "What's the plan now?"

"It's only ten p.m., right?" Rise said, "Let's go back to the villa and have some fun there."

"Have some fun there?" Kanji looked terrified. "She already scared me enough."

Now Souji was curious. "What did Naoto do to him?" he thought, "Rion made her scary. And she's still extremely shy, too."

"What's wrong?" Nanako asked. She had come up with her candy apple.

"Oh… umm… nothing," Kanji choked out.

Yosuke chuckled, "Yeah… it's just fine."

Yukiko smiled, "Alright… let's head back. Is that okay with you, Nanako-chan?"

"Okay…," she said. Nanako started eating the apple as they making a beeline from the dirt roads back towards the line of villas.

Rise, Chie, and Yukiko started chatting with Nanako and each other animatedly as they walked back.

Naoto asked Nanako, "Nanako-chan, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah! Big bro won me a stuffed animal!"

"That's nice of him," Naoto said.

Souji asked Naoto as they walked, "What's with you messing with Kanji?"

"I can't have fun?" Naoto asked. She sighed, "It's not like I have much to do."

Souji saw that Naoto looked a little lonely. Souji felt bad for her.

Yosuke and Teddie were ribbing Kanji about what had happened earlier. He was blushing again, and it did not seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Souji looked at Naoto, "Has it always been like this? I mean… in these past three months. Has there been no change in how everyone acts?"

"I don't think so," Naoto said, her eyes down. They had reached the asphalt, "I don't really pay much attention in things like that."

"Man, she's actually depressed," Souji thought, "Her earlier face of happiness and joking was a façade. Even her nervousness and shyness…"

"I'm sorry, Senpai," she said suddenly, "I shouldn't act like this."

"It's okay," he responded.

There was suddenly a squeal-ish sound that made Souji look up as they reached their blue and white villa. Rise had shed her geta and ran, well not exactly ran forward. Souji strained to see for what purpose. He could guess why, but seeing him just confirmed it.

Well, Souji could not exactly see him that well as Rise's yukata and arms were enveloping him. They could see his face, however. He was not wearing glasses anymore. Souji expected that he had contacts in. Rion… had a smile on his face with a backpack over his shoulders and an umbrella strapped to his side.

From behind him, Souji heard Naoto sigh. That was disheartening to hear. But, what was interesting to Souji was that it made Rion's smile disappear.

Rion said in a much happier voice than Souji was used to through Rise's hug, "I'm sorry I'm late, but I was held up. It looks like I missed out on some fun."

Rise was rather excited to speak to Rion that she was rather hyper.

"You're late!" Rise said excitedly. She was still hugging him that Souji was surprised he could breathe.

"I know…," Rion answered, "As I said, I was held up."

"I got your last letter, it was so sweet," Rise said quickly, "I like what you said, that you listened to my music, and that you liked it. We need to work together again to play some more music." She winked at him as she finally let go.

"Well… yeah," Rion said, "I'm willing to play saxophone with you again."

"Really!?" Rise looked happy, like she wasn't already, "Great! We'll sound so good together. I got your present… Rion-kun."

Souji was unaware of Rise getting a present from Rion, obviously. He must not have seen it tonight. She held it out to show him that, she in fact, had gotten it.

"I hope you like it," Rion shrugged.

"I love it," Rise smiled.

Souji squinted that he could see what she had received. It was a silver heart pendant or something as such.

"Birthday present," Naoto told Souji dryly.

"Oh…," Souji responded.

Naoto suddenly said, "Rion's bleeding. He has a large bandage wrapped around his leg."

"He's what?" Yosuke asked. Yosuke had heard what Naoto said.

"I don't know. He's bleeding…," Naoto responded.

Rise had noticed the commotion behind her and looked at his leg, "What happened, Rion-kun!?"

"Nothing important, at least yet," Rion said, "I'll say more later."

Rion walked away from Rise so he could talk to Souji. Souji walked up to him. He wanted a chance to see what he was up to regardless. He had not seen him in three months, and Rion has been away from everyone else too.

"Souji-san…," Rion nodded. Souji was a bit in shock at Rion's sudden respect for him.

"Woah…," Yosuke said, "When did he get so formal?"

"Hey…," Souji said, "How have you been?" Souji had crossed his arms.

"Pretty well," Rion said, "Been dreaming some big dreams."

"You too?" Souji asked.

"Of course," Rion answered, "I'll do my best to explain what's going on."

"You mean you know what the hell is going on?" Souji asked.

"Maybe…," Rion nodded, "I'll discuss the whole situation tomorrow night. I don't think anyone wants to talk about it tonight."

"True…," Souji said, "I just want some clarity."

"I don't blame you," Rion said as he asked Nanako cheerfully, "How are you Nanako-chan?"

"I'm happy!" Nanako answered, "I have a platypus!"

"That's cool," Rion said, "How much money did Souji have to waste to get that for you?" He was hit on the head by Souji. He turned to Souji, "When we talk, make sure Nanako is there."

"Understood…," Souji nodded.

Souji turned to Yukiko, "So… are we going inside?"

Yukiko looked at him, "Sure… We can change out of these." She meant the yukata, obviously.

"Thank you…," Rion said, "I've been waiting for thirty minutes."

"Whine much?" Yosuke asked.

"Shut up…," Rion responded. He had a smile on his face, regardless.

Yukiko smiled, "We're together again."

"Yeah…," Souji said, "Took long enough."

The group walked in after Yukiko grabbed a hold of Souji's arm to walk in with him. Souji approved of that action, why wouldn't he? Chie followed suit with Yosuke. The girls walked to their rooms to change out of the uncomfortable clothing as Rise called them, while Souji went back to his room to throw on a t-shirt. Rion must have gone to thrown his luggage into the room.

Souji walked out of his room and downstairs the spiral staircases to talk to Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie who were in the lobby, "It seems that we're talking about the dreams tomorrow."

"Well… now that we have everyone," Yosuke said, "We might be able to come up with something new."

"He says he knows some things about what's going on," Souji told Yosuke.

"Rion usually has a plan or somethin'," Kanji shrugged.

"That's why he's part of the team," Souji said, "He has to have some reason to be here."

A voice was heard from the second floor, "I heard that!"

"I thought his hearing was not very good," Souji said.

Yosuke shrugged, "Guess it is."

"What's taking the girls so long?" Teddie asked, "I thought Rise said we're going to have some more fun."

"Yeah," Yosuke said, "It's like the girls are taking longer to undress than to get ready."

"Well… eventually, we'll do somethin'," Kanji said.

"Hopefully before the sun comes up," Souji said, "I'm getting a little bored."

"I hear you," Yosuke agreed.

"What did you say about the doing something before the sun coming up?" a girl in red asked. She did not seem that amused, "Is it that boring that you can not find something to do?"

Yukiko had come down from behind Souji and surprised him. Souji thought he would have heard them, but he failed. He decided he would blame the others for not being aware and watching for them.

"Nothing…," Souji said nervously.

Yukiko smiled, "That's right…, nothing."

Chie had knocked Yosuke on the head after some smart-ass comment he had made. He finally said, "Yeah… nothing at all."

It seemed that she had come down the left spiral staircase only a few seconds after Yukiko. Souji was too preoccupied on saving his own skin to notice her, anyways.

"Nanako-chan was tired, so we put her to bed," Yukiko said, "So… that's why it took so long."

"Oh… I see," Souji nodded. That made sense to him. He decided to ask, "Where's Rise-chan? Flirting with her imaginary boyfriend?"

Yukiko chuckled, "Actually, there is a third stairwell that leads to the kitchens. I think she went to check something out. She said it was something for our fun. It sounded kind of scary."

"Yeah…," Souji shook his head.

"Well… where's Naoto?" Kanji asked.

"Naoto-kun?" Chie looked at Kanji, "I don't know. Maybe she's flirting with Rise's imaginary boyfriend."

"Ooh… Fights over invisible boyfriends! Sounds exciting!" Teddie exclaimed.

"They mean Rion, you dolt," Yosuke shook his head.

"I do not comprehend," Souji said, "Why would she be doing this now?"

"She obviously misses him," Yukiko said.

"Yeah…," Yosuke said, "You haven't had the time to be with Yukiko anyways."

"Huh?" Yukiko turned crimson, "I…"

Souji was only somewhat shocked at his directness.

Yosuke was immediately pummeled on the head by Chie.

"I'm just telling it like it is," Yosuke managed to get out before he was hit again.

"You're not supposed to say that out loud!" Chie told him.

Souji shook his head as he watched Yosuke die a horrible death from his girlfriend and his girl blush scarlet. He took her hand as he smiled. Her blush slowly receded from her cheeks as the beating continued. She started to laugh at the scene. Good times.

---

Meanwhile, give or take a few minutes before.

Rion had unpacked a few things from his backpack, a bloody bandage lay in the trashcan, and the umbrella was leaning against the side wall in his room.

He sighed at the thought that he would have to give a nice, long explanation at what the hell was going on. "Why me?" he thought, "Isn't it Souji's job to know all the ideas? Then again, I am the smart-ass of the group."

Rion went to the sink to remove one contact from his eye, and then the other so he could place his glasses on his face. He had removed some more bandages he had picked up in Kagoshima so he could re-tie his wound. It was bad enough that he was bleeding all over the train. He missed having Yukiko's "Amaterasu" or Teddie's "Kamui" to heal wounds. It made things a lot easier. Then again, this was the real world… but, things would not be so easy anymore.

He heard a knock on the door as he pushed up his glasses and tied the knot around his hamstring. They always were a little loose. "I just had these adjusted," he thought, "And now they are loose again." "Come in," he said.

He turned around to see Naoto Shirogane in the doorway, now wearing her hat and looking like a boy again. Rion smiled only briefly before seeing Naoto's stoic face. He said to her, "I was expecting you."

"And you were shot," Naoto rolled her eyes. She at least sounded like a girl.

"You saw right through me," Rion said, "The person who did this was a better shot than you." He sighed, "Not the greeting I was expecting from you."

"You didn't say anything at all to me when you showed up," Naoto said calmly, "I don't think I owe you much."

"You did not seem in the mood to talk," Rion shrugged, "I thought you would have preferred to wait until we were in a place where you could yell."

"You sent a letter to my grandfather confessing your undying love to me!" Naoto exclaimed, "He burned that in front of my eyes." The door was closed, thankfully in Naoto's eyes. She did not want everyone else to hear.

"Really, I just wanted to rile him up for the hell of it," Rion smirked, "I believe I found the perfect way to get letters to you without his detection. And, thankfully, you waited until now to blow up at me."

"You sent them through Yaukshiji-san as a diversion," Naoto had calmed down a little, "He saw it addressed to him, and a return address from somewhere else. Where was that from anyways?"

"A friend's house, it doesn't matter," Rion answered.

"And you used invisible ink to hide the fact that it was actually addressed to me. Of course Yakushiji would immediately recognize a simple ruse like that," Naoto muttered, "But using names like "Detective Princess"."

"Had to be a little careful," Rion said.

"That last package," Naoto said softly, "You went too far."

"Don't tell me what I can or can not do," Rion responded, "You act like I did not miss you at all."

He enveloped her in a light hug that made her blush. She suddenly did not feel as lonely.

When he released her, he said, "I heard you went on a date with Kanji. Good for you."

"Shut up… That was a disaster," Naoto muttered as any tinge of her blush disappeared in an instant, "I went there. I dressed like a girl; I talked like a girl, and acted like one. Unfortunately, bleeding all over the food is a little bit of a turnoff."

Rion chuckled and Naoto joined in the laughter.

They were interrupted by Souji, who was being dragged along by Rise. "Oi!" Souji exclaimed, "You're going to pull off my arm!"

"Say it!" Rise exclaimed.

Souji shook his head, "I'm supposed to say that we are going to play a party game down in the lounge. Everyone is supposed to join us, besides Little sis, of course."

"Okay!" Rise let go of Souji and as she started to go, turned back around and said, "Don't forget to tell him the other thing."

"I better go," Naoto said as Souji was massaging his shoulder. Rion nodded as Naoto left the room. She adjusted her cap on the way out.

Souji walked up to Rion, still massaging his arm as he said to him "We're playing the same stupid ass game as before…"

"King's Game?" Rion rolled his eyes, "The most integral part to King's Game is booze, and I don't have any."

Souji shook his head, "Rise was raiding the kitchen. She found tons of it."

"I forgot she's turned into a damn alcoholic," Rion muttered.

"Is there anyway out of this?" Souji asked.

"Probably not," Rion said, "Though if she asks to play a modified version, we are screwed. You're going to be really drunk tonight."

"A version you play in college?" Souji asked, "I think she wants to party like you college kids do while you're off supposedly studying."

Rion nodded, and Souji just said frankly, "Shit…"

Souji followed Rion down the stairs and through a marble archway to the lounge. It had comfy red couches that could seat up to three people, a little loose, but not enough for four people. There were four, but they only used three at the moment Yukiko, Souji, and Rion sat in one. Rion wanted to stay far away anyone thinking of competing for him. So, it ended up that Kanji was in the middle of a Rise and Naoto sandwich. Teddie was a little jealous of Kanji being between two girls. He was next to Yosuke who was beside Chie. I think there was an open interpretation for what the fourth couch may end up being used for.

Rise came with a large bottle of some nameless booze and filled up cups. Souji did not really seem that excited about this, but it was Rise's vacation.

(I do not condone teenage drinking in the least. I also suggest that who are legal drink in moderation. Yes, I know this is basically a rip-off of the school trip in the game "especially since I wrote about it in the first story too", but I have a few different ideas about this one. Especially since I can't make Aigis run after people I need to repeat a few things. No, it's not really me trying to be funny. I suck at making people laugh.)

Rise looked at Rion and said, "Explain the other version of King's Game."

Rion sighed. It looked like he was about as excited about it as Souji was. Everyone but Rise seemed just a little disinterested, except maybe Teddie, of course. Rion finally explained, "After every round, you take a shot. After every turn, the amount of shots increases by one. That's how it works, I guess. I never really had a chance to play it." He rolled his eyes. Souji thought he was lying.

"Okay… you heard Senpai!" Rise yelled, "Chop Chop!"

Rion interrupted again, "Oh… And you can't be out of the game… ever." That made Souji nervous.

Rise had procured the chopsticks from god knows where, probably from the butler. It didn't really matter in Souji's book. All he knew was that the sooner this was over, the sooner he could go back to bed.

"Take a shot before revealing who has the red one," Rise said. As they all drained their booze, she asked, "Okay… who is the King?"

Souji wondered how long Rise would remain conscious. He looked at his chopstick. It was number 3. No dice…

"I'm the Queen!" Yukiko exclaimed, "All bow down to Queen Yukiko."

"I thought it was Princess Yukiko?" Rion asked.

Souji and Yosuke chuckled while almost all of the others looked confused.

"You already have your hot stud," Souji said, "So what is your wish?"

It made Yosuke roll his eyes as the girls said "Aww…" Yukiko thought for a second. She had to be careful about what she wished for. She didn't want to do something that could end up backfiring on her. Yukiko finally said to the group, "I want number 3 to hug me and say they love me."

Souji from his sitting position, hugged her close, and said tenderly, "I love you…"

"Aww…," Rise said, "That was so sweet." She looked at him, "Though, did you really have number 3?"

As Souji held up the number 3 chopstick, Yosuke asked, "Do relationship lines count for anything?"

Rion shook his head. Yosuke muttered, "Damn… I think we're screwed."

"Okay… take another shot!" Rise exclaimed.

"You take two, right Senpai?" Kanji asked Rion.

Rion nodded as they all took not one, but two shots.

"You're so smart… Senpai," Rise nodded.

"I think some of them won't last very long," Naoto shook her head.

"I don't think any of us will last very long," Souji remarked.

"This ish so fun…," Yukiko said with a goofy grin.

Souji just shook his head, "Who in the right mind would give Yukiko alcohol?" he thought, "Oh yeah… Rise or Rion would."

"Okay… who has the red stick?" Yosuke asked.

"I do! Teddie does!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Okay… Teddie," Rion said, still calmly, "What is your wish?"

"Umm… I want number 5 to give the king a smooch!"

Kanji pretended the stand up, and Teddie stood up in horror, "I'm kidding Ted, I have number 4."

The horror was actually for Yosuke and Chie for it was she who had number 5.

"Oh no, this is a mistake," Chie said as she stood up, "Here… someone else take it… Because there is no way in hell…"

"King's law…," Rise said, somewhat slowly, "You can't go back on what you drew or what the King… what the… what the King commandssss." Rise promptly fell asleep on Kanji's shoulder.

"Ahh… get off me…," Kanji said, pushing her off onto the other end of the couch.

"That didn't take long," Souji whispered to Rion.

"I wonder what he would say if Naoto fell asleep on his shoulder?" Rion responded.

"Good question with an obvious answer," Souji nodded, allowing Yukiko to rest on his. He was not feeling the effects of the drinks yet, maybe because of his cheating ideology.

"I'm waiting…," Teddie said. He seemed overly excited. Yosuke's dagger-laden eyes pierced into Teddie's soul. Souji knew that Teddie would probably have a little accident after this.

"No, I really don't want to…," Chie muttered, and then looked at the couch where Souji was sitting, "Do I really have to?"

Souji and Rion looked at each other and nodded, "It is unfortunate, but yes…," Souji said, "We will avenge you… eventually."

Souji looked at Rion while Chie sighed and Souji asked, "Do you have a camera? Teddie will probably go psycho happy after this."

Rion shook his head and so Chie grumbled as she walked towards Teddie, "This is only because of the damn game, Ted."

He had a happy grin on his face as she inched closer and lightly placed her lips on his. Of course, when Teddie tried to increase the amount of pressure… "That's enough, you perv!" His head became lumpy with a massive blow to the temple of the bear-human-Shadow thingy.

"Critical hit," Yukiko exclaimed from Souji's shoulder, and then laughed, "Snrk…"

"Yukiko…," Chie muttered…, "I need to go rinse my mouth out. But I guess the only thing I have available at the moment is alcohol."

Yosuke looked at Teddie, "You're dead…"

Teddie just gulped, "What… It's a okay, right?"

"Bottoms up, people," Yukiko said, as she giggled. She had taken over the game while Rise rested. As they consumed their drinks, "Draws your sticks…"

Souji sighed as he asked, "Okay… who has the red chopstick?" He was getting only slightly buzzed. The trick was that he was not filling his cup all the way so he would be better off.

"There's only one stick left," Yosuke said, "So, it belongs to Rise."

"Let me guess… It's the red one," Naoto muttered.

"Right on the money, as usual, Naoto-kun" Chie said, about ready to take a blowtorch to her lips.

They shook Rise awake so they could tell her that she was the Queen.

"Wha? Is it time for school already?" Rise asked groggily.

"No, silly," Yosuke said, "You have the red stick."

To Souji's amusement, this made Rise jump up into the air and get one of those evil grins on her face.

"I don't like the look on her face," Souji said. One only knew what she was planning, and it could not be good for any of them.

"Well…," Rise thought about it and then unleashed her fury, "1 and 7 have to sneak into the huge villa. Go to the back where the swimming pool is, **hic**… and go skinny dipping."

"What!" Kanji exclaimed, "You want two people to go skinny dipping?"

"Are you either 1 or 7?" Rion asked, calmly using both hands to adjust his glasses.

Souji knew Rise was trying a very devious plan to get two certain people into that pool, but it backfired.

"No… I'm neither," Kanji said. His movements and speech were getting slower, though

"Then… who are our lucky people?" Rise asked, "Hmmmm?" Rise was wavering again.

Souji raised his hand as he was number 7, and Rion had to withhold a chuckle. Souji gave him a glare.

"Please not Teddie… Please not Teddie… or Yosuke… or Rion… or Kanji…," Souji thought. Any of the girls would be okay, he guessed. "Good luck getting Naoto to do it, though." He probably thought Yukiko would not remember this, but he hoped Yukiko had number 1.

To Souji's relief, Yukiko wavered around, and then raised her hand.

"I'm number 1!" Yukiko exclaimed, "I get to go swimming!"

"Lucky bastard…," Yosuke muttered, "Why does everything like that always involve you two, instead of someone like Ted."

"It's because Chie and I were meant to be together," Teddie said, resulting on another large wallop on his temple.

"Yeah, right…," Chie said.

"So… if there is barbed wire or something… how do we get through?" Souji asked.

"One second… I'll help you deal with that," Rion said. He went upstairs into his room and grabbed his umbrella. Though it folded in, it did not quite close like normal umbrellas.

When he came back down, Souji looked skeptical. He asked, "How the hell is an umbrella supposed to help us?"

Rion twisted the edge of the umbrella and pulled on it. Resulting in many rolling of eyes came out a short and thin blade.

"Do you always carry shit like that with you?" Souji asked.

"You'd be surprised at its usefulness," Rion shrugged, "Like earlier…"

"You owe us an explanation on that, remember?" Souji reminded.

"Yeah, yeah…," Rion said, "Now go already."

Souji thought that bringing a very tipsy Yukiko would be a detriment. It did not help that he was not sure how much his neural processes had slowed down while he was playing. They made their way out of their own villa and made their way towards the monstrosity known as the "White Villa" that encompassed everything in Yakushima, it seemed.

"Ooh… it's so big… I bet it's this big," Yukiko said, holding her arms out as wide as she could.

"I know…," Souji responded, "Now come on." Souji shook his head as he led her towards the back, "She's so drunk," he muttered.

As Souji expected, there was a massive pool… as least half the size of the villa they were residing in and it was covered by a large fence. Souji's only way to get in… was a sword encased in an umbrella. They approached the fence as Souji tapped the metal fence.

"Now… how the hell am I supposed to use this?" Souji wondered, as he fingered the umbrella.

He drew the sword slowly by turning the handle and pulling out the short blade. Souji had to be careful, it had no hilt.

"What are you doing, Souji-kun?" Yukiko asked.

"Stand back…," Souji told her. "Here goes nothing," Souji thought as Yukiko staggered away from him.

Souji made a cut with the maximum force possible in a diagonal motion, praying that there were no alarms or cameras. They would be royally screwed if there were any. A large gash of open metal appeared and Souji grabbed hold of one end and pulled it back. He let Yukiko through and Souji followed. He held his breath for the sound of an alarm, but none came.

The pool was silent… The waterfall that would normally be cascading down from the far end of the pool was shut down. The water was pristine and clear, but Souji was not really paying attention to that. His heart was in his chest as he searched for any surveillance cameras, Souji did not see any.

As he looked around, he heard a cry, "Don't look…," Yukiko told him.

"Alright, alright…," Souji shook his head. He had almost forgotten why they were there. It was sort of pointless of her to be so shy, but it did not matter. Souji guessed maybe it was because of the alcohol. He quickly shed his clothes and jumped into the water, which was surprisingly warm.

Yukiko was already in the pool, waiting for him. With all the effort it took to complete this stupid thing, Souji thought that maybe the end result wouldn't be so bad. He swam towards a giggling Yukiko and the good times began…

Meanwhile, back at the temporary villa, they decided to start up again while waiting for Yukiko and Souji to return. The last turn ended up that Yosuke had to spray whipped cream all over the butler's sleeping head. Rion thought it would be amusing as the King, and Yosuke admitted it was a nice diversion from the previous kissing and other crap.

They decided to just throw Yosuke and Chie in a closet after they started arguing about something. It was something about who should pay for a steak after… well that fact was lost on everyone, but the end result was the most important matter. Besides, they were both getting tipsy by then. They came out disheveled after five minutes or so. Kanji shook his head at the pair, but Teddie gave a big "Woot!"

Rion just muttered, "I guess that's the best way to settle a dispute, isn't that right, Naoto?"

"Shut up…," she responded.

Rise looked at them, "Oooh! Tell tell!"

"I must decline," Rion said as Souji and Yukiko finally returned, dripping wet. Souji was missing his shirt.

"Do I want to know?" Kanji asked, "This… It looks like you guys had a good time."

"Well… we didn't have a hard time getting in," Souji said, as he threw the umbrella back at Rion, who caught it, "But… at the end, some security dude started chasing us as we were getting dressed. I had to leave my shirt back there."

Yukiko cooed, "Its okay… His bare chest is soooo… sexy!" She lay against his chest and Souji rolled his eyes.

"I have no comment," Yosuke responded as he shook his head.

"I think that goes for all of us," Naoto added.

"I want a change in the game!" Rise called out, "Whoever has the red chopstick gets to choose the person or people and what happens." She collapsed again on Kanji's shoulder, who promptly pushed her off.

There was a collective sigh because there was no choice but to go along with what she was asking.

So, they had actually stopped taking alcohol after every round at Naoto's and Rion's warning that it would be dangerous to keep drinking.

Souji had gotten the red stick, and he had free rein again. He wanted to do something to Rion, but nothing bad. Souji did not want to die.

"Rion… tell me something that would be embarrassing to us that happened over these past three months," Souji told him.

Rion thought for a second before he said, "I've had a tutor for math these past three months. She's a nuclear engineer major from nearby Nagoya University."

"You have a tutor!" Souji sounded shocked. Rion was actually being tutored… It took him a second before he said, "Wait… she? Is she cute?"

"I don't see why that's any of your business," Rion said calmly. Happy-go-lucky Rion was gone now. He stood up for a moment before saying, "You didn't expect me to be partying the whole time, did you? I studied a little, but I felt like with the underlying pressures that I might as well have a tutor." He sat down on the empty couch, finally with some peace and quiet. Souji could see Rion's cup when he left. It was only half-full. He was playing the same game he was. Rion was cheating too.

"Ooh… Rion had a secret girlfriend!" Teddie exclaimed, "Sorry Rise-chan!" It resulted in another pummeling by Yosuke.

"He… he didn't say that," Chie said, "It's so hot in here…"

"One more round!" Rise exclaimed to everyone's relief.

If there was only one more round to go, then Souji could finally get some sleep. Even though he drank less than most of the others, he would still have a headache tomorrow. He could barely keep his eyes open.

They drew the sticks again, and to everyone's fear and terror, Rise had the red stick for the… Souji could not remember; he was tired.

Rise wasted no time in her choice. She said plain and simple, "I want my boyfriend's lips on mine."

Naoto sighed at those words.

"She means her imaginary one," Teddie said, when there was a confused look from Chie. It did result in the thousandth glare towards Teddie from Rise.

Rion just closed his eyes like he was stressed. Souji probably thought he was. Yukiko was sleeping on his shoulder now. He was glad he did not have to deal with something like that. It was obvious that Rion probably cared about Naoto more, but he did not want to hurt Rise either. "That really sucks…," Souji thought.

Regardless, Rise moved towards the boy that now looked like he was sleeping. "Wake up… sleepyhead," Rise said with a sickly smile as she sat down next to him. It made Souji well… sick.

Rion was not moving from the middle of the couch, sitting in a perfectly upright position. Still, Rise made her advancement towards him. She sat down next to him and placed her arm over his. Rise was about to turn Rion's head when his eyes suddenly shot open, unnaturally fast. The sudden movement seemed to have scared Rise, as she moved away slightly from Rion.

Rion spoke in a monotone voice that Souji had not heard in a long time, "Darkness and a yellow moon. Along the bridge followed twelve. The dreams of the fallen and the present. The son of the imprisoned strikes for retribution, while the scorned wife unleashes a follower to destroy the land. Raining upon the many, the dark ones reach out for my hand. I shy away, only to see pain as my blade touches the tendril. Myth becomes truth. Life is full of suffering."

At that it stopped, but Rion clutched his head and shuddered in pain.

"What the hell!?" Kanji exclaimed.

If Souji could make sense of that, he would. That for sure was probably a good chunk of what was going on. It was probably a scary premise. At the moment, they had a bigger problem. He had to calm down a person who obviously had relived a painful memory.

"We need to settle him down…," Souji said, "He needs to get back to his room."

Souji was going to help Rion up because most of the others were in condition to help. Chie and Yosuke were probable candidates, but they were getting a little woozy. Kanji seemed a little freaked by the whole ordeal, but then again, who wasn't? Rise was in no condition to help him. That kind of bugged him; Yukiko would have a lot of trouble even making it back to her room. Someone else would have to step up to the plate.

"I'll help him to his room," Souji heard from beside Kanji. It was Naoto speaking to the group.

Souji shook his head. Naoto seemed perfectly aware, almost more so than him. He might as well let her. "Okay… let's call it a night, and deal with it in the morning. Kanji… help Rise as best you can."

Souji started dragging Yukiko to her room. It was a slow process because she kept getting side tracked and ended up stumbling when they hit the stairs. It took both of them over three minutes to get to Yukiko's room.

"Finally…," he said when he helped her in. He called Chie from her room across the hall, "Chie! Can you help her out?"

Chie was not quite done getting ready for bed, but she said, "Okay… I'll help her get ready." She knew that there was no way Yukiko could do so in her condition.

Souji left after that. When he reached his room, he sighed. He was not sure what to make of this day. It started with a lot of fun; turned into pure insanity, and ended with… well Souji did not know what the ending was.

As the group was dispersing, Naoto took… or tried to take Rion under her shoulder. They stumbled their way across the lobby.

"You're heavy," Naoto mumbled as they made their way up the stairs.

With his eyes shut, and in a grimace, Rion said painfully, "You just need to work out…"

"Shut up…," Naoto said.

They subsequently collapsed on the stairs. Naoto fell under Rion's weight.

"Oww…," Naoto rubbed her knee that struck one of the steps. "Are you okay?"

"You broke my fall," Rion said softly.

"Glad to know I'm useful," Naoto muttered.

"I think… I think I can make it the rest of the way," Rion told her as he got up and started walking up the stairs and towards his room.

"Wait!" Naoto yelled after him.

Naoto was worried for him, and sure enough, Rion was on his knees about three feet into his room.

"You dumbass…," Naoto muttered, "You don't listen to me, do you?"

"It's no fun," Rion said.

"I won't comment on that," Naoto said. She took him under her shoulder again, and only with his help, got him to his bed.

"You're bleeding again," noticing the red that had stained through his pants, "Do you more bandages?"

Rion pointed in the direction of the bathroom where Naoto went over and looked around. She sighed. Rion was so obstinate and imprudent. He was like an immovable rock that you would push against but would not budge. She searched until she looked under the cabinet by the sink and located the bandages. "I found them," she told him.

"I died from blood loss while I waited," Rion muttered.

"Shut up…," Naoto retorted.

While Rion slid up his pant leg and removed his old bandage, she got a first-hand glance at the wound. It was a bullet wound, and whoever shot it was a great shot. But, she tied the bandage extra tight for Rion's cheek. She sat alongside Rion.

"Glad to see you still care," Rion muttered, while wincing.

She sighed, "Always will…"

"That's good, but it'll change," Rion said.

"Huh?" Naoto was confused.

"You will betray us all, Yamato Takeru… You will find an Ototachibana to serve you," Rion said, "And Sukuna-Hikona supports Oukuninushi."

"I don't understand," Naoto looked lost.

"Some things… we can not have no matter how much we want them," Rion said softly.

"I know…," Naoto responded.

----

Okay, so I overdid the stuff with Rion at the end… because

I need to set things up for the plot with the whole sequencing towards the end.

Some things will work out better if it goes out this way.

It helps set up the whole myth spiel at the end.

The first four chapters are not as plot heavy.

That and it was Rion's first entrance into the story.

(I repeated a few things here in this chapter because its vacation and some people like repetition in their lives. I've decided to make it the Persona-users. I hope you thought that the things within the repetition were different enough.)


	4. Chapter 4

P4 Answer Chapter 4

I own nothing of Persona or SMT in general. Atlus owns it.

Okay… Plot should be kicked into high gear as the vacation comes to a close.

Warnings ahead…

(Elizabeth sightings, Izanami sightings, Major villain #1/2 sightings, Persona 3 characters sightings)

You have been warned.

In battle, if I use a number to explain where a sword strikes, you can look it up through fencing instructions or ask.

One thing of note, as Kisdota gave me some ideas for the plot, and I'm borrowing them… he has an influential character that may be introduced this chapter or the next. It all depends on how far the story goes along in this chapter.

---

Naoto did not sleep well that night. She had sat in Rion's room for at least ten minutes talking to him, trying to make sense of what he meant by the fact that she would betray them. She still did not understand any of it. What hurt her most however was after she said, "I won't betray them… I can't. Because I can't betray you. I don't care what the myths say."

Rion told her, "If you were to betray anyone, it would most likely be me…"

She was going to get an explanation of what was going on this morning from him. But, when she pestered him last night, he looked like not even he had the answers. She could see he was only guessing, but from the tears in his eyes… Naoto did not want to think about it. It was hurting Rion as much as much as it was hurting her.

"I wish I never would have fallen for that stupid idiot… Then I would not have to worry about betraying him. I could just be happy and be with someone else, maybe Kanji or Teddie, or who knows who else is out there. But… I'd probably still be scared without him. Silly boy…," Naoto thought as she lay against her pillow.

---

Souji woke up with a headache the next morning, and he would not be the only one. At least the pain in his head was minimal. He doubted some of the others would be so lucky. Then again, Souji was worried about his friend who had a complete breakdown last night. He was getting some answers this morning, but it would bring up those memories again. Souji wondered if they were even all of his memories.

Souji was a mess as he cleaned up his face and hair. He found some aspirin in the medicine cabinet above the sink and took a couple. He hoped that would alleviate the dull pain in his temple. Souji headed downstairs to see that someone was already waiting for him. It was Rion, and he had his arms behind him.

"We'll be waiting for the others in the lounge, I guess," Rion said. He showed no signs of last night's party.

"Is it still a mess out there?" Souji asked.

"I cleaned it up," he answered, "Took me a bit of time."

"Thanks…," Souji responded, "How did you get up so early? You looked worse off than the drunks."

"I manage," Rion shrugged.

"Let's go then," Souji said, gesturing with an arm.

The pair of them walked to the lounge and sat down on different red couches. This could be important to learn what it is going on. Souji noticed that at night this place kind of looked like the striptease that Rise's Shadow was at, but during the day it was quite relaxing to sit in.

Souji looked at Rion and asked, "Was this related to something that took place before you came here?"

"Yes… right before I came to Yakushima," Rion responded.

"Oh," Souji said.

"So… why don't you tell what the hell is going on?" Yosuke asked as he walked in.

Yosuke was being followed by the rest of the group into the lounge. They took seats around the room. Rise sat next to Rion, close by, a worried look on her face.

Yukiko took her place next to Souji so he could place his arm over her shoulder. Naoto was sitting alone, troubled by what was said earlier.

Rion took a deep breath, "I suppose I should tell you what I know."

"Well, it would certainly help," Yosuke said.

"I don't want to start until Nanako arrives," Rion told him.

"I'm here," Nanako announced as she walked into the room. She sat next to Yukiko and Souji.

"Okay... now that we're all here," Rion nodded, "I want to do my best to explain the dreams. It is my understanding that you are all having dreams that are placing you either in your Personas, or in other people."

Nanako raised her hand, "What's a Persona?"

"A Persona is another side of yourself," Souji explained, "A facet of your personality that is expressed by releasing your psyche."

"I see…," Nanako said slowly.

"Right…," Rion continued, "Now... If you have been having dreams in the place of other people… that is placing you in the past. It is showing you things that you may not have seen before."

Souji nodded, "I saw Adachi push in Ms. Yamano firsthand."

"You saw it happen?" Chie asked.

"As Souji first told us, he was Adachi," Naoto said.

Souji nodded. Rion continued, "That is a good example. In my case, it showed me something much farther back."

"When?" Rise asked.

"November of 2009, it was dark… and there was a yellow moon," Rion said, "I saw Shadows. There was a large one, in the air, being held up by little copter supports. When it dropped, it crushed a few coffins. I saw Personas attacking the Shadow. A soldier holding a globe, a regal-lady with a chain in hand and a three-headed dog… Caesar, Artemisia, and Cerberus. Those were only three of them."

"Do you know where this was?" Yukiko asked.

"Port Tatsumi Island… Moonlight Bridge," he answered.

Naoto looked at him. He always admitted that this was where he thought his parents died, killed by Shadows. Rion just shook his head when Naoto gave him that sympathetic look.

"There were Shadows at Port Tatsumi Island?" Rise asked.

"It caused that blackout of yours, Rise," Rion said, "During that concert."

"That explains a few things, but there's a lot more I'm guessing," Souji said.

"Yes, much more to the dreams and the story…," Rion said, "Listen closely now. My story begins not long before reach Yakushima."

---

Train station in Nagoya,

Rion is sitting on a bench near the trains, waiting for one to arrive. It was raining and Rion had his weird umbrella unfolded and over his head. With his other hand, he had a book by Janelli open.

From the distance, voices could be heard.

A woman's voice said, "I don't want to do this. I know him, and he won't like this. He won't listen."

"You know him, remember?" a more mature sounding woman said, "You can try persuading him. If it doesn't work, then we will deal with him."

"It sounds like you're already planning on hurting him," the first woman said.

A man responded, "None of us want to hurt him. We've seen him fighting in our dreams; he looks like a pain in the ass to fight."

"Tell me about it," another man said.

"I just don't hope we don't have to try and use these," a third woman said, "I don't even know if they'll work anymore."

"There is no other choice, then," a fourth woman answered. Her voice was slightly different than the rest.

"I still refuse to confront him," the first girl said, "Have someone else do it."

"Fine… I'll do it," the more mature girl responded.

The distance was quickly closed.

Rion was reading about ancestral rites when someone's shadow cut through the rain.

"Can I help you?" Rion asked as the person did not move after a few seconds and was obviously facing towards him.

"Excuse me… You are Rion Ishinata, correct?" the mature woman said.

Rion's eyes were closed briefly before he opened them again and he lowered his umbrella so he did not have to see who was bugging him.

"She asked you a question!" the first male exclaimed, pushing away his umbrella. It revealed a man with silver-ish hair similar to Souji's, but the styling was a buzz cut. He was wearing a black button-up and black pants.

"You're not helping Akihiko!" the first woman retorted.

"Akihiko Sanada…," Rion pushed back his hair as he said calmly, "The former junior national champion in featherweight boxing. And to what do I owe this honor… CEO of the Kirijo Corporation, Mitsuru Kirijo."

If the group was slightly taken aback by the fact he knew who the two were, they tried their best not to show it.

"We need to talk," Mitsuru said to him. She was a woman with beautiful and long flowing red-hair who was wearing white dress top and black pants.

"I thought that was obvious, as you would not be confronting me," Rion said calmly.

A green-haired girl with a bowl-cut and a green dress came to his side, "Just listen to us…. and to them."

"Fuuka…," Rion said slowly, "I know if you are all here, you must want something important." Rion started counting the people to see him, "I see five adults, a robot, a kid, and an old dog on its last legs."

"You are a Persona-user, correct?" a blond-haired girl, who was wearing a school-girl outfit.

Rion did not have to look that closely to see that her legs were lacking feet. He took a breath, and said, "If I am… I do not see a purpose to that question unless you want to put into the context that you too, are Persona-users. If I am going to hide things from my tutor, I guess it is okay to hide things as well, Yamagishi."

Fuuka blushed slightly, as Mitsuru said again, "We are looking for someone."

The story was interrupted.

---

"Wait… That was your tutor?" Souji asked all of a sudden.

"They are all Persona-users!?" Yosuke looked a little shocked.

Naoto put a finger to her mouth, "Be quiet… Let him finish."

"Okay…," Rion said.

---

"We are looking for someone… Someone who appears in our dreams," Mitsuru continued.

"And you need me why?" Rion asked, "And I know this person? I'm sure you could have asked someone else."

"You are the only one available to help us," Akihiko said, "We need you to find someone… we believe he works at Junes."

The story was interrupted again.

---

"What!? The guy they were looking for works at Junes!?" Teddie exclaimed.

"Dude! Shut up!" Yosuke yelled at him, but they could tell he was rattled too.

Rion shook his head before continuing.

---

"I'm afraid I can't help you. The variables aren't even clear enough. Even if you could give me a better description, you can not expect me…," Rion started to say.

"We could not distinguish hair color, but he used a Persona," a man wearing blue said. He had brown hair and had a blue cap on. He had the signs of someone who was starting to work out more than usual.

"He could be under the influence of a Shadow," Fuuka suggested meekly.

"We all were at one point," Rion sighed, "That is how we gained our Personas. Matter of fact, what do you plan on doing once you see this person?"

"Confront him and deal with him," the robotic member plainly said.

"And how are you making me take you to them?" Rion asked, pushing his right hair back.

"By force if necessary," Akihiko told him, cracking his knuckles.

Fuuka ran over towards Rion and stood in front of him, "I told you not to threaten him."

"Get out of the way, Fuuka," Mitsuru said, "Don't let your friendship get in the way of our mission."

Rion sighed, "And that… is the real problem. If you are going to force me, I will have to take action. Considering you are the Persona-users that defeated Nyx's Avatar and your leader sealed her. You were present on the day my parents died on the Moonlight Bridge." This had the desired effects on the other Persona-users facing him, making them step back.

Rion stood up, and put her hand on Fuuka's shoulder to stand back, "I don't see Fuuka interfering… or the dog or kid... So, four and the robot? My Shadows were worse."

"Are you underestimating us?" Akihiko questioned him, "I don't care who you are."

Rion grabbed his umbrella and put his book away. He seemed completely unfazed, "Let's just find a secluded place to take care of this. They are freaking out around here anyways because some guy tried to jump in front of a moving train because he said a Jack Frost was chasing after him."

"A Jack Frost?" the man wearing a baseball cap asked, "The guy that always says hee-ho?"

"Just follow me," Rion muttered. They walked to away from the train station to a grassy area just outside of the platforms.

"So, is this where?" Mitsuru asked, flipping her hair back, "You sure you want to do this?"

"You don't have to do this," Fuuka pleaded, "Just listen to us."

Rion started putting on finger-less gloves. They were leather and they had metal linings on the inside of the palm and out. He flexed them so he full mobility and cracked his knuckles. "I'll warn you, I will not go easy on you. I do not want to hurt you, but if you threaten my friends… I do not care even if you are trying to bring back your dead boyfriend that sealed Nyx." Rion both knees, and put his left knee far behind him and placed his right hand palm in. He gestured "come on".

Mitsuru's eyes flared in rage, and she wasn't the only one. The girl with brown hair and brown eyes was the worst and looked like she wanted to kill him on the spot. Mitsuru must have noticed because she warned, "Takeba! Let me deal with him…" She drew something that was at her side, a fencing epee.

"Don't worry… we aren't here to kill you," she said as she advanced and made a stab at him and another as Rion parried with the metal on the inside of his gloves. The sword stabs increased in speed as Rion had to move faster to avoid being impaled.

Rion jumped back as he pushed away Kirijo's sword with the back of his hand. Mitsuru made one last strike toward his chest and Rion caught it with his right hand. It seemed to have shocked Mitsuru a little bit, because she tried to step back to detach his grip on the blade. He held his grip and pushed the sword up and spun his body around and backhanded the rich lady across the face. She fell to the ground with a bloodied nose.

"Sorry…," Rion apologized, "I really do not want to hurt you."

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko yelled. He looked at Rion and yelled at him, "You'll pay, you bastard!" He put his own knuckles on and got into a boxing stance and started to move a little back and forth.

"This'll be interesting to say the least," Rion said. He returned to his started position.

"Let's do this," Akihiko said as he came forward and jabbed.

Rion started expending more energy against the former boxing star. His jabs were quick and precise and Rion had to either parry the blows or dodge completely.

Akihiko struck with his left fist in a straight blow that grazed Rion's face. Akihiko danced away with a small smirk that he had made first contact. To Akihiko's credit, Rion acknowledged that he had made a hit. But, Rion had not made a move to attack yet.

Akihiko charged again, launching a right uppercut, and then a downward left. Rion locked his arms to block his uppercut. When the downward left came, Rion made his first move. Instead of blocking the punch, he grabbed the forearm, turned around so he was not facing him and Rion's arm was about in his face. Rion's right leg was just in-between Akihiko's as Rion used his momentum to lift the boxer over his shoulder and throw him to the floor.

As Akihiko lay on the floor, Rion said calmly, "I hope you did not expect me to just stand there."

As Rion started to walk away, he turned to see the girl in the school outfit pointing her hand at him.

"Oh… shit," Rion muttered, "Your hand is a freakin' machine gun."

"You will stand down," the robotic member said.

"I must decline," Rion said, making a sudden dash to the right for his umbrella.

The robot suddenly started firing, as Fuuka yelled at her to stop. Rion did not make it to the device that contained his blade safely; as he was bleeding by the time he slid to the ground. His left leg had a bullet inside. Why was it always his left leg that got messed up?

"Damn…," Rion muttered, "Why do I always get shot?"

"Stop Aigis!" Fukka yelled, "Can't you see he's hurt!?"

"I understand, Fuuka-san…," Aigis said. She lifted up her arm to show that she would not fire anymore.

"You've lost," the girl now known as Takeba told him, "Now get up…"

"Saying please would be nice," Rion responded, "You know, it's kind of hard when there is a hole in my leg."

"Junpei," Takeba looked at the boy with the cap, "Help him up." She was still seething at Rion.

---

"You mean you lost?" Souji asked, incredulous.

"I was shot. It wasn't the first time I've been shot," Rion said, looking at Naoto. She blushed.

She tried to regain her composure, "I don't think he's done with his story."

"Right…," Rion said, "Here's where it all goes to hell."

---

As Rion sat on the ground and waited for Junpei to listen to Takeba, he grabbed his umbrella and tested his leg. It was not a bad injury, hit some meat and would not impede him greatly. If Rion really needed to, he could use this to his advantage to surprise and take down the man advancing on him. That's when it hit.

His parents… Rion saw his parents die over and over. Rion saw their coffins crushed by that large drifting Shadow on the Moonlight Bridge when the Personas' attacks knocked the supports down. When Rion first saw this dream, he did not understand it until he saw other fights against the Shadows. "The Dark Hour" Now, Rion saw the traumatizing event over and over. No matter how long he wanted to find out how his parents die, he didn't want to see it like this… especially, repeatedly. The pain was excruciating and all Rion could manage was to place his hands on the side of his head. Was this what everyone was experiencing? Primordial fear? But no, this was not fear… Then what was going on… what was happening to him?

The memories never seemed to stop… but when they did, he awoke to a scream. The rain was reaching torrential levels and the wind had picked up. But the scariest thing was not the high winds, his memories that had flooded him, the blood that was running down his leg, but the man who was being chased by a black Shadow and being devoured by it while he screamed.

"Holy shit…," Rion said softly, "Shadows…"

---

"You saw a Shadow?" Teddie asked.

"I'm not done," Rion said to him, "And yes, I saw a Shadow."

"That scary thing was a Shadow?" Nanako asked.

Rion nodded.

"Rion took care of it, right?" Souji asked.

Rion nodded again, "Just wait and see."

---

If the Shadow could lick its lips as it moved away from the man it had passed over, Rion imagined it did. The man looked okay at first after the Shadow "ate" him. Until the affected man started screaming his name over and over and ran towards the nearest building at the station. Rion ran towards him, putting slightly more pressure on his right leg.

Rion reached the station, trying to find that damn Shadow that "ate" the guy, and the guy as well. He heard the clash of weapons against something, gunshots, and yelling. He ignored the slight throbbing in his leg, "Damn… I'm supposed to be on vacation," he muttered.

As the oldest member of the current Persona team walked towards the gunfire, mainly because it did not sound like the person who shot him before, a tendril shot out at him from the rain.

"You have to be kidding me!" Rion exclaimed as the tendril wrapped around his arm, "Hell no!"

Rion's fist shot out and connected with something squishy. It was that damn Shadow from before. "You ate that guy!" Rion yelled, "How dare you try to eat me!? You should be full. No seconds!"

The Shadow let go temporarily and Rion got his first good look at the Shadow. It was a large black Shadow that slid on the ground. It had long arms and had green eyes. It looked fast, however.

The one tendril had been easy enough for Rion to free himself from, but when the Shadow suddenly launched five from his body to latch onto him.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Rion yelled as he started to move from side to side to dodge the black tentacles.

Rion dodged the first three by moving quickly, but the fourth grabbed hold of his right arm, and the fifth got his left arm. The Shadow moved forward to have another "meal" or whatever it was doing.

"I hope you didn't expect that my fists do all the talking?" Rion smiled.

He used the Shadow as a counterweight to lift himself into the air and make himself perpendicular to the monster. Rion then used both of his legs to kick the Shadow in what would be its face.

The Shadow lay stunned. Rion gave a massive uppercut to what would be its chest with the left, planting with his good leg. "Go back, you vacuous one," Rion told it as it disappeared into purple smoke.

"No soup for you, bitch…" Rion muttered.

Rion picked up the umbrella he dropped to combat the Shadow and wiped some sweat off his brow. Now to find his backpack… He was going to be so late…

As he was about to walk off, he heard a cry, "Rion-kun! Behind you!"

Rion turned the end of his umbrella, slid out his sword and cut through a Shadow that was waiting to jump on him with a clean sideways strike.

Rion took a deep breathe and said, "That was too close. I wonder…" Rion looked and saw who said that. It was a green-haired girl with a Persona around her. Fuuka Yamagishi had a sort of bubble encasing her and a woman watching the scene.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a different voice than normal.

"Thanks to you," Rion responded, "Juno indeed."

Fuuka blushed, "Be careful… and get out of here. These Shadows seem to make you go crazy much faster than usual. We thought finding that guy would end it."

"Right…," Rion said, "Be careful yourself. Someone has to be controlling these Shadows."

Rion ran away, as best he could, from Fuuka and towards one of the trains that were now in a rush to go anywhere but here. Rion could hear a call of "Trismegistus!" "Agidyne!" in the distance, but he had his own problems. Rion was glad he brought that trick-sword with him. He had cut through at least six Shadows on the way to the train. Rion saw a man that Rion could not get a clear picture of right as he got to one of the trains and Rion called out to him.

"Is this train that was supposed to go to Yakushima?" Rion asked.

"You're skilled," a somewhat regal-sounding man said, "You must have been a Persona-user."

"Huh?" Rion looked confused.

"You're probably wondering how I would know that," the man said, "You are not one of the ones I'm looking for. Besides, all of the ones I seek are currently out there fighting."

"Who are you?" Rion asked. He was extremely suspicious, "How does he know who the hell I am?"

"Name… Rion Ishinata… Persona… Ameno-waka-hiko… Age… 17…. First Love…," the man started to say.

"Shut up!" Rion yelled.

---

"This guy knew who you were without you ever seeing him before?" Souji asked.

Rion nodded and Souji looked worried.

---

"Touchy," the man said, "What would Naoto say about your anger issue?"

"You have not seen my true self," Rion told him.

"Well, observing your dreams and desires is not everything," the man said.

Rion moved towards him to get a better look. The brown-haired man was as regal as he looked. His short hair with a clean smile was disturbing. His yellow suit looked like it came out of the 18th century. The most blatant characteristic was that all the wind in the area was originating from him. But was it wind?

"Shit…," Rion muttered, "I know who you are…"

"Oh… Mr. Anthropology knows who I am," the man joked.

"Are you sorry they sealed away mommy?" Rion smiled, "Who are you going to cry to now?"

The man stopped smiling, "How dare you!? You slander my mother!?"

Rion pushed back his hair, "What are you going to do about it?"

The man drew a long and wicked saber with a cover guard and proclaimed, "I'll make you suffer. I was just going to get rid of you quickly because you were just another Persona-user, and not one of the ones I was looking for. But what you said was unforgiveable!"

"Oh, go screw Zeus, Hypnos," Rion responded, brandishing his guard-less blade.

The man known as Hypnos said nothing more but charged and struck with his blade. Rion parried high to the right with his own blade and countered with a downward slice to the 3. Hypnos' own blade was so fast that he countered automatically. Hypnos' strikes, which started coming much faster, were also incredibly strong. The god of sleep using height advantage to start slamming down with repeated strikes overhead. Rion took the first couple strikes by slicing upwards to block them, but he knew he would not be able to keep it up. Rion started to spin away, using his left hand with the metal lining on the outside to shy away the sword. Even after bloodying his knuckles on the spin, Rion thought he would have an open shot on Hypnos' back. Rion would regret thinking that.

"You think you got me!?" Hypnos yelled as Rion started to swing horizontally.

"Shit…," Rion muttered as Hypnos' blade swung like lightning, connected with Rion's, and drove the fencer to the ground.

"I'll give you credit," Hypnos said as he advanced towards Rion, "You think on your feet. They call you the smartest for a reason."

"They also called me the most dangerous," Rion smirked, "And the most able to adapt."

He jumped from his back to his feet and ran towards the god, "Let's dance, bitch!"

Rion's sword had been flipped to handle in so the blade faced away from him. A quick thrust by Hypnos at Rion's head was dodged by a quick twitch and a slice of his own. He did a good job at pissing off the god though as a few brown hairs fell to the ground.

"You bastard…," Hypnos said, "Deal with this…" He sheathed his blade and let that wind surround him, "Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"No… why?" Rion responded.

"I want you to be scared!" Hypnos suddenly yelled as the wind rushed by Rion.

For the second time in a short while, Rion's mind was suddenly filled with memories. Every time one of his friends was hurt in the TV world, he felt their pain. He already knew what it was like to be scared for them. But to see what was supposedly the future… to see his friends dying before his eyes. It terrified him to see Naoto die by being slaughtered by Shadows, to see Rise die, to see Souji killed. This is what Hypnos meant by being scared. He had fallen to the stone floor.

"Now, you die…," a voice said from the back of his head.

"Not quite yet," another voice in his head said.

From outside of Rion's psyche, a black circle enveloped the ground underneath Hypnos. "What is this?" he asked.

A gliding figure came forward as fog shrouded and suffocated the rain. She had stringy grey hair to her shoulders and a drab face. The woman was wearing a long grey cloak. The others knew her as Izanami, their old foe from before.

Shadows appeared around her and started attacking nearby Shadows that belonged to Hypnos. It appeared to be a power struggle.

"Who the hell are you?" Hypnos asked.

"He is not your prey," she said to him, "Stand away or suffer a quick death." She pointed to the black circle that was enveloping below Hypnos.

When Hypnos did not move, black hands grabbed at Hypnos from below with an ability that any of the Persona-users from earlier that would be known as "Summons to Yomi!"

Hypnos used his speed to get away from Izanami. "If you want to kill him so bad… then be my guest," he said as he disappeared to move towards the Persona-users that defeated Nyx.

Izanami walked to the prone form of Rion and kicked him, "Wake up you fool…"

"Huh…," Rion murmured as he shook his head, "Am I free of those terrible dreams?" He turned his head only to see one of his worst enemies… "You! Souji defeated you!"

"That's not the problem right now, is it?" Izanami questioned, "Besides, he does not deserve to kill you. No matter how much you pissed him off."

Rion tried to get up, "What do you want?"

"What do you think?" she said, "He thinks that he can carry on what his mother started, but this is my world."

"I thought you would leave the world alone," Rion muttered.

"I said that I would not interfere with the world inside the TV," Izanami retorted, "This is something different. Besides, I am not doing this directly. I just talked to an old friend. He has a bit of a temper, so be careful."

"Oh great…," Rion shook his head.

"But… since you are here, I might as well get rid of a threat," she said, "I can not stand anyone who is perspicuous."

"Screw you…," Rion muttered, futility attempting to get up.

The black hands appeared to take him to Yomi, but not until he was saved for the hundredth time today. A silver bookmark flew into Izanami's face.

"You… are different than expected," Izanami said as a woman walked forward. She spun a card and prepared to summon.

"That is enough," Izanami said, "I do not wish to fight today."

Rion looked at her. She was similar to the woman that nearly killed everyone not very long ago. She was blond like her, extremely beautiful as well, while wearing a blue dress that was completely unblemished.

Rion searched one of his many dreams he had been having, but still could not come up with who she was.

"The man that tried to kill you, he is trying to break the seal that was made through a great sacrifice," the woman said.

"By scaring them?" Rion asked.

The woman responded, "That it will make it much easier. But, he needs a way to break the seal. The shards of power that were released when she was sealed are similar to another myth." She helped him up, "Do you know the myth of the blade of Kusanagi?"

"The sword that came out of Orochi when slain by Susano-O?" Rion questioned, "It was said to be able to cut through the fabric of dimensions."

"Yes…," the lady said, "When used, it shatters. This blade helped her reach our world. It shattered and fragmented when she came to cleanse it. Through all my searching to bring the person who sealed her back, all I could recover were these shards."

"Would bringing him back be detrimental to the seal?" Rion asked.

The lady shook her head, "That does not matter right now. What matters that if Hypnos comes back for you or the other Persona-users my sister associated with; you will need to be able to use your Personas. I will give you the shards of Kusanagi to fight him or Izanami's minion."

"Do you know who she has unleashed?" Rion asked.

"I do not," she responded, "I do not have the contacts since I have left my master. I am not my sister."

"Know this, the more shards you attach to use Personas on the outside world. The more likely Hypnos will come to seek you out. He needs them to break the seal," she told him. She gave him the shards.

"Place this somewhere important to you and summon your Persona," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind…And thank you," by the time Rion had said this, she was already gone.

Rion looked at the shards. Some of them were huge, but he had to place the smallest one to where it was special to him. He searched his pockets rapidly for the card that had been used so many times before, and he placed it somewhere close to his heart as he saw some of Hypnos' Shadows close in on him.

"By the wind that guides my bow, I am unmatched in battle and my heart belongs to Shitateru-hime! When I fall, all will wish for my rise! No enemy can defeat me!" "Rise and Resurrect!" "Ameno-waka-hiko!"

Rion held up his forearm where his shard had been placed was for a moment before placing his card over his heart as usual. His small ice pick-like weapon that had been hidden in his left pants pocket pierced the card and the energy rose, stopping the Shadows in their tracks.

Ameno-waka-hiko was the same as Rion had remembered as a silver visor covered his face. The white and blue hakama covered the Persona's slender body. His silver bracers protected his hands for when he drew his long wooden bow. His small wings on his back kept him floating and able to fly short distances. The arrows in its quiver were shaped like swords and were blue in nature. Ameno-waka-hiko circled the Shadows while floated in the air.

Rion said in a monotone voice, "Ameno-waka-hiko!" "Hassou Tobi!"

The Persona flew at a speed that Shadows could not follow. It appeared as if there were eight Personas as each drew an arrow back behind their ear and focused their mind. They fired their arrows as it flashed into the Shadows.

"Waste of time…," Rion said as his visor dissipated. He subsequently dripped blood from his mouth onto the ground from the strain of the attack.

---

Rion finished his story and left everyone to think about what had happened and what to do.

"So… you've attached your shard?" Souji asked, breaking the silence. In truth, he was a mess. He had no idea what to do if Izanami was involved. More so, she had unleashed another monster to kill them… Ameno-sagiri was bad enough. This Hypnos was responsible for the dreams, and he was still confused. The Shadows were eating people.

"Yes…," Rion said slowly.

"Where?" Yukiko asked.

Rion held up the watch that Naoto had given him on Christmas, "Here…"

Naoto did not say anything to that remark, keeping her head down.

Teddie did, however, "Aww… Naoto-kun."

"You idiot…," Yosuke said, "Anyways… if we start putting attaching these shards somewhere… they'll attack?"

"Maybe…," Rion answered, "We do not know for sure how much attention they would pay to us if we place these things on, or the time frame. I know one shard does not seem to attract significant or any Shadow presences."

"Are there any specific places we need to put these things?" Chie asked.

"Someplace where you won't lose it," Rion shrugged, "I'm just guessing. I have not really tried using it yet."

"Got it," Yukiko said as Rion handed them shards of the Kusanagi.

"Huh? Why am I getting a piece?" Nanako asked when Rion handed him one.

"Didn't you know that you have the potential to use a Persona?" Rion asked.

"Really?" Teddie looked at him, "Nana-chan can use a Persona?"

"That makes sense when you look at it," Kanji said.

"Of course it does. She was just probably too young the last time," Souji responded, "Hey you said all that weird long crap before summoning this time. Do we have to do that, every time now?"

"I don't think so," Rion said, "Only the first time."

"But, I don't understand what's going on," Nanako told them.

"I don't think any of us do," Yosuke shook his head.

Rion took a breath and said, "There is a mean guy, a god, named Hypnos. He feeds on people's fear by using dreams to make people go crazy. To speed up the process, he uses Shadows, the black slimy things. Other than breaking the seal and killing the Persona-users that sealed away his mother, we don't know what Hypnos' plan is. We are more resistant due to our Persona abilities, but we are affected differently somehow."

Rion took another breath before saying, "Izanami is the woman, another goddess, who caused all the bad things that happened last year. She believes that Japan is her place to cause destruction; as well as Izanagi, or Souji, is her problem. When we beat her, she said she would not interfere directly, she helped release some monster, god, deity, or something onto Japan."

"Wow… I am still lost," Teddie told him.

"I give up," Rion shook his head.

"At least it's a start," Rise said, "We would not know what we're up against unless he told us."

"If we wait to find a place for these shards, then we should be safe for a while," Souji proclaimed.

"I agree…," Chie nodded, "Unless the monster comes rumbling along, I just want some time to think."

"I want to enjoy the rest of this vacation," Rise said, "We haven't even smashed a watermelon yet."

"Smashing a watermelon!?" Teddie looked up, "I wanna do that!"

"Alright, alright," Kanji said, "Go find the watermelons that we put in the fridge."

"Yay!" Nanako exclaimed, "We're going to smack open a watermelon!"

As Teddie went to go find the watermelons, he exclaimed to himself, "Girls in swimsuits!"

Yukiko shook her head, "Uggh… Didn't think about that. Teddie…" She looked at Souji, "I'm going to get changed."

Souji nodded, "Okay."

Rise excused herself with a happy wave and a wink towards whom else. Well, Souji could guess who.

"Can we talk?" Souji asked Rion.

"Sure…," Rion moved toward him.

Souji had taken his shard from Rion and placed it in his leather keychain to activate it, "Don't you think that we should worry about this more?"

"Yes, but we can not make people do something. It is their choice. If they want a little joy before the storm comes, that is their choice," Rion shrugged.

"I see," Souji sighed, "I hope this does not have lasting consequences." He looked at him, "You gave me an extra one, Rion." Rion indeed had given him two.

"One way to find out," Rion said, "And the extra one is if you find another with potential."

"I don't like finding out that way," Souji responded as he started up the stairs to get changed into those black swim trunks of his. He also wondered if there was someone else that would be able to use a Persona.

They had one day left at Yakushima, and they were going to enjoy it. Teddie knew he was at the least. Souji thought about all of the things that were said and shook them out of his head. It was nothing to worry about when he could do nothing about it. Souji doubted he would get thrown into a vomit-infested ocean? So, he walked out to the beach, towel in hand to wait for the famous watermelon event.

As expected, when Souji got out to the beach, everyone was already present… Chie in her yellow and white bathing suit with the shorts bottom next to Yosuke in his red trunks… they were already arguing about something. It was probably about staring at her, or some other girl.

"Don't stare at her!" Chie yelled.

"Sorry…," Yosuke said meekly.

Teddie was sitting in the sand in blue trunks, making a sand castle with Nanako. They looked like they were having a fun time, so he excused himself from making a pedobear comment. Nanako was in a pink and white one-piece, while Rise had attacked Teddie with a bucket of water that they had been using for making the castle. She was in a skimpy red, white, and pink ensemble that Souji tried hard not to gaze at.

That all changed when Souji saw his girlfriend. Yukiko was wearing her normal red and white swimsuit with the skirt liner on the bottom, but she always had a radiance around her that was unmatched by anyone else. Souji smiled at Yukiko and she smiled back. She linked fingers with him and they sat down on adjacent towels. They had placed the watermelon on a table nearby where Chie and Yosuke were currently killing each other.

Souji said to Yukiko, "You look great."

"You do too," she responded, "I'm glad we finally got to go to the beach."

"Thanks," Souji said, "I just wish it was easier to forget what is going on right now."

"I know…," Yukiko put her eyes down, "But… let's try for a little bit. I don't know if Nanako can put it into context quite yet."

"Right… Then let's enjoy today for her," Souji nodded and she nodded back, "She'll understand soon enough."

"You're right…," Yukiko said, "But the later, the better."

Souji looked around, "Hey… where's Kanji… or Naoto… or Rion?"

Rise looked a bit disappointed, "I think Rion came to get Kanji who is currently trying to get Naoto to come out."

Souji understood why she was so disappointed. She wanted to show off to Rion, but was there that much purpose?

---

Back at the villa,

Kanji had been pleading with Naoto to come out for the past couple of minutes. His course of action had been all wrong, of course.

"Come on, Naoto-kun. It'd only be for a few hours," Kanji pleaded, "You'd only have to wear it once."

She did not answer.

Rion had walked up, "They are all wondering where you are, Kanji."

Kanji shook his head and said, "I'm trying…" "Naoto-kun, just listen to me."

"No…," Naoto suddenly said.

Kanji put his head down.

Rion suddenly said to the door calmly, "Naoto… No one is expecting you to wear a swimsuit. If you don't want to, then don't. They just want you to come out and be with us, so we can participate as a group."

Naoto opened the door and said quickly to the pair, "I'll be out in a minute. I'll see you there, Kanji-kun." She was wearing normal clothes.

"How the hell did you do that, Senpai?" Kanji asked Rion when she closed the door.

"Experience…," Rion answered with a smile, "She could already be wearing the swimsuit, and that is the reason she is too afraid to come out."

"Huh? But we just saw her and she was not," Kanji said to Rion as they walked towards the beach.

"You've never seen people wear clothes over a swimsuit?" Rion asked Kanji.

Kanji shrugged, "I haven't been to the beach that often."

Kanji had black swim trunks on like Souji and even his towel was black. Souji was going to ask where his black eyeliner was, but he was hit on the head by Yukiko.

"Don't be stupid, Souji-kun," Yukiko said.

"Sorry, Yukiko-chan," he responded.

When Rion sat down, Rise made a beeline for him and asked him how she looked. As soon as he said "cute", Souji swore he saw giggling and predicted many more asinine actions to come.

"Do we have a sledgehammer or something of the ilk?" Chie asked.

"Yeah," Yosuke answered, "But, who gets to swing it?"

"Big bro!" Nanako answered.

"You heard Nana-chan," Teddie said, "Sensei gets to whack it."

Before Souji could take a whack, Naoto came forward in looser than usual pants and a short-sleeved button up shirt. The shirt around Naoto was tight; she was not bandaged today, and at the very least, Kanji and Teddie took notice of that. Kanji was as red as a beet and Teddie was staring. He kept ogling until Chie hit him on the head. "Don't stare!"

"I hope I did not miss the fun, Senpai," Naoto said calmly, trying not to blush from the eyes on her.

"No, no, it's just about to get started," Souji said, "By the way, do we have a watermelon to eat afterwards?"

Yosuke nodded, "Yeah, we have a second one in the fridge."

Everyone surrounded the watermelon and Souji faced the behemoth melon.

"Okay… everyone ready?" Souji asked, and at seeing eight heads nod, "Here we go!" He took a massive swing at the large watermelon.

A strike that would have made Gallagher proud sent juices and pieces of watermelon all over the place, flying into the various people surrounding the watermelon, including Souji. Everyone was sopping wet with juices and pieces of melon on their skin.

Yosuke had a big piece of melon on his chest, "I need to wash this off." He threw it on Chie, "Okay… it's gone."

"Hey!" she yelled, "You're gonna get it!"

The pair started chasing each other until they reached the ocean and started throwing each other around in it, cleaning off the juices in the process. Chie was winning the fight.

"Well… I need to clean up too," Souji said, "Want to join me?" he asked Yukiko.

"Only if I can throw you under the water, okay?" she responded.

"Deal…," Souji said, flinging little pieces of watermelon at her.

She retaliated by doing the same until they were in the water, laughing all the way.

"Go…," Rion said, "I'll join you in a minute."

Regardless, he was dragged by Rise, Teddie, and Nanako into the water and subsequently dunked.

"Isn't this fun?" Rise asked.

"Depends on who you ask," Rion responded, "Nanako-chan would say yes."

"I'm having lots of fun!" Nanako answered.

"Me too!" Teddie exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Kanji had waited until everyone had left to talk to Naoto. Kanji brushed off a piece of watermelon off of his shoulder and said to Naoto, "You didn't get any watermelon on you."

"Lucky, I guess," she said slowly. She said in a more solemn voice, "If I asked you that there was something you could never have, but you wanted it. What would you do even if it could be risky to do so?"

"If it really means that much," Kanji said, "Naoto-kun… Then just go for it. I don't know what's holding you back, or why… but just take it."

"Thanks Kanji-kun," Naoto responded, "It's reassuring to hear you say that."

She closed her book and gave him a hug that made him blush intensely, "I'm glad I have a friend like you." It made it much worse that she wasn't bandaged anymore.

"A friend…," Kanji muttered, "At least I'm her friend… What I'd do to be more."

So Kanji went over and joined in on dunking Rion. Everyone joined in on dunking Rion. It was revenge for all the times he proclaimed dominance. Rise just did it for fun, in Souji's eyes. Souji moved on in dunking Yukiko, and she dunked him.

After a while, they went over and cut open the other watermelon.

"This is so good," Chie said.

"It tastes even better because we're at beach," Yosuke added.

"I know what you mean. There's just this feeling, this added aura… that you don't get anywhere else," Yukiko said.

"Most likely, it may have been where the melon was grown," Rion said to destroy the fun, "Or it's a placebo effect in your mind as the excitement grew as you waited all year to come to a beach."

"Someone shut Rion up…," Souji muttered.

Rise pushed Rion over and they all cheered.

"Woot!" Teddie smiled."

Souji smiled as he finished his piece of watermelon. He asked Nanako, "Did you want to keep on building sand castles?"

"Yeah!" Nanako smiled, "That sounds fun, Big bro."

"Well… let's go!" Souji stood up and grabbed Yukiko's hand, "Do you want to come too?"

"Of course I'll build sand castles with Nanako-chan," Yukiko smiled.

She was pulled up by Souji and they walked over with Nanako to start building the sand castle that was being worked on earlier.

"You're not doing this right, Big bro," pointing to a section of the sand castle that was not forming right when Souji tried to reinforce it.

"She's right, Souji-kun. You're doing a terrible job," Yukiko chuckled.

Souji sighed, "I don't know what I'm doing at all."

Rise was sunbathing on her stomach, much to Teddie's disappointment. It made Yosuke chuckle, as he was forced to give Chie a shoulder rub for staring at some girl earlier.

"This feels so good," Chie said, "I felt so tense until now."

"Slave labor…," Yosuke muttered

"What'd you say!?" Chie yelled.

"Nothing… nothing," Yosuke tried to save his ass, making Souji chuckle again.

"You better believe, nothing," Chie responded.

"They're cute," Yukiko said, working on the sand castle.

"Not as cute as you," Souji added.

"Suck up…," Yukiko smirked.

"I'm just telling the truth," Souji smiled.

"Thanks…," Yukiko blushed.

Kanji and Teddie were chasing after each other for some reason. Souji had no idea why.

"I'm gonna get you, you dumb bear!" Kanji yelled.

"You can't catch me!" Teddie yelled back.

Sitting back in a lounge chair, Rion said, "I have no comment." He had refused to spread suntan lotion on Rise, to her disappointment.

Souji smiled at Yukiko. This really was peaceful. He was glad they had one chance to relax. "If we did not have this problem hanging over head, this would be perfect," he thought.

"I wanna play chicken!" Rise raised her head up.

"Chicken?" Teddie looked at her, "What's that?"

"Isn't that the game… where you get on people's shoulders?" Yukiko asked.

"Right!" Rise answered, "Then you try to knock each other over."

"Sounds fun to me," Chie answered, "Let's go, Yosuke!" She grabbed him by the arm and wrenched out his shoulder from the socket.

As Yosuke screamed in pain, they walked over to the water.

"Do you want to play, Souji-kun?" Yukiko asked.

"If you want to…," Souji responded.

Souji got up from where he was making the sand castle and walked hand-in-hand with Yukiko to the shore line. Yukiko yelled out to Nanako, "You can share turns with me being on Big bro's shoulders."

"Okay…," Nanako said as she stopped making the sand castle and followed the pair. Nanako was smiling and Souji knew that everyone would probably let her win when she was playing.

Rise got up and yelled, "Rion! Teddie! You have to play…."

Rion looked at Teddie, "I guess we're stuck playing."

Teddie did not waste any time running off to join Nana-chan and Sensei. "Wait for me!"

Rion had to be coerced. "Come on, come on!" Rise tried to pull him up from his lounge chair, "You're my partner."

"When was this decided?" Rion asked.

"It's obvious," Rise smiled, "You have to be my partner."

Rion sighed as he got up on his own and had Rise drag him over to the water.

Naoto grabbed a towel and said to Kanji, "Let's join them, shall we?"

Kanji shrugged his shoulders, "Okay… I'll go ahead."

Kanji walked a few steps and turned around to see something that made him fall over and bleed to death. Naoto was using her pants and button-up shirt as a cover up for a swimsuit, just like Rion said she would. She was undoing her buttons to reveal a two piece that Kanji was not able to convince her to wear.

"What the hell!?" Kanji thought, "She's…" The blood in his nose started to run.

Naoto stepped around the reddening sand and made her way slowly towards the water. Even though her blue one-piece was quite conservative; it accentuated her curves perfectly as she made her way towards the water-line. The heads of the group started to turn towards Naoto.

Rion took one look, and gave a small chuckle in her direction. Yosuke started gawking at her until Chie smacked him over the head. Even Souji had to give her a gander. She looked quite good in a swimsuit, but he never expected her to wear one in public. "Damn…," he thought.

No one could stop Teddie from staring at his "Nao-chan" and he did just that. It was making Naoto blush. Yukiko took care of that, "Teddie! Leave Naoto-kun alone…"

"Are you going to play Teddie, or are you going to stare at her all day?" Rion asked.

"You look cute, Naoto-kun," Rise said with a smile, "No wonder Kanji-kun fainted."

That did not help Naoto at all with her crimson complexion.

"Rise-chan…," Rion muttered.

"So… who's up first?" Rise asked, "Cause I'll take on anyone."

Souji looked at Yukiko who nodded, "Let's go."

Souji ducked down so Yukiko could get on his shoulders and get ready to fight.

"Come on Rion, get down," Rise commanded.

Rion sighed and got on his knees as Rise got on and he held onto her legs.

"I love the sight of Rion on his knees," Souji whispered, which made Yukiko chuckle.

"Shut up…," Rion retorted, "Just get ready to lose." He looked slightly up to the right, "You better not lose."

"I won't," Rise reassured him.

Souji and Rion took a few steps forward for Yukiko and Rise to do battle. The two girls locked hands and started wrestling and twisting their arms to try and throw the other one off, while the boys held on to their legs. They seemed equally matched as for fifteen seconds neither was making any progress in throwing the other off.

"Come on, fall off already!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"No way!" Rise responded.

Ten more seconds passed and no more progress was being made between the girls. Souji got pissed when Rion played dirty. He linked his right leg under Souji's left to push Souji slightly off balance to give Rise the advantage. As Souji wavered a little, Yukiko wavered slightly; that allowed Rise to push her over.

Souji swore to beat the crap out of Rion later.

"Yeah!" Rise yelled, "We won!"

"We did?" Rion smiled as he dumped her off into the water.

Rise was annoyed when she surfaced later. "Rion!" she yelled.

Yukiko had broken the water behind Souji, "We'll get him back later."

"My turn," Nanako said, "I wanna play."

"Okay…," Souji responded, "Get on my shoulders."

He lifted Nanako up and out of the water so Nanako could be on his shoulders.

"C'mon Yosuke, we'll compete against Nanako-chan," Chie told Yosuke.

"You sure?" Yosuke asked, but when Chie nodded, he lifted her up.

This match ended up being a bit of a joke, as it was supposed to be. Chie let Nanako win after about ten seconds.

"We won, Big bro!" Nanako told Souji after he set her down at the end of the match.

"Good job," Souji responded.

"It's Nao-chan's turn," Teddie said, "Who's her partner?"

"Kanji-kun can be her partner," Rise answered for her. Souji knew what she was doing. She was trying to keep Rion for herself. "Kanji-kun is awake again anyways."

"Prepare that to change when you ask him to hold Naoto-kun over his head and on his shoulders," Yukiko said.

Rion chuckled and yelled, "Kanji, you're hoisting up Naoto-chan! Get yourself over here!"

That did not help Naoto's will to play, and that she was stuck being Kanji's partner. But… it was how it was to be.

Kanji blushed at the prospect. He had bloodied the sand quite a bit, but he made his way over anyways trying not to look at his crush. He told himself that it was just that it would just be any other girl on his shoulders. That did not really help either; he still blushed.

"So, Naoto-kun is competing against whom?" Souji asked.

"We'll take on Kanji-kun and Naoto-kun," Rise said.

Rion sighed, and Souji saw that. Rion did not feel like competing again.

"You sure about having me be your partner?" Kanji asked Naoto.

"It'll be okay," Naoto responded, "Let's just beat them."

Rion hoisted up Rise for the second time.

Neither Naoto nor Kanji could resist a tinge of red when Kanji ducked down to let Naoto get up onto his shoulders.

Kanji and Rion locked eyes. Rion had something Kanji did not, and this was sort of a personal challenge even if they were not directly involved. Kanji was annoyed because in a way Rion did not seem to care what he had.

Naoto and Rise did the same. Naoto was annoyed because Rise seemed to try and do everything to push her away from Rion and match her with Kanji. Naoto was going to take her down.

The war to push each other off began. The advantage Naoto had been that she was stronger. Even with Rion's very slight strength advantage to hold onto Rise's legs; it would not matter if Naoto just pushed her over. Naoto did just that to Rise, bringing Rion with her.

Rise and Rion both got back up, while Naoto jumped off Kanji's back. Naoto and Kanji both felt satisfied at winning the battle.

"That was fun," Nanako said as she watched everyone get back in a general line. Teddie never got a chance to compete, but it was probably a good idea in Souji's mind. He would probably be so busy ogling the other girl competing that he'd drop the girl on his shoulders.

"It's getting pretty dark," Yukiko said, "We should probably start heading back."

"Aww… We have only just begun having fun," Teddie complained.

"I think you've stared at the girls enough," Yosuke said.

"I second that," Chie nodded.

"I'm more than ready to leave," Naoto said.

Souji thought, "She would be."

Kanji looked a little disappointed, but he said, "If that's what they want, let's go."

"I wonder if you would have said that if Naoto-kun didn't want to leave," Rise said.

"Of course I would," Kanji stammered.

Souji shook his head. He had it for her so bad. "Let's head back," Souji said. Too bad she did not have it for him.

Souji had to shake sand out when he got back to his room to change. "Typical day at the beach," he thought, "But it was a lot of fun with good friends. It's different with friends like these."

He had gone down after he changed into respectable black slacks and short white button-ups to eat dinner with Yukiko. He grasped her hand with a smile as he sat down next to her.

"I had fun today," Yukiko smiled back.

"I didn't expect to forget our troubles today," Souji said.

"Well, you get lost in the moment sometimes when you're having fun," Yukiko responded.

"I feel kind of bad that we have to go back, but we need to face our problems," Souji said.

"That's right," Yukiko nodded, "I wonder where the others are?" She had taken a bite of a sweet potato.

"Chie and Yosuke? I don't know," Souji asked. At that moment, Kanji, Teddie, Rise, and Nanako all appeared and took a seat around the large cherry table.

Nanako was sitting next to Souji and Teddie was sitting to her. "Pedobear…," Souji thought.

"Yeah, I don't know where Chie and Yosuke are," Souji responded.

Kanji shook his head, "I don't think it matters." He was sitting on one side of Rise with an open chair next to him.

"They'll miss out," Rise said, "But we should find Rion and Naoto." She looked at Souji expectantly, and he sighed before getting up and placing his napkin on the table.

"You're really pushy, Rise-chan," Yukiko chided as Souji left to find Rion and or Naoto. It made Rise put her head down.

Souji knew she wanted to find Rion for herself and Naoto to pair with Kanji. "What a pain," he thought as he climbed the stairs.

Souji saw Yosuke's door closed and Chie's wide open, so he just shrugged his shoulders as he passed their rooms.

As Souji made his way towards Rion's room, he walked in to see both Naoto and Rion hugging. It was awkward of him to just stumble in randomly.

Souji just said before he left, "I'm sorry… this seems like a bad time. Dinner's ready."

Souji went back downstairs and said to the group, "Rion and Naoto might be down in a little bit. I don't know about Chie or Yosuke. They might not be coming down anytime soon."

As he started eating again, he felt a little bad for Rise, but he had a feeling this would happen all along. His mind soon turned back to Yukiko and he grasped her hand a few times while waiting for the pair to return.

---

Naoto had walked in on Rion while he was getting ready to go to dinner.

"Hi…," Naoto said calmly when she came in, "I don't want to do that again."

"I'm beyond impressed you even did that in the first place," Rion said that, "You know you didn't have to."

"I… I didn't want to embarrass you," Naoto said meekly.

"You have nothing to prove to me anymore," Rion shook his head, "I never should have made you try to prove something to me."

Naoto put her head down and wrapped her arms around him, "Not if I want to." She said softly, "I will make this work no matter what the myths say."

"Then you will be my Shitateru-hime," Rion wrapped his arms around her. "As long as you do not become Sukuna-Hikona or Yamato Takeru, we will be safe."

They hugged until Souji came in. When he left, they broke off the hug and came downstairs. Neither would blush extensively as they came to the table, but Yukiko knew just as well as Souji did when they came downstairs.

"This meal tastes good," Naoto said nervously as she took a bite of the food.

"I agree," Teddie said, "It was yummy!"

It was tense at the meal, and only till the end of meal did the silence broken repeatedly.

"Well… I need to go pack," Yukiko said.

"Me too," Rise said, "Anyone want to help?" She looked around the table expectantly.

"I'll help," Teddie volunteered.

"She wasn't asking you," Souji said.

"I need to collect myself," Naoto sighed as she got up and left the table, her food barely touched.

"So that's how she stays so skinny," Teddie said.

Rion chuckled, while Nanako asked, "Yukiko-san… Can you help me pack up?"

"Of course, Nanako-chan," she responded.

Kanji said, "I'm going to go too."

Yukiko and Souji walked hand-in-hand up the stairs, sharing a light kiss before heading to their separate rooms.

The rest of them walked up slowly to get their gear in gear. Rise had a slightly confused look on her face when Naoto and Rion walked up together, but she put it out of her head.

Chie and Yosuke came out ten minutes after everyone started packing. They looked disheveled when they came down. "Where is everyone?" Chie asked.

"They must have eaten without us," Yosuke said, seeing the empty dinner table that the butler was now cleaning up.

"Oops…," Chie chuckled nervously.

They entered the return day of their vacation with trepidation because of what was ahead and one difference. Everyone had added their shards onto their persons. Whether it was Yukiko onto her pendant or Naoto onto her own watch; everyone had put their shards somewhere to activate them.

Souji sighed. He was not really ready to go back, but he knew he had to. He helped Rise close the door to the villa. It was a fun vacation with their time at the beach and the festival. Even the game was interesting. As they made their way to the dock, they saw three people that Rion had described in his story.

The girl with red hair, the boy with silver hair, and Rion's tutor were all waiting for him by their ferry.

"Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Fuuka," Rion stated, "Do I have to fight you again?"

"No, I'm here to warn you," Mitsuru said, "Kagoshima has been destroyed."

"What!?" Chie yelled, "It's been destroyed."

"There isn't much left of it," Akihiko said, "We left everyone else on our team to search for survivors."

"How did your group escape?" Rion asked.

"We're stronger than you think," Mitsuru said.

"Were they tracking us?" Yosuke asked, "Was it Hypnos?"

"No," Fuuka answered, "It was someone else. I think it just happened to be following all of you."

"Then we'll find out who Izanami sent after us," Souji said.

"I'd rather not," Naoto said.

"Looks like we don't have a choice here," Kanji told her.

"Well…," Souji started to say, but didn't get a chance to finish as a shockwave crashed into the beach and the ocean.

Everyone was knocked to the ground by the immense force that was emitted. The being that came forth from the ocean that must have been following them was beyond huge. It must have been over forty feet tall. It was beast-like with claws and white in color. It had a monstrous face that looked like a skull that let loose a roar.

Rion muttered, "Gozu-Tennoh…"

"Holy shit!" Yosuke yelled, "It's huge!"

"Artesmia!" "Bufudyne!" a gunshot rang out from Mitsuru's head and a whip-toting woman fired ice at the massive beast.

It shook off the shards like nothing and slammed its claw into the Persona. It then proceeded to knock Mitsuru over.

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko yelled. He looked at the other Persona-users, "Get out of here!" "You'll get in the way."

"Go!" Souji yelled and they started to run and onto the hydrofoil. The driver started the hydrofoil but was having trouble starting the engine.

Gozu-Tennoh seemed to take offense to Souij's team trying to leave and started to run after them even with Akihiko's "Caesar" launching "Ziodyne!" at it. Gozu-Tennoh caught up to them in one step. He grabbed a hold of the ship with his right arm and prepared to smash it with the left.

"I'll hold it off," Souji said, "Prepare to get out of here." The engine had finally started, but they couldn't get out of Gozu-Tennoh's grasp.

"No, Souji-kun!" Yukiko yelled, "Don't do it!"

Souji grabbed his leather keychain in his left and his card in the right before turning, "I love you…," he said to Yukiko.

"I am the father to the gods and goddesses; the father of Japan!" "Izanagi no Ookami!"

The grey Persona with the circular-hilted bancho appeared before Souji. He spun his weapon before the light shined in Gozu-Tennoh's eyes. It flinched momentarily.

"Fear me!" Souji yelled.

Gozu-Tennoh let out a growl before he raised his arms. "Mind Charge!"

"Agidyne!" Souji sent flames at the deity.

The scourge of Japan unleashed his attack, "Megidoloan!"

It blew away the powerful Izanagi and knocked Souji to the ground. He was bleeding from the side of his head. He was dizzy and disoriented.

Gozu-Tennoh let out another growl and Souji felt himself being picked up again by the monster's right arm. He was spun around twice, three times around before being thrown at least three-hundred feet out to sea.

Souji felt himself sinking… and his lungs filling with water. His eyes were beginning to dim. Was this end for Souji? He lost so easily to this monster, and he was supposed to be the leader. They were going to lose. He was sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Back on the hydrofoil, a bloodcurdling scream was heard. It was Yukiko. She had lost Souji and there was nothing she could do about it. She was too distraught to even summon her Persona from the bracelet Souji had gotten her. Her lover was gone, and most likely dead.

Yosuke and Rion readied themselves to summon, but they were shocked by the fact that their leader was defeated so easily. Gozu-Tennoh was not going to bother grabbing the ship again. They saw how those pathetic attacks would not damage that monster. They were not sure what to do.

Someone else beat them to the summoning of the Persona.

A crushing of a card that had appeared in her hand was heard as on the left arm was a paper bracelet. Through large amounts of tears, was said, "Beauty personified, she who can not be equal. The princess of the moon, protected by the people of the earth!" "Rise to the moon!" "Kaguya!"

It was Nanako. She had gained her Persona through the trauma of losing her Big bro. Her Persona was a beautiful woman in a snow-white kimono.

"Big bro!" Nanako yelled. She yelled at Gozu-Tennoh "I hate you! You hurt Big bro!"

"Kaguya!" "Panta Rhei!" The massive amounts of wind the attack emitted blew back Gozu-Tennoh just enough for the hydrofoil to get away.

It was not without consequences as Nanako collapsed afterwards.

----

Wow… Lots of weird fluff in that chapter.

Souji got shafted in that chapter, didn't he? Will he be okay?

Nanako got a Persona, so that's fun at least.

Kagoshima was destroyed… how will that affect the story.

The fighting scenes… Rion's fighting is affected by his starting to fuse with his myth and Ameno-waka-hiko.


	5. Chapter 5

P4 Answer Chapter 5

I own nothing of Persona or SMT. Atlus owns it, and my money.

No more beach time fun from here on out.

I've had a question on why Rion seems a little overpowered at the moment. It is only because he is the first to start become one with the myth itself and Ameno-waka-hiko is known for his innumerable battle prowess… not mentioning his ability to seduce someone while not listening to orders. Personalities, battle skills, and lives will play out as the story goes on all the characters.

I'm trying to give Yosuke a bigger role for a while.

So, without further ado, Chapter 5

---

The hydrofoil had barely gotten away from Gozu-Tennoh's grasp; thanks to Nanako's awakening to her Persona, Kaguya. But at what cost did their escape towards the destroyed city of Kagoshima deal them? It was the loss of their leader, their Sensei, and their Senpai. The group watched helplessly as Souji Seta fought futilely, picked up like a ragdoll, and thrown out to sea by the massive deity. Izanagi Ookami was no match for Gozu-Tennoh's power. He even had support from other Persona-users, Mitsuru and Akihiko; that tried to ward off the monster so Souji did not have to sacrifice himself. Yet, it was all for naught, as no one on that boat knew exactly where Souji was. Out of fear, the pilot did not dare let them look for his body.

To say that there was a somber mood on the boat was just of a bit of an understatement. What can you say when the leader of your team was thrown out to sea?

Yukiko sat against the far side wall of the deck, crying and sobbing loudly. No one knew exactly how to soothe her after what had happened. She seemed pretty much inconsolable at the moment. In Yukiko's mind, part of her wanted to blow up and try to kill that monster with her bare hands when it drowned Souji. The only reason she did not try is because Nanako got to him first and the driver of the boat sped away before she got her shot. The tears ran down her face...

Of course, that is not saying the rest of the crew was much better.

They had just revived Nanako after she awakened her Persona. Losing your Big bro, awakening your Persona, and then using the strongest wind power to deter Gozu-Tennoh was a little draining on the poor girl. When Nanako was awakened, she was a little woozy. Yet, no matter how tired Nanako was, the first thing she asked about was her Big bro. No one had answers for her. The only thing they could do for her was have Teddie sit by her side and try to comfort her.

Chie sat down alongside Yosuke. They were two of the first people Souji met at school, and to have him suddenly disappear like that was devastating to them. They grasped hands as a tear rolled down Chie's eye. Yosuke put his head down. He was lost for words.

Kanji sat down with Rise as he thought about losing the guy who never made fun of him. The guy who was always friendly and carefree… and most of all, his Senpai. He really had to take care of the only person who was sobbing as loud as Yukiko. Rise was always really emotional, but in this instance… who could blame her?

Naoto just stood against the railing, not sure of what to think. She was joined by Rion who put his hand on her shoulder. Neither could talk about what had happened, but they did not want to. The fact of the matter was that it hurt.

As the boat sped towards the ruined city of Kagoshima, there was a collective gasp at the sight and caused many of the group to stand up. There were crumbling buildings everywhere and the port was a ruin. It would be trouble for the ship to dock. Smoke was rising from many areas and you could see where fires had broken out across the city. They were half-expecting to see a premature eruption.

"What happened?" Kanji finally broke the silence from his sitting position.

"I guess this is what Mitsuru was talking about the destruction of Kagoshima," Rion said softly.

"I can't believe it," Yosuke added as he stood up.

Naoto stood over the railing as she said to them, "Gozu-Tennoh must have destroyed this place looking for us."

"Was he looking for us?" Kanji asked, "Or was he just looking for you?" Kanji looked at Rion.

Rion shook his head, "I doubt it. Izanami said that he was sent for everyone."

Chie looked around, "He did all that damage while we were away? He could destroy the whole country."

Yosuke said, "I think that's the idea."

Teddie said from where he was sitting with Nanako, "What are we going to do?"

"Yosuke," Rion said, "You're in command. You make the decision on what to do next."

Yosuke stepped back. He was surprised at being told that he was the leader. He was actually kind of confused, "Me? Why me?"

"Yosuke? He's our leader now?" Chie asked.

"Do you think he should even be the leader?" Kanji asked.

"He was the first person to get a Persona after Souji," Rion explained, "We need someone to take command until…" stressing the "until", "we find Souji. Yosuke can fulfill that role by being steadfast and unifying the team."

Yosuke was not sure if he could do this.

"Does anyone have any objections to Yosuke taking over?" Rion asked.

No one raised their hands. No one really felt like taking over that role anyways. Including Yosuke it seemed. He was still a bit taken aback by being asked to try and lead the Persona-users against Hypnos and Gozu-Tennoh.

He said, "I can't do this alone. I'll need help," Yosuke looked at the others, "When we get to Kagoshima… Our first thing to do would have to be to find some way out of the city in case we need to leave."

Naoto adjusted her hat as she shook her head, "I highly doubt that train travel will be available to us now. We will still have to check the train station to see if they are still running."

"Otherwise, I can hotwire a car…," Rion rolled his eyes.

"You would," Kanji muttered.

"Our second priority would be to look for any survivors before we leave Kagoshima…," Yosuke told them.

"Do you think we'd find Big bro?" Nanako finally asked.

Yosuke shrugged and Chie said, "Maybe…"

Naoto said, "Who knows… he may have drifted this far."

Yukiko looked up, but shook her head and began to cry again.

Yosuke said, "I think we should be on the watch for any signs of Shadows as well."

"Okay…," Kanji said.

"So, that's the plan," Yosuke looked at them, and they all nodded.

They all put their heads back down as the boat moved closer towards the ruined city. They were still missing their true leader in Yosuke's eyes, and in pretty much everyone else's. Trying to be strong was hard in a situation like this.

As the boat neared the dock, they saw there was in fact, no dock left. You could see wooden planks and concrete chunks in the water. There was no place to anchor the hydrofoil.

"Where am I supposed to dock?" the pilot asked.

"Where did you launch from?" Yosuke asked.

"The dock collapsed since the boat launched," the pilot responded, "The city was aflame, but the dock was still there. It must have collapsed since."

"Then land it somewhere else," Yosuke commanded.

"Where?" the pilot inquired, "I'm not a miracle worker here."

"Run it aground," Rion suggested, "It's not like you are going anywhere."

"So am I supposed to destroy the boat?" the pilot asked.

Kanji responded, "Unless you want to continue to drift around here endlessly."

"Alright, I understand," the pilot said.

They ended up running the boat aground close to where the dock used to be. It was at an even level with where the dock was, so they would not have too much trouble getting off. Getting certain people off the boat was a little harder.

"It's time to leave, Yukiko," Chie said to her as the martial artist walked off the boat and tried to coax the girl into leaving.

"I don't really feel like leaving," Yukiko responded despondently.

"Yukiko…," Chie said with a sigh, "We need to go."

"Nana-chan, we have to go," Teddie said to her.

She hung her head and got up with her pink backpack on her shoulders, "Okay…" She grabbed Teddie's hand for comfort and walked out. Yosuke felt her pain and would not dare call Teddie a "pedobear".

They all eventually got off the boat; Yukiko was more than depressed when she was finally convinced to leave. Yosuke thought it probably had something to do with the thought of "we have given up on finding Souji" idea.

As Yosuke suggested, one of their first goals was to try and find any survivors. One of their plans would be to place their luggage somewhere safe where it would not be found and try to find some survivors who could maybe give them a first-hand account of what happened.

They wandered about trying to find a place for their luggage. It was taking a long time. But they were also looking for people at the same time.

"I'm getting tired," Nanako complained. She looked exhausted.

"Let me take your luggage," Teddie suggested.

"O… Okay," Nanako let Teddie take her luggage. Her sadness seemed to only compound her tired state.

They took one street down and then another seeing only burned out and crumpled buildings. Yosuke looked fruitlessly for somewhere for the group to put their luggage. Rion walked even with Yosuke who was walking ahead of everyone else.

Rion told Yosuke, "We need to see if the buses are running. We are so far away from the edge of the city that if we stash them around here, it will be a lot of backtracking."

Yosuke sighed, "I guess you are right." He turned around to everyone, "We are going to the bus station. We will be carrying the luggage a bit longer."

Kanji sighed and shrugged his shoulders, while Chie complained about it, "You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm afraid not," Rion said.

"Oh well…," Chie shook her head, "Let's just keep moving."

Yukiko sighed and kept her head down and Rise who had finally cheered up a little said to her, "Come on Yukiko… we have to keep going. For Souji-senpai…"

Yukiko shook her head and started walking forward again.

They moved forward down a few more streets and they saw more buildings devoid of people.

"Damn… where is everyone?" Kanji asked, "It's like they all disappeared."

"Do you think that guy had something to do with it?" Yosuke asked.

"Who knows?" Chie answered in the form of a question.

"Oh shit…," Rion muttered under his breath, "Anyone have a great idea?"

They had reached the bus stop and saw the carnage that Gozu-Tennoh had caused. Buses were overturned and were on fire. The tops of the buses were ripped off and seats were lying about haphazardly.

"It seems like this is not the way to reach the train station," Naoto said.

"Damn… How are we going to get around now?" Yosuke muttered.

"Shit…," Kanji kicked one of the chairs and held his foot after coming into contact with it.

Nanako had gone straight into Teddie's waist. She was really tired.

A voice broke into their sorrow and anger.

"You're trying to reach the train station?" a man wearing a navy blue suit asked. His suit had burn marks and a few tears.

"Yes… that is our plan," Yosuke said, "We can not take the bus."

"The train station is in the same shape, I'm afraid," the man said, "You may want to avoid going there."

"I see…," Naoto said, "I have to thank you for telling us that."

"What are we going to do now?" Rise asked. She seemed lost as well as sad now.

"We'll have to move on to a different plan," Yosuke responded.

"Excuse me for asking, but can you tell me why there seems to be absolutely no one here? We saw a lot of damage along the way," Naoto asked.

"Well… most of the survivors around here have headed to the shelters that they designated near the northern part of the city," the man responded, "You did not expect them to stay in burning buildings, did you?"

"No… pardon me for asking such a foolish question," Naoto answered.

"No problem," the man said.

Yosuke interrupted, "Since no one seems to mind… Rion, do you mind trying to hotwire one of those cars?"

Rion had an affronted look on his face, "Why do you automatically think that I can… Oh what the hell…" He looked for a large car, "We're going to need one hell of a big vehicle to carry everyone."

"There's a van," Chie pointed at a van that only had a few streaks of fire damage.

Rion sighed as he began to work his magic. Yosuke could only wonder how he could pick a lock and hotwire a car, but he kind of figured that he would be okay in doing that.

"Give Rion your luggage once he gets the car open," Yosuke said as Rion worked on the lock. They all started a luggage chain that ended up next to Rion, who ended up pissed that he had to do more work.

"Should I feel sorry for him?" Kanji asked.

The man looked at them, "So… where did you come from? You don't look like you were involved in that big mess with that monster."

"We came from… Yakushima," Yosuke answered.

"You guys look kind of down. Did that big guy attack you too?" he asked. The eyes of the group had slowly drooped as Rion was working on the van.

When none of them answered, he answered for them, "So… he did attack you. How about those other guys? Did they attack you too?"

"Other guys?" Yosuke's eyes rose, "You mean it was not just that big monster."

"Well yeah. That's what happened to some of the survivors," the man told them.

"This is bad news," Teddie responded.

"Why?" the guy asked.

"We don't like seeing people hurt," Chie gave a secondary response.

By this time, Rion had finished loading the luggage and the roar of the engine could be heard. Rion looked into the guy's eyes. He didn't trust the guy. He said to the group, "I think it is time to go everyone."

The man had a smile on his face, "Oh… Maybe I don't think it is time for you to go."

"I think Rion is right," Yosuke said, "I'm sorry, but we really need to go."

"I am not sure if I am going to let you go now," the man said.

Naoto shook her head, "Why?"

"You see… my Shadows had a good feast last night after Gozu-Tennoh rolled through Kagoshima. But… seeing you come from after I missed out on those other Persona bastards, it's perfect. Especially… since you hold those shards," the man's grin widened.

"You… You're Hypnos!" Yosuke yelled.

"I thought you would never figure it out," the man rolled his eyes.

Shadows suddenly started appearing around the group. They were not just the slimy things that Rion described, though there were quite a few of them. There was a mixture of Shadows that were flying birds or magi.

"Shit… Run!" Yosuke yelled, "Rion! I need some backup!"

"I'm kind of starting the damn car!" Rion yelled back.

Despite his comment, Rion pulled his blade, lifted his left arm, sliding the blade over the watch, and stabbed his card over his heart, "Ameno-waka-hiko!"

"I can't do this alone," he said to them.

Nanako raised her head, lifted her right arm, and crushed her card, "Kaguya!"

Naoto shot the nearest Shadow with her gun. "Damn it!" She put her left hand forward and held out her card before throwing it into the air. "The betrayer! I cross the rivers and cause destruction with my action!" "Yamato Takeru!" Naoto shot her card to reveal a small flying Persona with a one-handed sword. It was silver in color and was shaped like a missile.

Naoto yelled out, "Yamato Takeru!" "Vorpal Blade!"

The small Persona struck in multiple places with his sword, hitting multiple Shadows.

Nanako said to her beautiful Persona, "Kaguya!" "Panta Rhei!"

The massive amount of wind that struck the slimy Shadows blew them away.

"Hurry up… get in the damn van," Rion yelled. It caused the rest of them to hurry towards the open vehicle. They had to drag Yukiko to get her in.

Rion yelled as the magi were about to cast spells, "Ameno-waka-hiko!" "Hassou Tobi!"

The birds were struck down as the flying archer circled the Shadows and fired eight arrows with perfect precision.

Too bad they still had to deal with Hypnos, who could call more and more Shadows.

"Damn it…," Yosuke muttered as more Shadows suddenly appeared as Hypnos raised his hands.

"You gotta to be kidding me," Kanji said.

Yosuke did not know what to do. More of the group needed to be able to summon, but they needed their weapons. The weapons were currently in Inaba. Who knew they would need them on a vacation?

His thoughts were interrupted by a squealing of wheels… which was Rion pulling away and a roar. The roar was home to Gozu-Tennoh killing Hypnos' Shadows. The thought of fighting Izanami's partner scared Yosuke.

"We are in trouble," Naoto said as she looked back, "Gozu-Tennoh has made Hypnos retreat. He is now coming after us."

There indeed was a roar behind them that sounded very menacing.

"That quickly?" Yosuke looked astonished, "You have to be kidding me."

"He will run us down," Rion said, "We can not outrun him at our current speed."

Rion was right, Yosuke thought. He was currently driving through the city and trying to get to the country roads. Rion was trying to take the side roads to slow him down. It was working, kind of. Gozu-Tennoh was causing a lot of damage to the city as he tried to run him down.

"Can you slow him down with your Persona?" Yosuke asked Rion.

"Why me?" Rion asked.

"Your Persona flies," Yosuke responded from the middle of the van.

"I hate you…," Rion muttered as he re-summoned his Persona, "Ameno-waka-hiko!" "Debilitate!"

That slowed Gozu-Tennoh, but the effect was so minute that it still dented the back of the van and made Rise scream.

"Ahhhhh!" she yelled.

"Power Charge!" Ameno-waka-hiko held the bow forward while flying alongside the van.

Gozu-Tennoh took a swipe at the Persona and nearly took the Persona's head off.

"Yamato Takeru!" "Mind Charge!" Naoto yelled from the front seat of the van.

Now there were Personas on either side of Gozu-Tennoh as he was still chasing the slow van. It was like he was playing with the group. He could catch them at anytime, but he did not feel like bothering killing them.

"Take this, you son-of-a bitch!" as Rion made a sharp left turn that made Gozu-Tennoh crash into a building. "Hassou Tobi!" Since the deity was lying in a building, the Persona shot the 8 arrow in a semi-circle instead of a circle.

"Megidoloan!" Naoto yelled to keep up the pressure as a massive explosion rocked that building.

"I think we are okay," Yosuke took a deep breath as the pair both recalled their Personas and watched Gozu-Tennoh disappear into distance.

"Crap… he tracked us with magic," Chie exclaimed as a purple bomb formed in front of them. Gozu-Tennoh's own "Megidoloan!" exploded in front of them and Rion made a sharp swerve to dodge it that nearly flipped the van.

"How'd he do that?" Kanji asked as he tried to get his heart out of his throat.

"I think he traced us with his magic, maybe before we even summoned our Personas," Naoto said.

"Damn… he's really smart," Yosuke proclaimed.

"Why did he just not cast it on top of our van?" Chie asked.

"Who knows?" Naoto responded, "He was toying with us. He could have easily killed us. Izanami wants us alive for some reason."

"I think it is to try and take care of Hypnos so she does not have to," Rion said.

"Do you think that's it?" Rise finally asked.

"That could be it," Naoto answered, "She said it's her job. But, it could be our job to get rid of him in her eyes."

"Way to use us," Yosuke muttered.

"At what cost!" Yukiko yelled, "We lost Souji because she let Gozu-Tennoh loose. And she wants us to take care of Hypnos? How are we supposed to do the job if she kills off the people that are supposed to take care of the problem?"

"I can't tell you that answer," Yosuke sighed, "There is no right answer."

Yukiko just shook her head and then buried it in Chie's shoulder.

"Let's just focus on getting back to Inaba," Yosuke said. He was tired and used his backpack as a pillow as he put it next to the window.

Nanako fell asleep as she snuggled next to Rise, who fell asleep on Teddie of all people.

Naoto put her head on Rion's shoulder as he placed his right arm over her shoulders. Kanji looked at him with a slight bit of jealousy. As much as he wanted to say Rion did not deserve her; Naoto always looked a little happier around him. It annoyed Kanji that someone like Rion ended up with her.

---

Mamoru Minamoto did not know how he ended up in a burned out city. He was just supposed to spend a few days enjoying Kagoshima before visiting the famous forests of Yakushima. He was staying in a somewhat nice hotel. His parents owned a nice pet shop that he worked at after school and during the summer.

It was unfortunate that the hotel did not allow pets because his pet bird, Dice was the most loyal pet Mamoru knew and always wanted him to be by his side. But, he relented and let the bird get some fresh air while he was at the hotel. Because of the separation, Mamoru spent even more time than usual outside than he would, which was a lot.

The bird seemed to know how Mamoru was feeling because it was constantly cowering into his shoulder the past two days. He had awoken to the fire alarm of his hotel and screams. His first thoughts were fear for himself, but also fear for the others in the hotel. He did not like seeing others get hurt.

"I need to get out of here," Mamoru said.

He had gotten sandals on with a regular green and white checkered long sleeve  
shirt with long sleeves. His black pants are shorts that go over his knees. He kept on his left side close to his back what seems like a leather pouch. He opened the window and whistled. He respected rules, but this was an emergency. Dice came to his side immediately and he called out to him, "Are you okay?"

The cockatiel nestled into his shoulder and made a worried noise.

"You're scared too?" Mamoru asked.

Mamoru went down the stairs making sure that the doors were not hot or any debris was going to fall on him. When he got down and ran out of the hotel, he took a deep breath and relaxed. He saw at least twenty others milling around.

As he gazed around the frightened people, he asked a man, "Do you know what happened?"

"Something huge came… A huge monster came and smashed into things. It started blowing things up and caused all sorts of fires," he responded.

Mamoru thought about it. A huge monster? Monsters don't really exist, do they? Could this be related to the dreams he was having? It was really confusing.

Mamoru was at home with sleeping around the parks of Kagoshima… at least, the areas that were not destroyed.

That's how he began to start trying to find people in the rubble and help them. Mamoru had found a few and worked for hours in shifting pieces of the buildings to get them out. Mamoru made contacts with the shelter to get them medical help.

It was in the second day that Mamoru met a girl named Yukari looking along the waterline. She was wearing jeans and a white tank-top.

"Hey…," Mamoru said, "Are you looking for people?"

"I guess…," the girl that Mamoru would learn was named Yukari responded

"Are you having any luck?" he asked.

"Not really," Yukari responded, "I'm just checking to see if he knocked anyone out to sea."

"Who?" Mamoru asked.

"Gozu-Tennoh," Yukari said.

"Who?" Mamoru asked, confused.

"Oh… oops," Yukari said, realizing her gaffe, "Never mind, will you? Just forget what I said about that. My name is Yukari Takeba."

"Mamoru Minamoto," he responded, "Where did this thing come from?" He was curious.

"I have no clue," Yukari responded, "No one knows."

"Huh…," Mamoru said.

"Why do you have a bird on your shoulder?" Yukari asked.

"It's my pet, Dice," he said as the cockatiel flew up to its wrist.

"Oh… that's nice," Yukari responded. He could not tell if she was being sincere.

Mamoru suddenly pointed out at the water, "Hey… what's that!?"

There was a body floating in the water that was slowly drifting towards the pair.

"I'll get him," Mamoru said. He didn't want her to get wet.

"Okay…," Yukari nodded.

The person in the water was wearing black pants and a white button-up. He had silver hair in a bowl-cut.

"I don't think he's breathing," Mamoru said to her as dragged his body back from the water. His pants were soaked and he had removed his sandals beforehand.

Yukari shook her head, "I don't want to do mouth-to-mouth."

She started to push on his lungs to try and expel the water, hoping he was still alive. She hoped it would not come to this. The person coughed and spit up a good deal of water.

"You're okay," Yukari said with a sigh of relief.

"What happened to you?" Mamoru asked curiously.

The boy opened his grey eyes in surprise. He seemed amazed that he was still alive. "I died… I should not be alive," he said.

"Well… this is not Heaven," Yukari responded with a smile.

"Been there… it's Hell," the man said.

"I'm confused," Mamoru looked at him.

"Understandable," Souji said, "I was thrown into the water by a monster."

"That's terrible," Mamoru said.

"Stupid Gozu-Tennoh," Souji muttered.

Yukari's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"Gozu-Tennoh…," Souji responded, "He's a bastard."

"Are you… A Persona-user?" Yukari asked.

Mamoru looked very confused and Yukari and Souji noticed his bewilderment.

"It looks like I have some explaining to do," Souji said as he tried to get to his feet only to fall back down. Mamoru helped him sit up.

---

Chapter 5 is done.

Well, everyone in the Persona 4 team thinks Souji is dead.

The OC given through the lovely ideas and reviews has been introduced.

I am starting to try and influence the myths into the Persona-users lives.


	6. Chapter 6

P4 Answer Chapter 6

I own nothing. I am nothing. Anyways… SMT and Persona are owned by Atlus.

Souji will continue having his fun and Yosuke will continue playing leader. Some filler, some important stuff (I hope), and some fighting.

I write this stuff before I write the chapter, by the way. I have a plan, but inspiration could come at any time. I use my ethnology when I write some of my chapters.

Enjoy the show, and until the end of the chapter… ciao.

---

The car trip up North was slow going for those headed back to Inaba. The harrowing experience of being chased by Gozu-Tennoh around Kagoshima unnerved them. A good deal of them had fallen asleep shortly after the escape…except for the driver, thankfully. They would be in a bit of trouble if the driver fell asleep. It was getting dark and the van was running out of gas. The search for a gas station began; hopefully one that was not inhabited by a goddess that planned on covering the world in fog by listening to the wishes in people's hearts. Idiots…

Yosuke shook himself awake after an interesting dream. He was running away from something in his dream. At first, he was running from Gozu-Tennoh in his dream. Then, as the dream moved on, he was running away from a person instead of the deity. He could not see who he was running from though. Why there was a change, Yosuke did not know.

He looked at the various team members sitting in their seats. Yukiko was still cataleptic against Chie's shoulder, but still awake. "Damn…," Yosuke thought as he looked at her, "I hope Rion is right about there being a chance that Souji is still alive. She looks terrible." Chie herself had fallen asleep, while Rise was comfortable against Teddie. Yosuke thought that was funny. Nanako had completely tuckered out against Rise's side after their escape. Naoto had gone from resting on Rion's shoulder to sleeping on his shoulder, which had to be dangerous. The only three still awake were the driver, Yosuke, and Kanji.

As Yosuke shook his head to clear it of his thoughts, Kanji said, "Are you alright, man?"

"I guess," Yosuke responded, "Just a weird dream."

"A weird dream doesn't sound like a good thing," Kanji told him, "What was it about?"

"Being chased by Gozu-Tennoh and stuff," Yosuke said, "It was probably because it just happened."

"Your mind does correlate recent experiences into your dreams," Rion said.

Yosuke looked at the driver's seat and noticed something, "Rion… are you bleeding?"

Rion took his eyes off the road to look down. There was in fact, blood running down his leg.

Rion sighed, "I am out of shape."

"Weren't you in training?" Kanji asked, "You should be in better shape than ever."

"I meant that I was out of shape in summoning with my Persona," Rion explained, "I don't have the stamina to use "Hassou Tobi!" over and over. I should have not used an attack like that repeatedly. I probably should not have tried that attack at all."

"A few months away from using your Persona and using a few attacks are making you bleed?" Kanji asked.

"I almost swerved off the road after using "Debilitate!"," Rion nodded.

"That's crazy," Yosuke said, "So, that's going to happen to all of us?"

"Considering that I doubt I could wake Naoto up right now because the draining nature of her magical spells, and Nanako just woke to her Persona; she is mentally exhausted," Rion agreed to the answers.

"It's just getting worse, isn't it?" Kanji asked.

"Looks like it," Yosuke responded, "We had a lot of time to get stronger in the TV before. If we are constantly in danger like this…"

"We are screwed," Kanji finished.

Rion shook his head. "We'll survive. Remind me to bandage my leg when we stop."

"Someone has to have confidence, I guess," Yosuke said.

Kanji heard a rumbling in his stomach, "Man… I am hungry. Is there anywhere we can stop?"

"Me too," Yosuke agreed.

"As soon as I find a place to stop for gas," Rion told them, "Unless you want to push the van across the country."

The trek continued as Rion looked for a place to stop. It was looking bleak till he spotted a small diner-like establishment. It was an establishment that was only a mile away from a gas station. "Finally…," Yosuke thought, "Food…"

Rion stopped the vehicle in front of the diner and shook the girl of his dreams to try and wake her. "Time to wake up…," he said to her.

"Hmm…?" Naoto said groggily.

Yosuke called out to those still asleep, "We are going to get something to eat. Let's go…"

The others slowly shuffled out at varying degrees of speed. "I'll take the car to fill it up," Rion said, "I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Yosuke nodded, "Alright…"

As Rion left, the team finally got to put something nourishing into their body. It also gave them a chance to talk about what happened with minimal fear. That is, unless the waitress was really Izanami or that the proprietor was Hypnos. They really were getting paranoid. Rion arrived a few minutes later to bandage his leg and join the discussion. They all sat around a long table talking about the day's events and plans to fight the problem.

Naoto spoke up after she finished her food, "We are dealing with an enemy that can destroy a whole city in a matter of a day."

Chie shook her head. They were talking about Gozu-Tennoh in front of Yukiko, but it still was important. "But is he even the biggest problem right now?"

Yosuke shrugged, "Hypnos deserves equal attention, don't you think? He's controlling minds through their dreams. He was probably lying about all of those survivors in Kagoshima."

Rion sighed, "We never had a chance to find out. He can be very malicious when using his Shadows. Seeing someone scream "A Jack Frost is chasing me" only to run into a brick wall is disturbing."

"I wonder if he could use them for something else…" Chie shrugged, "I mean… like making an army."

When Naoto, Yosuke, and Rion all gave her that look, Chie said nervously, "Don't look at me like that… Don't say I'm saying something smart again. I'm just being random."

"Do you think he could control them to do whatever he wanted?" Nanako asked.

"I would not be surprised," Rion pushed his hair back, "He is very manipulative. He could use his dreams in other ways than to scare."

"Wouldn't it be easy to overwhelm us that way?" Rise asked.

"He would not expect us to attack civilians," Naoto responded.

"Who would?" Kanji asked, "That'd be crazy."

Nanako looked worried, "It's not just Shadows, but we'd have fight people too?"

"Maybe," Teddie said, "It's too confusing for me."

"This guy pisses me off no matter what he does," Chie said, "But if he starts using people as weapons, I'll plant my foot in his face."

"Good luck even getting close to him…," Rion muttered, "I didn't, and none of the other Persona-users did either because he is still walking around." He meant the ones Fuuka was with.

"At least you're still alive," Yukiko said with a sneer.

"Yukiko…," Chie said with sympathy.

Naoto tried to defuse the situation that might start if Yukiko got really snippy, "We need to focus on finding a way to getting close to him, then."

"We seem to run into him at the most random times," Rise said, "Gozu-Tennoh as well. What if we tried to wait for them to come to us?"

"Do you mean like setting up a surprise attack or holding a defensive position?" Kanji asked.

"That would be useful," Rion said, "If we had a good way to counter their abilities or to face them head on. Currently, we are not strong enough even when we all start using our Personas again."

"I don't know," Chie looked a little skeptical and pointed at the Naoto, Rion, and Nanako, "You three did a good job keeping Gozu-Tennoh away from us. You certainly looked strong." She sighed, "Stronger than us…"

Rion hung his head, "We have strong attacks, but we can not keep those attacks up for a long time. If you ask me to try and you my best skills over and over to take down Gozu-Tennoh or Hypnos, I'll die before they have a chance to either turn me into a vegetable or crush me."

"He's right," Naoto nodded, "Nanako has very little control over her Persona, right now. I'll collapse after using my attacks a few times."

"We went over this while you were sleeping, Chie," Yosuke said, "We can not rely solely on those three. We need to find another plan."

"What if we hid in the TV?" Teddie asked, "Then we could all summon with all of our powers."

"Izanami can still get there right?" Yosuke asked.

"We would be at a disadvantage in the TV as well. We would be outmatched against Izanami until Souji is found," Rion said.

"There goes another plan down the toilet," Chie frowned.

As the group tried to think of a plan, other things were in the works.

---

For a few hours, Souji began discussing everything… everything he knew about Shadows to Mamoru. He also gave him the full story about what had happened last school year, which Yukari listened in as well.

He told Mamoru of the Shadows and of the TV world. Souji spoke of Izanami and his ability of the wild card in casting Personas. He described Personas and how they were a part of your personality and psyche. "To become one with your mind was the ability to summon a Persona," Souji said. Souji explained how the others had to accept their flaws and fight a Shadow of your likeliness. He also mentioned how much of a pain in the ass it was fighting those things. Souji also mentioned off-hand about the enveloping fog that covered the TV world and the free world as well. Not to mention Souji talking freely about the murders in Inaba and Defective Adachi. It made for a long discussion between the three as Yukari and Souji gave their limited knowledge about Gozu-Tennoh and Hypnos.

Mamoru asked him after he was done, "So you actually defeated a goddess?"

"It took a collective effort with everyone working together," Souji said, "And only with them believing in me and giving me support."

"That still does not make a lot of sense to me, but I'll have to take your word for it," Mamoru responded, "But about this thing that attacked Kagoshima… What does it want?"

"According to my friend," Souji said, "I think it works with Izanami to stop Hypnos while destroying us." Souji tacked on casually at the end, "Oh… and Japan."

"It's going to destroy Japan?" Mamoru asked.

"That's why we would like to stop it," Souji said.

"You could summon multiple Personas then?" Yukari asked.

"Yes… I had that ability," Souji nodded.

"We had two people like that when we fought Shadows," Yukari said.

"You had two?" Mamoru looked surprised, "You all seem capable killing Shadows without being able to do that, Yukari-san."

"It's complicated…," Yukari looked a little uncomfortable.

"Okay…," Mamoru decided not to pursue it any further, "This whole Persona thing seems so confusing though."

"It was confusing for us too," Souji said, "We were all this way."

"Umm… why are we telling him all this?" Yukari asked, "It is really necessary? I mean… telling him about what attacked him, I understand. But telling him all about Personas and everything else?"

"I don't know for sure, but I am getting a vibe of some sort from Mamoru," Souji said.

"A vibe?" Mamoru looked perplexed.

"What?" Yukari inquired, "Do you think he has the potential?"

"He might," Souji answered, "It's hard to tell."

"You think I might be able to use a Persona?" Mamoru asked.

"That's what I think," Souji said.

"I wonder what it would look like," Mamoru speculated.

"I think we should ask Fuuka or Akihiko when they get back to see what they think," Yukari suggested.

It was then when the boy with the boy with the blue baseball cap came running up to them from down the streets. He looked a little frantic and out of breath as he stopped in front of the brown-haired girl.

"Junpei?" Yukari asked, "What's wrong?"

"Did you see the fires?" Junpei asked.

"No…," Yukari responded, "What happened?"

"Gozu-Tennoh attacked again," Junpei said, "I think Hypnos was there too."

Yukari shook her head, "Again? The city is a mess as it is. Why would it attack again?"

"If Hypnos was here, it would have a reason to attack," Souji answered.

"Who are you?" Junpei turned towards Souji and asked. He looked at Mamoru and asked, "And who are you?"

"I'm Souji Seta," Souji responded.

"Mamoru Minamoto," the boy with the pouch said.

"Souji is a Persona-user," Yukari explained, "Souji believes that Mamoru can use a Persona."

Junpei nodded, "Well… is there much we can do for the kid right now? We don't have an evoker lying around, do we?"

"No…," Yukari shook her head.

Souji pulled out a shard, "This is how we summon our Personas outside of the TV world. It's a piece of the Kusanagi."

"Yeah… that'll work, man," Junpei said, "But I don't know you can check if he can use a Persona."

Souji shrugged, but he voiced his thoughts, "Regardless, if Gozu-Tennoh attacked… Then what was Hypnos after? Does that mean my group was there and he went after them?"

"Why would Hypnos attack them? I thought he was after us, not you guys, right?" Junpei asked.

"He needs our shards to release his mommy," Souji explained.

"That answers that question," Yukari said, "We might need to try and divert his attention away from your group so he can not get the shards." She added quickly, "Without you, Souji… since you own two of them."

"Alright… So what's the plan?" Junpei asked.

"I think we should see if we can help anybody who was in the path of Gozu-Tennoh's attacks," Mamoru suggested.

"Why not… Sounds good to me," Yukari shrugged.

The four of them started to head towards to where Gozu-Tennoh had destroyed more of the city. That was also where the Yosuke and others had made their escape.

---

Yosuke and the others headed back to the van and started off again after eating. They still had not figured out a viable solution for dealing with Hypnos or Gozu-Tennoh. The immediate task would be to find a place to stay for the night. The problem was that… finding a place to stay was near impossible. It seemed that people that had fled Kagoshima after the attack flooded the various hotels and other places to stay. Because of that, they continued down the road as tomorrow approached.

When they first started driving, they had a few suggestions on where to stay.

"You know… I always wanted to stay in one of those places with the cubicle rooms," Yosuke suggested.

"That sounds economical," Naoto said, "I do not believe we have the funds if we have to do this for a long time."

Rion sighed, "That will most likely not work."

"Why not?" Chie asked.

"That type of hotel model was created for businessmen on travel. Most do not allow women to stay at their establishments," Rion answered.

"Figures…," Yosuke shook his head.

"Sexist people," Rise said from the back.

Rion yawned as he brushed back his hair. He was the only left awake at this point. Everyone else was asleep as he searched for someplace to stay. Rion was jealous of the others. They were sleeping, and he was not. But… if Rion fell asleep, they would probably end up in a ditch or who knows where else.

Rion thought, "I want sleep, damn it. Give me an open hotel or something."

A minute later, Rion's thoughts and prayers were answered. He saw a place that said it had vacant rooms. When he first saw it, Rion had a look of relief on his face. But… when Rion saw what this place was, he cringed. "You have to be kidding me," Rion shook his head as he muttered to himself; "I wonder what they are going to say about this?"

If anyone was watching when the van parked, they would probably be a little disturbed by their arrival. Rion shook the group awake and waited for their "reaction". "Come on… I found a place," he had told them, "It's not exactly the best…"

"Where are we?" Rise asked groggily.

Rion shook his head, "Do you really want to know?"

"We are going to find out in about five seconds anyways, right?" Yosuke shrugged.

Rion sighed and opened his car door to walk out. He proceeded to open the side door to let the others out following by opening the other front door to let Naoto out.

Rise wiped her eyes and gave a look at the sign of the hotel, "No… way. We're staying at one these?" She shook her head.

Chie took a look as she yawned, "A love shack? Really?"

"Love hotel?" Nanako looked confused, "What's that?"

"We'll explain later, Nanako-chan" Yosuke told her with a grimace. He looked at Chie and Rise, "This must have been the only place available."

"It's better than not having anywhere to stay," Kanji assuaged them. He thought to himself, "How many rooms do they have for us?"

Yosuke and the others walked to the door of the hotel and opened it. Yosuke was a little confused at the darkened lobby. There was no receptionist and instead… there were many receptacles that had room numbers on them.

"This does not look the same as the last one we stayed in…," Yosuke said.

"I would rather we do not have a lot of experience in these places," Naoto shook her head, "Not in these circumstances at the very least."

"How about when we are not in these circumstances?" Rise asked with a grin.

"No comments," Naoto said.

"Anyways…," Rion coughed, "At the very least, these hotels are cheap."

"So, if these is no receptionist," Kanji said.

"You place money into the receptacle, and then key comes out," Rion said.

"How do you know this?" Yosuke gave him a look.

"I do sociocultural work at school," Rion shrugged, "It's not like all we do is party."

"I'm sure…," Rise answered sarcastically.

"So… how many rooms are available?" Yosuke asked.

Teddie looked over and said, "Looks like there only three."

"Only three!?" Chie yelled.

"It seems not even this place is free from being inundated by the refugees," Naoto said.

Yosuke shrugged, "So… how are we splitting up the rooms?"

"I'll room with…," Teddie started to say before Chie interrupted, "We don't want to hear your dirty suggestions."

"So… boys and girls?" Rise wondered.

"What about the third?" Yosuke asked, "Besides… that makes four boys in one room and five girls in another."

"Let's give it to Yukiko-san," Rise said.

"You want to give it to her alone?" Yosuke asked.

Chie nodded, "I'll stay with her." She looked at Yukiko, "Is that okay, Yukiko?"

"I don't care," Yukiko shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

Chie sighed, "Let's just get settled for the night."

As they pooled the money together to get the three rooms, the doors opened to them. The boys headed to one, Nanako, Naoto, and Rise to another, and Yukiko and Chie to the final one.

There was only one bed in the guys' room. Yosuke could not get the bed to stop spinning at that or the pain in his head from all of the red lights. The pink rose petals that were strewn all over the bed and floor made Kanji slip onto the floor. It would be a fight to see who would be sleeping on the spinning bed.

"So… who's sleeping where?" Kanji asked.

"I want the waterbed when it stops spinning," Teddie said

"I have a bad back," Yosuke complained, "I want the support."

Kanji said, "Like a waterbed offers support."

"You're too tall for a waterbed, Kanji," Yosuke said.

"You only enjoy them when you get to share one with somebody," Teddie joked.

"Shut up Ted," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, shut up," Kanji muttered.

"Just take the waterbed, Yosuke," Rion told him, "Otherwise, we will be arguing into the night."

So, it ended up that the others were sleeping on blankets while Yosuke was sleeping on a bed that they finally got to stop spinning. At least Yosuke was comfortable.

---

Earlier in the night,

Mamoru was helping a young lady who they found buried in some rubble by wrapping some makeshift bandages around her sprained ankle. Junpei was clearing some more rubble out of the way to help look for some more people. Yukari and Souji were currently standing around on the lookout for Shadows because they never really felt safe anymore.

"Here you go," Mamoru said, wrapping pieces of cloth around her ankle, "How does it feel?"

"Stiff…," the young lady responded. She was a pretty young girl, around 18 with short black hair, "I think I'll be able to walk though."

"Be careful," Mamoru said.

The young lady slowly got up with the help of Mamoru and placed her arm over his shoulder to steady herself. "Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," Mamoru smiled.

"That's an interesting bird you have," she told him, "What's its name?"

"Dice…," he said, "He follows any command I give."

"That's cute," the girl responded, "Say… Where do you think I should go?"

"There are refugee centers around here," Mamoru suggested, "You could head over there."

"Thanks umm…," the lady was wondering his name.

"Mamoru," he answered.

"Thanks Mamoru…," she said and kissed his cheek. She slowly walked away. It reddened Mamoru's cheeks.

Junpei gave a whoop from the other side of the rubble.

Yukari rolled her eyes and asked Souji, "Have you tried to contact your friends to tell them that you are okay?"

"I'd try, but I don't have a phone…," Souji said.

Yukari dug into her purse and pulled out a pink phone, "Use mine."

"Like pink much?" Souji asked. He shook his head, "Don't these kinds of phones usually come with a strap?"

Yukari gave Souji a look of disdain, but still handed Souji the phone.

He thought about who might have become the leader. When thinking about it, he gave Rion a call. There was no answer; not even a dial tone from his phone.

"Damn… no answer," Souji muttered, "I'll try someone else."

He decided to call somebody else who might have taken the command. Souji thought the man who never shuts up might have grabbed the reins. All Souji got was his voicemail.

"You have to be kidding me…," Souji said.

"Do you trust anyone else to call them?" Yukari asked.

"I'll try a few more of them," Souji said.

He tried Yukiko and again, no answer.

"Come on," Souji shook his head.

"Maybe they turned them off because they are sleeping?" Yukari suggested.

"Maybe…," Souji shrugged.

---

Before… the same time in the evening with Yosuke's group,

Rion felt where his phone was should have been, and took it out of his pocket. He had not checked it since before he left for Yakushima. Rion was going to try to call Fuuka to see how everything had turned out in Kagoshima and Yakushima. It did not hurt to even see if someone had found Souji of all things. He flipped his phone open and saw a large crack in the screen. He muttered "Shit…" He hoped he did not wake any of the others with his expletives.

---

Back to the present… with Yosuke's group,

Teddie could not sleep. He saw the others all resting comfortably. Maybe it was the fact that he did not get the waterbed, the naps he had taken before, or Kanji's snoring; Teddie could not sleep.

He rolled around trying to get comfortable when Teddie heard a knocking on the door. Teddie raised his head in interest, "I wonder who that is." He made his way towards the door and opened it. To Teddie's delight there were two extremely pretty twenty-ish year-old girls standing in front of him. One had black hair and the other a dyed brown streak wearing white robes. You could tell the girls were not wearing much underneath. It made Teddie's eyes drop.

The girls had a seductive smiles on their faces when one said, "We saw you come into this hotel. Since you guys are all into room, you must be refugees too."

"Something like that," Teddie said with a wink.

The girls looked around the room, and frowned when they saw that Teddie was the only one awake. "Are you the only one awake?" the black-haired girl asked, "I thought we could play with some of you."

Teddie's eyes widened and blush before he coughed out, "I… I'm the only one you want… You don't want to wake any of the others."

"Aren't you a confident one?" the girl with the brown-haired streak asked. The other said, "Well… if you want to play, come with us."

Teddie nearly ran after them as they smiled, winked at Teddie, and turned away waiting for him to follow.

The next day, the group woke up refreshed and ready to move out. They just noticed that someone was missing.

As Kanji wiped the sleep from his eyes, "Hey guys… where's Teddie?" He was the one who was next to him last night, "He disappear or something?"

"I don't know…," Yosuke said, "Maybe he got up early."

"I somewhat doubt it…," Rion said, "Let's check with the others."

After the three remaining boys got ready and started spinning the bed by accident, they left their room to meet up with the others.

As Yosuke walked up to Chie and Yukiko who had just left their room themselves, he asked, "Have you seen Teddie?"

"He isn't with you guys?" Chie responded.

"When we woke up, he was missing," Yosuke responded.

"We should look for him," Naoto said. The occupants of the girls' room had showed up, "If he's missing, something bad may have happened."

"Though… why only Teddie?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes… if they had access to every boy in our room, why did they only take Teddie?" Naoto inquired

"Maybe because it's Teddie?" Nanako suggested.

"That's it," Rion nodded, "This is a love hotel."

It came to Chie, "Ohh… Eww…"

It must have come to pretty much all of them, "So… which room do you think he's in?" Yosuke asked.

"Only one way to find out," Kanji said.

"We can not get into many of these rooms from the lobby," Rion said, "We'll have to try and get in through sheer luck."

"It better be the Persona-users who try and find them," Yosuke suggested.

Rion handed Nanako his umbrella with the sword inside, but not before he used the blade to slice off anything that made it look like an umbrella. "This is to give you a weapon. It's the perfect weight for someone your size and age."

"Umm… I don't really know how to use this," Nanako responded, feeling the now stripped blade and scabbard. The blade was less than a foot-long, after all.

"Rion will teach you," Yosuke said.

"Of course…, but let's find Teddie," Rion nodded.

After many an embarrassing encounters, they finally thought they have found the right room. Yosuke knocked on the door, and yelled, "Teddie!" When there was no answer at all… Yosuke yelled again, "Teddie!!! Are you in there!?"

Again, there was no answer at all, so he looked at Rion, who said with conviction, "Teddie… Are you there? Are you alright?"

"Yosuke…!? Rion…!? Help me…," They heard a muffled voice from inside the room.

Yosuke pounded on the door to try and open it, "We're coming Teddie!" They could not get the door open. Rion slowly put on his finger-less gloves and slammed his right fist right underneath the lock. The wooden door was kicked open by Yosuke and the Persona-users walked in. They were greeted by the two ladies from last night wearing their robes which dropped a few more jaws. What really dropped their jaws was the fact that Teddie was lying in the girls' bed.

"Now you three are awake?" the girl with black hair said, "I don't know… you still want to play?"

Yosuke's eyes started to drift, "Umm…"

Kanji was speechless, unable to say anything. He was blushing as he stared.

Rion was trying to draw his card, "They've been possessed. They're Succubus…" Rion was failing at summoning.

"Aww… you found out our secret," the girl with the brown stripe said, "We always wanted to have fun. Our dreams have us given the chance."

"I am having trouble here," Rion said to the others, shaking his head fruitlessly, "I can not use my Persona."

"You will kill the others for us," the girl with black hair said to Rion, Yosuke, and Kanji, "Kill them… and come with us. We will give you the time of your lives."

Kanji started to turn around and advance towards the others. Yosuke soon followed suit, and if Rion followed and used his Persona on all of them…

"Please," a pair of gunshots rang out, "I am the only one who can give Rion the time of his life."

Naoto looked pissed at the pair of girls, who were now bleeding from gunshot wounds in their legs. The other girls did not look very happy either at the idea of Succubus possessing and seducing the guys, especially Chie.

Naoto walked up to the pair and slapped them across the face. "Now stay away bitch!"

Yosuke had shaken his head and out of his reverie. He said in response to Naoto's outburst, "Damn…"

The slap had its effect as it stopped the pair from trying to do anything more.

Naoto muttered, "Get dressed Teddie and we'll meet you outside."

A few minutes later, they all met by the van with their luggage in tow with the girls giving Teddie disapproving looks.

Kanji walked over to Teddie and asked curiously, "So… how was it?"

---

I'm sorry it was a short chapter, I apologize. It was hard to have a lot of inspiration for this chapter. I had a place to start, but I was not sure where to go with it.

I have pseudo-battle themes for the various battles that will occur. I would just want you to put it in your mind when you see a battle of that nature happening.

For any battle involving Hypnos… I have "Insanity" by Ooingo Boingo. The Danny Elfman version.

I am still thinking of anything for a Gozu-Tennoh based battle.

Searching for everything and anything within my Ipod and my MP3 player as well as all of the music sites… Odd enough that the best thing to go with the "???" battles in the end is the cliché ridden "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. This will be only when everyone is fully integrated with their myths.

Until the next chapter… adieu.


	7. Chapter 7

P4 Answer Chapter 7

I own my sub-par writing skills when I am writing outside of school. I do not own Persona or SMT however.

I warn now, this will be short.

Since I have gotten questions on it, I want to point out now that the two girls that seduced Teddie were not actual Succubus, if you were confused in any sort of way. They were girls that had some of the abilities of a Succubus, namely the charming skills. It is like "Marin Karin" that always succeeds.

I am slowly moving towards the return to Inaba. I hope this next chapter will enlighten you. I'm sorry it is taking so long. I am playing saxophone in the NCAA tournament and its ruining my writing schedule.

One more thing… I am removing Souji from the main character thing. There will be no main character. The next so and so chapters will be so confusing with the lead that until final few chapters that Souji will not have the main-main role.

---

Yosuke was driving the van today. They refueled the vehicle about one hour into the drive. They wanted to get as close to Inaba as possible before they had to stop. Chie was sitting next to Yosuke, while the middle row consisted of Rion, Naoto, and Kanji. The back row had Rise, Teddie, Nanako, and Yukiko squished in there. The only way they fit was because Nanako was smaller than the rest.

Yosuke the morning's experiences fresh in his mind. Chie's suggestion that Hypnos could maybe influence people in their dreams to not just bring fear into their lives, but also to bring harm to them was dead on. The group already had to hide from that monster Izanami helped unleash, but if they had to be wary of everyone else… was anywhere safe? At least those girls did not try to send fire at them… Yosuke remembered Souji burning Shadows up with those winged beauties. Those Personas were charming, indeed. Yosuke sure hoped that they got some contact from Souji eventually… and soon, at that. It was stressful being the leader, and sometimes he did not even feel like one. Dealing with a depressed girl, a child, his girlfriend, a know-it-all, a detective, a hothead, a pedophile, and a hyper girl that did not act her age was extremely tiring. No wonder Yosuke was so easily swayed by the two Succubus. He was still too exhausted to think straight.

This was just one of many things that had happened this morning.

---

Earlier in the day, when they had just started driving, Yosuke had asked Chie, "What do you think about all of what just happened? I mean, what you said really happened."

"I can't believe it," Chie responded, "It's really scary that it happened."

"I wish we could defend ourselves against those things like that Succubus," Yosuke said.

"I know…," Chie shook her head, "You were easily swayed by them. They wanted you to kill us."

"Come on," Yosuke said, "Rion and Kanji were affected too."

"That's true," Chie said, "I guess everyone is susceptible to the dangers that it caused."

"The weird part was that I was aware while they were telling me to kill you," Yosuke told her.

"Geez…," Chie responded, "You could feel yourself turning and coming after us? Good thing Naoto stopped them."

---

While they were at a gas station, Yosuke went into pay for the gas (which was far too expensive) when he saw a TV that was turned on to the news. He bugged the cashier, "Can you turn up the volume? I want to hear the news."

The cashier replied, "It has been pretty much the same news for the last two days, but okay."

The TV was showing Tokyo and the diet building in the background. The Prime Minister in a black suit was standing in front of at least hundreds of reporters. He looked nervous and apprehensive as he faced them and tapped his own microphone.

"I am here to discuss and inform you about the current events that have been happening around our country," the Prime Minister told them, "Feel free to ask questions and I will respond as best as I can."

A reporter raised his arm and a representative called him out to talk, "What can you tell us about the recent attacks on Kagoshima? There were people reporting seeing a giant monster smashing into their buildings and wrecking homes."

The Prime Minister cleared his throat before he said, "That "attack" was actually an earthquake and occurred during the night. There was a thunderstorm that evening and that may have been why they believed there was a monster attacking."

A second reporter said, "But, there was also a second attack that was reported during the afternoon. That attack was said to destroy a portion of Northern Kagoshima."

The Prime Minister looked a little nervous, "This was an earthquake as well. There was no reported "attack", as you say."

Yosuke could only shake his head at this obvious attempt at a cover-up.

"Like they would admit there is a deity running around killing and destroying Japan," Yosuke said, "Besides… Do they even know who Gozu-Tennoh is?" Yosuke continued to watch the newscast.

Another reporter asked, "What can you tell us about the citizens who have started screaming about angels or devils? It must disturb you to have citizens that suddenly start screaming about "Belial" and then run into a tree?"

The Prime Minister looked even more nervous as he cleared his throat again, "The cases are reports of extreme anxiety attacks from tremendous stress on these poor people."

"But even you can not deny the fact that two of your SDF members picked up a sword, called themselves famous samurai generals from the past, and then thought it would be fun to go attack each other," the first reporter said.

The Prime Minister adjusted his tie, "That is… well…"

"How can you explain the reports of violence in…," the reporter was suddenly cut off.

"This interview is over," the representative for the Prime Minister cut in.

The cashier changed the channel and said to Yosuke, "I don't really get it. Are they saying that a monster is loose in Japan?"

"Pretty much," Yosuke responded, "They have to understand that there is seriously wrong with the country."

"It really is not my problem," the cashier said, "I can not do anything about it. You seem determined… Maybe you should try and start a group to try and get to the bottom of this."

Yosuke smirked, "Maybe I will." If only he knew how much validity there was to those statements.

Yosuke paid for the gas and walked out to see Rise and Chie speaking to each other near the van. They mostly like had gone out for a breath of fresh air. Yosuke approached them, and Chie asked, "What's up?"

"The government is trying to cover up the attacks by Gozu-Tennoh and Hypnos," Yosuke said, "Well… they don't really understand what is causing those fear-ridden attacks, but they are calling them "anxiety attacks" when they clearly are not."

"They don't want to incite a panic," Rise explained, "People like to be happy. If there are bad things happening, they don't want to know about them."

"That's nice and all," Yosuke said, "But sooner or later, they will have to stop lying to themselves and to the rest of the country."

"What can we do until we get back to Inaba?" Chie asked.

"Rely on each other, I guess," Rise suggested, "Wait for Souji-senpai, otherwise."

"We press on," Yosuke grumbled. He also disliked everyone's wish for their former leader to come back. A leader they did not even know was still alive.

"Okay… Let's go," Chie said.

---

Later, but not in the present,

If there's one thing Yosuke found annoying, it was when the most two unromantic people in the world acted otherwise. It was Naoto's fault, well not really… It was Teddie's. He fell into those stupid Succubuses' trap. All he knew is that resulted with Naoto basically on Rion's lap. That retarded line about Naoto being the only one "who could give Rion the time of his life" made Yosuke cringe. If they wanted to be all romantic, do it somewhere outside of the van, Yosuke wanted to say. The pair actually did not say much, nor was there much action. Just turning around and seeing Naoto nestled up against Rion just made Yosuke annoyed for some reason, though probably not as much as it annoyed Kanji.

---

Present time, in Kagoshima,

Souji and Mamoru had gone to one of the places that were housing refugees to stay for the night after Junpei and Yukari had gone off on their own. Souji found Mamoru to be an interesting guy. Mamoru was extremely friendly and seemed ready to help. Souji remembered asking him about the bird.

"So, how long have you had that bird?" Souji asked.

"Dice?" Mamoru looked up at his cockatiel and continued, "I've had him a little over a year now."

As the bird gave a soothing call and relaxed on Mamoru's shoulder, Souji said to him, "He seems rather loyal. Why is that?"

Mamoru took a bit of food out of a pouch at his waist and fed it to his bird before he said, "Just taking good care of him, most likely. He can somehow understand I feel."

"That is a quite a connection," Souji said, "That is probably why you have the potential."

"Maybe…," Mamoru said. His bird fluttered around his head, "I do not really know why I deserve to summon one, or even really what all this is about."

"I think you will understand better when you see it in person," Souji said, "So, don't worry about it."

The only weird part was when somebody who was sleeping near them yelled at Mamoru for making cat-like noises in his sleep. Souji didn't notice, but only because he was probably sleeping by that point. Mamoru apologized, but Souji did not see a need to.

This afternoon, Souji was not sure if they were going to continue helping out with the rescue effort… but Souji decided he wanted to try and contact his friends again.

"Mamoru… do you have a phone?" Souji asked.

"Yeah… Hold on one sec," Mamoru said as he pulled out his cell and handed it to the silver-haired leader, "Who are you trying to call?"

Souji flipped open the phone, "I'm going to try and call one of my friend's. I hope his phone is on."

---

In the present,

As they were getting closer to Inaba, the evening drew closer, and the team became tired. Most of them took naps in the van while a few of them stayed awake to focus on driving, or in case of trouble.

"Yosuke," Rion said, "Your phone is going off." The phone was on vibrate, and it was indeed going off.

"I'm driving…," Yosuke muttered, "I can't bother with it."

"Give it to me, then," Rion told him, "I'll see who it is."

"Fine…," Yosuke muttered again, "You see who it is." He was half expecting it to just be spam.

"Hello?" Rion flipped open Yosuke's phone and answered an unknown number, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello… This is Souji…," Souji answered back.

"We've been waiting," Rion answered.

"Not quite the response I was expecting to hear after my disappearance," Souji said, "How's Nanako doing?"

"Nanako? She's doing fine. I told her that you were alright," Rion explained, "You're calling now, are you not?"

"That explains why you do not seem surprised, considering I was knocked out to sea by that bastard," Souji said, "Gozu-Tennoh attacked again… Were you around for that?"

"He was chasing us. We got away from Hypnos, only to be chased away from Gozu-Tennoh. We have been basically living in a van for the past couple of days," Rion confirmed his inquiries. Souji could his sigh, "Yukiko is a mess. She does not believe me."

"She will now," Souji said.

"Probably not," Rion sighed again.

"This is Yosuke's phone… put Yosuke on," Souji told Rion.

"I'll see if he will take it. He's driving right now," Rion responded.

Souji heard in the background, "Take the damn phone, Yosuke…"

"Souji…," Yosuke said, "Nice to hear from you."

"I hear you are driving vans now," Souji told him, "Where exactly are you?"

"Yeah… we've had some serious trouble," Yosuke said softly, "I think we are still quite a few hours away. We may not get there until tomorrow. Sometime… around sunrise maybe?"

"I guess I should start heading back towards Inaba as well," Souji said.

"I guess," Yosuke said. Part of the temporary leader did not really feel like Souji should come back that quickly, "Hey Souji…?"

"Yes?" Souji asked.

"I do not think I should tell everyone that you are back just yet," Yosuke said.

"Why?" Souji sounded confused, "Won't Yukiko want to hear that I am back?"

Yosuke thought for something to say before he said, "I think… that she can not handle the stress of suddenly hearing that you are alive. She may not believe you are alive anyways."

"Then who would you tell?" Souji asked.

"Well… Rion already knows," Yosuke said, talking about the only other person awake at the time, "Naoto, I guess. Kanji… maybe?"

"How about Chie or Little sis?" Souji asked.

"Yeah…," Yosuke said, "I will tell Nanako. I am not sure about Chie… She's really close to Yukiko."

Souji sighed over the phone, "I can not tell you what to do. I will find a way to get to Inaba; you just get there as fast as you can."

Yosuke shrugged before he said over the phone, "I'll do that. I'll see you there."

"Okay… See you soon," Souji said before he hung up. He was a bit curt in his response.

Yosuke got what he wanted in talking to Souji and he was happier than he was earlier this afternoon.

Rion looked at Yosuke as he put away his phone, "I do not understand your reasoning behind wanting to tell certain people about Souji's condition."

"I have my reasons," Yosuke said.

"You are not going to share them, obviously," Rion said. He closed his eyes, attempting to get a little sleep.

That slightly pissed Yosuke off. Rion questioned Yosuke's judgment in what he wanted to do and Rion was not the only one. Souji also seemed annoyed at Yosuke's decision. This was getting annoying. Yosuke put his angry thoughts in the back of his mind as he focused his mind back on the road.

---

Souji gave his phone back to Mamoru after he hung up with Yosuke. Souji looked a little upset.

"You don't look happy," Mamoru said as he pocketed his phone, "You think your friends would be happy to hear that you are alive and that the enjoyment between each other would be mutual."

"There was conflict between two of us," Souji told him.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked. His bird looked up from his perch at Souji; his gaze was straight into Souji's eyes.

"My friend that I told that I was alive is not planning to tell most of them that I am alive, including my girlfriend," Souji explained.

"There's something wrong with that," Mamoru said, "I wonder why he said that."

"I don't know… we need to get to Inaba," Souji told Mamoru, "Let's find some transportation."

"Where should we start?" Mamoru asked.

"Let's see if they have the trains running now," Souji said, "They were not damaged that badly. The main problem was now just finding people to run the things."

"Okay…," Mamoru responded, "Let's go."

Mamoru and Dice followed Souji towards the train station. Souji wanted to get out fast as possible to reunite himself with the others. Mamoru was a bit unsure if he wanted to join everyone else, but considering everything that had happened; he would not have minded being around more of the people who might be able to protect him. First, Mamoru had to make one more phone call before he tried to make his way to Inaba.

"Hey… Mom… Dad?" Mamoru made his call.

Mamoru waited for an answer, but none came. Mamoru started to get a little frustrated as the only answer was the voicemail.

"This is your son… I'm okay. I am maybe planning on heading to Inaba, okay? Please call… okay?" Mamoru left his message.

"I'm sure they're fine," Souji told him in a comforting voice.

"I hope so," Mamoru responded.

A little depressed now, they kept walking until they reached a damaged store. It was a Junes store that had been abandoned. Souji stopped in front of the store and that made Mamoru stop as well.

"Hold on, one second," Souji said.

"Okay… what's up?" Mamoru asked.

Souji walked in for a minute, and came out with a golf club. "Well… they don't sell weapons, so this will have to do."

"You're stealing something?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't really have a choice," Souji explained, "What if a Shadow shows up? You should find something too."

"Fine…," Mamoru said finally, "It's wrong though."

Mamoru went into the damaged Junes and came out that looked like a toy weapon. It was a nunchuku. "Can we go now?" Mamoru was obviously uncomfortable.

"Alright," Souji said, "Sometimes you don't have a choice, Mamoru."

They passed one street and then another with weapons that could not break a single Shadow. It made Souji feel at least a little safer, at least. Mamoru was disappointed that they had to steal, but he would not want to face a Shadow without a Persona or a weapon.

Crossing the entryway to the train station, they gazed upon barren lands.

"Well… at least it won't be crowded," Souji said.

Mamoru pretended to laugh, "So… what do we do?"

"If there is no one here… we may have to drive these trains ourselves," Souji shrugged.

"That's just lovely," Mamoru said with a sigh, and Dice voiced an agreement of disdain.

"Well… if they work, we have to do something," Souji said, taking a deep breath.

"Right…," Mamoru said.

They started walking towards a train bound northeast. Souji, with Mamoru's help, managed to get the door to the train open. The train was working and the main problem would be figuring exactly how to get it from point A to point B. Of course, nothing is ever simple. Mamoru found out when black slime started to inch its way into the doors.

"Souji! We have a problem!" Mamoru yelled as Dice gave a shriek.

"What!?" Souji yelled back, "Is it Shadows!?" Souji was madly trying to figure out exactly which controls would get them moving.

"I think we will not be going anywhere if we do not deal with this!" Mamoru exclaimed.

Mamoru felt something being thrown his way. It was a shard from a sword. Souji told him that it was needed to summon a Persona, but Mamoru did not even know if he could even summon one.

"Hurry up!" Souji yelled, "Come on you damn train!"

Mamoru knew that Souji would be out there in a minute, but he needed to try and do something. Mamoru placed his shard in a small tie on Dice's left leg where he had placed letters before. He searched for an entrance that was not being attacked and all but shoved his way out.

Mamoru turned to his left as he ran off the train. There were five Shadows in front of him. Three were the black and slimy Shadows which would say they were Hypnos' to anyone but Mamoru. The other two Shadows were black ravens whose claws were bared.

Mamoru was more than a little scared at seeing the ravens ready to swoop down upon him, but he felt a small surge of confidence as he saw a card in front of his hand. Mamoru grabbed the card and threw it into the air. Dice flew up as well and his legs lit up as the shard of the Kusanagi gave its power.

He said softly to himself, "I am the gift of Africa… The wonder and awe of the people of Han… I am stronger than the Dragon… Kirin!" Mamoru spun his toy weapon over his chest horizontally to hit the card repeatedly.

A large Persona that was taller than a horse and longer as well. The height was similar to a giraffe. It was blue and gold with three toed hooves and dragon-shaped fangs. It had a large horn on the head. Its fur was far-reaching that went from head to toe.

It faced down all five Shadows, which pursued heedlessly. Mamoru said calmly, "Kirin! Atom Smasher!"

The Persona's attack hit all five of the weaker Shadows, turning them into purple smoke.

The Persona disappeared immediately after the Shadows died. Mamoru fell down short after. The train's lights turned on after that and Souji came out to see Mamoru on his knees.

"I told you that you had the potential," Souji smiled, "Now let's get you to Inaba."

"What if I did not have the potential?" Mamoru asked.

Souji pulled out a card, "No worries."

"By the way… you suck," Mamoru said in a rare moment of anger as Souji helped him onto the train, shoulder to shoulder.

Souji finally started his way towards Inaba, albeit with a large delay. They had gained a new Persona-user in the process. The next mission was for Souji to reunite himself with Yukiko and the others.

---

Ten hours later,

The van slowly reached the outskirts of Inaba. Naoto opened her eyes as she saw a city that was still waking up. A city that was still alive and bustling. She took a deep breath and released it with relief. Maybe they would be okay.

---

I'm sorry this is short and that it has been so long anyways. I have been really busy and it is only getting busier in the near future. With the fact that I'm in the tournament means I have even more to do besides writing for you.

Adieu and take care until I finish another chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

P4 Answer Chapter 8

I own nothing, for Atlus owns Persona and SMT.

My last chapter was rushed because I was trying to get it done before I left for the NCAA tourney. The one important part was that I was trying to introduce was the subtle struggles that will lead the group into the major battles that will affect their lives. So, try and enjoy the next chapter.

It will be easier for you to understand the next chapters the more you understand Chinese and Japanese Mythology.

---

Naoto had opened her eyes as the sun was still rising. At the same time, anyone could see that the sleepy city was in far better shape than the place they left. For one, the city was still standing. Naoto could see the early risers; the police officers, the blue-collar workers, and others getting ready for the day. The city was seemingly untouched by Hypnos and undamaged by Gozu-Tennoh. It made Naoto relax and breathe easier. Well, not really easier.

She had had a terrible dream last night. Naoto was not sure where exactly she was, but she might have been with her grandfather. It was foggy in her dream, so Naoto could not see who she was facing. She knew was that there was someone across from her. Naoto was facing that person with her gun raised, and that Yamato Takeru was above her. Tears streamed down her faces as she fired repeatedly at the person. As the person fell to the ground from her gunfire, Naoto's eyes had shot open from her dream.

"Could it have been…," Naoto felt the arm over her shoulder and the person asleep next to her as she said, "No…"

They had returned to Inaba. Almost all of the Persona-users had reached the outskirts of the city safely, and almost all of them were more than relieved to see their city in good order as they slowly awoke from their slumber.

"We're home…," Chie said, "Finally…"

"It looks okay," Teddie said, meaning the city, as the van started making its way into the Residential District.

"What did you expect?" Yosuke responded quickly, "It's not like those freaks could get there that quickly."

"How would you know!?" Yukiko responded curtly, "You don't know anything!"

"Yosuke…!" Chie responded harshly, trying to diffuse the situation. She did say sympathetically, "Yukiko…"

"Chie…," Yosuke said, with less than apologetic tone than one would expect.

"We can not be sure if there has been any real damage until we have reinitiated ourselves into the city," Naoto said to them, "But until then, we have to assume that everything is normal."

"We also have to wait for Big bro…," Nanako said cheerfully.

"Yep…," Rise said with a smile.

"Don't bother," Yukiko said with a sneer, "I don't see why you put those stupid thoughts in her head."

Nanako frowned and looked like she was going to cry. It made Teddie say to the youngest of the group, "Nana-chan… Don't cry."

"Souji-kun…," Rise looked really sad as well, as if she was starting to doubt the collective confidence that was instilled into her by Rion and the others.

"Come on, Yukiko-san," Kanji told her, "Look what you did."

"Like it's my fault," Yukiko explained, "Don't blame me."

"That's enough," Yosuke said with some anger, "Quit all of this shit right now!" He was sick of Yukiko being sad and angry at Souji "dying".

"Yosuke… I think you are tired…," Chie said softly, rubbing his back.

Yosuke thought about it, Chie was probably right. He had not slept for a long time. He heard crying from Nanako and from the mirror he saw that Naoto looked peeved at his actions. She was not the only one who seemed angry at him. It looked like he had everyone against him, and he was sure Souji would be mad at him if he was here.

"You're right… I just need to lie down for a while," Yosuke said finally.

They took a second to try and calm down. With Nanako crying, Yukiko angry, Rise distraught, and Yosuke torn between anger and guilt; the group needed a moment to gather themselves. They drove another two to three miles before they felt like they could talk normally.

After regaining their composure enough to have a proper conversation, Naoto asked, "So… where are we headed?"

"I guess… Should we talk to Dojima-san first to explain the situation somewhat?" Chie asked.

"I don't know," Kanji responded, "It's not like we can say anything about Hypnos or anything."

"But we can still explain how the government is not taking any action," Naoto said.

"Yeah… But how are you going to explain his nephew?" Yosuke asked.

"Well…," Chie did not have an answer.

"We will have to tell him straight out," Rion gave his opinion, "If you do not want to tell him exactly about Souji being blown out to sea by Gozu-Tennoh… then we tell him that he was attacked by the monster and that he will be there soon." Rion quickly added, "Don't say he won't, Yukiko."

"That's our plan, then?" Chie asked, "To talk to Dojima-san about everything?"

"How about after that?" Yosuke questioned, "It will only be a matter of time till they attack."

"We should equip ourselves at Daidara's," Kanji responded.

"Ooh… I heard they're having a summer sale," Chie said with an unexpected jump in her voice.

"That sounds good," Yosuke said, "Some of us have had trouble defending ourselves because of lack of weaponry and going to Daidara's will be better for us."

"Okay!" Chie exclaimed, "First we go to Dojima-san's and then we go get weapons!"

The rolling of eyes was widespread, but the lack of "snrk" was quite noticeable.

"Let's change drivers first…," Naoto said.

After putting Rion back in front of the wheel for all of their own safety, they kept moving through the Residential District towards Dojima-san's home. With Yosuke snoring, they made their way towards the white home that Nanako had been away from for over a week. Dojima's white car was in the driveway. Driving a car underneath a truck did not deter him from buying another similar vehicle.

They stopped the car outside of Dojima's home and all but Yukiko slowly shuffled out. They were originally going to let Yosuke sleep, but he woke at the sound of the van doors opening and the shifting of people, so he insisted he follow. Their luggage lay unattended for now.

Nanako rushed ahead of everyone else as they left the van. That was expected, of course. She needed to see her father. It was good that he had not left yet for work. He was probably worried for his daughter, hearing about what had happened. Yosuke wondered if he was worried about his nephew as well. Chie was not walking besides him as he made his way over to Doijma's front door. This was frustrating to see. It was also frustrating to see others side-by-side walking to the detective's home.

Rion walked a bit away from Naoto and asked Yosuke right before he reached Dojima, "We should tell Dojima as well, right?"

"Probably…," Yosuke said.

There were a lot of thoughts going on in Yosuke's head and he was not sure how to straighten all of them out. Maybe he did just need to get some sleep before he could make sense of why he was getting pissed at everyone.

As soon as Nanako opened the front door, she yelled, "Dad! I'm home!"

"Nanako!?" Dojima exclaimed, first from upstairs. When he heard her voice, he rushed from his room where he was putting his tie on to downstairs. The detective's green shirt was missing his red tie, but he ran straight for the young girl in the white skirt and blouse.

"Dad!" Nanako said in glee as she rushed into his arms and hugged him. He returned her hug with the same vigor. They obviously missed each other. The other members of the group slowly filed around and sat around the wooden table just past the small kitchen.

"I was really worried… You were supposed to be home two days ago. We have people looking for you," Dojima finally said as he held himself away from Nanako, while keeping his hands on her shoulders, "Were you attacked?"

Nanako looked at Yosuke and Naoto, and when they nodded, she responded, "Yeah… the monster attacked us."

"They attacked you!" Dojima said shortly, "This is why we were so scared!"

"I'm sorry, dad…," Nanako put her head down.

Dojima sighed, "It's not your fault, Nanako. We just did not know what to do when we heard the prefecture was attacked. I did not want to lose you again. You are so important to me."

Nanako started to tear up, "I… I… I'm fine, but…" She ran back into Dojima's arms, "Big bro is missing!"

"What!?" Doijma looked confused, holding his daughter, "Souji is missing?"

This news certainly distressed Dojima just as much as worrying about Nanako's safety. The fact that Nanako may have been in danger put him on edge, but the fact that Souji may be missing and or dead was not only heartbreaking but down right shocking.

Naoto said from the wooden seat closest to Dojima, "He disappeared when he was attacked in Yakushima. We were just about to leave to go home when the monster attacked us."

"He's gone!?" Dojima looked enraged, "Where did he go?"

"We don't know, but we think he is still alive," Chie said, "It kept us going all the way here."

"We think?" Dojima inquired, still a little angry, "Why do you think he's still alive?"

"It's an instinct that our leaders have," Kanji explained, across from Naoto.

That statement put Yosuke on edge, because Kanji meant Naoto and Rion by leaders.

Rion looked at Yosuke, who sighed. Rion said, "Souji is still alive." Most of the group thought this was still Rion's reassurances.

"He called last night," Yosuke told them, which shocked everyone was in the room by this revelation.

"Senpai is alive?" Kanji asked.

"We were going to tell you earlier," Yosuke explained, "But we were having that argument."

"It would have settled that argument," Naoto said, not amused about not knowing beforehand.

"You would not have believed me anyways," Yosuke responded.

Naoto shook her head, but she had to agree with Yosuke.

Nanako just said in glee, "Big bro is alive!"

"Make up your minds, will you?" Dojima grumbled before he finally asked, "How is Souji?"

"He was attacked in Yakushima by the monster, but he was saved somehow and is currently in Kagoshima," Rion said to the detective.

"Okay…," Dojima exclaimed, "So… Where's the government in all of this!? I saw the report, but this is ridiculous." Dojima looked frustrated.

"The government is full of idiots," Yosuke said, shaking his head, "They'd rather ignore the whole damn thing."

"You look like you have something personal invested in this," Dojima looked at them, "What is it? Why did he attack Souji?"

The group looked rather nervous. None of them really wanted to say anything to Nanako's dad, considering how he reacted the last time they mentioned something like this. They looked for a poor sap who would take the fall for them by speaking to Dojima about Shadows, Gozu-Tennoh, and Hypnos. In Yosuke's search for a scapegoat, he found his perfect one in the oldest member of the team and stared straight into his eyes. Rion deserved to be a scapegoat. He needed to be one, for always trying to take control of a situation. Rion sighed at his predicament and gave him a look, "You owe me."

Meanwhile, Dojima said to them, "What aren't you telling me?"

Rion made an unconscious effort to push up his glasses, when he realized he was wearing contacts instead. Ignoring Rise's chuckles, he said, "You remember what happened last year?"

Dojima shut his eyes and pinched his nose, "Don't tell me it's related to that mess. Adachi is still in jail, remember?" He thought about it, and then said with his eyes still shut, "Or are you meaning all of that nonsense about "Shadows" and "a world in TVs"?"

Rion shook his head, "It's not about Adachi, nor is it about a world in the TV."

Dojima looked straight into Rion's eyes, "You did not refute everything I said."

"Are you having trouble with people doing uncontrollable actions and even attacking others?" Rion asked.

"How did you know?" Dojima asked. He said to them, "We have reports of people attacking each other, or running around and screaming gibberish. Businesses are in trouble because of people suddenly going off on their own. I have sent officers on reports of people going crazy, but when they go to the trouble spots; they do not return."

"Those are the works of Shadows under the commands by someone who strives to make people fear the world," Rion explained.

"What?" Dojima was confused and annoyed, "Shadows again? What about that monster in Kagoshima? Is he controlling the Shadows?"

"No…," Rion said, "The monster, named Gozu-Tennoh, is working with the woman who was behind the fog."

"I can't believe any of this," Dojima shook his head. He held his head, "You are saying this is all the work of monsters and demons? This is a joke, right?"

"You have to trust us, dad," Nanako said to him.

"Not you too, Nanako," Dojima sighed. It seemed that being with the others for that period of time changed his daughter.

"Nanako-chan is telling the truth, Dojima-san," Naoto told Dojima, "You need to take her words as fact."

Dojima hung his head, "It's just a lot to take in. You can understand if I do not believe you."

"Just take your time," Naoto said, "Be warned though… The longer you wait, the more danger your town may be in."

Yosuke looked around, "We need to get going. We don't know if they'll attack again."

The group slowly started to shuffle away from their seats at the table, but before they could all leave; Dojima called out to Nanako.

"Nanako… your hair has grown quite a bit in just one week," Dojima said to her, "You look like… just like Chisato." A tear almost came to his eye as he choked out those last three words.

Teddie looked at Nanako, "He's right, Nanako-chan. Your hair has grown."

Nanako felt her hair, which was now well past her shoulder blades, "Wow… it's so long."

The fact that Nanako's hair had grown so quickly was a topic of conservation when they finally left the Dojima household.

"What would make her hair grow unnaturally fast?" Chie asked, as she walked out the door of the household.

"It seems illogical, but could it have something to do with the awakening of her Persona?" Naoto inquired.

Rion said from the front of the group, "The awakening is the catalyst, but the hair growing to that length is related to the fusion of the myth of "Kaguya". She is considered the most beautiful woman known as the "Moon Maiden".

"The Moon Maiden?" Nanako looked confused, "I don't get it."

"You're telling me that she is turning into Kaguya?" Kanji inquired.

"She is gaining aspects of Kaguya, most likely," Rion shrugged, "I can not say what kind of transformations would take place."

"I don't want to turn into my Persona," Nanako said.

"I'm sure you won't Nanako-chan," Teddie reassured her, "We'll make sure of it."

The group turned to each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"So… what's next?" Chie asked, "Weapons?"

"Wait a minute…," Kanji said all of a sudden, "I want to know why Rion and Yosuke knew that Souji was alive."

"Yeah…!" Chie suddenly turned towards Yosuke, "How come you didn't tell us!? Don't you think Yukiko would want to know?"

"I was told not to tell you, Chie," Rion said.

"And why not?" Chie turned towards Rion.

"I was directed by Yosuke not to tell certain people, including Yukiko or yourself," Rion explained, gesturing at Chie.

"Hey! Don't put the blame on me!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Did you or did you not tell me to withhold the information of Souji's call from certain members of the team?" Rion questioned Yosuke.

"Well…," Yosuke responded, "Why didn't you tell Naoto, or Nanako?"

"If you hadn't started an argument, I would have," Rion responded succinctly.

"So, what… you think that I'm a liability or something!?" Chie questioned him, "Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you'd tell Yukiko," Yosuke responded curtly. He was pissed off at Rion and at the others, "She can't handle any sort of stress, and she wouldn't believe Souji being alive even if he walked up next to her and gave him a kiss."

"You don't know that, Yosuke," Chie responded. She had never been so mad at Yosuke before. None of his stupid pranks compared to this.

"That's no reason not to tell us, Yosuke," Kanji chided him, "Senpai was alive, and you didn't tell us."

"I see we aren't important enough for you to bother with," Rise muttered.

That was it. Yosuke was at the breaking point. He was sick and tired of people treating him like shit. It was not his fault. It was Yosuke's decision to not tell them that Souji was alive and so what that they found out that way. Boo hoo… They could all go to hell for all he cared.

"Live with it," Yosuke told them, "It's over…"

"Yosuke…," Chie said, "You dumbass."

They got Yukiko out of the van before they left for Daidara's, but no one told her of Souji's condition. Why? Because as much as it pissed them off that Yosuke did not tell anyone, it did sort of make sense that Yukiko was a bit off of her rocker right now. She would not have believed them that Souji called Yosuke and Rion to say that he was okay and doing fine.

People were silent as they left the Residential District. The group was far too mad at Yosuke in general to even want to speak with him. Yosuke was far too mad at the group to want to speak to the group. It made sense for the silence to resound throughout the Residential District and the Floodplains. What sickened Yosuke even more would be when they got closer to the Shopping District.

It didn't really matter to Yosuke when Rise got all giddy at the entrance of the Shopping District. They would break the silence for the first time at Shopping District South.

"Oh… I want to go see my grandmother!" Rise said with almost a squeal, "I want to tell her I'm okay."

"Go ahead," Naoto said, "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that you are alright."

Kanji said afterwards, "I bet my mom will want to hear that I'm doing okay too."

"Of course," Rion said, "Everybody's parents have to be worried, including yours, Yukiko." He gestured at the innkeeper's daughter. She closed her eyes and pretended not to hear Rion's words. Her head was dipped.

What bothered Yosuke was the fact that Rion and Naoto had slowly taken command of the group. What bothered him was that they were hand-in-hand, while Chie was not even looking at him. He heard Rion saying sorry to Naoto because he had not told Naoto that Souji was alive sooner. She forgave him right away. "Why don't they forgive me!? I am the one that was given command. I was given command by Rion, and it was taken away by Rion. That bastard…" Yosuke thought. That pissed Yosuke off. What gave them the right to be together when Rion spent half of his time being fawned over by Rise?

Yosuke was at his boiling point, but Rise was at the tofu shop and Kanji was at the Tatsumi Textiles. That left the others to go to Daidara's, even if Yosuke was peeved and Yukiko was depressed.

The members that were not visiting their families reached Daidara's and entered the shop to see a rugged and scarred man surrounded by armor and weapons built by the man himself. It was his life's work, and he was proud of it.

"What can I do for you kids?" he asked, "I haven't seen you for a while. Where is your buddy? You know, the silver-haired kid?"

Chie came to the forefront and answered him, "He's not here right now. He'll be coming here soon enough. Souji will need a weapon from you sooner or later."

"Good…," the man said. He asked them, "Now what can I do for you?"

The group started searching for weaponry to protect themselves with. Many of them needed something just to summon their Personas, while some needed a better weapon or backup weapon.

"This will work," Chie said, grabbing a pair of greaves, "I want to pack a punch when I hit Gozu-Tennoh."

"Don't you already when you hit someone?" Rion looked at her.

"That's beside the point," Chie answered, but then continued, "But you saw how much damage he can take. I want to be able to take him down a notch."

"Planning on it," Naoto cocked and loaded a new revolver.

Teddie had grabbed a claw from the wall, "Once I retrieve my bear suit. Nobody will stop moi!"

"Yeah…," Nanako agreed with him with a smile, "You go Teddie!"

"Aww… Thank you Nanako-chan," Teddie said cheerfully.

They had bought a silk fan for Yukiko, while Yosuke had taken hold of two daggers silently without saying a word. They had picked up a shield for Kanji as well.

With wallets lighter, they left Daidara's.

Rion was the last to leave, and he had waited until he was far behind everyone else till he left the shop.

Rion was happy about his purchases and when Naoto turned around to see where Rion had gotten to, she saw an arrow whizzing by her face, making her scream. She proceeded to yell at Rion, until she saw the arrow had pierced into a cherry blossom trunk.

"You bought a Yumi?" she asked Rion when he walked up to them.

"Surprisingly, they had one in stock," Rion smiled. "I have not shot one in well… years," Rion reminisced. He shifted his bow behind him, so it would not conflict with the ninjato lying horizontally along his waist. Rion had bought that as well. He was broke now.

"Guys… do you think he's trying to turn into his Persona?" Chie asked.

"It could be," Naoto said. She asked Rion, "Rion… have you really ever shot a bow before?"

"Actually… no," Rion thought about it before answering.

Naoto adjusted her hat before saying, "Before… he was so sure of himself when he said he had not shot a Yumi for years. Even though he was not aiming for me, his aim was still rather accurate. He could be having flashes of Ameno-waka-hiko."

"Imagine that," Rion said before he smiled, "Could be worse, I guess. I could turn into that old man, Tajikarawo."

"Shut up!" Yosuke snapped at them abruptly, "You are all so annoying!"

Yosuke had faced Rion down and stared straight at him. Naoto had come to his defense and stood next to him.

"What's wrong!?" Chie asked. Chie was standing to the side of Yukiko, who was listless as usual.

"Don't you get it!?" Yosuke yelled, "Turning into myths, Personas, alter-selves… it's all a bunch of shit if you ask me. Rion has always been a freak of nature, and Nanako has always looked like her mom. Get over it."

"Calm down Yosuke," Naoto said, "It is true that we do not know if we are right or wrong about what is going on, but there is no need to get this heated over it."

"When you stop treating me like shit…," Yosuke responded, "I won't get heated."

"We are not treating you like shit," Rion told him.

"What's wrong, Yosuke-san?" Nanako asked.

Yosuke was breathing heavily, "Don't make me the leader if you don't want to listen to me. If you don't want to let me have control, then don't try to take my position."

"Is this what it is all about?" Rion asked. He sighed, "I'm sorry then…" Rion only felt he had the best course of action because well… he had the best course of action in this situation. And when he did not, Naoto did.

Naoto shook her head, "If you feel that you have lost control then by all means give us your opinion."

"Just make sure you let us give ours," Kanji said as he walked up.

Rise came up behind him, "Because that's what probably made us take control in the first place."

"Fine…," Yosuke said, still breathing heavily, "If you say so."

They had formed a semi-circle around Yosuke at this time.

"So… what's our next plan of action, Yosuke?" Teddie asked.

"Don't we need a central base?" Yosuke gave a suggestion, "A place where we can have our command posts."

"Ooh… just like in war!" Chie said.

"I was thinking of Junes again," Yosuke told them, "It's a good place and well-stocked."

"Umm… if Gozu-Tennoh attacks the Residential District…" Rise said.

"We'll be split and unable to reach the base," Naoto finished.

"That's why the base is important," Yosuke responded, "Junes is not in the Residential District."

"If we have a place to stay outside of the Residential District, our base could be a place where we can defend ourselves and recharge together," Rion said.

"What kind of place would that be?" Yosuke asked. He was getting annoyed again. They had shot down his idea.

"How about… The Amagi Inn?" Chie suggested. She continued, "It isn't in the Residential District and we would all be together. Would you be able to get us rooms, Yukiko? At least until Souji comes back?"

Yukiko shook her head in annoyance, "I guess… for a little while."

"Works for me," Rion said. He asked the group, "How many think we should go for the Amagi Inn?"

Everyone but Yosuke and Yukiko raised their hands. Yosuke knew that Yukiko would not be voting for Junes. She just did not give a damn about anything.

"Junes?" Yosuke asked bitterly.

Only Yosuke raised his hand.

"Amagi Inn, it is," Naoto responded.

"Hot springs every day!" Teddie smiled and cheered.

"One track mind, Teddie," Rise chuckled.

Yosuke sighed and asked, "What do you think we should do about Gozu-Tennoh?"

"Well… what do you think we should do, Senpai?" Kanji asked.

"Our best chance may be to fight him head-on, especially since we can all summon our Personas again," Yosuke said. He asked, "Any other suggestions?"

"I have one…," Rion said.

"What is it, Senpai?" Rise asked with her trademark smile.

"It would take Rise and we would need someone to go with her," Rion said. He took a deep breath, "Her original Persona was a prophetess Queen that met with the Chinese and your current Persona is a Bodhisattva with a thousand hands that help all Buddhists to try and reach nirvana. If we can use Rise's powers in the same way as her Personas' to try and summon a Chinese spirit… we can try and banish and/or destroy Gozu-Tennoh."

"What would the second person be for?" Chie asked.

"Protection, or for anything else they might need," Rion said. He sighed, "If Gozu-Tennoh exists and Izanami exists, there is no reason not to believe that Rise can not use Himiko's abilities to summon a Chinese spirit such as Huang Long."

"So… you are saying she could develop like Himiko?" Naoto asked.

"I thought we went over this," Yosuke said bitterly.

Rion shook his head, but Teddie said, "I don't know who or what Huang Long is."

"Souji summoned it, but it was called Kohryu," Rion told them, "It's the directional guardian of the Chinese. It's a large dragon.

Chie remembered something like that being summoned by Souji around the time when they were attacking Izanami.

"So, you think it may be able to control or destroy Gozu-Tennoh?" Kanji asked.

"If we can get Rise to the northern reaches of Japan we might have a chance to get rid of Gozu-Tennoh once and for all," Rion gave his answer.

Yosuke was pissed. They were not going to listen to him. It looked like they were going to follow Rion's idea again. So much for being the leader… nothing had changed from five minutes ago. Screw him and his mythology bullshit.

"That sounds easier than trying to face him head on," Teddie said, "It's more bearable."

There was truth to Yosuke's anger after all. They were going to deny him what he wanted to do.

"Who would come with me, then?" Rise asked.

"I don't know yet," Rion shrugged.

"Then how about Hypnos?" Chie asked, "He's not going to stop coming after us."

"We should wait for him to come to us," Yosuke said with vigor. They were going to listen to him this time.

"Umm…," Rise was saying.

"What is it Rise-chan?" Rion looked at the idol and asked her.

"I talked to my grandmother and she said that there has been no business lately. She said it was because people suddenly started disappearing from around the district. It's even worse than last year when the fog was here," Rise told Rion what was on her mind.

"It was the same for my mom at the textile shop," Kanji added.

"Instead of waiting for him to come to us," Naoto said, "We could follow Hypnos' trail of attack. Instead of letting Hypnos sneak up on us again; we could find him and take him down."

"That could turn out to be a wild goose chase," Yosuke said.

"But… we would also be at a disadvantage if we let Hypnos sneak up on us with whatever Shadows he has or possessed people at his disposal," Naoto refuted.

"One way or another, we will have to draw him out," Rion said.

"We'll take him down when we find him," Teddie told him.

The group looked at each other. The team had plans now and they just had to figure out where to start.

"So… should we at least set up at the base?" Chie finally asked.

"A few should go back and get the luggage from the van, while the rest head straight to the Inn, I guess," Yosuke said bitterly. This was not his plan, nor was it to his liking.

"I'll go get the luggage," Rion said, "Anyone who wants to come with me can."

"I'll go with you," Yosuke said dryly.

The two of them started back towards the Residential District.

The rest of the group was stuck waiting for the bus to take them to the Inn. Both Yosuke and Rion were now clear of the Shopping District.

"If we are safe now… that would be great," Chie said, next to Yukiko.

"No one is safe…, ever," Yukiko muttered.

"Yukiko…," Chie sighed.

"Guys… Yukiko is right," Rise turned her head, "Something is coming."

"You're kidding me?" Kanji nearly yelled.

"Is it Hypnos?" Naoto asked.

"It's too big to be Hypnos," Rise responded.

"Then it could only be…," Teddie shook his head.

A roar was heard in the distance and through the Shopping District came the giant creature that was the bane of the group.

"Run…," Teddie yelled.

The group decided this was a good idea. They slowly ran away from the Southern District to the Northern District.

"Damn it!" Kanji yelled. He touched the shard that was on a patch of his vest and crushed the card with his new shield that was given to him by Rion and Chie. "The evolution of the destroyer of Take-Minataka! Rokuten Maoh!"

The humanoid Persona with the flaming sword matched up against the giant monster deity with his great claws.

"Rokuten Maoh!" "Primal Force!" Kanji yelled as his Persona threw his sword.

The sword flew into its shoulder and it screamed as Gozu-Tennoh slammed into the Persona. It threw Rokuten Maoh into Aiya's.

"What the hell!?" Kanji exclaimed

"Oh my god!" Chie yelled. She was shocked that Kanji's Persona was so easily beaten.

Chie's wristbands glowed as her shards activated as she kicked her card, "A deified warrior! Worshipped everywhere and in all places! Suzuka Gongen!"

The warrior with the twin-bladed bancho faced down the much larger deity as it had finished pounding Rokuten Maoh into Aiya's.

"Suzuka Gongen!" "Power Charge!" Chie yelled.

Gozu-Tennoh saw the Persona and lumbered after it.

"Guys, I won't get my attack off!" Chie told him.

She was saved by "Panta Rhei!" and "Megidoloan!" that came from behind her. The wind held Gozu-Tennoh back momentarily while the blast stunned the monster.

Chie looked back to see what stopped Gozu-Tennoh.

Naoto and Nanako were standing to Chie's right and left. Kanji was still dumbfounded by the fact that he was useless now.

Chie had a chance now so she yelled, "Suzuka Gongen!" "God Hand!"

The warrior flew up into the air and spun her twin bancho as she flew down into the monster. Unfortunately, he swatted Suzuka Gongen like a fly into the closed bike shop.

Yamato Takeru and Kaguya were still firing wind or trying to cut into the deity, but Gozu-Tennoh started launching "Megidoloan!"

The demon fired the high-powered attack straight into the middle of the group. The attack was right where Chie, Kanji, Nanako, and Naoto were. The shit had hit the fan. All four of them were knocked to the ground and the only other Personas that were still summoned immediately disappeared.

"Nanako-chan!" Teddie yelled.

You could tell Teddie wanted to summon his Persona, but Teddie was missing his suit still.

As Nanako slowly tried to get back up, "Teddie…"

Teddie struggled to lift his claw, but barely managed to rake his card as his rose flashed. "The god of the bears! Kamui!"

"Kamui!" "Bufudyne!"

Icicles covered each of Gozu-Tennoh's claws. That didn't last for long because Gozu-Tennoh flexed its fingers and broke the ice. It roared and sliced right through Kamui before it had a chance to cast another attack.

Gozu-Tennoh started yelling and just casting magic around. It burned buildings and set things on fire. With every building that he smashed, Rise dropped her head. She could not help at all with her Buddhist Persona.

"Guys… you need to get out of here!" Rise yelled.

"The goddess of the heavens and the sun! The lifeblood and the mother of the people of Japan! Hear me Amaterasu!" Yukiko's eyes shot open as her fan suddenly slit her card. Her pendant that was given to her by Souji had lit up.

"Hey! You son-of-a-bitch!" Yukiko yelled.

"Amaterasu!" "Agidyne!"

The flames surrounded the monster and sent it staggering into Souzai Daigaku.

Blood was dripping from Naoto's mouth, but she sent gunfire into the deity. The small peppering damage made it yell. All of the damage done was minimal, but regardless it started running away from the Shopping District.

As the team started getting up from the damage inflicted upon them, the blood dripped from their own wounds as well.

"Nanako-chan, are you okay?" Teddie asked.

"I'll be okay," Nanako responded. Her hair was singed and her dress had a big hole in the skirt.

"Guys…," Chie's blouse was ripped on the sleeve, "We survived an attack from Gozu-Tennoh."

"Yeah… we did," Kanji said.

"Look what it did here!" Rise exclaimed. She asked worriedly, "Is my grandmother okay?"

Thankfully, the damage had not reached the Southern Shopping District. After she ran off for five minutes, she gave the good news.

"The damage is still catastrophic," Naoto shook her head. Her hat was lost.

"We need to get out of here. It may come back," Kanji said. His shirt was almost in tatters.

"The police will be here soon," Naoto said, "It will be a good idea to get moving."

They headed towards the final bus that would be going to the Inn. They needed to get there and try to recoup their losses.

---

Yosuke and Rion had walked back towards the Residential District. Halfway down the Samegawa Floodplains, Dojima's car was heard racing down the Floodplains followed by many other sirens.

"What the hell do you think that was?" Rion asked.

"I have no idea," Yosuke said.

"Maybe there was an attack," Rion said, "We better hurry."

"Probably," Yosuke said, listlessly.

Yosuke stopped giving a shit. He really did not care that much if they did not care what he thought.

"We should get to the Residential District then," Rion said.

The Residential District was oddly quiet when the pair of them made their way to the white building.

"Where is everyone?" Yosuke asked. It was desolate on this block… almost desolate.

"Are we really alone?" Rion asked, "I doubt it."

From every door on the block came a Shadow that resembled one that both Yosuke and Rion had fought before. It was one of those large samurai Shadows with the long, long blades. They turned back to back as ten Shadows faced them down.

"Damn it," Rion rolled his eyes.

"How do we fight this shit?" Yosuke muttered.

"You get the luggage," Rion told him, "I'll kill the damn Shadows."

This was perfect for Yosuke. He would not have to fight.

As Yosuke ran for the van, Rion spun out his ninjato and jumped to meet the first Shadow, blade to blade. Rion's eyes flashed and a smile rose on his face. He was in his element now as his watch lit up.

Yosuke hurriedly tried to open the front door of the van. He could not get the door open, so he slammed his elbow into the window and broke it. Yosuke opened the door and got in. He connected the wires and started driving off. In the distance he heard a Persona being summoned and energy being emitted.

"Rion is getting things done, as usual," Yosuke muttered.

Rion was doing his job. Of course, the "leader" was doing his job. But, Yosuke would be the one to bring the luggage to the Inn. He would be respected in one way or the other eventually.

Yosuke adjusted his window… he gasped. He screeched his wheels as the car suddenly stopped in the middle of the road.

"Well… isn't this interesting?" the man behind Yosuke in the van asked him.

"Hypnos!" Yosuke exclaimed, "Are you here to kill me?"

"You worry too much," Hypnos said, "I'm not going to kill you."

Yosuke felt around for one of his kunai. As he started to turn around to throw it, he felt a sword at his neck. "Stay a while, kid," Hypnos told him, "Listen for a bit. You might like what I have to say."

"What the hell do you want?" Yosuke asked.

"I just want you to hear what I have to say," Hypnos said. He suddenly appeared in the front seat, scaring Yosuke. He started by saying, "You are not respected are you?"

"Yeah…," Yosuke said, "I don't get enough respect."

"They took control of your team, didn't they?" Hypnos asked, "They don't listen to your suggestions or what you want to do?"

Yosuke wondered how Hypnos knew that they did not listen to him. He wondered where this was going.

"What bothers you about them, kid?" Hypnos asked.

"There's the two that took control. One's a detective, the other is a smart-ass," Yosuke muttered, "They are so lovey dovey, but they don't care for my ideas. Rion gave me the lead, but just took control."

"Sounds like they are quite the bastards," the god wearing the 17th century suit said.

"Then there is the sulky girl and my girlfriend. My girlfriend treats me like shit just because I didn't tell the sulky girl that her boyfriend is still alive. The damn girl wouldn't believe that the boy was alive anyways. There is the hopeless guy who wants the girl that's with the smart-ass. He's too shy to do shit if he wanted to. There is a little girl who couldn't do anything with a Persona if she wanted to, and a Shadow that wants her even though god only knows how old he is… Pedobear."

"They are quite the useless bunch," Hypnos reassured them, "What about the leader before you?"

"He was my friend, but he's a jackass," Yosuke responded. He turned to Hypnos, "But... what do you want with me?"

"I have a proposition for you," Hypnos answered.

"What would that be?" Yosuke asked.

"I want you to be my knight," Hypnos said.

"My knight?" Yosuke asked incredulously, "What the hell?"

"Someone who has been wronged who can serve me like no one else can," Hypnos said, "Someone who knows where the shards are. Susano-O… the trickster, correct?"

"Right…," Yosuke said slowly, "But… what's in it for you, besides the shards? And what's in it for me?"

"It's a chance to teach them a lesson," Hypnos explained, "Show them that they were wrong not to listen to you. Why it was wrong not to fight me."

Yosuke could not really think about what to do about this. Hypnos was giving him a chance to get revenge on his friends, but at what cost?

"How would I collect the shards?" Yosuke asked.

Hypnos handed over the sword, "This is the Kusanagi. You need to take their shards and collect them. The more shards you collect, the stronger the sword will become.

"Will you take my shard in the end?" Yosuke asked. He wondered if Yosuke would be killed by Hypnos in the end.

"Just your shard, nothing else," Hypnos explained. He looked at the god, "It won't be that bad. You just need to do a simple job. Just do this simple thing for me. Don't you want to be respected again? We'll even deal with Gozu-Tennoh for you. That bastard deserves to die, doesn't he?"

What should he do? Yosuke thought about it. He was pissed, but thinking about betraying everyone…

"Well… what is your answer?" Hypnos asked.

A different sword was placed across Yosuke's neck. It was more of an outline and it had nothing in the middle. That must be where the shards are placed.

"Well…?" Hypnos questioned.

---

I finished this a bit after I returned from the NCAAs. I may be headed back to the NCAAs in a day or two. Exciting, huh? This was the beginning of where the excitement starts. Souji is coming back next chapter, so enjoy. I hope it was not too bad. Adieu and farewell until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

P4 Answer Chapter 9

I own nothing, for Atlus owns Persona and SMT.

I promised that Souji is coming back and he is.

Bad news for everyone else however, the story is taking a huge 360. If it was depressing and dark before; it is only going to get worse.

I have only one more suggestion as the chapters continue: There are going to be more and more subtle hints and allusions to myths of Japan. If you need any help understanding the myths, I am more than available to try and give you a few lines explaining any myth that might be inserted sneakily into the story.

For this first chapter of change: It will live up to the chapter's sub-set of angst. The hardest part of this and the rest of these coming on will be to lead up to what I want with the correct dialogue for when the action happens. As long as I remember to subtle stick in the myths, I should be okay. Too bad my memory is terrible ;-) Well, have fun.

First myths you should really know: Susano-O's journey into the Heavens, Konohana "Sakuya" "hime" and Ninigi.

Past Chapter- Thank you to Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

Previous Chapters- Mayumi-H and Duelist of Dawn

---

The lobby of the Inn, the beige-colored lobby with faux-candle-like lights, would soon be guests to a group of bloodied Persona-users. They were successful in driving off Gozu-Tennoh, but none of them would say it was a victory for the Persona-users. If it was not for Yukiko's outburst, the group would probably not have been coming to the Inn shortly. But right after she dispelled Amaterasu and her flames that sent Gozu-Tennoh into Souzai Daigaku; Yukiko returned to her lethargic self. Still, it was disheartening to see that even with everyone being able to use their Personas now; they saw Kamui slashed to pieces, Rokuten Maoh thrown into Aiya's, Suzuka Gongen landing into the bike shop, and having Kaguya and Yamato Takeru blown up by "Megidoloan!" Not only were they scared for their own lives, but people like Rise and Kanji were scared for their families. How long would it be till all of their families' lives would be threatened? Maybe they were already in danger.

---

Dojima did not need the multiple calls from the police department calling for his help to know there was something terribly wrong. He heard the explosions from the other side of the small city and as he drove his white car towards the Shopping District… Dojima could see plumes of smoke rising everywhere.

Dojima's speed at the wheel was downright dangerous. He did not even notice passing by Rion and Yosuke. Who could blame him, however? Nanako and her friends said they were headed towards the Shopping District. Dojima had rarely driven this quickly before, not even on police chases. The last time… last November when Nanako was kidnapped. Hell hath no fury than having Dojima see his daughter hurt. If it was this monster, he would personally kill it no matter what Souji's friends said about Shadows and being related to this and that. He would personally rip the monster apart.

When he did arrive at the scene, he was turned speechless by catastrophic damage that had been inflicted upon the Shopping District. Dojima's thought were a jumble of, "What the hell?" as well as "God… no human could do this." For the first time, he had thoughts of believing what Nanako and the others had told them about the monster. It was not some earthquake as the government said, or human arsonists and robbers. Nothing could cause this kind of damage.

Dojima surveyed the damage, fruitlessly searching for his daughter as other units arrived on the scene.

There was Souzai Daigaku, which was completely flattened by something. In reality, Gozu-Tennoh flattened it Dojima called out, "Nanako! Are you here!?" There was no answer, but no one else answered as well. It scared Dojima to see such destruction. Not only was Nanako missing, but the workers of Souzai Daigaku were gone too.

Dojima went over to Aiya's next. The left half of the building was rubble; that was really the cause of Rokuten Maoh.

"Nanako!" Dojima called out again.

Nanako did not answer, but someone else did climb out of the rubble. The chef, Aiya, had his right arm sticking out of the collapsed materials. "I need help!" he yelled.

"Someone's alive here?" Dojima asked. He said to him, "I'll get you some help. I'll get one of the police units."

He called one of the units over who had officers start helping pull the poor chef out of the rubble. One of the other officers in the unit called the paramedics over to tend to the man. Dojima was worried, but it was not his biggest worry at the moment. He needed to look for Nanako.

As Dojima went over to check out one of the buildings that were still on fire, an officer that could not be any older than twenty came out from Tatsuhime Shrine holding an adult fox with a red apron on that was limp in his arms. The officer walked over to the detective with the fox looking forlorn.

"What is it, Kusoda?" Dojima asked only half paying attention.

"We put out a fire in the Tatsuhime Shrine and the surrounding forest, and there was this mother fox trying to protect her young from the flames. She died keeping her young safe," the young officer said.

"It's a pity that even the animals are suffering from this," Dojima sighed.

"You're right," Kusoda said, "We're trying to decide if we should give it a proper burial. We think so."

"I'll leave it up to you," Dojima said, before moving on to another building. The burning building he was looking at could not have possibility contained Nanako. It was abandoned to begin with.

The bulletin board was now absent, and as Dojima reached Tatsumi Textiles; he saw it to be one of the less damaged buildings. "Finally…," Dojima thought.

Dojima entered Kanji's mother's store, hoping for a clue on what happened, as well as info on Nanako. The textile store, though structurally in good standing, was a mess on the inside. There were rolls of cloth and fabric everywhere. The dolls Kanji had made were off the window and flung about the store. Lights were shattered and everything in general was a mess. The poor lady in charge was hiding in back… scared to death. Mrs. Tatsumi was still very shaken, it seemed, and the attack must have been terrifying.

Dojima walked up to the counter and called out to the poor lady in the back. She slowly climbed away from the storage room where she was hiding.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Tatsumi?' Dojima asked.

When Mrs. Tatsumi could not answer, Dojima asked the lady in the pastel kimono, "Who did this?"

"I… I… I don't… I don't know exactly what it was," Mrs. Tatsumi choked out, "It was huge. Bigger than my store; it crushed others and set them on fire."

"What was huge?" Dojima asked.

"A monster… A monster… with huge claws and horns; it was the color white and it had black pools for eyes," Mrs. Tatsumi explained.

"A monster, huh?" Dojima tried to sound unconvinced, even though he felt more and more like what Nanako and the others told them back at his house was true.

"It was a monster," Mrs Tatsumi said, getting a little hysterical, "It threw this tall warrior with a two-bladed sword right into that bike shop."

"Tall warrior?" Dojima looked confused, "Two-bladed?" Now he felt even more… either the world had gone crazy or Souji and his friends were right all along.

When Mrs. Tatsumi nodded, Dojima asked, "Did you see my daughter?"

"Yes… she was blown up. But she got up and walked away," Mrs. Tatsumi said plainly. She sounded a little crazy by now.

"Blown up!" Dojima yelled, "She was blown up!?"

"Yeah… the monster blew her up," Mrs. Tatsumi said, and then got a little crazier, "Blew her up with a bomb or something. Boom!"

"Is she okay!?" Dojima asked worriedly, "You said she walked away?"

"Yes… She just walked away afterwards," Mrs. Tatsumi said, "She did with all of her friends. Yukiko…"

Dojima relaxed a little to hear that Nanako had gotten up from that attack, but to hear that she was attacked again… Dojima was frightened. Nanako should not be near monsters or fighting, but Nanako was a stubborn child. "Just like Chisato…" A tear came to Dojima's cheek.

"Do you know where they went?" Dojima asked the lady.

Kanji's mother shook her head, so Dojima just said, "I'm going to get you some help, just wait."

Dojima knew that she had suffered some major psychotic trauma. Mrs. Tatsumi would need treatment. There was always the possibility it was not the monster and that it was the other thing. Then there was no cure or even treatment for her. Dojima would still need to search for his daughter. He just hoped Nanako's injuries were not too bad.

---

The receptionists for the Inn's first impressions at seeing bloodied guests… "What did I do to deserve this?" Blood means extra work for everyone. They did not really want to know where these people came from. That is, until they saw the last person coming up from the rear.

Chie was limping slightly, and that slice in her blouse was bleeding now. She was wondering if she had singed her skirt, when she realized that her hair was smoky. Her bowl cut was lopsided now. Suzuka Gongen, even with "Power Charge!" was swatted into the bike shop. She felt worthless to everyone again. She would not be able to protect anyone, much less herself. They all wanted Souji to come back, but face it; what could Souji do?

Naoto was more disappointed in the fact that she could not do anything. Her hat was gone too, which pissed her off. She liked her hat, when she was actually doing work. As one of the three that originally fought Gozu-Tennoh after Souji was sent into the sea; she was expected to do her part. She had failed miserably in that respect watching Yamato Takeru burn with the resulting explosion. The only noteworthy part was that she had protected Nanako from a good portion of the blast. As she tried to analyze her defeat, she figured something out. There was no way they could win against Gozu-Tennoh like this.

Kanji's shirt would require a major amount of stitching after the last fight. He took more of the damage from the "Megidoloan!" than anyone else. Luckily, Kanji was not bleeding a lot. He was bruised a bit because he was thrown a ways back by the blast twenty feet away onto his back. Kanji did admit he was sore. He saw Rokuten Maoh be tossed like a ragdoll into Aiya's. One thing was for sure, he did renovate the ass out of Aiya's, just not the way he expected to.

Teddie had his head down; for he was unable to protect Nanako or fight off Gozu-Tennoh. They had seen the deity in action before, but fighting him first-hand is something else, and watching Kamui get cut into shreds after he shakes off your attack is disheartening and insulting. He did not care about himself, but just hoped that he could protect Nanako next time.

Nanako was being supported by Rise as they walked forward. Rise was not going to let Teddie touch Nanako. Nanako was pretty much unhurt from the attack, besides a hole in her skirt from the pure energy dispersed and a scrape from being pushed to the asphalt by Naoto. Nanako wanted to help Souji win, but they had failed. Rise was downright disgusted because she was supposed to be the backup for the team, but instead… she could do nothing. Gozu-Tennoh had no weaknesses. He did not exploit weaknesses, he just overpowered everyone. That was why the strategy that Rion came up with did not involve fighting. It involved running and praying for help. After what happened, it sounded like an even better idea.

With Yukiko's arrival, those at the desk relaxed only slightly. Yukiko's ability to send Gozu-Tennoh away with a desperation attack, though admirable, was not so in Yukiko's mind. She did not want to send Gozu-Tennoh away. She wanted to rip the deity's heart out and make the bastard eat it. Otherwise, she did not give a damn about anything. Life had no meaning anymore.

The seven of them made an interesting and ragged group walking up to the front desk. It was expected that Yukiko would speak for them, since she was the manager's daughter. It should not have been a problem, considering all of the issues going on right now?

"I would like rooms for my friends please," Yukiko said quickly.

The two ladies at the desk wrinkled their nose upon gazing at the messy group. The first one asked, "How many rooms do you need?"

Chie held up nine fingers, and Yukiko sighed, "Nine rooms, I guess."

"There are only seven of you. Why do you need nine rooms?" the second lady asked.

"There are more people coming," Chie said.

"Oh…," Yukiko said, "Like whom…?"

"Rion… for one," Naoto answered.

"Oh… you know he's staying in your room," Chie smirked.

Naoto blushed as she said to Chie, "I did not say I wanted that."

"You didn't say you didn't," Chie retorted.

"Ehh…," Naoto shook her head, but she still asked, "But why nine?"

"I have a feeling we will need nine," Chie said. She then went over, in-between Nanako and Naoto to whisper into Naoto's ear, "You know I'm not staying with Yosuke."

"You're still mad at him, then," Naoto muttered.

"Yeah…," Chie responded softly.

"Okay… I get it, you need nine," the first lady cut in rudely to get their attention, "But for how long?"

Yukiko looked at them.

"Well…?" Chie looked at the rest of the group.

"We don't know how long we will need them for. It could be for a while," Naoto said.

"Just give us the rooms indefinitely," Yukiko told them. She started talking to the people at the front desk about who needed what rooms.

"Can you do this?" Chie asked, "Won't your parents, you know? Get mad?"

"Who cares?" Yukiko said to her as she grabbed a key from the receptionist and walked off towards a room.

"Yukiko-san is still scary," Kanji muttered.

"I agree," Teddie said, "She's one scary gal."

"What's wrong with Yukiko?" Nanako asked, "Shouldn't we tell her that Big bro is alive already?"

"Maybe we should," Naoto said, "The longer this goes on, the worse it will get."

"But if we wait too long, or she suddenly finds out on her own," Chie said.

"She might react violently," Naoto said.

"I think anything might set her off," Teddie frowned, "I'm worried for Yuki-chan."

"Me too," Nanako nodded.

The group looked at each other. Naoto, Nanako, Chie, and Rise were standing at one end with Kanji and Teddie at the other. They indeed need to clean up and rest. They had not had a good night's sleep that was not in the van, or haunted by a Succubus.

"Should someone wait for Yosuke and Rion, or do we just let them pick up their keys?" Kanji asked.

Rise shrugged, "Let's just go on without them. I need to rest and try to figure out what to do. Everything went wrong."

"Tell me about it," Teddie said.

"We'll have to let Souji know to come here," Naoto said.

"Should we call him?" Chie asked.

"No… Rion told me on the way to the Shopping District that his phone was destroyed," Naoto responded, "He had called from a friend's phone. A friend with the potential."

"That could be why I thought we would need another room," Chie said.

"Maybe you should have my Persona," Rise muttered.

"Then I wouldn't get to fight," Chie said, "But it didn't do me much good today."

"Let's try and keep that in the back of our minds for a little while," Naoto suggested, "Remember… We have a plan about how to deal with him now. We just need to implement it."

"You're right," Kanji nodded, "We just got caught off guard, that's all."

"Yep…," Chie said.

"Well… I'll see you in the morning?" Naoto looked at them and they nodded.

The group took their keys and headed off to rooms in the Amagi Inn to rest up after a humiliating defeat at the hands of Gozu-Tennoh.

---

Same time,

Souji and Mamoru were still on the train… set to arrive around noon the next day. They were taking shifts at the helm, and had since raided the dining car. They were taking turns sleeping as well. Souji once joked that they should leave the bird to drive the train, and that both of them should get some rest. That idea was shot down quickly.

Souji was currently on the controls, while Mamoru brought him a rice ball from the dining cabin.

"Here…," Mamoru handed him the rice ball.

"Thanks," Souji took a bite out of the food. It was pretty good… not lumpy at all.

Mamoru looked at the back of Souji's head, wondering if he should ask what was on his mind. When he didn't, Souji asked, "Where's Dice?" The bird wasn't on Mamoru's shoulder like usual.

"Sleeping," Mamoru answered.

"I see," Souji said, "So, the bird does have a mind of its own, after all."

"I guess so," Mamoru said. He finally decided to ask, "What is your Persona like?"

"My Persona?" Souji turned his head around. "It's called Izanagi," Souji said, after a deep breath, "I originally could summon many more, but he was the first. It's strong, but it didn't help me against the guy that knocked me into the ocean."

"That Gozu-Tennoh guy?" Mamoru asked and after he received a nod from Souji, he continued, "If your Persona couldn't beat him… could any of your friends' Personas?"

"One on one?" Souji thought about it before saying, "No chance in the world that they can win against them. If they all work together? Maybe, but I still doubt it."

"Then how will we beat him?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't know yet," Souji replied, "I have not figured out a solution yet. Maybe one of the others has a brilliant idea."

"Maybe…," Mamoru said softly. His voice picked up, "What about that Hypnos guy? The guy who sent those Shadows after you and me?"

"Well… I don't know enough about him," Souji said truthfully, "But he is a god, so he must be powerful. Gods have to be at least as powerful as Gozu-Tennoh, if not stronger."

"That's scary," Mamoru told Souji. Mamoru thought about everything that had happened, and everything that Souji had told him. While they were on the train, Souji had told him that the people that they had met with in Kagoshima, Yukari and Junpei; had fought a goddess stronger than Izanami or Hypnos. That sounded frightening. What was the most frightening was that Souji sounded a little frightened when he spoke about dealing with Hypnos or Gozu-Tennoh. So, Mamoru had a lot to look forward to when they got to Inaba. Of course, he was thinking sarcastically.

Souji snapped Mamoru out of his reverie by saying, "Why don't you get some sleep? Come get me in a few hours so I can get some rest."

"Oh… alright," Mamoru said suddenly, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Souji shook his head as Mamoru turned around and slid the door shut behind him. He would probably have until the night till he had to switch out, and that was the best. Souji was scared of having to fight Gozu-Tennoh again, too. But, at least he would not be alone. He also had not fought Hypnos face-to-face. Only Rion had crossed swords with him, literally. Even though Mamoru was new to using a Persona, Souji trusted that Mamoru would be fine fighting with one. In his first fight, Mamoru took down ten Shadows with ease.

He sighed to himself, "There's probably already a plan in place; just waiting for us when we return to Inaba."

Of course, Yosuke was the appointed leader, but Souji trusted that Naoto and Rion had a plan on how to get rid of the issues. Maybe even Chie had come with a brilliant idea on destroying Hypnos or Gozu-Tennoh. Souji was worried about two people with Yosuke in command. One was Yukiko… she was probably depressed and with Yosuke in control; she was probably still in the dark about his condition. The other was Nanako. Souji would be worried about her in any situation because she's Nanako. Nanako is Souji's little sis.

"We'll be here soon," Souji muttered, "Don't win until we get here."

---

2 hours after they checked in,

Naoto stood in her room at the Amagi Inn, alone, looking at its expanse. It was far too fancy for the need and reason for the days ahead. The "base" or their new "secret headquarters"… well they had not started calling it that yet, was now commissioned in a danger zone. Why they decided to use a place that put so many other people in danger… guests, employees… it was lunacy.

She walked to the plush purple futon that was across from a beige couch and sat down on the futon, exhausted. She had far since cleaned off the small amount of blood from her mouth. From their Naoto gazed upon the mainly beige-colored room that was around half the size that they had stayed in last time.

She muttered to herself, "So many people are going to die… How many died in our fight earlier today?" Fires were blazing when they left, buildings were crushed during, and explosions were rampant throughout the fight. And Naoto ran away from it all. Yosuke was the appointed leader, she guessed. Without Souji, without Yosuke, and without Rion; she thought that she was the leader. As soon as the fight was over, they ran away; it was her fault. She was part of the police; she was a detective. Naoto had a duty to protect and help people, and she failed. Was she that scared of Gozu-Tennoh? Was she scared that he would come back and kill her because her Persona was simply eradicated so easily? Was she scared because her gun could do nothing and she was sent to the ground by his blast?

Now, Rion and Yosuke had not come back yet.

"I should have done something," Naoto said softly as she put her knees to her chest and put her head down.

---

Chie shook her head as she closed the door to her room. She was slightly worried about Yosuke. It wasn't that they both of them had their luggage in their van. The group could get more of their clothes from their homes. It was just that they were taking so long to get back that worried them. The two knew that this was where they were heading and they were all meeting up here. "Idiots… both of them," she thought.

Chie quickly kicked that thought out of her mind. She tried to push the thought that maybe Gozu-Tennoh might have left the Shopping District and came after them next, or that they ran into something else. She just had to wait for them to come back.

---

Teddie, Kanji, and Nanako were currently playing a game together in Kanji's room. Nanako was having a good time watching Kanji and Teddie making fools of themselves. It was keeping her mind off of waiting for Souji to come back. More so, it kept Teddie and Kanji's mind off of what had happened and the lack of Yosuke, Rion, and Souji here. The last thing they wanted was another attack to happen this instant.

---

Rise was trying futility to get into Yukiko's room to talk to her. She wanted to try and cheer her up, supposedly. That was what Rise said originally to Yukiko. That was the wrong thing to say, because that was the last thing Yukiko wanted to do. She tried that she just wanted to talk, but that didn't work either. The real reason Rise wanted to come in was that she wanted to tell Yukiko that Souji was alive, but her attempts to reach Yukiko failed.

---

1 hour after that,

As Naoto was about ready to get for bed, she was about to remove her socks, she heard someone sliding the door open. It was a tall shadow, it was looming, obviously a man. Naoto's eyes widened and her hand reached towards the gun on the small table at the corner of the room. As the door slid open, Naoto wrapped her hand over the handle and raised it from her waist to in front of her; ready to shoot whoever came through the door.

Her breath, held in her throat, was released all at once when she gazed upon the person standing in the doorway. The brown haired man that stood, no… towered over her with a bow and quiver over his shoulder, made her relieved and excited to see him. She saw that his right sleeve on his white polo was half cut off, and there was a large gash on his forehead that had blood wiped off it. It took everything for her not to cry when she saw small cuts on his left shoulder. Naoto wanted to run up to the brown-haired young man when she felt his arms wrap around her. Rion had walked up and hugged her, bow lay forgotten at the side of the room.

Naoto saw something she never expected to see. She had felt a drop of wetness on her shoulder. It had to have been a tear from Rion's eyes. Rion was crying.

"Why…?" Naoto asked softly… She should be the one crying at seeing him alive.

"Don't… Don't… scare me like that ever again. If I lost you…," Rion said slowly. He asked, "You were the ones in the Shopping District, right? I was searching for you with Dojima-san. I ran into him eventually while he was searching for Nanako-chan"

"Yes," Naoto responded slowly and with her head down. "We were attacked by Gozu-Tennoh. We failed miserably in our efforts. We destroyed the Shopping District because we could not fight him off."

Naoto felt Rion's soft hug become harder as he said to her, "You're alive, aren't you?"

"But… how many died in that effort?" Naoto sounded sad, "We couldn't do anything!"

She sounded as ready to tear up as well.

"You did everything you could," Rion held her close; "There is nothing we could have done about them. I know people shouldn't die, but this… causalities happens."

"Just… maybe we could have done better if you were here," Naoto buried her head in Rion's shoulder.

"The outcome would be just the same, except I would have been more aggressive and you'd be burying me," Rion told her.

"Don't ever say that…," Naoto muttered from his shoulder, "Ever…"

Rion just stayed close to her and silent as Naoto asked him, "Did you see the Shopping District?"

"That's what took me so long," Rion explained, "I was looking for everyone. I was looking for you."

Naoto shut her eyes as she tightened her hug. She said softly, "We ran away right after Yukiko set him on fire. He disappeared."

"You think someone else would have seen him," Rion said. He asked Naoto, "Has Yosuke gotten back yet?"

Naoto loosened her hug and looked up at Rion. She asked worriedly, "He's not with you?"

"No… You see, we were attacked by Shadows that were home of the son of chaos…. unless, Izanami sent them. When they came forward, I told Yosuke to go to the van and that I would hold them off," Rion explained.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Naoto said to Rion, giving him a disapproving look, "What did we always tell you about fighting alone?"

"That I should not fight alone," Rion responded, "It's bad for my health."

Naoto hugged him again, "That's right. I don't want you to get hurt like that again." She remembered him in that hospital bed last year. "So, if Yosuke had gotten in the van… where is he now?"

"I don't know. I can't tell you," Rion shrugged, "I was busy fighting Samurai Shadows."

"He'll show up soon," Naoto reassured him.

"Of course," Rion nodded.

They had broken their hug and after a few seconds, Naoto asked Rion something, "Rion-kun… I know you were searching for me, but did you ask for my room number?"

Rion shook his head, "No… I knew everyone else that stayed behind got here safely when I came back and talked to the people at the front desk. They said you were memorable. Actually, I was a little surprised, since I wanted to get some rest before I talked to all of you. They gave me a key and said this was my room.

Naoto's cheeks colored a little, "So… this is supposed to be your room? My room… is supposed to be your room, too?"

Rion sighed, "I don't know. I am not sure who set up the rooms."

"Yukiko did. She may be depressed, but it looks like she's playing a game here," Naoto responded, still pink.

"Great…," Rion rolled his eyes. He shrugged, "If you want, I'll go to Kanji or Teddie's room."

Naoto blushed, "Well… if you don't mind… do you remember when you let me stay on your lap?"

Rion chuckled, "Okay… If that's what you want." He moved back towards Naoto and touched her cheek. He said to her, "I just have one request…"

"What is it?" Naoto blushed again.

"Remove that hideous yellow tie…," Rion shook his head as he said that.

"Okay…," Naoto said, undoing the knot in her tie and slipping it off her collar. She was relieved that was his request. "Can I ask you for something?"

Rion looked a little surprised, but said regardless with a smile, "For you… anything…"

"I felt something in the pocket of your polo shirt," Naoto told him. She asked, "What is it?" She was really curious because of what it felt like.

Rion sighed, "Great…"

"What…?" Naoto asked. She looked confused.

"Do you really want to know?" Rion asked.

Naoto thought about it, "Yes, I do."

"Well… okay," Rion reached into his shirt pocket and held the object tightly it in his hand. He sighed and held out his palm. Naoto reached out to Rion's hand and opened it. She gasped at the sight of a beautiful gold ring with a large diamond and sapphires on each side.

"Rion-kun!" Naoto finally said, "What is that!?"

Rion closed his eyes before opening them and saying, "You know how my parents "disappeared" under the Shadows at the Moonlight Bridge. They found one thing when the police investigated. It was how the police knew this was the spot where they were crushed. That one thing was my mother's engagement ring."

"That's your mother's engagement ring?" Naoto was astonished.

"I always found it extravagant and a waste of money," Rion shook his head, "So much money… There are so many better uses for money in this world."

"I have to admit that it's very beautiful," Naoto smiled, "Even if you think it is gaudy." Naoto took the ring in her palm and gazed into the diamond.

"It was my good luck charm," Rion said, "Kept me alive during all my fights while we were saving people." He chuckled, "I'm not sure if it's going to work much longer."

Naoto looked at Rion as he closed his eyes. She asked him, "Do you really think our chances are that infinitesimal?"

"Our chances against Izanami were just as slim…," Rion told her. He chuckled, "We're fighting her again, you know? We're not fighting Gozu-Tennoh… We're fighting Izanami through Gozu-Tennoh. Just like Adachi and Izanami last time. This time… we have Hypnos as well. It's two for one this time. If you want odds, I wouldn't bet on us. Long odds are always fun."

Naoto placed the ring back into Rion's hand, "I don't want to think about that. We won't lose if we don't think about it."

Rion smiled as he shook his head, "We'll find a way, of course… with all of us." Rion said to her, "There is one thing I do like about this ring though."

"What is that?" Naoto looked curious.

Rion smiled, "It's how the ring matches your eyes."

Naoto blushed crimson as Rion put the ring back into her hands and on her ring finger and before he said, "It would probably do better with you than with me. I certainly wouldn't wear it. It goes with your eyes."

"Rion-kun…," Naoto said slowly and softly, "What are you doing?"

"You act so shocked… but you kind of rushed me," Rion said to her, "I was planning on waiting until later and after we win, Naoto-chan. After you graduate… no? I guess considering the new circumstances…"

Naoto's lips touched Rion's a few seconds later. It was a soft kiss, but their kisses were always soft and sweet. When Rion left a minute later to get ready for bed, Naoto was left to try and ponder what had just happened. What was Rion thinking? "I guess I'm supposed to say "yes", but you didn't ask, dumbass," Naoto said to herself, blushing, but smiling softly.

---

1 hour after that,

Yosuke arrived 1 hour after Rion did and didn't bother announcing himself. He left the luggage in the lobby and told the ladies in the front desk to keep them safe. Yosuke thought it was good enough that he had brought them in. He saw that he had a room waiting for him. He went straight to it and promptly went to sleep.

Yosuke had a rough evening. That meeting was scary and thoroughly frightening. Meeting Hypnos face-to-face in a setting like that was very unnerving. He would rather not have another experience like that.

Yosuke wanted to meet the others tomorrow morning, however. He wondered if they cared that he was gone. Maybe, they were just worried that their luggage was gone? Either way, Yosuke would find out in the morning.

---

Morning came quick enough for everyone in the Amagi Inn. The group was planning on meeting at the lobby, and everyone came down, besides Yukiko, and they were surprised at seeing their luggage behind the front desk.

"If our luggage is here… then," Chie pondered, stifling a yawn.

"Yosuke arrived," Naoto said succinctly.

"I guess so," Kanji nodded, "I wonder when."

"Most likely after I did," Rion said.

"About that…," Chie asked, "When did you get in?"

"A few hours after you checked in, I guess," Rion answered, linking hands with Naoto.

"I see," Kanji said, but frowned at noticing their interlocked hands, "Well… if Yosuke's around, then where is he?"

At that moment, Yosuke walked down the second floor stairwell. His hair was wet, but he was dressed in the same red pants and red and white t-shirt that everyone was used to seeing on Yosuke.

"Senpai!" Rise smiled, "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Yosuke nodded. He sighed internally. At least Rise cared enough…

Rion had glasses on, for he had not put his contacts in yet. He said, "I was wondering if you were doing alright. You drove away and I could not catch up to you afterwards. What happened?"

"It's a long story," Yosuke said quickly. He was not about to tell them the whole narrative of meeting up with the hated enemy.

"As long as you're okay, Senpai," Kanji said.

"Right…," Yosuke said, "So… we work out a plan now, yes?"

"According to what we figured out last time," Rion said, "It kind of solved itself. We just need to figure who goes with Rise and track Hypnos."

"Well… I'm not sure about who should go with Rise," Yosuke said, trying to assert his authority, "Don't we need everyone right now?"

"That's true," Naoto said, "Losing you two yesterday really handicapped us in the fight at the Shopping District. It was a disaster"

Yosuke said a bit nervously, "About Hypnos, he's going to be really hard to track… How do you suppose we do this?"

"Well…," Rion said, "The last attack was obviously near Dojima's section of the Residential District. If we could map the areas on where Hypnos attacked recently before this… his Shadows; we can pinpoint where he will most likely attack next."

"Sounds like a good plan, Senpai," Teddie said.

"So, we have a plan then?" Chie asked.

"Looks like it," Rise said.

"Are you going to be okay with going with us, Nanako-chan?" Teddie asked.

"I'll be okay. I've got all of you guys with me," Nanako smiled.

---

(Major Angsty - Char. Death alert - )

After a short breakfast, the group headed out to try and track various places where Hypnos had sent his Shadows.

Naoto was joined by Rise for some reason. She was about to go over to the police station to talk to Detective Dojima about recent cases when Rise stopped her.

"Naoto-kun!" Rise exclaimed.

"What is it Rise-chan?" Naoto asked, turning around.

They were only about four-hundred meters away from the hotel entrance when Rise asked, "What's that on your hand? Is that a ring?"

Naoto blushed, "Umm… How do I say this?"

"It is!" Rise exclaimed.

"Well… last night," Naoto said, as she started to explain a few of the details… she left out a few of them.

"Aww…," Rise smiled at the innocence and shyness of Naoto as well as the happiness she knew the smaller girl must be feeling. Rise also was a little disappointed at Naoto's happiness because it was with Rion. That part sucked.

Kanji, Teddie, Chie, and Nanako were about to go over to the Residential District to see if anything new had happened over there.

Yosuke and Rion stood in the lobby. Rion shouldered his bow and placed his short blade in the scabbard, while waiting for Yosuke to sheath his knives.

"Are you almost ready, Yosuke?" Rion asked, "We are going to check out the area around Junes and the ruined Shopping District, remember?"

"I know… but I want to do something first," Yosuke responded.

"Okay… what?" Rion asked. Rion was a little taken aback. Yosuke saying he wanted to take action, but following through as the leader were two different things.

"I'm going to talk to Yukiko," Yosuke told Rion, "We need to tell her that Souji is alive."

"Do you really want to tell her?" Rion asked the de facto leader, "you were the one who always thought it was a good thing to wait, right?'

"Yeah, it's time," Yosuke said, "You go wait outside; I'll be out in a minute."

Rion nodded and made his way out of the well-lit lobby. Yosuke slowly made his way up to the third-floor. As he took his time up the steps, he took one knife out from his sheath. Yosuke was careful not to be seen by anyone else, especially with a weapon in hand. As he reached the room where Yukiko was said to be in, he tapped on it. There was no response.

"Yukiko!" Yosuke yelled.

There was no response, so Yosuke took his knife and cut through the paper doorway.

Yukiko, though depressed, was surprised that Yosuke appeared, cutting through her door.

"What do you want!?" she asked, not amused, "Why are you holding a knife?"

"I want to tell you something," Yosuke said.

"If it's that Souji is alive… Then you can shove it up your ass!" Yukiko yelled.

"Well… if that's the case," Yosuke smirked, twirling his knife, "Then… that is what you'll get."

All that was heard was screaming.

---

A few minutes later, Yosuke returned to Rion's side outside the Inn.

"I heard noises even from here," Rion said as he then asked, "What happened?"

"She was pretty stunned," Yosuke said, "I guess finally telling her really did mess her up even more."

"Maybe…," Rion was not satisfied.

Naoto and Rise had not left yet for the police station and were actually coming back towards the Inn.

Rion's head turned towards an odd smell and his eyes shot open as part of the Inn suddenly flared up into flames. "What the hell!?" It was at this moment that a knife was stabbed into Rion's right shoulder.

Yosuke had stabbed Rion, and proceeded to remove the sharp knife and slice him across the chest.

"What the fuck!?" Rion yelled. Rion had gone down to one knee and held his shoulder with his left hand. The shallow gash on his chest was not as worrisome to Rion.

"What now, "leader"?" Yosuke taunted, "Do you have a plan for this?" Yosuke's voice had changed. It was no longer the happy-ish voice from before. It was a sinister voice, and sounded like it was ready to kill someone.

Yosuke and Rion were facing each other from across the street as the third floor of the Inn was in flames. Rion slowly unshouldered his bow and laid it on the ground. He drew his sword and faced Yosuke. But when he locked eyes with Yosuke… he had a long sword in his hands instead of his knives. Rion knew that sword, too. It was the Kusanagi… Susano-o's blade.

By this point, Naoto and Rise had made their way back and Naoto had yelled, "Rion-kun! What's going on!?"

"Stay back!" Rion yelled, "Yosuke has betrayed us! He's killed Yukiko-san!"

"He did what!?" Rise exclaimed, "Not Yukiko-senpai…"

Rion suddenly jumped back as a giant buzz saw hit the ground right where he was. Yosuke had summoned the Persona "Susano-O" without using a card. He had fully integrated with his Persona, so much so that he did not even need to call out an attack. It used "Brave Blade!" by its own volition.

"Damn it!" Rion muttered.

"Worried?" Yosuke smirked, "I thought you are supposed to be this expert fighter." He chuckled, "What about your Persona? Isn't he a warrior?"

Rion closed his eyes and charged the traitor. He had faith in his abilities as a swordsman. He felt a wind pass by him and swept his ninjato out to his right, barely catching the Kusanagi from cutting him in half. Still, it was driving Rion back. Rion parried him off, and thrust towards Yosuke. Yosuke flipped off the attack, feinted the second attack Rion threw at him at Yosuke's 6 and hit the left side of Rion's stomach.

As Rion gasped slightly, he was blown back by Susano-O's wind. He had used "Garudyne!" to perfection and sent Rion sprawling.

Rion struggled to breathe and grabbed his card. He was struggling to keep with Yosuke, Yosuke of all people… and he needed to stop his Persona. Rion's watch lit up as he stabbed his card through his heart.

"Ameno-waka-hiko!" "Debilitate!"

It seemed that Yosuke's Persona had gotten stronger as well, because for the first time… Ameno-waka-hiko's "Hassou Tobi!" missed.

There was little Rion could do at this point but watch Yosuke slid around his back and slash him. He gritted his teeth at the pain and turned to stop him from running him through.

The only thing keeping from Yosuke completely overpowering Rion was Ameno-waka-hiko's interference with Susano-O's attacks. Still, it wouldn't be long.

"How about now?" Yosuke taunted, "Am I good enough to be the leader? Are my ideas worthy of praise?"

"Is this what it is all about?" Rion asked, "How pathetic…" Rion was on one knee after Yosuke had used his left foot to kick him over. Ameno-waka-hiko was destroyed by Susano-O.

"Don't tell me that I'm pathetic you jackass!" Yosuke yelled, "You appoint me leader and then don't let me do anything!"

"I can see why we took so long to find that Adachi was the killer, and that is why you are so unstable," Rion said, spitting out blood, "I never should have made you the leader… A flaw in my decision-making that cost us dearly."

"Well… too late now!" Yosuke exclaimed, placing the Kusanagi behind his shoulder vertically, ready to run him through. He was stopped by gunfire.

Naoto had saved Rion's life as she fired into her card.

"Yamato Takeru!" she yelled.

"Bitch…," Yosuke yelled, "The other bitch who thinks she's the queen of the world."

"Yamato Takeru!" "Megidoloan!"

As the energy around Susano-O was slowly gathering, Yosuke had moved around from near Rion to the right of Naoto. Her mouth opened in shock. Yosuke was about to cut her down when he was stopped by an arrow in his left arm and the resulting "Megidoloan!" from Yamato Takeru that was aimed at Susano-O. Naoto ran away at the events that took place and joined Rion.

"You just don't quit, do you!?" Yosuke muttered as he broke off the shaft, "Don't you see I have a plan for all of you!?"

"Your plan has ended," Rion stood up with the bow in his hands, albeit a little shakily, "You have no future here." His voice had changed to his original apathetic one, but with no accent and a sharper tone.

Yosuke picked up his sword, which he had dropped at being shot and faced down Naoto and Rion.

"How will I kill you?" Yosuke asked no one in particular, "So many choices…"

"How about I kill you…," a voice rang out. The person was on fire. It was Yukiko; at least they thought it was Yukiko. She was covered in flames and barely recognizable by what had happened.

She glided towards Yosuke, who just smirked. He raised his Kusanagi and cut right through Yukiko's head.

"This was too easy," Yosuke said. He looked at Naoto and Rion and said, "I can't play with you anymore. I'm getting a little tired anyways. I broke a sweat."

Yosuke pulled the pendant where Yukiko kept her shard right off and placed it into the Kusanagi making the bottom part of the sword turn into metal.

Yosuke smirked at the three other Persona users as he disappeared like Hypnos does. They were in complete and utter shock.

"I… I can't believe… that… I can't believe that Yosuke killed Yukiko-senpai," Rise finally said, tears coming to her eyes.

"She was dead before her head was cut off," Rion had his head down, "I should have never made him leader. I should have known this would have happened. Just when did Hypnos get to him?"

Naoto shook her head, "There… There is nothing we can do about it now." She was tearing up too.

All three of them were very distraught over what had happened. Naoto couldn't even get a grasp over the fact that now there was a Persona-user on the enemy's side. Rion was blaming himself over this. Rise was in denial.

"Guys…," Rise looked at them, trying to wipe away a tear, "How are we going to tell the others? How are we going to tell Souji-senpai?"

Naoto, Rion, and Rise looked at each other. No matter how sad they were, they knew this was going to suck.

---

Souji and Mamoru had gotten off the main train and took the local train to Yasoinaba. They took an empty train to Inaba. When they got off the train station and started walking through the city, the two were in for quite a surprise. Souji was expecting to try and meet up with them at Junes.

"Is this part of your city always in ruins?" Mamoru asked, "Is it like homage to something?"

"This is the Northern Shopping District… and I have no idea what the hell happened here," Souji answered.

It seemed that the destruction had come to Inaba as well.

---

I'm still playing saxophone and typing late. I hope this did not upset too many people. It is angsty for a reason folks. Next Chapter? I don't know, I have a lot on my plate after this.


	10. Chapter 10

P4 Answer Ch. 10

First off, I know it has been a huge wait since the last chapter. I have been really busy since I wrote last with playing saxophone, important school things, applying for more school things, and being preoccupied with other things. If you noticed that I am using things a lot, well… I am. Life is hectic, and I need to be at a certain level of an Asian language for my Master's. I also have no room to take the classes I need with the things that I enjoy. I have huge writer's block when it comes to this portion of the story. I know what I want to do at certain points, but here… no clue.

The subset of angst has set in. It's sad that we've lost our depressed girl, I know. Yosuke has become the epitome of a jackass. Life is getting hectic for the team. The most used phrase in this chapter, "Yukiko is dead."

Thank you to Materant: I don't have Ame-no-Uzume because I don't planning on adding anymore Personas. I have about 10 myths set out for the story including… well base them on your current Personas.

Thank you to Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: I just felt like taking this story in a dark direction. Will it stay dark? The subset is angst.

---

The three group members that were near the Inn when the third floor exploded were still in shock from the betrayal of Yosuke Hanamura. Yosuke had deceived the team, attacked Rion and Naoto after he did who knows what to Yukiko, and then killed the poor girl. Rise did the one thing she had always wanted to do. Rise had ran into the smoking and burning Inn, and pulled the fire alarm. The fire trucks and an ambulance were on the way now.

Naoto was standing next to Rion when he fell to the ground after the fight. His knife wound he sustained when Yosuke stabbed him and a slash wound when Yosuke defeated him handily with the Kusanagi. Rion's wounds were much worse than the ones he had sustained in his last fight against the samurai Shadows.

Rion was holding his hand to his knife wound after he fell, while Naoto was making a frantic phone call to Chie, Nanako, and the others. The only reason that they did not make Rion go off to the hospital was because they did not want to split up anymore… not anymore.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rise asked, trying to suppress a cough. She had come back from the lobby of the Inn after pulling the fire alarm in the lobby.

Rion shook his head, blood was running down his shoulder, "I guess. It just… I just can not accept a death on the team."

Rise sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I should have seen this coming. Yosuke was always so happy until a short time ago. I know Yosuke was angry and whatnot, but I did not know it was this bad."

"It was my fault," Rion said, "I was controlling; trying to make all the decisions myself. But, to think it would go this far."

"But why did he betray us?" Rise asked worriedly, wiping the tear from her cheek.

"There is only one explanation," Rion pushed his hair back, "That Yosuke was persuaded by Hypnos that we needed to be eliminated."

"That's insane!" Rise yelled, "Why would he listen to him!?"

Rion sighed, "Maybe he was threatened by Hypnos into working for him. Still, even if Yosuke was threatened, he is not the kind to go down without fighting. I am guessing that he was angry enough to fight against us."

"So, what do we do now?" Rise asked Rion.

"We stop him," Rion said, "As painfully as possible, I personally suggest."

Rise sighed. We lost their main healer and fire-user because of Yosuke. Yosuke was their wind-user and very strong as well. Since he betrayed the team, he became a stronger physical fighter than Rion. That would outmatch everyone else, most likely. Rise needed to think about the new developments more in due time.

Naoto was currently on the phone with Kanji. In doing so, Kanji and the others were all running this way as Naoto was speaking with them.

"What the hell happened!?" Kanji yelled through the phone.

"Don't yell at me…," Naoto chided. She shook her head, "We were betrayed."

"Betrayed… how?" Kanji tried to calm down.

"Yosuke… he attacked Rion and killed Yukiko," Naoto explained, "The Inn was set on fire by Yukiko after he did… I don't even know what he did to her."

"He what…!" Kanji yelled. He said in disbelief, "Yukiko is dead… Yosuke killed her."

"He cut her head off," Naoto said slowly.

"But how… why?" Kanji asked.

"We think that he was swayed by Hypnos and used the Kusanagi," Naoto told Kanji, "He placed Yukiko's shard in the blade afterwards."

"He's using the Kusanagi?" Kanji asked, "How? This is Yosuke we are talking about. Wouldn't Rion be able to stop him?"

"Yosuke seemed to have gained extraordinary abilities upon allying himself with Hypnos. He ran circles around Rion and then me," Naoto explained. She then said, "He even summoned Susano-O without his card and it attacked without his commands. It completely defeated Ameno-waka-hiko and even dodged "Megidoloan!" from my Persona."

Kanji was taken aback after hearing all of this. He did not want to believe that his friend and Senpai betrayed them and killed his teammate. Kanji said to Naoto, "I'm on way to the Inn now. We're all going to come as fast as we can."

Naoto hung up the phone as Kanji did the same. She could only pray that they got their soon.

That was a relief for Naoto, especially if Yosuke decided to come back. She knew that if he returned that an injured Rion and she would stand no chance against the new Yosuke with his skills.

---

Meanwhile, Kanji, Nanako, Chie, and Teddie only shared a short conversation before they left for what was left of the Inn. Kanji had told them what had happened.

Chie was in shock, "Yukiko is dead…" A tear rolled down her eye. Kanji thought she was going to probably be in worse shape once he saw her.

"I can't believe Yosuke did this," Teddie said, "He was always so cheerful."

"It's always the happiest and unsuspecting people," Kanji muttered.

Nanako didn't completely understand what had happened, but she got the gist of it. It was like her mom. "Yukiko…," she said softly. She knew that her cousin cared for Yukiko a lot. That someone would kill Yukiko made Nanako sad.

"I'm going to kick Yosuke's ass," Kanji told the group. He knew he would have to wait in line once Souji got back. He would most likely have to wait behind Chie too.

They continued talking as they walked/ran towards the Inn.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Kanji asked. He was not very confident with his voicing.

Teddie put his head down, "I don't know."

"I guess we will just find out when we get there," Kanji said dejectedly.

"What do you think we will find!? Yukiko's dead body!" Chie slumped to the asphalt on her knees and everyone stopped and turned towards her.

"Chie-chan!" Teddie exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"I think she needs help," Nanako said, "She passed out."

"Can anything else go wrong?" Kanji muttered.

Kanji and Teddie nodded, walked over, and picked Chie up by the shoulders; then helped her back up. They returned to head back towards the Inn. They were in the Shopping District near were the bus stop was. The bus stop had been all but blown to bits by Gozu-Tennoh. They walked to and past the Shopping District, so they would have to walk back.

Imagine the shock on Kanji's eyes when he saw the silver-haired man that had been long awaited by all of them coming towards him.

"What… what happened?" Souji Seta asked the blond-haired bruiser who was holding up Chie. He asked, "Why is the Shopping District in ruins?" Why is Chie unconscious?"

"It's a long story," Teddie said, "So much has happened since you disappeared."

"Big bro!" Souji heard from behind Teddie and the others. Souji was enveloped from the waist down by his brown-haired cousin, tears streaming down her face.

"Little sis…," Souji said with surprise, "I missed you." He held her back for a second. It was bewildering to him that Nanako's hair had grown over an inch in a week. He was a little confused as he thought, "What is going on?"

"Well…," Kanji shook his head, looking downtrodden, "How do I explain something like this?"

"Try me…," Souji said.

"The Shopping District was Gozu-Tennoh," Kanji explained, "He nearly killed us. Did things like throw my Persona into Aiya's… I didn't want to renovate Aiya's by having someone throw Rokuten Maoh into the damn thing."

"I see," Souji said slowly, "You sound like there is more."

"You will have to see for yourself because even we don't really know what happened," Kanji said to Souji.

Souji looked a little confused, but said, "Okay…"

Nanako kept her arms around him, "Big bro…"

"What's wrong?" Souji asked, "What else happened?"

Teddie breathed deep, "We don't really know either… but… Rion and Naoto said that Yosuke betrayed everyone."

"He betrayed everyone?" Souji looked confused, "What did he do?"

"Rion said that Hypnos told him to take their shards. Yosuke killed Yukiko right by the Amagi Inn where we were staying," Kanji finally said to Souji.

"What!!!" Souji yelled, "He fucking killed Yukiko!" Souji held his head in hands. He thought to himself, "Why!?... What the hell is wrong with him? Why Yukiko…?"

"I don't know… I'm not sure what is going on, but he completely schooled Rion before he killed her," Kanji said.

"Damn it…," Souji muttered. Souji definitely needed to see the site where this happened and question Rion. He felt Nanako that was still hugging him and he let her continue the hug.

Teddie looked at the brown-haired boy who was standing next to him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mamoru," he responded, "Souji met me in Kagoshima. I am the one who found him when he washed up." Mamoru was as confused as hell. He had heard a lot about the team on the train ride, and now in a few sentences he had heard that one of them had betrayed them and killed another. He was lost.

Teddie did not really feel like responding to the new guy. He was not in a trusting mood right now.

"Okay…," Mamoru thought.

"I want to go…," Souji said with fire in his eyes, "Let's visit Rion."

Kanji took one look at Souji. There was fire in the silver-haired man's eyes. Kanji was not going to get in his way. "Let's keep on moving then," Kanji said. He was still holding up Chie, "I guess I can't get her awake, so let's just get going."

Kanji and Teddie made sure Chie was secure and the group, now including Souji and Mamoru in tow, towards the Inn.

Kanji turned his head towards Mamoru during the long walk along the road. He questioned the brown-haired kid with the bird flying next to him, "So… what do you have to do with this whole thing?"

Mamoru shook his head, "I was around when Gozu-Tennoh first attacked the city. As I said earlier, I found Souji washed up in Kagoshima trying to help the populace. Souji gave me one of those shard things as a precaution. As Souji and I tried to leave the city, we were attacked by Shadows and I summoned a Persona."

"You can summon a Persona?" Kanji turned his head sideways.

"I guess so. It was exhausting, but it felt exhilarating," Mamoru responded.

"Huh…," Kanji muttered. He wasn't really in the mood to exchange too much conversation either.

It was a solemn mood in general as the group walked close. The various people in there were either pissed, too depressed to talk, or unconscious. Well, there was one confused member, but he knew to be respectful and kept quiet.

---

Souji walked up to fire trucks, police cars, and Rion sitting on the grass with Naoto sitting next to him, arm over a bloody shoulder. He saw a smoking Amagi Inn as Rise rushed up to the silver-haired boy and hugged him. He paid no attention to the girl as she said to him sadly, "Oh Souji, I'm so sorry." There were tears in her eyes.

The Inn's third floor was in the worst shape. That was where the fire had started.

Instead, Souji looked idly at the bag that was obviously containing a body. That body was most likely Yukiko if Kanji's words were true.

Most of those who had just gathered at the Inn circled around Souji in a semi-circle in silence. They did not know what to say to the boy who had lost his girlfriend.

Souji's eyes had misted over at the sight of the whole scene and he put a hand to his forehead. Rion put his hand on Naoto's own and stood up so he could walk over to the obviously shaken boy. Rion made his way over and placed his hand on Rise's shoulder so she would let go. She slowly backed off, and Souji was slightly relieved. He needed some time away from people like Rise. He also needed to question Rion.

"Souji…," Rion said. Rion pushed up the glasses he had put on since the battle.

"I want answers, Rion," Souji turned his head towards Rion and said with vigor. He asked, "How the hell did he get a hold of Yukiko?"

Rion cleared his throat before he began his long explanation, "She refused to speak to anyone since you were knocked into the water, not even when we told her that you called us. Yukiko locked herself in a room on the third floor once we got back to Inaba, after the Shopping District was destroyed, and refused to come down for anything. Yosuke and I were at your uncle's house to retrieve the luggage from the vehicle we were traveling in before Hypnos attacked, which was the day before you arrived. Yosuke disappeared for the whole night before showing up this morning. We were planning on trying to flush out Hypnos by following his trail and Yosuke and I were in the same group. He said he would finally talk to Yukiko to see if he could get her out before we left. Before any of us knew it, the third floor had exploded." Rion took a deep breath from all of that talking.

"You left Yosuke alone…," Souji's voice slowly started to rise from a quiet tone to louder and louder, "Why did you leave him alone with Yukiko!?"

"I never should have…," Rion shook his head, "It was a logistical error that could not have been foreseen."

"Of course you could have!" Souji started to yell, "This is Yukiko! Wasn't there a sign or something that he would do this?"

"A sign that he would do something this drastic? No…," Rion responded as calmly as possible, "But… He was quite temperamental ever since he was appointed leader."

Souji picked him up by the collar and screamed at Rion, "Yosuke was one of the last people I would pick for a leader! He is an idiot when it comes to making decisions! Why didn't Naoto or you take the lead!?"

"We did…," Rion shook his head, "That's why he got angry. He did not enjoy being usurped because his ideas were unsatisfactory."

"Then why the hell did you appoint him in the first place!?" Souji was still holding Rion by the collar.

"Souji… Yosuke had the most experience out of anyone else in using a Persona. If we were under attack, I just wanted someone who had experience at the front," Rion explained.

"I don't want a damn pity party!" Souji exclaimed, "I want my friends alive! You got one of them killed… How does that make you feel!?"

"Terrible…," Rion said calmly.

"Then act like it!" Souji yelled, throwing Rion to the ground.

Seeing all of this, Naoto rushed to Rion's side, who was grimacing from landing hard on the asphalt. Naoto gave a look of sympathy towards Souji and a caring look towards Rion. Rion pushed himself up enough so he was sitting on the ground and said to their leader in soft tones, "If I had another chance, I would have taken the lead from the start. Unfortunately, I will not get another chance. Because of this, we lose an integral part of our team, and have gained another enemy in the process. He has fallen prey to the wicked tongue of seduction and temptation that Hypnos promised him."

"You are a goddamn fool, Rion," Souji told him, towering over the older boy. He asked him, "Do you expect your apology to bring her back!?"

Naoto said in response to defend his boyfriend, "Of course he did not. What can he say in his defense?"

"Couldn't you have stopped him!?" Souji yelled, "You don't go anywhere without being attached to him."

Naoto shook her head, "There was no way…"

"Yosuke was right in thinking that you are both damn fools," Souji said in malice, "No wonder you two got your asses kicked." He opened his duffle bag, taking out a large scabbard, and drew a sword. "Maybe I can reproduce the same results just to see if it could be done?"

Rion's eyes widened slightly, but Naoto's hand slowly moved towards her gun. As the metal stared shining, Souji's own eyes widened as he felt wood against the small of his own back.

He heard a girl's voice, a soft and sweet one, "Big bro… please stop. Don't make us fight you."

"Nanako-chan…," Souji turned his head to see his cousin with the stripped umbrella, hiding a blade, against his back and nearly crying.

Souji slid his blade back in at the sound of Nanako's voice and Naoto moved her hand back away from the gun. Souji took a deep breath and sunk to his knees. He was enveloped by Nanako's hug.

"Little sis… forgive me…, Yukiko-chan…," Souji started to sob. He had lost his soul mate; the one girl he loved beyond any other. Souji would have married Yukiko if he was given a chance to, and now she was dead. Yosuke took her away, and he will pay.

"He really did love her," Naoto said to Rion.

"Of course," Rion responded, "As much if not more than we do each other."

"He should not have to deal with this," Naoto told him. She asked Rion, "Why did we have to fail him?"

"I don't know…," Rion shook his head.

The sorrow of Souji was interrupted by the scream of Chie Satonaka. She had awoken and seemed to disapprove of loading Yukiko into the ambulance. It was unsettling for everyone, but it hit a nerve for Chie.

"No!!!" Chie yelled, tears in her eyes, "Don't take her!" She ran towards the ambulance, grabbed one of the paramedics and tried to stop them from loading the body that was still zipped up.

"Excuse me miss," the paramedic said, unhanding Chie, "We have a job to do. I'm sorry for your loss."

"She's my best friend!!!" Chie yelled, "Don't take her away!"

"There isn't anything we can do, miss," the paramedic told her, "We have to take her away."

"No…," she pleaded as Kanji slowly started to drag Chie away from the ambulance. She was crying all the way.

"Chie-chan…," Teddie said with sympathy.

Off to the side, Mamoru said, "This is terrible. I joined right when the team is about to fall apart."

Rion looked at Naoto and said to her, "Please help me…"

"Okay…," Naoto responded and helped Rion up, careful not to damage his injured shoulder. Naoto had to make sure Teddie healed Rion before they left this place.

"Thanks…," Rion said quietly before he left her side and started walking towards Mamoru.

Mamoru looked at the glasses-wearing boy as he came forward and said to him while glancing at Dice, "Nice bird… does he have your shard?"

"How did you know?" Mamoru looked impressed at the brown-haired boy's deduction.

"It just seemed logical…," Rion started to say.

"Mamoru…," he finished, "He's been with me forever." Dice flew around his head before landing and putting his head down, "You guys are really sad. I don't know how you guys are going to recover from this."

Rion took a deep breath, "We are going to have to eventually no matter how much this hurts right now our threats are not going to go away until we deal with them."

"You have a point," Mamoru said, "It's our problem now."

"What is your Persona's name?" Rion asked.

"Kirin…," Mamoru answered.

Rion pushed up his glasses before answering, "This is intriguing. I think we have a solution to one of our problems. Well… once this all calms down enough to deal with it."

Mamoru was left confused as Rion left to talk to Naoto about whatever he meant by a "solution to one of their problems" or whatever.

---

Meanwhile, somewhere outside of Inaba,

Yosuke was speaking to his new leader. Yosuke did not mind being a subordinate to this man because he felt that when the time came, he could take control. He had the Kusanagi, and newfound power over Susano-O.

"So… you have obtained your first shard," Hypnos said to the puffy, brown-haired boy that was kneeling in front of him. He was no longer wearing the red and white tee-shirt. He was wearing black now.

"I have obtained Yukiko's, destroyed their base, and killed her in the process," Yosuke reported.

"Good…," Hypnos said in his usual regal pose. He never looked like he was a Greek god, and his clothing never did.

"I have served you well, then?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes…," Hypnos responded. He then asked, "Killing the girl will most likely send them into disarray. Can you capitalize on this? How strong are they by themselves?"

"Well…," Yosuke thought about it for a second, "It depends on if they unleash their true Personas or not. If they integrate themselves with their myths, then they'll become stronger."

"Not as strong as you," Hypnos reminded Yosuke, "But explain."

"Well… I expect Teddie to become Kintoki-Douji and protect Nanako," Yosuke explained, "He's obsessed with Souji's cousin. Damn pedobear…"

"Okay… would he be strong?" Hypnos asked.

"Not too strong," Yosuke said, "He's not even a god."

"How about Souji's cousin?" Hypnos asked.

"Kaguya is a princess of the Moon People, but I don't know really. She didn't have her Persona until recently. Her Persona is naturally pretty strong, but outside of the Persona, Nanako is pretty weak because of her age," Yosuke said.

"Interesting… What about someone else?" Hypnos questioned Yosuke.

"Rise is an non-issue," Yosuke said, "If nothing else, her power to see things and notice us may improve and we would have to take care of her. Rion's goal is to use her to take care of Gozu-Tennoh."

"That would actually work in our favor," Hypnos nodded. He inquired, "Well?"

Yosuke nearly spit as he mentioned Chie, "Chie would use Suzuka Gongen as her integration. She would come after me, but she is not a goddess… even if she is a war deity."

"Still, be careful," Hypnos warned.

"Of course," Yosuke nodded.

"What about their leader? He's still alive isn't he?" Hypnos asked.

"Souji? He is definitely going to be an issue now," Yosuke told him.

"Why?" Hypnos looked at him.

"Because I just killed his girlfriend," Yosuke responded.

"That is a problem," Hypnos said. He asked, "What about his Persona?"

"If he can control his Persona, I may have to be careful. He is Izanagi after all. But, Izanagi is not a war god," Yosuke explained, "If he unleashes his full power… I may have no choice but to kill him before this happens. If he loses control, however, he could kill everyone he knows and cares about."

"That would be an issue," Hypnos said, "I may have to take him out myself." Hypnos cleared his throat. He said to Yosuke, "There was someone else with him. A man with a bird on his shoulder…. He has a Persona now as well."

"I don't know anything about him," Yosuke said, "You'll have to deal with him."

"Maybe I will," Hypnos said. He looked at Yosuke with apprehension, "There are two that always seem to be together. What about them? The one with the hat and the one with the brown-hair."

There was malice on Yosuke's face as he sneered, "Naoto and Rion…"

"I know you don't like them," Hypnos said calmly, "But what about them?"

Yosuke took a deep breath to calm down before he said, "By himself, the fact that I could not kill Rion until Naoto interfered proves how powerful he is without becoming Ameno-waka-hiko in spirit. I don't know if Naoto will become Sukuna-Hikona or Yamato Takeru."

"You are Susano-O, can you separate the two?" Hypnos asked, "Maybe even turn them on each other?"

This made Yosuke's eyes widen a little, "That would be hard. I would have to try and use Naoto because Rion is unflappable. Even then, if Naoto uses Sukuna-Hikona, she would not be strong enough. But, if we don't get Naoto to turn, and she becomes Yamato Takeru, she will kill us with Rion's help."

"You will probably need to sway others if you want to split those two," Hypnos suggested.

Yosuke nodded, "The best idea is probably using Kanji since he's obsessed with Naoto even now. I can use Rise as a wedge to split up Naoto and Rion. I just have to figure out how I am going to make this work."

"You will," Hypnos said, "Figure out the plans on how you will eliminate the rest as well."

"Understood," Yosuke nodded as he went from on one knee to a standing position. He turned and began planning the rest of the team's demise.

---

I know… I have major writer's block. The fact that I can write anything right now during my super busy schedule is amazing in its own right. This is the start of a huge part of the middle of the story. Yosuke is one hell of a bastard, no?


	11. Chapter 11

P4 Answer Chapter 11

I rushed a bit of the last chapter, but I was not really sure how far to go. Besides, I just wanted to get something out for you the readers while I'm doing all of this work.

* * *

Yosuke smirked to himself as he walked away from Hypnos. He still had work to do, though. He needed a plan on how to get the rest of the shards for the sword that was currently across his back. He needed a plan on how to get rid of everyone else. To get rid of Souji, he needed Nanako. To get rid of Nanako, he needed Teddie. To get rid of Rion and Naoto, he needed Kanji and Rise. To get rid of Kanji and Rise, he needed Rion and Naoto. To get rid of this mystery guy, Yosuke really didn't give a shit; he would find a way.

"But who to get rid of first?" Yosuke thought.

It was difficult when you thought about it. Should he go after the easy targets or the hard ones first? Souji would be vulnerable at the moment, Yosuke believed. What better than to take out the leader after you kill his girlfriend? The only problem is that he would be protected by his cousin. Nanako was a wild card. Yosuke could only guess on how strong she would become. Dealing with Nanako meant that you also had to deal with that damn bear. Teddie was a squeaky fool if he wore that costume, but Kamui and Kaguya… he would need to be on his guard. Teddie would give his life for Nanako. Against Gozu-Tennoh, she matched up well against… even Naoto or probably Yukiko when it came to sheer magical power. Nanako worried Yosuke a little.

Kanji would be a pain to go one-on-one with. Take-Mikazuchi against Susano-O… Yosuke would feel safer if he had a few more shards of the Kusanagi on his side if he did have to fight the killer of Ameno-waka-hiko. Otherwise, he would have to use some of his trickery to take on Kanji.

Rise, in Yosuke's opinion was useless and defenseless. She was not even worth Yosuke's time and could be taken care whenever he felt like it. But according to Rion and Naoto, their plan was to send someone else with her to get rid of Gozu-Tennoh. All in all, that would get rid of a thorn in his liege's side, but afterwards…. She could command a great amount of influence afterwards. Besides, Rion and Naoto were counting on sending someone with her. But who? They would not send each other, and he highly doubted they would send Nanako, Kanji, or Teddie. Yosuke believed they would send the new guy, whoever he was. Not even Hypnos had any clue on how strong he was. All Hypnos knew was that this guy took out a few Shadows when his Persona awakened suddenly.

Then there was Chie… Yosuke was not sure how, but he would take care of that bitch personally. She was strong, and she would harness Suzuka Gongen to take him on. Yosuke knew that she would be pissed at him for killing Yukiko, but he would revel in her rage. Susano-O would chuckle at ripping her apart. He was far too powerful now for this bug to be a problem.

Unless Souji made a miraculous recovery, Yosuke needed to get a handle on the most dangerous pair out of the group. The assassin and the warrior made a deadly couple and together would cause trouble for Yosuke unless he did something about it. Rion and Naoto were not inseparable in Yosuke's mind. Maybe Yosuke could somehow use Kanji and Rise to his advantage in a certain way… then Yosuke would not have to fight at all. Yosuke pictured a Yamato Takeru fighting Ameno-waka-hiko. It made Yosuke happy.

The hardest fight would be if Souji was at full strength again. Yosuke did not want to fight the man who took down Izanami with a Persona. If Souji basically became Izanagi, Yosuke would have to do something special to kill him… maybe kidnap Nanako and run her through in front of Souji. Imagine killing both Yukiko and Nanako in front of him. Yosuke knew he would need an all but full-sharded Kusanagi to take Souji on regardless.

It would all lead up to Yosuke's rise to godhood. He would take the Kusanagi that Hypnos gave him to kill the man himself. Yosuke would slay Hypnos with his own sword. It was not Hypnos' sword; it was Susano-O's. Yosuke was Susano-O now. Hypnos deserved to die, no matter what the god wanted to accomplish. He wanted the world to end or something, maybe raise the dead too.

Yukiko's body, or what was left of it, had been carted away, and the team was left there to contemplate their next move. Except there was not much contemplating going on considering the situation. There were a lot of questions that needed answers.

The first question was now that the Inn was a disastrous mess; the group's plan to stay there and make it their base was now moot. There were members on their team that have no permanent residence in Inaba. So… where would they stay? That group included Mamoru, obviously. Rion had given up his place as well, so he would be scrambling for a place. Teddie wondered where he would go, or what he would say to Yosuke's parents if he went back to Yosuke's parents. How do you say that Yosuke betrayed the country and killed one of his best friends?

Regardless, someone would have take initiative and figure things out. Preferably, that would be someone who was not depressed beyond belief. That ruled out Souji or Chie. It would be a good idea to cut out Rise and Kanji. Mamoru, though not involved enough to have an attachment to the situation would not have a solution. Nanako was most likely too young to have ideas to every problem yet. Rion was not depressed, but he was annoyed that he could not stop Yosuke. That left…

"Everyone…," Naoto called out softly from the circle of people that had formed in front of the smoking Inn after the emergency vehicles had left. Nanako and Rise were on each side of Souji, trying to provide what support they could to the shattered boy. Teddie was next to Nanako and the shattered girl, Chie. Kanji was on the other side of Chie, and Naoto. Obviously, Naoto was also next to Rion. Rion had the new guy next to him as well. Mamoru's bird, Dice, flew over Rion's head. None of them were standing on the grassy field they had planted themselves on. Most of them either were either resting on their palms or had their heads in their knees.

It was time to try and bite the bullet and get the group together again.

"Hmm…?" Mamoru raised his head.

"We need to start over," Naoto said, "We have to figure out where to go."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

"Our base is gone," Naoto explained, "You do not have a place to stay. You would have been residing here except..."

"It blew up," Mamoru finished, "So…"

"We have to figure out where everyone stays for a while, and how to regroup," Naoto adjusted her hat.

Rion grabbed her hat and threw it off so that her blue hair shone freely in the sun. It turned a few heads. Naoto glared at him for a moment. Rion said slowly, "We need to watch out for three threats now. The probable solution we have for Gozu-Tennoh is probably the best we have. For the other two, I don't know. But Naoto is right; everyone must find places to reside."

"That would put families at risk," Kanji shook his head, "That was one of our arguments, remember?"

"Do we have a choice anymore?" Naoto looked at him and Kanji shrunk back.

"Can we shut up right now?" Chie muttered, "I don't want to hear about it. Not right now…"

"I don't know if we should talk about just moving on right away, Rion-senpai, Naoto-kun," Nanako said.

"What if Yosuke attacks again?" Rion asked Nanako coolly, "What if he aims for your head next?"

About five seconds later, Rion was rearranging his jaw from a fist sent by Souji from all the way across the circle. Souji had gotten up from his sitting position and started to do his best to pummel the brown-haired boy. Rion was doing very little to dodge the blows from the slightly younger man.

"Souji-senpai! Stop!" Naoto yelled, seeing a few blows knock Rion's glasses right off his face.

"You're going to hurt him!" Rise yelled as well.

Kanji and Mamoru dragged Souji off of Rion, who wiped blood off of his fists.

Souji said in disgust, while dislodging himself from the grasp from others, "Don't you dare say that to Nanako… you bastard."

Rion wiped his own blood from his nose and mouth while winking his black eye. He said calmly, "I am only telling you the truth. We are going to die if you do not do anything."

Souji knew he was right. He knew that Rion spoke the truth about the dangers, the fears, and everything else. But… Souji did not know what to do.

Souji just closed his eyes. He finally said, "I guess we can take care of Mamoru for the time being."

"Would that be alright? I don't want to intrude," Mamoru asked.

"I think it'll be fine, Mamoru-san," Nanako smiled.

"As long as you don't think your parents would mind," Mamoru said.

Nanako frowned. Everyone knew it was because of her mother.

Still she said quietly, "My dad should be okay with it."

"Just keep the bird outside," Souji told Mamoru.

"As you wish," Mamoru answered, reaching into his pouch and pulling out bird seed. He held his hand out and the bird ate it from his hand.

Teddie looked at his feet, "What about me? What if Yosuke comes for his parents or something?"

"You can stay with me, Ted," Kanji said.

"Thanks, Kanji," Teddie flashed a short-lived smile.

"Where will our base be then?" Souji sighed, wiping his eyes on his forearm. He was careful not to get any flecks of blood in them.

"Junes isn't safe," Naoto told them.

"Nowhere in the Shopping District because there is no such thing as a Shopping District anymore," Rise said.

"The Police Station?" Kanji looked at the group.

"A very unorthodox, but…," Naoto started to say.

"But probably the safest," Souji said.

"Or the most dangerous," Rion shook his head, "If Hypnos gets a hold of them. Well, it is all we have at the moment."

"It is a meeting place, not a place to sleep," Rise said, "We'll be okay."

"Yeah…," Souji said and suggested, "I think we need some time… time to think."

Rion breathed deep before saying, "Maybe that is the best idea after all. We can outline our plans after we have a chance to get our heads around the new situation. If they come, we fight and we kill."

Souji nodded slowly and it was followed by others. Souji wasn't going to show any mercy to Yosuke.

"Let's go…," Souji said quietly and he turned away to walk from the group.

"Wait, Big bro!" Nanako exclaimed. She looked at the new guy, "Come on!"

As Nanako and Mamoru chased after the silver-haired boy; the others slowly started to filter out towards their residences. Chie wiped her eyes and Rise got up with her, "I'll go with you, Chie-senpai."

Chie nodded slightly and Rise stayed by her side to make sure she was okay.

Teddie went along with Kanji towards his mother's textile store. Hopefully it was in as good shape as reported. It was a good thing they did not live there.

Soon, there were only two left sitting on the ground. Naoto pushed herself up from the ground and picked up her hat. As she adjusted the brim, she looked at Rion and said, "You're still bleeding… from the lip." As Rion held the back of his hand up to his mouth, she asked, "Why didn't you try and stop him?"

"Why not?" Rion responded, "He was angry."

Naoto sighed in his stubbornness, "Are you coming?"

"You grandfather will be pissed," Rion shook his head.

"He is gone for a few days," Naoto tipped her hat towards Rion; "Yakushiji-san likes you."

"Finally, some good news," Rion almost let loose something that sounded like a chuckle.

"If only we could hear something even better," Naoto frowned.

* * *

"Dad, we're home!" Nanako called out as she walked through the doorway. They had made their way through the floodplains at a slow pace. Souji had slowed down after Nanako and Mamoru caught up to him and it seemed that his depression resumed.

Dojima's head popped out from the kitchen, "Nanako!? Where were you?"

"We were at the Inn, don't worry. Big bro is with me," Nanako said as calmly as she could.

"Souji!?" Dojima looked surprised, "Souji is with you?"

Dojima went from the kitchen to the front door and placed his shoulder on Souji's shoulder. "We missed you," he said to him.

"…," Souji did not answer.

"Souji…?" Dojima looked at him.

"We were just at the Inn… Dad," Nanako told him.

"Ohh…," Dojima had heard about what happened, "I'm so sorry."

Souji went straight upstairs towards the guest room without a word being said towards anyone.

"It must have really hurt him," Dojima said quietly.

"It really did, Dad," Nanako replied, "It hurt all of us. It's hard to be strong."

"I know Nanako, I know…," Dojima shook his head. He thought of Chisato right then. How much it hurt, how hard it was to get over it and go back to work.

Dojima looked away from Nanako and his gaze turned on Mamoru for the first time, "Do I know you?"

"My name is Mamoru, Dojima-san," Mamoru nodded politely.

"He found Souji when he disappeared," Nanako told him, "He has a chance to fight with us."

As Mamoru nodded, Dojima looked aghast, "Fight with you? Who said you could fight?"

"I can fight!" Nanako frowned, "Don't tell me I can't!"

Dojima sighed, "You aren't going to give this up, are you?"

"I don't plan to," Nanako almost gave a smile.

"I don't want you to do this," Dojima pleaded.

"It'll be okay. Big bro will be with me," Nanako said, "The others too."

"Souji… I don't think Souji is any shape to protect you… right now," Mamoru chimed in. Dojima nodded in agreement.

"That's what everyone else is for," Nanako retorted.

Dojima shook his head. The Shopping District was blown apart and the Inn was set on fire. Now Nanako wanted to fight whoever was causing all of this? He must be going crazy.

She said to her dad, "It'll be okay."

Dojima sighed before he said, "Mamoru is it?" The guy who had let the bird fly outside before he came in nodded. Dojima explained, "We don't have a lot of room for you. You can either bunk up with Souji on his couch or in our living room."

Mamoru nodded, "I'll share space with Souji-san. If I keep all of my stuff here; it will be a distraction."

"Okay… I have to go to work to try and sort out these messes that keep popping up all over the city," Dojima said, adjusting his tie "Then there are the people who seem to be running rampant."

"Uhh… be careful, dad," Nanako said.

A voice rang down from the 2nd floor, "If you see Yosuke Hanamura… shoot him on sight."

Dojima looked confused and somewhat appalled. Why would Souji want Dojima to shoot one of his friends?

"Dad… according to Rion and Naoto, Yosuke killed Yukiko," Nanako told him.

"Yosuke killed Yukiko!?" Dojima looked confused.

"Right in front of Rion," Mamoru said, "Cut her head off…"

"If that's true, we will make it a high priority to apprehend him," Dojima assured him.

"According to Rion, you will have a hard time doing that," Mamoru said.

"We'll be careful," Dojima nodded.

Dojima grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"I hope dad will be okay," Nanako shook her head.

Mamoru gave a small smile of reassurance towards Nanako and grabbed his small bag so he could put his stuff away.

When a large crash was heard upstairs, Nanako gave a worried look and Mamoru rushed up the stairs.

Mamoru headed up the stairs and into a war zone of smashed objects. The table was overturned and the TV had been smashed in. The TV table was being ripped apart and the desk had gouges in it. In the center of the room, Souji had his sword out and the god-like Izanagi was standing next to him. Souji was breathing heavily as he prepared to swing again. His sword was pointing at the intruder in his room.

"Am I going to need to summon to protect myself?" Mamoru asked softly. His "Kirin" was a lion-like Persona as long as a giraffe was tall. He felt like he could hold off Souji long enough to call for Nanako.

"Souji!" Mamoru yelled.

There was no answer, only an empty gaze from the darkened eyes of Souji. Mamoru drew his card at the fear of being attacked by either Izanagi or Souji. He only then noticed his nunchaku were in his bag. He was defenseless. As the bancho of Izanagi readied itself…

A very beautiful woman entered the room. Neither Souji nor Mamoru had seen her before. Mamoru's eyes shifted from the impending sword to the young woman and his jaw dropped. Izanagi lowered his bancho as the woman with in a white shimmering kimono with long black hair placed a soft and silky hand on Souji's cheek. She smiled at Souji.

Souji's eyes lowered and drifted in pain. "Yukiko…?" he asked in pain.

The woman said nothing, but gazed into Souji's eyes as Izanagi disappeared.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

"Her name is Kaguya… and she is my Persona," a young girl whose hair was growing longer by the second said. The young girl had just entered the room as well, and stood beside Kaguya. The young girl was… Nanako.

"This is your Persona?" Mamoru asked, "She's beautiful."

Nanako blushed as Souji kept his head down. "Why does she have to look like Yukiko?" Souji muttered.

"It's not her fault," Mamoru said, "It's just her Persona."

"I just want the violence to stop," Nanako told the two. Her Persona smiled and bowed.

Souji's eyes widened in shock, finally raising his eyes and gazing upon the carnage that was his room, as he muttered, "What have I done…?"

Kanji called out for his mother as he walked into Tatsumi Textiles. He was wondering why the spools and fabric was all over the place because there was very little damage to this part of the Shopping District.

"Hey Mom! Where are you!?" Kanji yelled out. He said to Teddie as they went through the doorway, "Come on Ted! Follow me!"

"Mom!?" Kanji exclaimed, looking around. Not seeing her… He mumbled, "Where is she and why does this place look like crap?"

Teddie turned his head from side to side and looked in the far right corner behind the counter. He saw a disheveled lady with her bun of grey hair undone and in disarray. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Is that your mom, Kanji?" Teddie asked, pointing her out.

"Mom!?" Kanji rushed to her. He went to his knees and asked, "What happened!?"

"Kanji…?" His mom looked at his worried face and said, "What are you doing here? You died."

"We died?" Kanji looked at his mom like she was crazy, "We didn't die!"

"I saw you and all those big explosions," Kanji's mom explained, "You died in the blasts."

"But we're right here!" Kanji exclaimed.

"Are you?" Kanji's mom held her hand out and moved it around, eventually touching Kanji's cheek. "You stole Kanji's voice, whoever you are."

"She's gone down right crazy!" Teddie said. The boy with the frilled shirt walked up next to Kanji.

"Teddie?" Kanji's mom looked at the boy, "They took your voice too."

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Kanji asked, exasperated, "I'm your son and this is Teddie. No one stole our voices."

Kanji's mom shook her head, "Poor Kanji… You died and then someone stole your voice. If only Dojima-san was still here... he could stop you."

Kanji and Teddie looked at each other. Kanji whispered to Teddie, "My mom… something has happened to her. We need to get her some help."

"We'll call an ambearlance," Teddie said.

"Right…," Kanji nodded, trying to hold back a tear. She was all Kanji had.

Teddie pulled out his phone, "What's the number?"

Kanji shook his head as wiped his eyes.

* * *

Rise had her left arm over Chie's shoulders as they walked back into the far end of the Residential District. Rise knew Chie was still a wreck. She had been in tears the whole time.

"We're almost there, Senpai," Rise said, "Only a bit farther."

The white and blue houses they passed went unnoticed by Rise and Chie as they reached the grey home of Chie's. They were greeted by Chie's big and stinky golden retriever. Rise shrunk back at its presence, but Chie just let it slobber all over her.

"Eww…," Rise muttered, "That dog needs a bath."

Chie patted the dog on the head lightly without care and shrugged off Rise's arm. She walked up to her door and opened it to go through, leaving Rise behind her.

"Chie-senpai?" Rise called out.

Chie's door slammed behind her. If Rise was inside, she would have heard a locking sound as well.

"Chie?" Rise called out again, "Chie!?" There was no answer… "Great…," Rise muttered. She was alone. "Now what do I do?" she pondered.

Chie, meanwhile, had gone straight to her room and shut herself in. She sunk to the floor in despair. She swore she was going to be the one to kill Yosuke.

* * *

Yakushiji-san was greeted by not only Naoto-sama, but also a bloody Rion as he answered the front door. To say it was a bit of a surprise was an understatement. The last time Rion came to Naoto's home was on Christmas Eve. Though he liked Rion much better than Naoto's grandfather; he was not sure he normally would have let Rion in looking like that.

"Yakushiji-san," Rion bowed, "I'm sorry to intrude like this."

"Yakushiji-san," Naoto said, "You must be aware of the situation that we are in. It has now become dire."

"If you mean the people who have disappeared and gone crazy, I understand the situation, Naoto-sama," Yakushiji answered.

"I'm afraid it is much worse than that," Naoto said with a mix of worry and sadness in her voice.

"If believable, one of our own in our group of "detectives" has defected and another was killed by the defector," Rion added.

"Killed?" Yakushiji was astounded to hear that the person that had been recorded killed earlier today was one of their friends was killed, "How did this happen?"

"He cut off her head," Naoto said, "We tried to stop him, but to no avail."

"And now you are here," Yakushiji looked Rion in the eye.

"Well…," Rion started to say when Naoto intervened.

"The Inn exploded and Rion was staying there," Naoto said quietly.

"You know your grandfather will have a fit, Naoto-sama," Yakushiji told her.

"I know, Yakushiji-san, but… I was not sure where else to take him," Naoto responded.

Rion would have blushed at the fact that Naoto took him with her instead of forcing her indomitable will to make Kanji or Souji take him in; even if there was not room for him.

Yakushiji gave the smallest smile possible, "He's not home right now. Your grandfather will not be back for a few days while he's dealing with a client."

Rion gave a sigh of relief at the news. Neither Naoto's grandfather nor Rion could stand each other.

"Well… hurry in so we can clean you up," Yakushiji said, taking a look at Rion's shoulder.

Naoto smiled at Rion as they walked in, "We have a guest room for you."

Yakushiji could not help but glance at Naoto's hand as they passed by, which was currently interlocked with Rion's. Her grandfather would not like this at all.

* * *

The night passed fitfully for Souji. He dreamed not just of Yukiko, but of Nanako's Persona. Oh, how Nanako's Persona looked just like Yukiko.. Some of his dreams were filled with pleasure, but others were filled with terror and pain. Souji remembered the night they spent together on Christmas Eve. Souji could imagine Yosuke slicing right through Yukiko's neck, right in front of him. Souji still could see Kaguya walking in front of him, causing his heart to drop to his knees.

The morning was not much better for Souji when he was seeing Nanako get taller day by day. According to Dojima, she would turn into the spitting image of Chisato Dojima when she got older. An 8 year-old was not supposed to turn into the most beautiful woman in Japan in only a few days, however. "Damn this mythological crap," Souji thought, "How am I going to keep pedobear away from her?"

Indeed, Nanako's hair had grown to her waist when she came down that next morning. It messed with Mamoru's head as well. No one exactly what was going on anymore. Mamoru wondered if he was going to grow a mane and a tail if Nanako was turning into an adult.

While they were eating breakfast, the Dojima household received a phone call.

"This is Nanako speaking," Nanako had picked up the phone. She was a little surprised herself that her hair had grown even longer overnight.

"Nanako-chan?" a man answered. It was Rion. He asked, "Are you speaking for all three of the people in here the house?"

"I can," Nanako replied.

"We are having everyone meet at Junes to discuss our plan to get rid of Gozu-Tennoh," Rion said. He added, "Can you have Mamoru pack his bags?"

Nanako shook her head, "That's forcing him to…"

Rion answered, "Yes I know it's pretentious… But we have no choice in the matter if we are getting rid of Gozu-Tennoh."

"What will he have to do?" Nanako asked.

"We need him to go with Rise to summon an equal to Gozu-Tennoh," Rion responded, "We just need all of you here so we can go over the plans and get them on their way." Rion took a deep breath, "Besides, if Yosuke shows up for some reason…" Rion did not sound so sure of Yosuke showing up.

"Okay…," Nanako said, "I'll let them know."

Nanako hung up the phone and turned towards Souji and Mamoru. She grabbed the toast out of the toaster that had just popped up and placed it on a plate. She placed it in front of the pair and said to them, "Here you go."

"Who was that?" Souji asked quietly. His head was down.

"Thanks…," Mamoru said before Nanako responded.

"It was Rion-san," Nanako answered, "He wants us to meet at Junes."

"Junes?" Souji did not look up from his toast, "That's dangerous."

"Does he have a certain reason for us meeting?" Mamoru asked.

Nanako nodded and looked at Mamoru, "Rion wants you to bring your stuff. I think they want to you to go with Rise and do something to stop Gozu-Tennoh or something."

"So… they are just sending you away?" Souji looked at Mamoru, "No wonder Yosuke rebelled."

"Come on…," Mamoru shook his head, "I'm sure there are good reasons for this idea."

Any other time, he would be thrilled at the prospect at meeting and spending time with Rise Kujikawa. This probably would not be the best time to get to know her.

"I'll just make eggs, and then we can worry about it, okay Big bro?" Nanako told them.

"Okay…," Souji nodded slightly before spreading butter on his toast.

The fact that they all met at the covered table at Junes brought back a lot of sentimental memories. The fact that they were missing two members of the group made some of those memories very painful.

Rion and Naoto were waiting for the others as they slowly showed up. Souji gave a condescending glare towards Rion when he came to Junes. He was followed by Mamoru and Nanako, of course. Mamoru had his pack and Dice on his shoulder. Nanako was at Souji's other side. Chie was the next to come to Junes. She looked as depressed as she did the day before. Rise had a backpack with her as well. She must have received that call as well. Kanji and Teddie were the last to arrive, but their eyes were bloodshot.

* * *

As Kanji took a seat next to Naoto, he murmured, "Has it really been so long since we've been here last?"

It was something that everyone involved in the first murder cases could think about.

"You look like shit, Kanji," Rion told him. He was wearing his glasses at the moment, a pencil and something else in hand.

"Yeah…," Kanji responded, "We didn't sleep much."

"What's up you guys?" Rise asked.

"It's my mom," Kanji sighed, "She's gone crazy. That attack on the Shopping District made her lose touch with reality. I don't know…"

Naoto placed her hand on Kanji's shoulder as he was about to lose it.

Teddie said as Kanji was unable, "We spent all last night in the hospital. There was nothing we could do for her."

"I'm sorry Kanji-kun," Rise said sympathetically.

"Our group is falling apart," Naoto murmured to herself as she looked over Kanji. It made Rion nod.

"What did you want us here for?" Rise asked, "Is this about Gozu-Tennoh?"

That question made Kanji look up from his depressed mood.

"That's the main idea," Rion nodded, "I know it's sudden, but I called you here for Gozu-Tennoh."

"What do we do?" Kanji stared straight into Rion's eyes. If Gozu-Tennoh messed up his mom… he'll deal with him.

"You need me, right?" Rise asked.

"Yes… you're important," Naoto explained, "You are Himiko to us, the prophetess."

"What is the supposed plan?" Souji spoke for the first time. He stared straight into them, "You must have some sort of master plan that is bound to work. Why did you have Mamoru bring his stuff too?"

Mamoru looked at Rion expectedly, and he was not the only one wondering what he and Naoto had cooked up. She looked at him and as he took a deep breath, "Rise would travel from Inaba to the Kansai region. You would go in between the Kyoto and the Shiga prefectures and travel to a Buddhist monastery. Then, just pray for the coming of Huang Long…"

"Huang Long?" Rise asked.

"You mean Kohryu?" Souji inquired softly.

"Yes…," Rion nodded, "We need something powerful enough to dispel Gozu-Tennoh."

"Something real… you mean," Teddie shook his head.

"How do I fit in?" Mamoru asked.

"Your Persona is Chinese-based," Rion said, "Besides Kanzeon, which is heavily Buddhist; we have very little to help support Rise in summoning Huang Long."

"My Persona is…?" Mamoru started to say.

"Your Persona is based off a giraffe found by Zhang He in Africa in the Ming Dynasty on expeditions that may or may not have reached America decades before Columbus," Rion said.

"Well… okay," Mamoru said, "But… if you think all of this will help Rise."

He gave a small shrug and Rise tried to smile back. This was a daunting task to say the least.

"Then… say we send them off to Kyoto and they even get rid of Gozu-Tennoh," Souji told Rion. He stared him down, "Then what about our other issues? Hypnos? Yosuke?"

Rion sighed, "I wish I knew what to do about that right now."

Nanako looked at the group, "We just have to fight them when they come, right Big bro?"

"She says it best," Naoto nodded.

"Well… what about some ideas on Yosuke, then," Souji said, "Let's figure something out, okay?"

Souji had lost the complacent look and it had been replaced by a determined one for the first time since Yukiko's death.

* * *

Dojima's white vehicle made another slow patrol down one of the streets on the outskirts of the city. He sighed as he waited at the crossroads. Everything his nephew and his friends were saying… could it be true?

The stories about townspeople going around and doing… well acting insane, were becoming more and more frequent. Then, the Shopping District was destroyed… and Souji's friends were right in the center of it. The force was calling it an earthquake. Souji's friends were calling it a deity from the past was trying to kill them. Dojima needed a drink. Then there was the fact that Souji's girlfriend was murdered. The autopsies gave no clue on who may have killed her, but Souji and the others seemed to know. The idea that one of their own friends killed Yukiko was disturbing, but… after the last murder case. Dojima would be on his guard.

It would be then that he saw it. Dojima saw a blue compact that had smoke coming out of its hood. Dojima slowed his vehicle and rolled down his window so he could check up on the driver and/or passengers. Ryotaro did not see anyone in the windows, so he kept going and what he saw next made him screech his car to a stop.

"What the fuck!?" Dojima murmured.

In front of the car was the driver of the vehicle, a young man, but he was being enveloped by a creature. The creature was pitch-black and shaped like a panther. But, unlike a panther, it was oozing and dripping with what looked like slime. It was also two to two and a half times bigger than a normal panther.

"Hey!!!" Dojima yelled, trying to get its attention, "Get the hell off!"

The panther looked up and let loose a guttural growl before returning to whatever it was doing to the man. Dojima revved his engine, drew his gun, and fired a warning shot in the air. The panther thing looked up and ran away from the young man.

Dojima was at an impasse. He could either go after the panther thing, or help the young man. The detective looked at the young man and saw that his eyes were lifeless. Dojima started chasing down the panther in his car. Unfortunately, the panther was incredibly fast.

"They were right…," Dojima said to himself. These monsters that Souji's friends described… they were real. He had just seen one of them eat someone. Now it was his job to take it out.

"Hello… I need you to send an ambulance to the…," Dojima was trying to call for help for the young man when he caught up to the panther.

He hit the panther thing in the back and instead of the panther stopping; its tail whipped around, struck the car, and spun it. Dojima regained control of the vehicle and as he started forward again; the panther was looking straight at him and unmoving.

Dojima stopped the car and got out. The panther did not move as Dojima drew his gun and pointed it at the panther. The two stood off, the only movement was the sweat rolling off of Dojima's face.

Suddenly, the panther thing let loose a growl and coiled up to spring towards Dojima. Dojima's eyes closed and his pointer finger closed on the trigger. As he waited for the sound of the bullet, he heard a ripping noise.

Dojima opened his eyes to see a woman with stringy grey hair in a long drab robe. From underneath this woman's robe extended a long red claw that pierced, ripped through, and destroyed the panther. Dojima was even more in shock.

She said with a commanding voice, "Tell Souji that this was not one of mine."

"Not one of yours?" Dojima asked, "What the hell are you talking about?" He looked at her sideways, "Who the hell are you? How do you know my nephew?"

"We've met…," the lady told Dojima. She gave Dojima a small smile, "My name is… You are not worthy of hearing it."

She disappeared from Dojima's sight.

"I really need a drink…," Dojima muttered.

* * *

I just finished all of my other papers for school a few days ago. It has really slowed me down. You know… 6-8 term papers. If I'm not overrun with studying in summer, I will try to update regularly.


	12. Chapter 12

P4 Answer Chapter 12

As I navigate through more of the parts I am completely blocked on. I have all the interesting parts completely written out in my head, but I have none of the filler written. It would make my writing much easier to say the least.

* * *

The departure of Rise and Mamoru was a closet affair. They decided to leave separate of everyone else, in protest of the others. Originally, a few thought that if one of their foes appeared, a single battle Persona-user with minimal experience may not be enough to fight off the enemy. Rise disagreed with the idea that Yosuke and Hypnos would actually approve of the dispatch of Gozu-Tennoh. In the end, the two would leave alone and the rest again made the decision of searching out Hypnos. But now, they had to search out Yosuke as well.

The pair had set off north towards Kyoto. They had a long road ahead of them.

They had just left Yasoinaba by train and were making their way towards the island crossing.

Dice did not like being cooped up. Mamoru could almost understand that as they had forced him to cage him.

"He doesn't like that, does he?" Rise asked. She had turned her head towards him, her red pigtails swaying.

"He likes being able to fly around," Mamoru said, "Being cooped up is like denying his freedom."

It was true after all. If it would not have taken so long, Mamoru would have rather walked.

"I understand," Rise told him, "We all want to be free. I hate being told what to do."

As Mamoru took a little feed out of his pouch and placed it in Dice's cage, Rise smiled at him. Mamoru smiled back. Maybe this long trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

1800 Hours

Yosuke was wiping off his kunai blades from a few of Izanami's Shadows that he had cut through mercilessly. He was currently in the eastern portion of the Residential District. He was approached by his least favorite god, but the one he needed if he wanted to obtain godhood.

"Rise Kujikawa has left Inaba," the god told him, "That new guy went with him."

"You think I don't know that," Yosuke sneered, "He left with Rise towards Kyoto. Rion and Naoto made a nice and neat plan."

"Then how are you going to do deal with them?" Hypnos asked.

"Do you want me to deal with them?" Yosuke asked, "They're taking care of Gozu-Tennoh."

"You should know I meant after they deal with him," Hypnos said.

"If you want me to gather all of the other shards… I can't go running all across Japan for you," Yosuke told him.

"I'll take care of Rise and Mamoru then," Hypnos said, "You gather those other shards for me."

"Understood," Yosuke nodded.

"Choose who you are going to take out first," Hypnos told him.

Yosuke thought for a second before he said, "I have just the idea."

"Then get it done," Hypnos said.

Yosuke looked annoyed, but replied, "Alright, alright."

Hypnos nodded and slowly phased away from Yosuke. Yosuke rolled his eyes at the retreating god. He unsheathed his Kusanagi and ran it through a flying Shadow that was circling overhead.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Yosuke muttered as he re-sheathed his blade. Whether he was angry at the Shadow or Hypnos… probably both… All he knew was that he had shards to collect before he could become a true god. He was the reincarnate of Susano-O, and nothing was going to stand in his way. Not some sissy ass, pompous, Greek god… not anyone.

Hypnos was roughly brought out of his trip to the other side of Inaba by a presence. He was planning on sending a few more people to insanity before the day ended, but something stopped him from getting there. Hypnos was pissed…

"Who dares screw with me?" Hypnos yelled. His other sword was drawn, a nasty-looking two and a half-foot long blade with a double curve. He had stolen it from Phillip of Macedonia.

Standing in front of Hypnos was the same woman who had dealt with one of Hypnos' Shadows. Facing against the blond-haired renaissance god was the robe-wearing, string-haired, goddess that Souji had dealt with personally.

"I did…," Izanami responded.

"You do so at your own risk, goddess," Hypnos responded, "You can not stop us."

"Us?" Izanami chuckled, "That fool you have working for you will not help you in the end."

Izanami looked amused, but Hypnos could see in her burning eyes that she was ready to strike. "I think you are mistaken. Who better to deal with the enemy than one of their friends?"

Izanami chuckled again, "Maybe… So, if you do get what you want; what will you do with this power?"

"I will take my revenge on the other Persona users. The ones who killed my mother," Hypnos answered.

"Why? What will that accomplish you?" Izanami asked.

"Revenge is sweet," Hypnos smirked. He continued, "I can bring back my mother if I carry out my plan. She and I can finish what she started years ago."

"Who thinks I'll let you?" Izanami questioned, "Don't fly to close to the sun."

"Get in the way and I'll kill you too," Hypnos warned.

Izanami's robe lifted slightly and out from it came her real hand. She pointed a red finger at him and said, "Do so at your own peril."

Izanami shifted away herself and Hypnos watched her go. He swung his sword a few times in frustration. He imagined himself cutting the goddess' head off. It would be a good day. He sheathed the curvy blade and phased away again.

* * *

Meanwhile, 1800 hours at the Dojima household

The group had decided to split up again after the departure of Rise and Mamoru. Nanako and Souji had thought it would be best to go back to their own home. The others probably went back as well, but Souji was not sure where Kanji or Teddie went. Kanji was on his own now, so he had a lot on his plate. He saw Naoto and Rion go off together. If Rion was staying with Naoto, he would not have to worry about Yosuke killing him. Naoto's grandfather would kill Rion.

"Big bro… are you doing okay?" Nanako asked.

Nanako was kneeling across from Souji in the living room, drinking juice. They had bought food at Junes before they left. Souji made the dinner when they got back.

Souji shook his head, "I'm doing okay… I guess."

"You don't look okay…," Nanako had a worried look on her face, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well…," Souji started, "Umm…"

"What's wrong?" Nanako asked.

Souji's heart dropped. How long ago was his evenings answering Nanako's worries and dealing with her problems. Now, she was trying to comfort him. He couldn't say to her that he longed to see her Persona again. That he wanted to touch her Persona's cheek and hold Kaguya in his arms.

Was it really fair to her that Nanako was turning as beautiful as Kaguya, even if she looked nothing like the Persona? He silently thanked God that he would never let Teddie stay here. That would be a disaster of epic proportions where he would not allow himself to sleep. To think this girl wanted to marry him when she got older. Dojima did not even care. Of course, he was in no mood to even think about it. Right now, all he wanted to do was…

Souji decided to be truthful. "I just feel… helpless," Souji told Nanako, "There is nothing… like there is nothing we can do against this coming storm." He did feel a little better after telling her that.

Nanako gave a sad smile towards Souji, "Nothing is hopeless, Big bro."

"Thanks, Little sis…," Souji tried to smile back, "I want to feel that way. I just don't want to feel like… Who's next? Who's going to be the next to die?"

Nanako pushed up from her kneeling position and went around to Souji's side. She knelt down next to Souji and said to him, "I'm scared too."

Souji and Nanako decided to watch TV for a little while to see if there was any news about disappearances or oddities. They were there to support each other and they were family.

* * *

Midnight, Eastside of Residential District

Yosuke smirked to himself as night had fallen and he looked up at the stars. He had his plan in place. He finally knew where he was going first. He just needed a little help from a certain giant monster… a monster that Yosuke would lead there himself.

"This will be easy," Yosuke smirked.

* * *

Midnight, on the train

Rise and Mamoru were currently were on the long ride that had now reached its second day. Mamoru was tired and he was trying to get some sleep. He was failing in that respect and was drifting in and out.

He shook his head and thought to himself, "This is going to be a long night."

Even Dice was asleep and that made him feel the need to get some rest.

Mamoru decided to try and fall asleep again. He rested his head against the window, but found that it was hopeless. As he was trying to close his eyes, he felt a head rest against his shoulder.

Rise Kujikawa was resting her head against his shoulder, mumbling. Thought it was most likely by accident, it made Mamoru feel good. He had no problem falling asleep now as he again rested his head against the window.

* * *

0600 hours, Naoto's mansion/home

Naoto had just woken up in her room. She wiped her eyes and looked around for her watch. She gazed past scientific tools and testing equipment to her bedside table. She looked at it. The numbers on it related to the opposing watch she had made. The watch that belonged to the man she loved. That number was shrinking. She had a smile on her face. As the number started to decrease, she glanced at her other hand. It had a large gold ring with an inset diamond on the ring finger. She gave him the watch and he gave him the ring.

A few seconds later, the man Naoto loved came in with breakfast for her. She was glad she did not have to cook. She was always hopeless at making food, and he knew it. Rion brought the tray towards her and she sat up to receive it.

"You didn't have to do this," Naoto told him, but her smile betrayed her wording.

Rion replied, "I wanted to." He took a seat on the right side of her bed.

"Of course you did," Naoto smiled.

Rion smiled back as he looked around, "I see your room is as drab as the last time I visited. Such a boring girl's room… My own room has more feminism."

"You're ridiculous," Naoto replied and asked, "What kind of girl-like items do you have in your place?"

"You know…your school pictures, mainly the ones where you are following the dress code. Oh, plus your lingerie," Rion smirked and joked.

Naoto rolled her eyes at his ludicrous answering, "You love to torment me… don't you? And you're kidding about the second part, aren't you?"

"I don't even know where you keep them," Rion winked, "But…" Rion got up from her bed and made a tell-tale step towards her dresser that made Naoto yell at him.

"Don't you dare…," she yelled.

Rion chuckled and instead took steps towards her bedside table.

Rion pointed out Naoto's only feminine item, "I see you have the stuffed bunny Kanji knit you."

"I know. It was kind of him," Naoto responded as she drank some juice, "Kinder than you."

"Of course," Rion nodded, "I'll call him to tell him the good news."

Naoto sighed inwardly. "I want…," She started to say.

Rion took a seat next to her again, "Yes…?"

They were interrupted by a voice from the first level, "Naoto… Naoto, I'm home."

Naoto grabbed Rion's collar. "It's my grandpa! He's home early! You need to get out of here!"

Rion sighed, "Great… I guess there is no letting him accept me."

"There is that, but not if he finds you in my room," Naoto responded, "You can't if you're dead."

"Good point. I can't stop Hypnos or Yosuke if I'm pushing daisies," Rion answered.

"Hurry… go to the guest room and get your luggage," Naoto told her.

Rion nodded and ran back to the room with his weapons and bag. He placed his yumi over his shoulder and blade behind his waist. The bag went over his other shoulder and Rion went back to a room that had a balcony.

Naoto, meanwhile, had shoved the tray with the food underneath her bed. Rion ran back into the room looking like he was ready to fight a war. He winked at her and gave Naoto a quick kiss before he opened the window and jumped out the window.

"That was unexpected," Naoto muttered.

A few seconds later, Naoto's grandfather came into the room. Yakushiji was close behind.

"Naoto… how are you?" Naoto's grampa came forward and smiled.

"Grampa… I'm doing well," Naoto responded.

The grandfather saw the tray underneath the bed, "Did Yakushiji-san make you breakfast?"

Yakushiji-san answered, "Yes, Shirogane-san. I thought like she could use something good."

The grandfather nodded, "Thank you for taking care of her."

Naoto's grandfather started to turn and gestured to his secretary to follow. Yakushiji winked at Naoto before leaving. They would need to clean the guest room before grandpa saw.

Grampa turned back really quick and said, "Naoto… what's that on your hand? That ring."

"Shit…," Naoto muttered, "At least he hasn't noticed the window has been opened yet."

0800, back on the train…

The moment Rise Kujikawa woke up with her head resting up against Mamoru and snuggled close; it caused a great deal of inherent panic and blushing for the idol.

"I'm sorry…," Mamoru said to her, somewhat blushing himself. He could deal with Rise on his shoulder, but when Rise Kujikawa is nestled against you and locked arms; it's a little too much. He knew it wasn't his fault, but still… he felt obligated.

Rise shook her head, though still blushing.

Mamoru then said to her, "You were mumbling in your sleep. Something about Rion…"

Rise turned really red… and then said, "I don't want to talk about it." She then proceeded to an empty seat behind them.

"Okay…," Mamoru knew it was a touchy subject.

Rise pulled out a small hand-mirror and looked at her face. She was still red. It was her fault for fawning over a man that wasn't hers. Rise pulled out a brush and let down her hair. She angrily worked at it, trying to straighten it out.

"I must have missed something," Mamoru wondered, "I thought Rion was with Naoto. Maybe there was something between them beforehand." He looked back at Rise who was sitting back there, "I wonder why Rise didn't move back there for the night?"

1200 hours, edge of the Residential District

Gozu-Tennoh was pissed and chasing a blue-humanoid with red flames above his head. It had shot a large spinning disc at his head. It had grazed the deity's forehead and sent him into a rage. Normally, the much larger statuesque god would have caught the Persona in no time at all. But, in the case, Gozu-Tennoh was caught up in large gusts, almost tornado-like, of winds caused by the Persona. Therefore, Gozu-Tennoh was chasing "Susano-O" down the edge of the Residential District. For what purpose this conflict was started; no one knew.

But we knew who started this new development. As Gozu-Tennoh chased the Persona, close by was the Persona-user. Yosuke was hoping that minimal work would be needed today. His Persona was having such an easier time evading Gozu-Tennoh than before, not mentioning "Sukukaja!" Yosuke felt that he could take on Gozu-Tennoh himself with the Kusanagi. But, it was not their job to take out Gozu-Tennoh.

Yosuke did not mind that throughout the chase that a lot of collateral damage was being caused by both "Susano-O" and Gozu-Tennoh. Houses were being damaged and fires were being started. Yosuke could almost chuckle that a few days ago that he would be worried about it.

The Persona turned to the east and Yosuke linked his thoughts and did not even have to mouth the "Brave Blade!"

The disc blade struck Gozu-Tennoh in the face and sent into ire. As Gozu-Tennoh made to charge, the Persona disappeared but Gozu-Tennoh kept charging down the east streets. Yosuke smirked before he disappeared himself.

* * *

1215 hours, Dojima household

Nanako frowned at the fact that her dad was still not home. It had been over a day and a half and she had not seen her dad. It was like last year all over again.

She decided to see how Souji was doing in the kitchen. He was slaving away on something for lunch. So, Nanako stood up from the living room and headed past the wooden table to the kitchen counter. She looked up to her "Big bro" who was watching over a pan of food.

"Is it almost ready?" she asked.

"Almost," Souji responded, "Give it a few minutes." He stirred the food and watched the heat.

The phone rang and Nanako went over to pick it up.

"Dojima residence," Nanako said.

"It's Rion," Rion said, "I'm calling to ask about patrols."

"I'll give the phone to Big bro," Nanako said. She called out to her cousin, "Big bro, it's for you."

"Okay… Watch the food for me, please," Souji responded. He picked up the phone and guessed who was on the phone, "Rion? What is it?"

"Touchy… I wanted to know what your plans are for patrols," Rion told him, "Whatever you think is best."

"I'm not sure," Souji said, "Maybe… we'll take the afternoons, you and Naoto can take evenings, and the rest can do the mornings."

"I'll call Naoto and the others," Rion responded.

"Call Naoto?" Souji wondered, "I thought you were staying with her."

"Her grampa showed up and I had to get the hell out of dodge before I was murdered," Rion explained.

Souji had to laugh, "Then where are you calling from…?"

"I had to get another cell phone," Rion said, "Call me at the same number if you need me."

"Okay…," Souji said. Souji decided to tell him his worries and get his opinion, "You know… I'm not sure about…"

Rion had cut him off, "We're fine… If there is a problem, the best way out is to trust each other. If we lose faith in each other, we must return to our most basic roots and feelings."

Souji thought about it, maybe Rion was right. Maybe, they could still convince Yosuke to give up this whole thing. Even if they could convince Yosuke otherwise, there was no excuse.

"I see your logic…," Souji said, "Then how would we…." His sentence was cut off by a huge crash.

"Big bro!" a call came from Nanako as the whole section that included the entryway caved in.

"Nanako!" Souji yelled, throwing the phone down and running to her side.

Both of them backed away as the kitchen was smashed in the ground by Gozu-Tennoh. All of the anger and hate caused by Susano-O and Yosuke was being brought down upon the Dojima household.

Souji looked at Nanako and ran to grab the only important things to survive. He went to get his sword. Nanako dug under the rubble by the kitchen to find her faux "umbrella". As Gozu-Tennoh ripped off the roof, the young girl moved pieces of wood to find the tool. It roared in anger and bared its claws to strike the girl down.

Nanako held out her single card and the shard that was placed in the paper bracelet made by her and Teddie. In a single strike, she cut through the card, saying with her almost sweet and innocent voice, "Kaguya!"

The beautiful and young woman that appeared from Nanako's call was a surprisingly imposing figure. Especially when directed by the young girl.

When Gozu-Tennoh's claw came down on Nanako, she yelled, "Kaguya!" "Panta Rhei!"

Gozu-Tennoh's claw was averted by gusts of wind that matched anything that Yosuke's Persona had sent towards him. Nanako directed the winds towards the deity's legs. She was trying to knock it backwards as Gozu-Tennoh started smashing things again. Dust was staining Kaguya's white kimono.

"Izanagi-no-Ookami!" a voice rang out from the remnant of the stairs. They were in danger of falling down, so the person who was standing there jumped down.

Souji Seta had crushed his card in his hand. The shard in the shrine charm was a reminder of the death of Yukiko. From his call came a humanoid-silver Persona with a bancho.

"Agidyne!" Souji yelled as the Persona burned the deity along with the gust that was already in occurrence.

Gozu-Tennoh growled and swung angrily; Souji forced Nanako down to the ground so the deity's claw missed them. The claw took out the TV, never again would it say "Every day's great at your Junes!"

As Souji regained his footing, he took his own hand-and-a-half and drove it into Gozu-Tennoh's ankle.

"Izanagi!" "Deathbound!"

The slashes of the bancho struck the deity, but none of the attacks did any real damage.

Gozu-Tennoh was not in a good mood after failing to take care of these two little bugs. He was ending this now. He raised both of his claws in the air and roared.

"Little sis…," Souji warned, "We need to get out of here."

"Right…," Nanako responded.

The two linked hands and started to climb out and over the rubble of the Dojima household. Their Personas stayed with them as Souji moved towards what was the doorway. Gozu-Tennoh's roar was deafening and Souji wanted to place his hands over his ears, but one was on Nanako's and the other was balancing on the side of the entryway.

"Come on, come on…" Souji yelled as he grabbed Nanako over the shoulder and pulled her out of the house, "Go, go!"

The two of them cleared the house by 100 meters when the house exploded in a blast of "Megidoloan!"

Even with the distance cleared, the two were thrown back. Their Personas disappeared from the blast and it sent Souji to one knee. Nanako was there to support him, however.

In a roar, Gozu-Tennoh gave a victory cry. He was busy yelling into the air and did not seem to notice that the pair had escaped the blast radius.

"Are you okay, Nanako?" Souji asked.

"I'm okay," Nanako responded, "But…" Tears began to well up, "Our home… It's gone."

Nanako had realized that her home had disappeared in an instance. Even for a young girl, she understood that the place where she had been living for her short life had been taken from her. Nanako had lost her home and because she could not stop Gozu-Tennoh…

Souji wrapped his arms around his crying cousin and tried to comfort her. The bruises on his arms and back from some fallen rubble and the blast were forgotten on Souji as Nanako hugged back.

"Gozu-Tennoh… That's why we sent Rise and Mamoru," Souji said

"Big bro…," Nanako lamented.

"Where do we go from here?" Souji wondered.

"We need to tell Dad," Nanako sniffed, "We have to tell him."

Souji knew Nanako was right. They needed to let Dojima know what had happened.

"Let's go to the police station," Souji told Nanako, "Hopefully he'll be there and at least… well he'll know at the least"

"Okay…," Nanako nodded sadly.

It was only when they started heading towards the police station that they noticed how much damaged had been done to not just their home, but the rest of the Residential District. It seemed like all of the houses around them had been smashed in by Gozu-Tennoh. Was it all to get to them? It did not make sense though. Why?

Yosuke was a bit annoyed that Gozu-Tennoh failed in finishing off Souji and Nanako. However, in the two of them going to the police; Yosuke could take of the police as well. This time, he would not rely on someone else to deal with Persona-users. Gozu-Tennoh had failed again and again, and he was tired of relying on them.

* * *

1400 hours, Police Station

The police officers were doing their daily patrols and at least half had returned from circling Inaba. When one of the officers reported in shock that a good portion of the Residential District was aflame, you could imagine their shock that rang through the building.

They had sent at least one-fourth of their whole force over to the Residential District and none of them could really explain what happened. There was one witness and when he reported to his superior that he saw a huge, towering giant smashing and blowing up every home and building in the District… no one could believe that.

The one who was probably the most worried was Ryotaro Dojima. Of course he worried about the general populace in the Residential District. The fact that his daughter and nephew were there… That's what matters the most to him. Dojima just wanted them to be safe. He wanted his child to be safe; the nephew he swore to protect. Nanako was all he had, but Souji was like the son he never had.

His prayers would be answered shortly when Nanako and Souji burst through the doorways of the station. The two of them were in terrible shape as expected. Souji's bruising was prominent and Nanako's tears in her skirt and blouse were evidence of that. They looked like they came out of a house that just exploded.

Dojima would not be the first officer to see them as a few other policemen got to them first and check up on them.

"Are you two okay?" the first officer asked the pair.

Souji nodded as Nanako responded softly, "I'm fine."

"Well, you'll be fine now," the first officer told them.

"What happened?" a second officer asked as he came to their left.

Souji and Nanako looked at each other. How were they going to answer this? The officers were not going to believe what they had to say.

They were saved from that awkward conversation by Dojima who had come forward. "That's my daughter and nephew!" he exclaimed, "Let me see them!"

The officers stepped out of the way as Dojima came and nearly broke down at the sight of them.

"Nanako… You're alright," Dojima said to her, closing his eyes.

"I'm fine… but our home... it's gone," Nanako put her head down.

"We had no chance," Souji said.

"It's okay… as long as you two are safe, it does not matter." Dojima told them. He then said, "I saw a Shadow, as you called them."

Souji looked up, "You did?"

"Yes… a lady in a white robe-thing said "it was not hers" or something and killed it with a giant red claw," Dojima told them.

The pair of Persona-users forgot about the loss of the house momentarily and looked at each other before Souji said, "That was Izanami."

"Izanami… The Izanami?" Dojima asked.

"Yes…," Souji nodded slowly.

Dojima shook his head. Doubting was out of the question from now on.

"Then… what happened to our house?" Dojima asked.

"It was a monster called Gozu-Tennoh," Nanako told him, "He was wrecking a lot of other houses too."

Dojima remembered the Souji's friends mentioning something about Gozu-Tennoh. He didn't really know who that was, but… he had to ask, "Was this Gozu-Tennoh the same one who destroyed most of the Shopping District?"

Nanako nodded, "We couldn't stop him there either."

Dojima shook his head. If this guy could cause destruction on such a massive scale… they would be in big trouble. He looked at one of his subordinates who was passing by and ordered, "I want you to be on a lookout for…" He turned towards Souji, "What does he look like?"

Souji explained, "Extremely tall… I mean probably at least ten stories tall. He's pearly white and has a skeleton-like look to him. He has yellow eyes and large horns."

Dojima knew then and there that the police could not handle it. He had to see now that when Souji described this "Persona" thing and then whole sections of the city end up being destroyed and even Souji and their friends were helpless. There was no question.

Dojima told the officer, "If he is reported anywhere, your priority is to evacuate all citizens away from the area."

"Yes, sir," the officer said. He looked at Souji's explanation like he was a little crazy.

Dojima turned back to his daughter and Souji. He sighed, but said, "Don't worry about the house. We'll be okay."

Nanako looked at her "Big bro". She knew that it really was worrisome to her dad.

Stepping back, Dojima took a real look at his daughter. "She's so beautiful… How could she look like this?" he said to himself as he noticed an eight-year old in a nearly teenager's body.

Souji noticed Dojima looking at his daughter. He must be just as shocked and concerned as everyone else. It wouldn't be long before she reached Naoto's height.

"Dojima-san…," Souji said, "We know."

Dojima looked at him, "How?"

"You wouldn't really understand… I don't understand," Souji shook his head.

"Me either," Nanako shook her head.

"Ahhhhh!" Yells were heard from the doorway of the station.

Souji and Nanako looked at each other and Souji asked, "Could it be… Shadows?" Souji still thought, "But who sent them?"

Gunshots rang out from outside the station. More and more shots were fired and more yelling took place.

One officer was running back to talk to Dojima. He was holding one of his arms in pain and was bleeding heavily. Dojima recognized him as one of the officers who had gone out to help citizens in the ruined Residential District.

"What's going on!" Dojima exclaimed.

"All sorts of black blobs and other monsters attacked us while we were looking for survivors," the officer explained, "The monsters started burning the officers alive."

More gunshots were fired in the background as the officer said, "They've chased us all the way here."

"Black blobs?" Dojima looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shadows…," Souji said to him.

"Shadows?" the officer looked at him sideways.

Souji suddenly changed subjects and asked the officer, "Do you have a phone?"

"Why?" The officer looked at the leader inquisitively, but suspicious.

"Trust me," Souji said, "If there are as many as you say there are…"

"Take mine…," Dojima told him, handing his phone over.

"Thanks," Souji nodded. He looked at Nanako, "Can you help the officers while I call for some help? If we flank them we can drive them off."

"Okay Big bro," Nanako nodded, but looked a little scared.

Souji needed aid if there was trouble. If the Shadows were overwhelming the whole police force... then he needed help from some of the others.

"No… Nanako!" Dojima yelled. He had watched Nanako advance towards the door where the fighting was taking place. He did not want to see his daughter getting involved, no matter how much danger everyone else was in.

"Leave me alone, dad!" Nanako retorted in a very rare outburst.

Meanwhile, Souji had made his first call.

"Rion! Where are you right now?"

"Me!" Rion responded, "Naoto and I just got together so we could start patrols. We are by Yasogami High."

"How fast can you get to the police station?" Souji asked hurriedly.

"The police station? Why? Is that where you are?" Rion responded.

"Yes… The whole place is going to be overrun by Shadows."

Rion made a short response, "Understood."

As Souji made a hurried call to Kanji and then Teddie, Nanako met the first Shadow that had broken through the front door. It was one, two, and then three black blob-like Shadows that had clawed and devoured a nearby officer. His screams were heard throughout the station. That's when the young girl stood in front of in them in a challenging stare.

Her short blade came out of that faux umbrella and sliced through the card. "Kaguya!"

The woman in a white kimono shone with such radiance when she appeared making any nearby officers stop in their tracks for a moment. As the middle Shadow decided to advance towards Nanako; she attacked as well.

"Kaguya!" "Magarudyne!"

It was not just the middle Shadow that was hit, but all three of them were hit by searing winds.

As soon as those three disappeared, another two appeared. One was a bird-like Shadow; the other was a chained lion that swung its chain around.

Two beautiful girls stood side-by-side. One was real, one was not, but both were fighting for all of their lives. Nanako told Kaguya to go after the bird.

"Kaguya!" "Wind Cutter!"

The woman seemed to disappear and then reappeared behind the bird. One second later, the bird seemed to be cut in half as a result of Kaguya's move.

Nanako was up against the lion. Physically, she was at a disadvantage and she knew that. She baited the lion as it snapped at her. The Shadow swung its chain ball at Nanako and she stumbled and fell over in dodging it. As she got up and advanced again, the Shadow swung the ball and chain again and she brought her small nodachi down on it. The slice saved Nanako as the ball flew off to the side, but did not stop the thrashing lion from swinging his claws and knocking Nanako back. His claw scratched Nanako's arm and she emitted a small cry.

Souji was currently on the phone with Teddie, abruptly cut off his phone call and yelled, "Nanako!"

Nanako backed up on her hands and knees as the lion Shadow advanced. Her Persona was currently handling three more blob-like Shadows, one of which was currently wrapped around Kaguya's waist.

As Nanako closed her eyes, holding her small blade in front of her; she heard gunshots behind her. Nanako opened her eyes and saw the lion had disappeared in smoke. Nanako turned around to see who had saved her, and saw that the smoking gun was from none other than her father's own revolver.

"Dad!" Nanako yelled.

"Nanako…," Dojima replied, "Are you okay?"

He was so relieved that he could help his daughter. But, he would had to fight on for his daughter.

"Dad, look out!" Nanako yelled to break his father out of her reverie.

More Shadows had broken through the front doorway and was threatening to overwhelm the second line of officers that had set up in front of the doorway after Nanako had cleared out the first wave.

They had a new ally though. "Izanagi-no-Ookami!"

Souji had crushed his card and stood besides his cousin. Now, Souji was waiting for any of the other Persona-users to attack from behind as the silver-helmeted god charged the Shadows along with the kimono-clad woman who brandished a fan.

"Izanagi!" "Agidyne!"

"Kaguya!" "Panta Rhei!"

The mixture of electricity and wind fried and blew back any nearby Shadows. The stragglers were caught up by Souji's long sword. He swung back and forth methodically to cut through any of the Shadows that got in his way.

More Shadows started coming through the line and the firing died down, so Nanako yelled out, "Kaguya!" "Wind Cutter!"

Souji kept up his end, "Izanagi!" "Deathbound!"

Nanako's Persona took down the first Shadow, but Souji's dashing sword took out the rest.

Unfortunately, they kept coming and at a faster pace as time went on. It was tiring out Souji and Nanako. Both of them kept up their attacks, including sword strikes. They were receiving support from Dojima for what that was worth. But their minds started clouding over from using Persona attacks. Their bruises and scratches from when Gozu-Tennoh attacked became more serious as they used more physical attacks. That was the danger of prolonged use of Persona. It was killing them.

"We need a break…," Souji muttered to Nanako as he lifelessly cut down a Shadow.

Suddenly, there seemed to be a slow in the Shadows and he wondered in he had gotten his wish. If only that was true…when a moment later, Souji saw one of the few living police officers that were still in front of the station being thrown all the way to him. Well, half of him at least.

There was structural damage from all of the Shadow attacks and Souji felt a huge shake as something started walking towards the station. Souji's eyes widened slightly as a twelve-foot tall robot Shadow burst through the front gate.

"Nanako… be careful," Souji warned, "These things like to explode!"

Souji knew that if this Shadow's sword hit either of them once; they would die.

"Kaguya!" Nanako yelled, "Mind Charge!" "Panta Rhei!"

The wind damage from the Persona did a good amount but did not deter the robot enough to try and cut the youngest Persona-user in half. It took a hard shove from Souji to get her out of the way. Luckily, Souji went with her so he would not end up in two pieces as well.

As Souji stood up, he tried his own hand at killing him. "Izanagi!" "Agidyne!"

Flames encircled the robot Shadow, but it was not very helpful in killing it. Souji shook his head as he ran away from another of the Shadow's slashes. He was getting really tired and a cut from one of the Shadows' he had fought in the station was making his sword hard to hold. He did not know how long he could keep this up. Nanako did not look much better.

Nanako looked at Souji as Dojima just watched in horror. He had run out of bullets long ago. Nanako blinked and tried to rearrange her grip on her weapon.

The robot took a giant step forward when ice started to form around it.

The two Persona-users heard, "Bearsona!"

"Teddie!" Nanako yelled.

"Teddie…," Souji said in relief.

Teddie was in his bear suit and had clawed his way through to them.

"Kamui!" "Mediarahan!" Teddie exclaimed.

The bear with the rocket in its rear and claws in the air gave out a healing light towards the two other Persona-users. He was the only remaining healer on the team.

Souji immediately felt better and his cuts and bruises disappeared. He was not the only one who felt refreshed as Nanako sent Kaguya after the frozen robot Shadow.

"Kaguya!" "Wind Cutter!"

As the disappearing and then reappearing Persona ripped apart the Shadow, she smiled at the bear.

"Teddie…," Nanako said happily, "You came!"

"I had to!" Teddie replied, "Sensei called and said you guys were in trouble!"

"Thanks Teddie," Souji told him, "What is it like out there?"

"There are still plenty of Shadows out there," Teddie said, "I just made my way through here. It seems like they are all centered right here. I don't know why…"

"Could we get out of here if we wanted to?" Souji asked.

Teddie shook his head, "They are going to come back soon. A bunch of them are just waiting for us."

Dojima looked at the three, "So what do we do?"

Teddie looked at them, "I'll distract them, Sensei. When we try to leave, I'll hold them off."

Nanako yelled, "No! Don't do that Teddie!"

Teddie looked at Nanako sadly but in admiration, "Nana-chan…"

Souji shook his head, "Don't do this… Don't sacrifice yourself."

"We need a distraction," Teddie explained.

Nanako ran up and hugged the guy in the bear suit. Normally, it would perturb Souji, but in this case… Teddie was doing something stupid enough that he did not care.

"Nana-chan…," Teddie said with a smile.

"If you are going to be a dumbass, I suggest you get out of here when you get the chance," Souji told Teddie.

"I will Sensei!" Teddie nodded as best as he could in his suit.

When the four of them started to head out of the police station; they did attract a lot of attention they did not want. Regardless, Teddie faced down the incoming Shadows as he yelled, "Go!"

The other three ran to the left as Teddie exclaimed, "This is the real last stand of Teddie! RAAAWRRRR!"

When the three others cleared the station by a little ways, Nanako said softly, "Teddie…"

Souji realized something as they had left. Teddie was his Persona. He was Kamui, the god of bears. He also was Kintoki-Douji, the hero.

Teddie meanwhile had been clearing out the weak Shadows, including blobs and birds with his claw. The stronger ones were being fought by his Persona, Kamui.

"Kamui!" "Bufudyne!"

Shards of ice flew everywhere as all sorts of Shadows fell.

It would not last long…

A "Ziodyne!" from a Shadow flew and hit Teddie. It knocked Teddie off his feet and to the ground. Teddie could not get back up. To his surprise, all of the other Shadows moved to the side to reveal one tank-like Shadow that had fired the lightning.

"Rawr!" Teddie let loose a small growl as he prepared to summon his Persona again. It had dispersed when he was shocked. He drew his card from a small pocket he had sewn in when he had gained his Persona.

Unfortunately, the Shadow was not the only thing to come forward as a tall teenager in all black with brown hair stepped forward and stepped on Teddie's bear suit.

"Hello Teddie," Yosuke smiled, "Where are you staying? You aren't staying at my parents' now, are you?"

Teddie made a disgusted noise, "Yosuke… You murderer,"

"Now don't be that way…," Yosuke sneered, "At least I'm human."

"I'm more human than you!" Teddie responded.

Yosuke got mad, "Don't tell me what I am! I am a god!" He lifted Teddie up into air, "I remember saying…" He grabbed a hold of Teddie's head, "It's time to see what's in your head." He ripped off the head, revealing the French-looking boy.

Yosuke laughed, "Haha… What a joke… A Shadow, pretending to be human, pretending to matter…"

Teddie's eyes were on fire as he tried to claw at Yosuke. Yosuke angrily responded by using one of his kunai to disarm him. He started cutting apart his bear suit, leaving him in his frilly shirt and blue pants.

"Ha… No more annoying squeaks," Yosuke smirked.

Yosuke walked away for a second, holding his kunai in a throwing position. He turned when he saw someone coming at him with a tomahawk. Teddie still had some life in him and Yosuke barely caught his arm. Teddie's weapon still managed to cut Yosuke's cheek, but the betrayer managed to place a kunai in his shoulder.

Teddie staggered back and Yosuke smirked. He said to Teddie, "It seemed you had Kintoki-Douji in you. You sucked as an employee by the way."

Yosuke walked up and pulled out the Kusanagi. It was still almost transparent except for the part nearest the hilt which was now silver. That represented what was gained from killing Yukiko. Yosuke bent down to where Teddie had now fell and grabbed his rose. That was where his shard was located. He placed the shard in the Kusanagi and felt the rush of power before running the blade through the Shadow-human-bear.

Yosuke smirked before turning away, "Goodbye… Teddie."

He felt good about today. They may not have been able to kill Souji or Nanako, but… they took out the other healer, and his death will have demoralized the group. They also had demolished the city's police force. Inaba was his job… Hypnos can deal with the rest of Japan, but Inaba was his job.

* * *

Okay, I know this was long and tough to work out. That and I killed another person off. But, it's necessary. It's getting very hard to write. I actually had very little of this part written out beforehand, unlike the other major parts.


	13. Chapter 13

P4 Answer Chapter 13

So, 2 down, umm… how many to go? I'm kidding, of course…or am I? Anyways, this chapter is being written as my profile and stories is being shown as having not one hit in days besides having reviews. Well, wondering where I'm going next with this? You'll see very soon.

Thanks to my reviewers. You people keep me going.

I forgot for a few chapters to say that Atlus owns not only SMT and Persona, but also my soul and money.

* * *

Yosuke was happy with himself, but he kind of wished that the police station was closer to the prison. He wanted to release a prison or two and let them get their revenge on the guards. He also wanted to let Adachi out.

"That bastard… I could finally get the revenge I wanted…," Yosuke smirked. He shook his head, "Well… I am sure Hypnos could do something like that." He chuckled, "That sounds like something he would do."

Yosuke wondered if he should leave what was left the station and just watch it burn, a few of the Shadows had set it on fire, or spend a little more time making the officers suffer.

Yosuke had a nasty grin on his face. After all, this was only one part of his plan.

Rion and Naoto had been moving as fast as they could halfway across town. They were unsure if any else had arrived to help Nanako or Souji, or even if they were okay. Seeing a burning Residential District and the rising smoke of the police station; that made both of them all the more worried.

Naoto cocked her gun and Rion unlimbered the bow that was taller than he was. He had barely escaped with his life from Naoto's grandfather and Naoto had to spend an hour explaining.

Walking up to the fiery remains of the station, Naoto saw a few wandering Shadows and corpses littering the grounds.

"This is horrific," Naoto said, "It was a massacre."

Rion shook his head, "We have to be on the lookout for Shadows to worry about or Souji and Nanako."

So was it real any surprise when a kunai flew at Rion's face. It made a nice rent in Rion's polo shirt. Naoto, standing next to Rion, focused her eyes on the man who threw the weapon. The brown-haired man in all black was the center of both Rion and Naoto now.

"You bastard…," Rion muttered, "You sent these Shadows… Where are Souji and Nanako?"

"I can't say…," Yosuke responded with a grin, "But I can tell you where to find Teddie."

Naoto's eyes widened as she said, "Oh… Oh no… You didn't…"

Rion's eyes steeled, "You've killed two of us now. This is beyond inexcusable."

Yosuke smirked, "It has worked so far. I don't see why I can not keep going."

Rion drew his bow and pulled an arrow from behind him. Naoto quickly drew the gun from her side and fired shots from her revolver. Naoto fired, trying to hit various spots on Yosuke's body. As Yosuke suddenly started moving at unrealistic speeds to dodge, Rion went to one knee and fired his bow where Yosuke was going to force him to stop and suddenly shift directions.

Rion's British accent had disappeared and in its place, a serious and imposing voice was its replacement as he said, "Do you really think you are invincible?"

Yosuke cursed under his breath, "Damn… Ameno-waka-hiko…"

As Rion drew another arrow to fire at the betrayer, Yosuke took advantage of Naoto being there. He had the advantage of her not integrating with her Persona. Yosuke dodged the speeding arrow as it clipped his hair and grabbed Naoto's wrist.

"Gahhh!" Naoto yelled, "Let go, damn it!"

Rion dropped the bow and pulled the ninjato, but by the time he pointed it towards at Yosuke; he was staring at Naoto being held in front of Yosuke. Naoto's gun was pointed straight at Rion's head.

Rion could not dare attack Naoto like this, not without reason.

Yosuke could not dream of such an easy chance to get rid of both of them like this. He would not even to have to draw the Kusanagi. He pointed Naoto's revolver at Rion's head.

Yosuke smirked and said to him, "Are you ready to die, Rion? I've been waiting for this…"

Rion, uncharacteristically for the situation, rolled his eyes and said, "Do your worst…"

Yosuke smiled and pulled the trigger. Naoto yelled, "No!"

Naoto's heart skipped a beat, but as the chamber rolled over to the next without a bullet being fired; the sigh of relief that came from Naoto could be heard all over Inaba.

Rion pushed his hair back, "Learn to count, dumbass. You should have seen that or at least heard that Naoto took six shots."

Yosuke was disappointed that he missed his "shot" at spraying Rion's blood all over the floor.

Rion said to him, "You shall not be the one to kill me."

Yosuke realized something. He figured out exactly what he must do to get rid of the most annoying and some of the smartest Persona-users around.

"You don't know how right you are," Yosuke responded in a knowing tone. He threw Naoto to the ground and disappeared and reappeared behind Rion. He grabbed one of Rion's arrows, put it behind his back, and started walking away.

Naoto made a small noise of pain, but gestured for Rion to keep moving.

"Yosuke!" Rion turned.

Yosuke noticed just how fast he had gotten when he had reappeared right beside him with the ninjato in his face. Yosuke performed his quick drew his Kusanagi as best he could and forced Rion back… temporarily. Hurting Naoto really pissed Rion off, and he darted in with the smaller blade. Rion parried off the large blade repeatedly. It started to get on Yosuke's nerves that his much stronger blade was worthless if Rion was getting inside his defenses.

"Jackass…," Yosuke told him. He drew a kunai.

To counter a smaller weapon, Yosuke pulled an even smaller weapon to fight the ninjato. The pair was fighting sans Persona and though no blood was being drawn, it was a true duel.

Rion smirked. It was frustrating Yosuke and Ameno-waka-hiko was not even a sword fighter.

Yosuke had enough of this interference and threw the kunai. This time it did not miss and it hit the reincarnation of Ameno-waka-hiko straight in the right torso, right near rib cage. Rion gasped momentarily and it gave Yosuke enough time to escape.

Yosuke sped away easily. He thanked his stars that Ameno-waka-hiko was not a swordsman. He might have to worry otherwise and use his Persona. Yosuke had a way to get rid of him and the rest of them. It was only a matter of time.

Naoto rushed to the side of Rion when he clutched his side. It was the second time he had been hit in this exact same spot by Yosuke's kunai.

"Are you okay?" Naoto asked softly.

"Don't worry about me," Rion said, struggling to have his voice to return to normal.

It was something that had happened to Yosuke and Nanako. As the Personas integrated with their users; they undergo not just mental, but also physical changes. Those changes seemed impossible to change back from when they started to happen.

"Well…," Naoto looked worried.

"We need to find Souji and Nanako," Rion told her, "I don't trust Yosuke's statements."

"What about Teddie?" Naoto looked into Rion's eyes.

Rion's eyes headed towards the ground as he said, "His words rang true… You are a detective, what do you think?"

Naoto's eyes misted over, "I know… He's gone."

Rion held Naoto in his arms, but they both knew that they had to look for survivors and then get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

Train, 1600 hours

The train was nearing its arrival as they were about to reach the point were they would cross over to the next island.

Mamoru had been in a separate row than Rise all day. Ever since Rise was scared away when she saw she was resting on his shoulder; Mamoru wanted to give Rise her peace. It was only because of Mamoru's honor that he stayed over there. He was not going to say it, but Mamoru really enjoyed having Rise rest on his shoulder. But all reason and honor was thrown out as Rise let out a gasp. Tears started rushing down Rise's eyes and at seeing this, Mamoru rushed to her side.

"Rise-chan… Are you okay?" Mamoru asked.

Rise shook her head, "I felt pain and suffering. Oh… Teddie!" Tears ran down Rise's eyes.

"What happened…?" Mamoru asked worriedly.

Rise reached out her hand towards the young man with the bird and Mamoru grasped it. She said to him while tears ran down, "Gozu-Tennoh destroyed the Residential District. Shadows attacked the police station." Rise's tears really started to fall, "Yosuke and Teddie were fighting… and Yosuke killed him."

Mamoru was amazed that Rise could tell from this far away that Yosuke had killed another one of their teammates. She buried herself into Mamoru as she cried.

"Take all the time you need," Mamoru said softly as he placed his arms around her to comfort her.

* * *

Forests near Floodplains, 1800 hours

Souji, Dojima and Nanako had successfully escaped from the police station and they had finally started to settle down. The two Persona-users of them were tired. Being revitalized by Teddie healed his wounds but it did not do much for their exhaustion. They were mainly just happy to get away from all of those Shadows who tried to hurt them.

Dojima was pretty much in shock and awe after seeing what his nephew and daughter did. Not just what they did, but also what he saw attack his fellow officers and detectives. Everything that his nephew ever said about Personas and Shadows seemed to have been true. That was a very hard pill to swallow when you kept denying it. It was a little easier; he guessed when you shot a few Shadows.

Currently, they were just inside the fringes of the outer forest of the Floodplains and wondering what to do next.

"Is it safe to come out now, do you think?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know," Dojima said.

"It has to be safer than where we were," Souji decided.

"Okay… Maybe, one of us should take a peek outside and see if it is safe?" Dojima suggested.

"I'll go," Souji nodded. Souji thought it would be best as he said, "I'm the strongest, so if there is trouble; I will be alright."

"Big bro…," Nanako protested. She already felt down about letting Teddie go off on his own and she did not want Big bro to do the same. She tried to grab onto Souji's arm, but he pulled away.

"Let him go, Nanako," Dojima told her, "If it's safe; he can come back and we can leave with him. If it isn't; then he will come back and then we'll see from there."

Nanako shook her head as Souji walked towards the edges of the forest.

After a short while, Dojima looked at Nanako with a sympathetic smile. He said to Nanako to comfort her worried face, "I'm sure Teddie and Big bro are fine."

They were interrupted by a yell that came from the South. Dojima and Nanako looked at each other and started running towards where the yell originated. Nanako ran as fast as she could. Big bro was in trouble could be in trouble, and she wanted him to be safe.

As soon as Nanako rushed to Souji's side, and saw someone who was not Souji; Nanako jumped in front of him and attacked with her nodachi. She was disarmed easily by the man in front of her. The one who disarmed her only smiled at her.

Nanako never took a good look at the person she attacked. The man was bleeding from his torso. It was Rion, and he stopped smiling as gave back her nodachi. Rion was quickly joined by Naoto, still bruised from being thrown around by Yosuke.

Souji finally spoke again being rendered speechless by Nanako's attack on Rion, "Where'd you guys come from?"

"We originally went to the station," Naoto explained, "When we got there… All we found were Shadows and dead policemen."

Dojima shook his head at that statement. Nanako asked, "What about Teddie?"

Rion told them, "That is not all… We found Yosuke."

Souji's eyes widened, "Yosuke… Did you fight him?"

"Unsuccessfully," Naoto answered, "He nearly killed us again."

"Again," Dojima asked, "So, he's that much stronger all of you?"

Rion nodded in agreement, "We found Teddie's body right outside the station. Yosuke stabbed him in the chest."

Nanako shook her head and wiped her eyes. She ran to Souji's side, who hugged her.

"He has killed two of you now?" Dojima asked.

Souji figured it out, "It was a trap. I bet he lured Gozu-Tennoh to attack our house while Nanako and I were there. Knowing he was stronger than us, as we started heading for the police station; he sent Shadows to try and kill us. He would just take what the shards after we were killed. When Teddie came and let us escape; Yosuke could not have us, but he could at least take out Teddie in the process.

Rion nodded, "Of course. I am sure he has a plan to take out all of us."

"Then how do we stop him?" Dojima asked. He then said, "I'm sure we don't want him killing everyone."

"Then we have to stay one step ahead of him," Souji said, "Figure out his plans and stop him."

"Sounds like a plan," Rion said.

"Where should we go, however?" Souji asked, "I mean… Naoto has a place, but besides that…"

"I'll find somewhere to stay," Rion said as he asked, "What about you guys?"

Dojima looked at Souji and spent sometime in a little group huddle. Souji finally said, "We'll spend some time at Junes before going to wherever Kanji is staying."

That sounded like a place for the three of them to stay, but not a place Rion would want to stay. That would certainly cause some tension. Souji knew this was such a mess and the last thing they needed was more infighting.

"Okay," Rion said, "So let's meet tomorrow then."

Souji nodded, still holding Nanako under his arm. Dojima was still taking it all in. Their planning, their enemies, and the way they fought; it was all foreign to Dojima.

Naoto nodded in agreement as well, "I'll see you then." That was the only plan they had right now.

Naoto, Rion, and the group of Dojima, Nanako, and Souji all went their separate ways.

* * *

Train, 0200 hours

Mamoru and Rise had just taken the transfer boat across to the next island and had gotten on the next island towards Kyoto. Rise had calmed down a little. She did not want to admit, but it was because Mamoru was at her side. They were sitting next to each other on this train ride and Rise again was resting her head on Mamoru's shoulder.

They had spoken earlier, before they went to sleep.

"Do you mean the only reason you're still an idol is because of Rion?" Mamoru asked.

Rise nodded, "He taught me a lot about standing up to this one jerk. Also, about how to stand up for myself in general; I would not have made a successful comeback otherwise."

"I see," Mamoru said and asked, "So, was it hard?"

"Really… I wanted to quit a few times," Rise nodded.

"I couldn't imagine," Mamoru said.

The conversation was only somewhat like this as they discussed Rise's life after she came to Inaba and her struggles even after gaining a Persona.

Now, it was just Mamoru smiling as he again had Rise resting on his shoulder. If they could just get a clean ride out to Kyoto and finally take care of this once and for all.

* * *

Kanji's home, 2200 hours

Kanji was home alone now. His mother was in the hospital now for what they diagnosed as schizophrenia. He walked outside to get some fresh air. He needed it. Kanji did not know the whereabouts of his friends or how any of them were doing.

His white-colored home was on the outside of the Residential District, and therefore undamaged. He was on the front porch, by the sliding door.

"I wish they would call," Kanji muttered, "Then again, no one does."

Teddie had left in a hurry, saying something about Nana-chan. Kanji was not sure all of what that was about.

Kanji heard a disturbance to his left. As he turned in that direction, someone came to the right and placed a kunai to his throat. Kanji's eyes widened as Yosuke's blade was inches from him, but Yosuke made no move to kill him.

"What do you want…? You… You killer!" Kanji challenged him, "Are you here to kill me too?"

"Right now? No…," Yosuke answered as he lowered his blade, "I just want to talk."

"About what!" Kanji asked. He said to him, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh… really?" Yosuke smirked. He said to him, "I just thought you wanted to know something about Rion and Naoto." He shook his head as he said, "I know you two were actually the perfect couple."

"What?" Kanji questioned. He disliked Rion being with Naoto tremendously and still cared for Naoto with all of his being.

"I just wanted you to know on the night that Rion and I arrived at the Amagi Inn," Yosuke smirked, "That Rion really spent the night with Rise… not Naoto."

Kanji's blood boiled, "That bastard!"

"See… he doesn't belong with her," Yosuke said, "He's a lying bastard who's gotten away with cheating twice now. He's cheated on your Naoto twice now."

"I'll… I'll…," Kanji didn't know what to say.

Yosuke handed him an arrow, "You already know what to do…"

Kanji looked at the arrow and he knew what Yosuke wanted him to do. Yosuke wanted him to kill Rion. Could he really kill Rion for cheating on his love? Was he…?

"Think about it…," Yosuke smiled, "I'll talk to you later."

Yosuke shifted away as his kunai slipped back into his pockets. Kanji was left in a daze as he disappeared.

"What should I do?" Kanji asked.

* * *

Kanji's house, 2250 hours

Souji, Nanako, and Dojima arrived at Kanji's house only a few minutes later. When they arrived, Kanji made sure not to mention what had happened between him and the betrayer.

"So you don't mind if we spend the night?" Souji asked.

"No...," Kanji replied, "You and your uncle can take the guest room; Nanako can take my mom's room."

"Thanks," Souji said.

The three were tired after traveling even more. The trip to Junes to gather supplies took more time and they barely spent any time resting before they left for Kanji's home. Therefore, they were ready to get some rest.

* * *

Naoto's mansion, 2300 hours

Naoto was in her room, in bed, and currently had an ice pack on her right shoulder from where she landed after being thrown by Yosuke. She had taken off her watch and placed that and her gun on the bedside table. She wished Rion was still here, but her grampa was home now. The fact that her finger now had a ring on it made him mad enough.

She sighed. This bruising was not going away. "If this swells up…," Naoto murmured, "I will lose some efficiency."

"What the hell!" she suddenly yelled.

Naoto had pulled up her covers all of a sudden as Yosuke had seemingly unlocked her window and came through. He seemed to be enjoying the sight.

He smirked, "Yes… I do like what I see."

She reached out underneath the covers for her gun, only to see that it was not there. Yosuke was holding it.

"Looking for this?" Yosuke was holding Naoto's gun, "I seem to have my hands on this all the time; though I would not mind having my hands on other things."

"What do you want?" Naoto asked. She really wished she had her gun.

"I can think of a lot of things," Yosuke winked, "But… I want to tell you something."

"What?" Naoto questioned.

"It's about your loving fiancé," Yosuke smirked.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Naoto inquired, still holding her covers up.

"Oh no… not yet," Yosuke said, "I can't kill him, remember?"

"Then what!" Naoto asked angrily. She wanted him out of here.

"You remember that night at the Amagi Inn when Rion came back?" Yosuke asked, "He spent it with you?"

"Of course," Naoto nodded, "I was on his lap until he made breakfast for me in the morning."

Yosuke rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Sure… Sorry, kid, but… He was with Rise that whole night. It was a wild night for him. He just went back for you so you would think he was with you."

Naoto could not believe her ears. Yosuke was saying that Rion cheated on her with Rise. He already did once. Could Rion have done it again? It would have made sense. It left Naoto confused.

"Why should I believe you?" Naoto asked.

Yosuke walked up to her and placed the gun on her covers. He said to her softly, "Remember… I arrived at the same time as he did. I could hear everything. He winked.

Naoto looked at him questioningly. Would they really have?

"Well… if Chie had cheated on me…," Yosuke said, "That's just me."

Yosuke walked through the 2nd floor window before jumping off the 2nd floor balcony. He disappeared into the night.

Naoto threw back the covers and shut the window. She took the gun and loaded the other five bullets in the gun. "There's no way Rion would do that," Naoto said and then asked herself, "Would he?"

Have I started to confuse yet? It's going to get worse from here.


	14. Chapter 14

P4 Answer Chapter 14

Well… this will be an interesting chapter to say the least. All I can say is that it will affect the whole group… again. Sounds fun, right?

My laptop is in the middle of being fixed, so I am using a mix of computers to write it. I still am having problems on my site.

I own nothing of Persona and SMT. Atlus owns Persona.

* * *

Kyoto, 1200 hours

Mamoru and Rise had arrived in Kyoto only an hour or two ago. It was a long journey to just reach Kyoto, but now they had to leave Kyoto and find an obscure temple outside of the city. That would almost be harder than just getting to Kyoto. At least Mamoru felt that way. Rise felt that summoning Huang Long to get him to exorcize Gozu-Tennoh would be the hardest part. They just both hoped that nothing would get in their way.

But first, they had to find the place. The two of them were not really sure were they were going, except to head south.

Rise looked at Mamoru as they walked across a city street, "Is this the right way?"

"Well… we will find out soon enough," Mamoru reassured her, "I think we are going the right way."

They were seeing a lack of people around Kyoto. It was slightly unnerving to the both of them. It was almost like it was abandoned. It reminded Mamoru of Kagoshima when it was attacked. Rise thought it reminded her of Inaba when the fog was covering the town.

"We'll just keep going along until we get outside the city limits," Mamoru said, "We will take more of a direct route once we get outside of Kyoto."

Rise nodded and adjusted the straps on her backpack. She tried to smile, but there was so much pain going on. She could feel it all now. Rise wanted to help everyone; she wanted to make everyone happy. Unfortunately, Rise could not help everyone. It seemed that she could not help anyone. It was so frustrating and saddening to her. She just wanted to reach out her arms and touch those who needed her help.

* * *

Kanji's house, 0800 hours

Souji could not sleep very well that night. He had not been sleeping very well for the past few days. Ever since Yukiko's death, Souji never slept more than a couple of hours a night. Souji shook his head. It was before Yukiko's death that he could not sleep. It was ever since this entire dream shit.

Souji saw the sun starting to shine through and wiped his eyes. Another, unmentioned factor on why he could not sleep was because he was on the floor and his uncle was sleeping in the bed. Souji threw off the blanket that he borrowed from Kanji, looked around, and then got up.

As he went towards the bathroom to wash his face, Souji saw that Kanji's door was open. After Souji cleaned up, he returned to look at the open door.

"Should I?" Souji wondered. He wasn't sure if he should look inside, but he knew Kanji was never one to be up early. "Or even conscious," Souji chuckled.

Curiosity eventually got the better of Souji and he took a peek inside of Kanji's room. Even though it was dark inside, the first thing he noticed was the amount of knitting and all sorts of other sewing supplies in the room. The other obvious thing Souji noticed was the lack of a person named Kanji in the room. Souji chalked it up to possibly getting ready, getting some air, or maybe even checking up on his mother.

"If he's check up on his mother, I hope she's getting better," Souji said to himself.

As Souji turned to leave the room, he noticed something a little odd.

"Is something wrong Big bro?" a voice came from behind.

Nanako had awakened, saw lights, on and Souji talking to himself. She went to check on him.

"Kanji is not here," Souji turned around. He shook his head. Every day Nanako seemed to change. Her hair was down to her waist now and she was taller than Naoto. She was just about Yukiko's height now. Her raised cheekbones made her very beautiful. Dojima was going to go slack-jawed when he saw his daughter.

"Did he say anything? Do you know where he went?" Nanako asked.

Souji shook his head, "Maybe he just went out for some air."

"Maybe," Nanako nodded, "But… maybe it is something else?"

Souji realized just how much more mature she was, if that was possible. She was not just maturing physically, but also mentally. The idea that Kanji could have left for one reason or another… was beyond what an eight-year old would think of.

"That's what I'm worried about," Souji sighed.

Before Nanako came in, Souji had been looking around Kanji's room for a chair, table, or a shield. There were no chairs in his room. It was suspicious for sure.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Nanako asked.

"I hope not," Souji responded.

Nanako nodded in agreement.

Souji decided to ask a question he had been meaning to ask. He asked, "Where do you keep getting these new clothes? I mean you keep growing, so you have to be outgrowing your clothes about every couple of days. So… where are you getting these clothes?"

Nanako took a deep breath. It was obvious to Souji and even more so to her father. It was what made her father speechless when he saw her.

"While dad was out at work…," Nanako started to explain, "I found a box that had my mom's name on it. There were clothes in the bag. They fit me… I didn't really want to wear them, but nothing else fit."

"It must have surprised your dad when he saw you yesterday," Souji said.

"I don't think he knew what to say," Nanako said.

Souji thought about it. Dojima always thought his daughter looked like his wife. This wouldn't help. An eight-year old wearing his wife's clothes that looks like an adult… Souji didn't even know what to say.

* * *

Edge of Kyoto Prefecture, 1500 hours

Rise and Mamoru gave up walking after about an hour. Besides, they realized they had to get outside of the prefecture, not just the city. Currently, Mamoru was driving a car towards Shiga Prefecture.

"Are we getting close?" Rise asked.

"I think so," Mamoru responded.

He had let Dice out of the cage and fly alongside to catch up with them when they got there. As they drove, there were still many signs of civilization, but the density of the civilization was slowly drifting away. Unless they were heading in completely the wrong direction, Mamoru had to think that since that since it was a secluded area they were headed to; they must be going the right way.

Rise looked at Mamoru and said, "So… I wonder what Huang Long will be like, and if he'll help us against Gozu-Tennoh."

"I hope so," Mamoru responded, "If he doesn't…"

Mamoru remembered the horrible destruction of Kagoshima. He had tried to help all of those people, but there were so many he could not help.

"I think all of those people in Kyoto… It's Hypnos' fault," Rise suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Mamoru looked confused, "What people?"

"You know how there was almost nobody in Kyoto," Rise explained, "I think it's because of Hypnos."

Rise looked sad. Mamoru looked at her and tried to console her, "I think that is what Souji and the others are trying to take care of.

Rise nodded, "I guess we have to trust them." She shook her head, "I just worry about Yosuke."

"Yeah…," Mamoru said slowly.

As ten minutes turned to thirty, the car eventually reached a secluded forest. It was interesting that there was still a large forest near a major city that was still intact. The driver and passenger looked at each other and shut down the engine. They did not think the car would do very well driving through a forest anyways.

"Okay… here we are," Mamoru looked at Rise and opened his door.

"Right…," Rise nodded.

He went around and opened the door for her. It made her smile and that made him smile. Dice flew to his side when he got out of the car. Dice seemed worried, and Mamoru understood his fears.

Regardless, the two humans and the bird headed into the forest. It was a little spooky, but not too bad. As they walked through, Mamoru kept his hand close to his nuchakus.

They came out facing an ancient Buddhist temple. Its stone walkways are a testament to the times of old. They led to more stone buildings that had weathered many years of punishment. The shrines in the temple were still in use.

The two of them were speechless as they stood in the majesty of this place.

"This place…," Rise suddenly said, "It feels like home."

Mamoru had to turn to her at that, "Home?"

"I don't know why… It just feels like I belong," Rise responded.

They were interrupted by a solemn voice, "What are you doing here?"

It was a monk that was asking the question.

"We have a need…," Rise said, "A need to save the world."

"We are all trying to save the world, child," the monk responded, "Surely your need is not that great."

"You must be aware of the struggles going on in our country," Mamoru said.

"Everyone struggles, child…," the monk replied, "We must learn to reduce our struggling through fighting our desires."

Rise looked at Mamoru and shook her head, "Can we see one of your shrines so we can pray to resist our desires?"

The monk nodded, "Of course."

The monk led the two to the main shrine. Mamoru sent Dice off into the forest as they got closer to the shrine. Rise and Mamoru passed many other monks along the way.

At last, they reached their destination. It dwarfed the shrine at Tatsuhime in size, but it retained its meek and simplicity. This was the shrine that they needed to be at. It was the closest they would be to where Himiko was at.

Rise looked at Mamoru and said, "So… should we start?"

As Mamoru nodded, Rise locked her hands together and bowed her head.

The monk looked first at the praying Rise, and then at Mamoru and asked, "Will you not join her?"

"This is more important for her… Only she can achieve what we need," Mamoru answered.

"I don't understand," the monk responded, "You should be praying as well."

"Why?" Mamoru asked.

The monk started to walk away, not answering. It left Mamoru confused.

Meanwhile, Rise was praying. You could hear in her mind, "Please save us from impending doom, Great Dragon. You are the protector of not just the four corners of China, but also the four corners of the world. We call you to aid us in our time of need. We are threatened by an evil that rages across Japan and is destroying us."

That was only the beginning for the two as Mamoru nervously looked around. If he had turned around, he would have seen a group of monks wielding whip chains coming towards him in the distance.

* * *

Naoto's mansion, 1600 hours

Rion was headed to Naoto's home to meet with her before they left to go to Junes. Rion was tired. He had to search for a few hours to find a place to stay. There were not many hotel/inn-like places outside of the Amagi Inn. Most of the places Rion visited took one look at Rion's bloody side and regardless of their vacancies; they denied entrance to him. He ended up cleaning his wound himself so he could get some sleep. He just hoped he did not get an infection as he slept on unclean sheets at a D-rate whatever. They were all flooded with people displaced by Gozu-Tennoh.

Rion entered the compound. Luckily, it was Yakushiji who answered the call at the gate so he did not get berated too much. No matter how bad the situation was, Rion was still happy to go see Naoto. What made him even happier was that Naoto was waiting for him when he got close to the compound. She had a smile on her face with her hat slightly tilted to the left as if she was greeting Rion.

Rion smiled back as he walked up till he was about ten feet away. He still wore a short backpack over his polo. His weaponry was either over his back, in this case was his yumi, or at his waist, in this case was his ninjato.

"Naoto-chan," Rion had ditched his contacts after finding that his contact solution had spilled all over the place.

"Rion-kun," Naoto tipped her hat.

She walked ever so slowly towards her boyfriend who had dropped his weapons to the ground. Naoto's watch soon read (1 meter) as she closed the distance to him. She waited until her head was almost touching his chin before she smiled again and let Rion cup her head in his hand, and then lower his head. They embraced softly, lips barely touching.

Rion gasped slightly as the wound in his torso had re-opened. He had barely caught Naoto's arm. In her left hand was a bloody knife that had gone into Rion's side. She was aiming for his heart. Rion's eyes widened as he looked into Naoto's own eyes. They were those of pure anger and betrayal. He saw that Naoto was reaching for her gun with her right arm, and Rion reacted quickly by grabbing Naoto with his left hand. Lifting her into the air, he threw her off to the side.

Rion looked at Naoto, who had gotten up and brushed herself off. She looked like a woman who hated him with all her heart, not someone who loved him. Rion did not know what had happened. She had attacked him.

"Naoto… what is going on?" Rion asked. He started saying, "Why are you…"

"You damn well know what is going on!" Naoto's voice cut through like a knife through butter.

"Your actions are inconceivable," Rion shook his head, "Why are you acting this way?"

"What you did was inconceivable!" Naoto retorted. She yelled, "Don't you even think!"

Rion looked at her, "I don't even know what you are speaking of."

"You… you… were with Rise on the night you gave me the ring!" Naoto yelled

Rion looked confused, "And where did you get this information?"

"I just know…," Naoto told Rion, "I have sources from those who were there."

Rion sighed, "This is ludicrous. You can not possibly believe what Yosuke tells you."

Naoto did not falter even though Rion knew who her informant was, "You expect me to take your word? You were false to me before, and you were again."

"So, you expect me not to have changed even after I have spent time learning from my Shadows?" Rion asked.

Naoto looked at him, "It seems that you have not."

Naoto threw the knife that she had taken from her father's study just this morning at Rion. Rion, in half surprise, did not dodge and was hit in the left shoulder.

Rion had fallen to the ground in pain. When he got up, he looked nothing like the young man who had been knocked down just a few seconds ago.

"Your aim was always suspect, Yamato Takeru," Rion's new voice rang out.

Naoto's voice was naturally androgynous now, "You were a damn mountain at the time. How would you know?"

From the top of the mansion sat Yosuke. It was beyond his wildest dreams that Naoto and Rion were fighting each other. It was a good day indeed.

* * *

Shiga/Kyoto Buddhist Temple, 1505 hours

The monks had advanced awfully close to where Rise was praying for Huang Long. Their numbers ranged from ten to fifteen. They had their weapons drawn and the only thing standing in their way was Mamoru.

"We need to see her… now," the monk in the front said.

The monk who had taken them to the shrine had asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

His body was now lying on the side of the stone walkway about hundred feet behind the crowd.

"This is bad," Mamoru muttered to himself as three of them advanced.

Mamoru drew his nunchaku and met whip chain with his own spins. The flash of the bladed nunchaku he had picked up from Daidara's caught one of the chains and threw off another. The third chain caught his left arm and Mamoru let loose a small grunt of pain. He spun and hit him across the head.

Two more monks attacked after that. The first one spun his chain around in an elaborate formation before launching it at Mamoru. He barely moved out of the way and cracked him on the head with his own weapon. The fifth one did not use his weapon and instead kicked Mamoru in the stomach. Mamoru doubled over in pain. The fifth attacker smirked and stood over Mamoru while the other ten looked to move on Rise. Mamoru closed his eyes. He had failed.

This is when the roars came. It stopped the attackers in their tracks.

When nothing happened to Mamoru, he opened his eyes to see people being thrown around by none other than Gozu-Tennoh. The huge, mountainous deity was throwing everyone around like they were nothing. A couple of the monks were attempting to fight back, but it was futile. They ended up having themselves thrown even farther away.

With the coast clear of everyone except the Persona-users, Gozu-Tennoh focused his attention of the two of them. He stared down Mamoru, who had only gotten up about a minute ago, and roared. Mamoru knew what he had to do to protect Rise.

It seemed like Gozu-Tennoh knew what they were trying to do, and Mamoru was going to stop him. "Kirin!"

When Dice flew down and Mamoru crushed his card with his nunchaku, the lion-like Persona appeared.

Gozu-Tennoh growled at the appearance of a Persona. The Persona growled back in anticipation.

Mamoru was ready to fight for Rise, but he felt different now… like he did not need to tell his Persona what to do.

On his own, Mamoru against Gozu-Tennoh would be a futile effort. This new Mamoru at least gave his best effort to slow the deity. As Gozu-Tennoh swiped down on Mamoru; Mamoru jumped back, and then onto the claw. He used that for leverage to get onto the horned skull of Gozu-Tennoh and spin his weapon multiple times near its eyes. When Gozu-Tennoh tried to swat him, Mamoru slid off the deity.

Mamoru did a move he did not know he was capable of by back-flipping out of the way as Gozu-Tennoh cast "Megidoloan!" right at him.

Kirin jumped into the fray. Not inhibited by waiting for verbal commands, he performed "Vorpal Blade!" on Gozu-Tennoh. His jaw ripped and tore as he jumped up and down the giant monster. Gozu-Tennoh roared and attempted to pound the lion-like Persona into the ground.

One thing the Persona and Persona-user did not account for was Gozu-Tennoh's stamina. As often as Mamoru sliced into the massive monster with his spinning weapon, and his Persona sunk his teeth into him; he shook it off. It may hurt the deity, but it was not going to kill him. That was the issue that everyone was having against him. That would deter them from trying though.

Mamoru and his Persona had one other trick up their sleeve. Mamoru charged at the monster head-on, swinging his nunchaku. Gozu-Tennoh, if human, would have scoffed at this foolish attack. He let loose a "Megidoloan!" that sent Mamoru to the ground, scorched and burnt. Mamoru was hurt and in pain, but his plan was working.

Gozu-Tennoh did not notice that while Mamoru had attacked, Kirin had snuck behind him. The Persona used "Poisma!" The attack inundated Gozu-Tennoh with noxious liquids and spores that was soon causing terrible pain. As Mamoru's Persona attempted to get away, he was stepped on by an angry and raging Gozu-Tennoh. Whether this was on purpose, or by accident; it was unknown.

Though injured and now sick, nothing stood in the way of Gozu-Tennoh reaching Rise. Mamoru attempted to reach out to Rise as Gozu-Tennoh took one large step forward. A white light burst through the temple. It stopped Gozu-Tennoh in his tracks.

Rise had completely disappeared. In her place stood a beautiful woman dressed very elegantly in fine robes. She had long black hair and she had the look of a woman who very rarely had seen the outside world.

"Rise-chan…?" Mamoru whispered.

Another white light shone through the temple and a silent snaking streak came from this light. Mamoru's eyes widened as the streak formed an immensely long and gigantic dragon. He was pearly white… or was he silver? He had to be over two-hundred feet long.

"Is this Huang Long?" Mamoru wondered from his prone form.

The girl that was Rise walked forward to Mamoru and looked at him. She gave the smallest inkling of a smile and said, "Stand, child."

Mamoru was in awe and slowly did so. Whoever this was, it was not Rise Kujikawa."

The dragon had finally finished forming. It had scales along its body that looked as if it could pierce steel. Gozu-Tennoh stared at the dragon and roared at its presence. Huang Long did nothing but floated unmoving.

It was at that moment he turned his head towards this new Rise and asked, "Is this what you called me for, child?" He gestured towards Gozu-Tennoh.

This girl answered, "Yes, Lord Huang Long. I, Lady Kanezon, called you to help banish this monster."

"Guanyin is asking me for help?" Huang Long almost let loose a laugh, "Aren't you supposed to be helping others?"

Rise answered, "I am afraid this is beyond my abilities."

Huang Long nodded, as best he could and said, "I understand." He then said, "If I am to do this, I will need a payment… a sacrifice."

Rise nodded, "What sort of sacrifice will be needed?"

Huang Long thought for a moment. Gozu-Tennoh did not like being ignored, however, and made a move towards "Lady Kanzeon". It was at this moment that the poison Mamoru's Persona gave Gozu-Tennoh kicked in and forced Gozu-Tennoh to pause momentarily. It would take him a minute before he could rip off Rise's head.

Huang Long had his answer. He looked at Mamoru, who was still on the ground. Huang Long made his demands, "I require his power. I want whatever power he has. That would be a suitable payment."

Mamoru's eyes widened. Huang Long was asking for his Persona abilities. But on the other hand, it would get rid of Gozu-Tennoh. He would not be able to use Kirin, but he would save many lives. If this was what was necessary, then he would do his part.

"I understand," Mamoru said, considering both Rise and Huang Long were looking at him expectantly.

"Good…," Huang Long let loose a toothy grin and stared straight at Mamoru. Green light came flooding from Mamoru towards Huang Long and enveloped the dragon. He could feel everything slipping away from him. His strength, his speed, everything that he had just gained to fight Gozu-Tennoh… was gone.

The Persona that had fought so valiantly against Gozu-Tennoh was slowly fading away in nothingness. Mamoru reached out his hand in farewell. His love of animals was deep, even if this one was not real.

"It is done," Huang Long said as Mamoru slipped away into unconsciousness.

Gozu-Tennoh had finally recovered from the slight paralysis that the poison had caused him. He took this opportunity to charge at his foes. He was going to crush his early aggressor under his foot, Mamoru; then kill this lady and the dragon.

The dragon noticed the deity charging and said quietly to the girl who was Rise, "I will fulfill the contract."

He slithered towards Gozu-Tennoh and as the deity roared to meet the dragon. Claw would meet the guardian, except for Huang Long had encased the giant of a monster in his long and sinuous body.

As Gozu-Tennoh struggled to break free of Huang Long's iron grip, the dragon said to Rise, "It is done."

At that, white light again enveloped the entire temple and when it cleared not only had Huang Long disappeared, but Gozu-Tennoh along with him.

The two had succeeded in getting rid of Gozu-Tennoh. Careful not to trip in her tabi, the girl who was still Rise at heart, walked over to where Mamoru lay unconscious.

"Mamoru-kun…," she said softly, "Mamoru-kun… we did it."

* * *

Naoto's mansion, 1615 hours

Naoto and Rion were staring each other down. Rion had pulled the knife Naoto had stolen from her grandfather out of his left shoulder. Rion had two wounds now, but felt none of it. He was a god, and was facing off against some fool of a prince who acted like a girl.

"Are you ready to attack me?" Naoto taunted, "Can you attack your girlfriend? Your one true love? The one you cheated on."

Rion was unfazed. He was tired of hearing ingenious assertions that were false. If he had to shut her up, he would. Besides, he was no longer Rion, and she was no longer Naoto.

"So…," she said in a voice that was indistinguishable. Naoto's new voice was somewhat like a girl, but that was the only closest the voice got to the devious one, "Are you ready to die?"

Yamato Takeru, the Persona, appeared at Naoto's side and flew above her. The silver katana of Prince Yamato was pointed straight at Rion.

"Prepare…," Naoto said to Rion.

Before Naoto say anymore, an arrow flew at her face, knocking off her hat. Rion had drawn his own bowstring back, notched an arrow, and shot it at the detective. It did not amuse the detective.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Rion said, "Let me get serious." Rion's face steeled itself.

He mouthed the words of his Persona and Ameno-waka-hiko came forth.

The two Personas, detective, and fencer/martial artist moved into to attack.

Rion drew his bow back and fired another arrow at Naoto, who countered with three bullets. The arrow flew harmlessly to the left as she moved away at incredible speed as she shot on the move. The bullets barely missed Rion as he started to move, but one still struck Rion's shirtsleeve. His ability to dodge was hampered by having a bow in his hands. Rion discarded his bow as the battle would become more heated.

Rion's next move was a back flip away from a Persona that had slammed its sword down on the ground at tremendous speeds. Yamato Takeru was not done attacking Rion. The Persona used "Deathbound!" on Rion. Rion was left trying to block Yamato Takeru's tremendously fast attacks. Rion's ninato countered the first four attacks, but the fifth sliced into Rion's arm. Rion closed his eyes in pain.

Naoto had her own struggles against a Persona. She was firing rapidly against Ameno-waka-hiko. Unfortunately, the only thing faster than her bullets was Rion's Persona. It had cast "Debilitate!" on her and "Heat Riser!" on himself. Her worst fears were realized as Ameno-waka-hiko suddenly started splitting into first two… then four… and then eight and circled around Naoto. As they drew back an arrow, Naoto made a mad dash to try and escape the circle that the Persona had enclosed her in. She could not escape the silver-fletched blue energy-like arrows as they pinned her to the ground. The "Hassou Tobi!" had immobilized her and made her a sitting duck. Lucky for her, that one attack had used almost all of Ameno-waka-hiko's arrows.

Naoto ripped her way through an arrow that was holding one of her arms. She used that to free her other arm. As Ameno-waka-hiko drew another arrow to fire, Naoto grabbed her gun that had fallen to her side when she was pinned and shot Ameno-waka-hiko before he could fire another arrow. She fired three more shots that hit Ameno-waka-hiko in the head.

"About time…," Naoto muttered as she ripped the other arrows out of her coat and pants. She was happy to see she was unharmed, "Now to deal with him."

Rion still had to block a sword strike when a black circle appeared around him. Yamato Takeru was casting "Mamudoon!" and Rion needed to get out of the way. Rion could not stay on the defensive, so instead he jumped at the Persona. Yamato Takeru tried to fly away, but Rion caught his legs and pulled him down. With Yamato Takeru motionless on the ground, Rion took his ninjato and stabbed him through the heart.

"That's that…," Rion said slowly.

Naoto had reloaded her gun and faced the man who had just destroyed her Persona. He was facing her as well, sans Persona. Rion took a step forward and that told Naoto to start firing at him. As Rion kept walking, Naoto kept firing. It seemed that Naoto was destined to miss Rion as all bullets were only flesh wounds, hitting him on the side of his arms, legs or torso. Rion gritted his teeth as he kept walking and Naoto was in shock as to how she kept missing his heart. Maybe she just could not kill him.

It seemed to Naoto that only seconds after Rion started that he was already in front of her. She tried to reload her gun so she could shoot at him again. Rion grabbed her right wrist and with his own right hand; he took the gun out of her hand.

"What are you doing…?" Naoto asked softly. Her voice was softening, however.

"I'm doing what I should have done at the beginning," Rion answered in the same soft voice.

"What do you mean?" Naoto was getting a little scared. Part of her thought that Rion might use his ninjato to kill her, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to stop this charade…," Rion said. "I want you to look at me. Really look at me," Rion told Naoto.

Naoto met Rion's piercing gaze. Rion's hazel eyes met Naoto's blue eyes and she shrunk back. She knew what Rion was asking of her.

"You are asking me to really look into my heart," Naoto told him.

Rion nodded, "If you look there, you should see the truth in everything."

Rion wanted her to look in her heart and see if he really cheated on her with Rise a couple days ago. It was so hard if she did not see him in person, but the only person that tried to convince her was Yosuke. Yosuke was the man who has killed two of their own. Not only would the changed Rion never cheat on her, but Ameno-waka-hiko would never cheat on her either. He was her Shiteru-hime and he loved her.

"Rion-kun…," Naoto said softly, "I'm so sorry. How could I do this to you?"

Rion responded with a soft smile. "I love you," he said, "I have made more mistakes than you. I have hurt you more than you have hurt me."

Naoto shook her head as a tear fell from her eyes, "That's not true. I tried to kill you."

"I was never in danger of you killing me," Rion smiled, "You are not the one who will kill me."

They hugged each other. Naoto and Rion both closed their eyes as they held each other. Neither of them saw the person who came up behind him. He had a determined look on his eyes. No one saw him as he pulled something out of his jacket with his right arm and raised it above his vest.

When the arrow struck Rion in the back… he gasped, and then fell to the ground. At hearing Rion's large exhale of breath, Naoto's eyes opened suddenly and then screamed as he fell.

"No!" Naoto yelled.

She looked to see who had stabbed her Rion. It was none other than Kanji Tatsumi. His expression was stoic and unmoving as he held his shield in the left hand.

"Kanji!" Naoto yelled at the brute.

She moved over to where Rion had fallen and kneeled beside him. "Why!"

"He cheated on you," Kanji said finally.

"No! He did not!" Naoto yelled back.

She realized that Kanji had been duped by Yosuke as well.

Kanji had a mix of expressions on his face.

Naoto, meanwhile, had tears running down her face. "Why… Rion…? I wanted to marry you. Why did I listen to Yosuke?"

Kanji asked, "You actually believe Rion?"

Naoto looked up and yelled through her tears, "Why didn't you! You killed him!"

"It seems you tried," Kanji responded.

"It was the worst mistake of my life," Naoto told him. Naoto looked down at Rion again and said softly, "I'm sorry…"

It was another's footfalls that cut through the silence. Yosuke Hanamura had come down from the rooftop and entered the walkway between the gate and the mansion.

"You bastard!" Naoto yelled as he entered the picture.

"Aww… did you enjoy my little charade?" Yosuke winked.

Kanji was shocked that he truly had been deceived by Yosuke. He had a low impression of Rion and that Naoto would have been cheated on was unforgivable. He was going to get revenge, and he took his revenge. But that it was all false…

"I promise… I will kill you," Naoto told him with deadly seriousness. She was no longer either Yamato Takeru or Sukuna-Hikona.

It was at that point that they heard a soft and light breath from Rion that made all of the others stop and look at him.

"Oh yes," Yosuke said, "I forgot you have to kill him twice." He smiled and said to Kanji, "Go ahead and finish the job."

Naoto looked at Kanji with desperate eyes. There was no way Kanji was going to kill Rion again, especially not with Naoto looking at him.

"No…," Kanji told him.

"Come on, you can do it. Use your shield and finish him off," Yosuke smirked.

"Hell no!" Kanji yelled.

"How about you, sweetheart?" Yosuke asked Naoto.

"Go throw yourself into the ocean," Naoto told him.

Yosuke sighed, "Sometimes, you have to do everything yourself."

As he advanced towards Rion, Susano-O appeared and stopped Kanji and Naoto from interfering. Naoto was too tired to summon Yamato Takeru and Kanji had returned from his Take-Mikazuchi state, anyways. There was no way neither of them could stop Yosuke.

Yosuke had drawn his Kusanagi and stood right over Rion. Rion had rolled over to his back and was breathing very slowly and softly.

"You just don't die, do you?" Yosuke asked with a smile.

"Go ahead… But make it quick. I don't have all day," Rion struggled to smirk back.

"You are such a pain in the ass," Yosuke shook his head.

"Heh…," Rion said, "You will soon freeze in hell."

"Hell is not frozen, dumbass," Yosuke sneered.

Rion rolled his eyes, "You have a spot in the Cocytus, the 9th circle of Hell waiting for you. You will be forever submerged in the cold ice of the fourth round, Judecca."

Yosuke could never stand Rion's useless prattling. He was a god, he was not going to die, and he was not going to go to hell. Kusanagi drawn, Yosuke held it back and then drove it into Rion's chest.

"Go turn into a mountain…," Yosuke said as he pulled out his sword.

As Yosuke took the shard from Rion's watch, he was cut off by a scream. It did not stop Yosuke from placing the long shard into the Kusanagi. Three down…

A small wave of fog started to leak out into the city of Inaba.

* * *

This was harder than I thought it would be. I've killed off another one. Where is it going from here? You'll see. Yes, we are getting somewhat closer to the end.


	15. Chapter 15

P4 Answer Chapter 15

Okay… Now we are getting serious and towards the end. I killed off the embodiment of the person that had the most personality traits to me. I think that I need a lollipop. I never meant to keep him alive. As it is, my laptop is being fixed and the maintenance people at the fan/net have come through. **Clap** **Clap**. Anyways, with three Persona-users dead, you may think that I have a death-complex or that I'm drawing straight from DDS. I promise you now that nobody will be fused and sent to the sun. Very short chapter as it is a transitions chapter. Anyways, let's get this story moving.

I own nothing of SMT or Persona. The respective companies that own the publishing rights to the games also own my money.

I own about 1.1 of the oc's in the story. But it does not really matter too much at this very second… considering 1 of them is dead and the other has no power.

* * *

At the exact moment that Yosuke had plunged his blade, the Kusanagi, into Rion's chest; two immortal souls stood across from each other. One was a female who wore silver-white robes with stringy grey hair. The other was a male with a formal look to his clothing. Clasped to his side was a double curved blade that had a foreign look to it.

The man was called Hypnos and was the son of the Goddess of Chaos. He said to the woman, "Your world is losing control. Both of them…"

He was referring to the fact that fog was beginning to seep into the land. It was coming from all over the world and was making a fine sheet that covered about a foot high around Japan.

The woman chuckled. Her name was Izanami, the woman who was the goddess that would lead to man. "It is your fault, you know?" she told him, "Your little game of instilling fear into people is causing the fog to come out."

"But it is your fog," Hypnos replied and then asked, "Can't you just stop it?"

"Why? I thought you liked chaos? Your mother did," Izanami answered.

Hypnos shook his head, "That is true. But it is not world-ending. Or at least… it is not fast enough."

Izanami started to laugh, "Not fast enough… Well, I suppose your little subordinate is doing your dirty work. Will he accomplish your plans for you?"

"Yes… I will use him to gather what I need," Hypnos nodded.

"He will betray you," Izanami told him.

"Of course he will try," Hypnos smiled, "But he will not succeed. He is only one person."

"One person can do a lot of damage," Izanami responded. She remembered her battle with Souji.

"He believes he is a god," Hypnos smirked, "He is only a shadow of Susano-O."

"He wields the Kusanagi," Izanami told him, "I was beaten by a person with the resemblance of my husband."

Hypnos rolled his eyes, "He only wields a partial form of the blade. I will take care of him before he gathers all of the pieces." He smiled, "He does not even have a true Kushinada."

"You have a point there," Izanami nodded.

Hypnos chuckled as he looked off into the distance towards Yosuke, "Here he is… killing off his only friends, severing his only ties to his humanity."

"He seemed emotionally fragile at the beginning, but when I met him six months before I met the chosen one; I did not expect such volatile behavior," Izanami admitted.

"What will you do if I do succeed in my ambitions, goddess?" Hypnos asked plainly.

"You know what I'll do," Izanami answered, "I will send you to Yomi."

"I don't lose goddess." Hypnos said before he turned and started walking away.

"Even the immortals can lose," Izanami told him remembering when she tried to send Souji to the depths and watching him escape death repeatedly. He then went onto to defeat her.

* * *

Naoto's mansion, 1700 hours

Rion's death marked the third murder by Yosuke and the fourth shard placed into his Kusanagi. The fourth being his own since he did not need it anymore. Yosuke was more than satisfied with this accomplishment because it meant the end of one of his biggest threats and one of the most annoying people on record. Sure, it was going to piss a lot of people off, but what are you going to do? The person who was going to hate him the most is so tired at the moment that Yosuke could basically walk over and take care of her right now. There was a second person nearby, but he had no clue what he was doing and was an idiot. He was no threat to Yosuke.

The truth of the matter was, this whole plan was executed perfectly and Yosuke barely had to lift a finger except to drive the sword into him at the end. He tricked the other two into fighting Rion and cutting him down. All Yosuke had to do was finish him off while he was helpless. And to think that one of them was in love with him. This was a joke, it was so easy. He should have betrayed them all earlier if he knew it was going to be this effortless.

Yosuke stared down the remaining two Persona-users that were left in front of Naoto's mansion. Kanji and Naoto were both besides Rion's now dead body. Naoto could not believe that Rion was dead, or that she was trying to kill her just a few minutes ago. It was beyond all thought processes for the detective. In Kanji's point-of-view, he had fully believed he had done the right thing in all but killing Rion until Yosuke said he was wrong in doing so. He was so torn that he in his own right had not only hurt Rion, but had hurt Naoto. Kanji was at a loss.

Yosuke smirked, "So what should we do next?" He twirled one of his kunai aimlessly after he had sheathed the Kusanagi.

After hearing no initial response from either Naoto or Kanji, Yosuke said, "No preferences then… Well, I will just choose for you."

Naoto slowly looked up at Yosuke and wiped her eyes. She reached into her holster. Her revolver was empty. She had used all of her bullets on trying to kill Rion. She would not be able to use her Persona against Yosuke unless she became what was Yamato Takeru.

Yosuke slowly started to walk forward towards the two of them. Naoto tried her best to lift her gun to give the impression that she could still fight. As the slow flicker of her Persona began to take form, Yosuke wrenched the gun out of her hands and slapped her across the face. Naoto hit the ground hard as her already injured body took another beating. The Persona that had begun to take shape dissipated as fast it has had started to come.

"Naoto!" Kanji snapped out of his trance and picked up his forgotten shield.

Kanji rushed forward, weapon in hand, and swung haphazardly. Yosuke merely sidestepped this blow and kicked him in the back, sending the bruiser sprawling to the hard ground.

Yosuke could laugh. They were even more disorganized than ever. This recent event had made them even more pathetic. And when Naoto was hurt, Kanji was not even worth expending energy over.

Yosuke stood over the pair of them… both on the ground. Both of them had recently changed, but were abruptly forced back into their natural selves. They were incapable of fighting, so Yosuke said to them with a smirk, "You two are not even worth killing."

Naoto looked up to him incredulously, "Why not?" Part of her did not want to be without Rion.

"Look at you two…," Yosuke explained, "You two suck…"

Kanji's face was down in the hard ground, bleeding profusely as Yosuke continued, speaking to Kanji "You are so affected whenever I try to harm Naoto, you become so damn worthless." He looked at Naoto, "You wasted all of your energy trying to kill your lover and now you are all depressed that he died." He laughed, "You are useless; the both of you."

Kanji raised his bloody face towards Naoto saying in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Yosuke smiled as Kanji let loose a grunt of pain. Yosuke had kicked him hard in the stomach. Yosuke crouched down and grabbed the little stuffed teddy-like object that was hanging off of Kanji's vest. "Thanks," Yosuke said.

Yosuke stood back up long enough to deliver another kick to Naoto, who let loose more than a grunt of pain. Hers was more like a scream as his foot connected with her torso. Yosuke pulled off her custom watch and looked back at the two beaten figures.

"That's all I needed, really," Yosuke said, "You know… maybe I should have just asked for these in the first place. It would have saved a lot of pain." Yosuke shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well… what do I know? I am sure you wouldn't have let me get away with it. It would probably have ended up the same regardless." He winked, "Don't worry… Now you get to see my rise."

Naoto spit out some blood, "Rion was right… You are going to Hell."

Yosuke just shook his head and kicked away Naoto's revolver, "I don't believe in dead people."

Yosuke walked away from the two.

* * *

Kyoto, 1900 hours

The new look Rise Kujikawa was scared to death. She had dragged Mamoru all the way through the remnants of the temple, back through the forest, and to the car they had driven to the border of Kyoto and Shiga prefectures. At least the bird followed into the car easily enough. She had never driven a car in her in life. Now… Rise Kujikawa was driving with an unconscious Mamoru in the passenger seat towards what she hoped was Kyoto. She thought she was going the right way, but she was not really paying too much attention on the way there.

"We are almost there…," Rise told him, looking at his soundly sleeping form, "We will be safe."

Rise had taken off her uncomfortable footwear to operate the pedals. It was not very conducive for driving. As she drove, Rise could not help but look at Mamoru's sleeping form. He looked very peaceful. She shook her head so she could focus. They needed to hurry back. It was getting late and the night was never safe.

They were getting close to the city limits of Kyoto… only to see the one person they did not want to see waiting for them in their headlights. It was not Yosuke.

"Mamoru-kun," Rise whispered, "I need you…"

* * *

Kanji's home, 1915 hours

Nanako and Souji had been joined by a speechless as well as bloodied Naoto and Kanji. They said nothing as they came, but very little needed to be said. Souji could see that Naoto had discarded her revolver or had lost it. Kanji was in better shape than Naoto, but still like his face had met the road. Both of them seemed very lethargic… like Souji was when he lost Yukiko. Naoto especially looked like that. But when Souji tried to question her, she shied away from it. Souji dare not push it anymore for he knew what it was like. He had only one idea that would fit the cause of it all, and he did not like that sort of news. They had lost another one.

Souji shared a look with Nanako. The girl who was now taller than Naoto seemed to share the same sentiment and nodded in agreement. Souji lowered his eyes and tried to figure out what he was going to do. It was a loss they could not take as Nanako watched Naoto go into the room she was staying in and Kanji go into his own.

Nanako locked eyes with Souji, "Did you notice, Big bro? Naoto-kun isn't wearing her watch."

"You're right," Souji realized.

Naoto always wore the watch. It was because of Rion, and it was what allowed her to summon her Persona here. Unless…

"We're in bigger trouble," Souji told Nanako.

Nanako nodded, "I think the same thing happened to Kanji-kun."

Souji sighed. It was only getting worse. What was going on? The only thing he wondered about was why they were still alive. If Yosuke took their powers… then why were Kanji and Naoto still breathing? Did he pity them?

Nanako shook her head, "We need to find Dad…"

"Yeah…," Souji nodded.

Dojima had walked out after seeing Nanako like this. Souji had seen pictures of Dojima's wife. Nanako looked just like her… just more beautiful. It was disturbing and if he was in his uncle's place; he might have done the same thing. But it was dangerous, and he needed to be found. For the same reason, they were not sure where he went because it was so dangerous and there was no real place to go. It was just so confusing for Souji.

Nanako walked up to her "Big bro" and hugged him. She asked, "What do we do? It seems hopeless."

"I don't really know," Souji said. He really did not know what to do. He just answered, "We will find a way."

* * *

Kyoto, 1905 hours

Rise's and Mamoru's vehicle was stopped dead in its tracks by the man they did not want to see as his double curved sword had completely stopped all momentum from the vehicle.

Hypnos really did not feel like being there. But… he supposed he had to do something every once in a while. He had started this whole thing and it was running its course. He had instigated the whole betrayal and that was working perfectly. He shrugged. He guessed he could pick up a few shards on his own.

Rise was too scared to get out, and she could not fight. She was reduced to trying to wake Mamoru.

"Hurry up and get out, you two," Hypnos commanded.

"Mamoru-kun… I need for you to wake up for me," Rise pleaded. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

Rise knew that Mamoru did not have his Persona power, but at least… at least he had a weapon. He could protect her.

Mamoru opened his eyes barely and murmured, "Uggh… huh…" He shook his head and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him, "What is it Rise-chan?"

"It's Hypnos," Rise pointed out in front of the car.

Mamoru slowly turned his head and saw the regal-looking man impatiently waiting, pointing his sword at them.

"Hurry up, get out of the car!" Hypnos yelled.

Mamoru sighed. They had no way to fight back. It was… hopeless at this point. He clutched Rise's hand who interlocked fingers with his. "I think we should get out," He told her.

"Okay…," Rise said slowly.

The pair released their grasp as they opened the car doors and got out. Both were slow coming out, due to one's tiredness and the other's putting on footwear. Dice, the bird, soon followed Mamoru and gave a worried and then resigned call. They walked towards Hypnos and stopped about five to seven yards in front of him.

"Your bird is smart," Hypnos told him, "That is why I need him."

Mamoru looked aghast. Hypnos wanted Dice? Why? What for? What was he going to do?

Dice gave a scared call as Hypnos reached out his arm. He looked at Rise as well, "I also need your pendant, miss."

Rise looked at Mamoru. What were they going to do? There was no way to stop him.

* * *

Northern Shopping District, 1950 hours

Chie Satonaka was lucky enough that when Gozu-Tennoh attacked the Residential District they only received minor damage to their home. It was better than having it destroyed, but it did not really matter to her. She did not really care that much anymore. She probably would not care too much to hear that Gozu-Tennoh was banished. For the first time since she came home, Chie had left the safety of it.

She wandered aimlessly down the ruined streets of the Residential Districts first. The fires had been put out, but charred messes were all that remained of most of the homes. She had ended up near the Floodplains next. Samegawa was bleak and empty. There was no life to speak of.

Finally, Chie had drifted to the place where they had fought Gozu-Tennoh. The Northern Shopping District was in shambles. Most of the buildings had been turned into piles of concrete or wood by their Personas or Gozu-Tennoh. Their fight had caused many deaths and only now did Chie realize that. When she thought about it, she had no real qualms about it all. What could she do about the past? She looked up at the sky. There was one difference and it was causing pain.

Fog was starting to cover the city. There was already a thin layer that was resting just below her knees down. It was starting to affect her. Chie looked around… was there really no one left, or was it the second coming of the fog? The fog did nothing for her depression. The melancholy would have stayed no matter the level of destruction, and fog or no fog.

Chie slowly lowered her eyes to see someone approaching from the southern section. It was a young man. It was a man that disgusted her. It was a man that she had supposedly loved. He was a murderer and a betrayer. He deserved to die and suffer.

"Yosuke…," Chie muttered as he approached.

"Chie-chan," Yosuke replied as he held out the Kusanagi. The renewed vigor from the three new shards made him feel wonderful.

"You deserve to die…," Chie said in low tones.

"Don't be that way," Yosuke replied cheerfully. He smirked, "Besides… You are only basing that on what happened in the beginning."

Chie closed her eyes. She could not even imagine what else Yosuke did while she was in her home. "What…?"

"I had a lot of fun," Yosuke smiled, "See my shiny sword?" He pointed at his Kusanagi, which now had six shards placed in it. "Getting closer…"

Chie would have been completely dumbfounded if this was the old Chie. She asked in the same low tones that constituted as anger, "What did you do?"

"Well, since you asked…," Yosuke said, "I killed the police department…" That fact made Chie take a deep breath. At one point, that was her dream. Yosuke continued, "I killed Teddie by having him sacrifice himself for Nanako and Souji."

"You did that?" Chie asked.

"Yep…," Yosuke nodded. He then said, "I killed Rion by having Naoto and Kanji believe he slept with Rise. Naoto tried to kill him and Kanji stabbed him in the back with his own arrow. I finished him off."

Chie closed her eyes. A few days ago she would never think Yosuke could come up with something like this.

Yosuke said, "Then because they tired themselves out, I took Kanji's and Naoto's shards."

"And now I am here," Chie said slowly.

Yosuke nodded. "What to do?" He scratched his head, "I did not kill either Naoto or Kanji… but I do feel like killing you."

Chie closed her eyes, "Why?"

Yosuke suddenly got angry, "Because you never really loved me."

For the first time in a long time, Chie's eyes widened and she became aware. "What do you mean?"

"Admit it… You don't give a rat's ass about me. I was just a runner-up prize," Yosuke told her.

"I could say the same about you," Chie suddenly fired back.

"You actually had the hots for Souji, but he never returned the love," Yosuke sneered. He continued, "You always wanted to go training and spar with him." He shook his head, "No wonder you were always jealous of Yukiko."

Chie yelled back, "I was what… your fifth choice!" She kept up the tirade, "Your first choice got murdered. You secretly liked Yukiko, but Souji got her. You had a crush on Rise and even Naoto, but come on… you had no shot in hell!"

"So… what? I needed someone. I can't be left out. They might think I like Kanji if I don't go after you," Yosuke retorted.

"Who knows… maybe you do!" Chie yelled, "That's why you could not kill him."

Yosuke pointed the long and sacred blade at Chie. No one questioned his sexuality and got away with it. "Admit the fact that you like Souji…"

Chie shook her head, "Everyone likes Souji… Yukiko, Rise, even Naoto had a little crush on him for a while."

Yosuke gave an "Hmm…" He took a deep breath and said, "That's what I needed to hear." With his left hand he brushed his brown hair back. He said calmly, "Now… I need you to die."

Susano-O slowly came into existence behind him.

Chie took a deep breath of her own. Suzuka Gongen was herself, and she was Suzuka Gongen. There was no need of a card. She could do this.

The skirted-Persona with a double-blade came into form next to Chie. She said slowly, "This is for the fallen."

* * *

I said it would be short, but hopefully it was meaningful. It is finally leading towards the end, yes? If you want to know where I am heading after the P4 Answer, look at my profile page. Adieu… my faithful followers.


	16. Chapter 16

P4 Answer Chapter 16

Well… I hope you checked out what is in store for the future of my typing fingers. I hope you are planning to stick through to the end of this story, yes? I am getting very close to the end with this chapter, but this one may not be the longest one either. This is an important chapter, or should be.

I don't say this often enough, but I would like to say thanks to my reviewers, especially the ones who review every chapter. You give me even more of a drive to work harder. Also, all of my readers are awesome for reading. You guys and gals are great.

I own nothing. Atlus owns Persona 3 and 4. Thanks for asking.

* * *

Northern Shopping District, 2015 hours

Chie's body felt warmth for the first time in days as she faced down Yosuke. At her side was her Persona, Suzuka Gongen. Yosuke had killed not only her best friend, but also Teddie and Rion. Yosuke had also taken powers from others. He had to be stopped, one way or another.

As Chie watched Yosuke move forward towards her, not with his silver blade, the Kusanagi, but instead his kunai; she knew he was right about one thing. Yosuke was right about what she had felt about Souji. But… she was right about Yosuke as well.

Chie moved slightly to the left to dodge the right kunai of Yosuke's and attempted a left roundhouse. Yosuke ducked under and sliced with the left kunai, which grazed the upper part of her right forearm.

Yosuke smirked as he jumped back, "A little slow, are we?"

Chie jumped back as well. She was unsure on how to counter his speed. He had gotten so fast, so strong, and so skilled since he had betrayed all of them. It was not just because of the transfer to his idealized Susano-O. It had to be because of Hypnos.

Yosuke came back on the offensive after his taunt and threw one of his kunai which Chie barely ducked under. He held the under in a reverse position and tried to slash her across the face, but Chie caught his wrist and flipped him headlong onto the ground. When she tried to perform a stomp onto his face, however; Yosuke moved away at lightning-fast speeds and back to a standing position.

"That was close," Yosuke cracked his neck, brushing himself off.

Chie took a deep breath, trying to hide the toll that attack took out on her. She took another breath as Yosuke sheathed his kunai and drew the Kusanagi. Even Chie, who had become faster than she had ever been before, could not keep up with the speed that Yosuke came towards her.

At the same time, the Personas were fighting their own battle. Susano-O and Suzuka Gongen were exchanging blows and trying to gain an advantage so they could help either Chie or Yosuke.

The spinning disk of Susano-O flew at Suzuka Gongen in a "Brave Blade!" maneuver, but was countered with "Agneyastra!" Suzuka Gongen had jumped into the air and swooped down upon Susano-O with the force of meteors in a diagonal direction. Wind began to pick up around Suzuka Gongen as Susano-O backed away. Noticing imminent danger, Suzuka Gongen flew up into the air to avoid the "Garudyne!" and then flew headfirst with her double-blade pointed at Susano-O to perform "God's Hand!" The impact that was caused from Suzuka Gongen performing her attack caused the fog to scatter and smoke to rise from around the area. When it cleared, ice was prevalent around Suzuka Gongen, who was standing in the same spot the Persona had performed "God's Hand!" That meant the Persona had also used "Bufula!" Unfortunately, Susano-O was nowhere near the ice. Even worse, Suzuka Gongen was blown over by "Garudyne!" as Susano-O came from behind to perform gale-force winds.

Chie almost had her skirt shortened by Yosuke's long blade. It extended Yosuke's reach by such a wide margin that Chie could not throw any punches or connect with her kicks. Even with the slight slow down with the heavier weapon; it made little difference with the massive disadvantage it put Chie in. With half of the Kusanagi restored, one full blow would kill her.

Yosuke thrust the Kusanagi at her and she was forced to do a back handstand and skid back. As he then rushed forward with the Kusanagi behind his right shoulder, ready to slash downward; Chie went for a jumping kick. It was a risky and one of those all-or-nothing moves, but she needed to try something.

Luckily, Yosuke slashed early and missed her as she kicked him in the chest, driving the young man backwards. Chie landed, albeit a bit wobbly, while Yosuke hit the ground. Chie could not hide her exhaustion as she started breathing heavily. Yosuke again just picked himself off the ground and brushed the dirt off. He checked himself for injuries and found none.

"Are we getting tired, Chie?" Yosuke winked.

Chie could not keep this up.

* * *

Kanji's home, 2005 hours

Souji was left with only Nanako and himself as the vanguard against every enemy in Japan. Yukiko, Teddie, and Rion… all were killed by Yosuke. Naoto and Kanji were rendered useless by him as well. Souji did not know the status of Mamoru or Rise, but he had to consider the worst had happened. And Chie… Rise said that Chie locked herself away like Yukiko had after his supposed death. If she was like that, then she was not going to be any help.

It was down to two then. Souji never could have anticipated his dreams could have become real and then spiraled out of control like this. He could understand a new threat, and a revival of an old one; the betrayal of a Persona-user and the deaths of his teammates were beyond Souji's imaginings however.

He turned to Nanako, who was still near his side, and said to her, "I am going to look for your dad."

"It's getting late…," Nanako warned, "You should be careful."

"That's why I need to go look for him," Souji told her. He gave a small smile, "Don't worry… I'll be careful."

Nanako nodded, "You're pretty much all we have left, Big bro."

"We still have you to fight for us," Souji responded.

"I can't fight without you," Nanako answered softly. Those words made Souji stop for a second. Nanako continued, "Where will you search?"

"I am going to start with the Shopping District and head outwards," Souji told her.

Nanako said, "Stay safe… and try to find Dad…"

"I will Little sis," Souji said as he grasped the sword that lay against the wall. He was tired of fighting. He just wanted it all to be over, and see the world be safe again.

* * *

City Limits of Kyoto, 1915 hours

Mamoru's heart was ripped from him… metaphorically speaking. Hypnos took Dice from him. Hypnos had taken both his bird and Rise's pendant and took the shards that they placed in there. But it did not end there for Mamoru.

He had to watch as the god ripped off Rise's pendant and smirked while doing so. He watched as he not just took the bird, but crushed it afterwards. Mamoru would have killed him, and would have attempted to if he still had the ability to try.

"You bastard!" he yelled at Hypnos.

Hypnos merely smiled at the young man as he dropped the bird onto the ground. Mamoru rushed towards Dice as Hypnos walked away from the bird and back towards Rise. As he knelt and cusped the broken bird in his hands; Mamoru looked up to see Hypnos facing down Rise once again.

"What do you want? You already took everything you needed from us," Rise asked the god.

Rise could not possibly see what else Hypnos would want from them. He had their shards, and you could tell as her hair was already starting to shorten and turn back into healthy shade of red.

"I have not taken everything away from him yet," Hypnos looked back towards Mamoru.

Mamoru's eyes locked with Hypnos as he drew his double-curved blade. A short and soft gasp… That was what Hypnos heard. Rise's eyes widening and then closed as his blade slid in and then came out. Rise went to her knees as crimson stained her clothes. All the while, Hypnos's expression did not change throughout his actions.

"Rise-chan!" Mamoru yelled and stood up, Dice momentarily forgotten.

Hypnos ignored Mamoru's yells and sheathed his blade. Meanwhile, the young man placed the dead bird on the ground and ran towards Rise… or Hypnos. The two were so close to each other it was hard to tell if he was rushing to save her or try to kill him.

But, Hypnos was gone when Mamoru had run over, and it was obvious that Mamoru was running towards the idol because he made no attempt to strike the god of sleep. Instead, he knelt at Rise's side.

"Oh… Rise-chan," Mamoru lamented as he held Rise's head in one hand, while the head grasped her hand. "Stay with me," he told her as she began to close her eyes.

It did not look good for Rise as her bodily functions were slowing down and beginning to stop. Mamoru looked around, but at the city limits of Kyoto; they were alone with no one around to help them.

"Come on," Mamoru said worriedly as he opened up his phone after letting Rise's head rest on his lap and hurriedly dialed the emergency line.

As it rang, worries grew in Mamoru's mind. The lack of people around the city and the monks that had attacked them at the temple made Mamoru wonder if there would be anyone to answer the phone.

Sure enough, as the phone rang and rang; there was no answer on the other line. It was as if they were all alone in Kyoto.

"Pick up, damn it!" Mamoru yelled, ready to throw his phone to the ground in frustration.

Putting away the phone, Mamoru placed his hand and pressed down hard on Rise's wound to try and staunch the bleeding, but the wound seemed so dire that he did not know really what to do. Even though Rise was barely conscious, she still clenched her teeth in pain and squeezed his hand hard.

Rise said softly to him, even in pain, "Its okay, Mamoru-kun. I am not scared while I am with you, remember?"

"Don't say that…," Mamoru said back, tears starting to stream down his eyes.

Rise's eyes started to close, but she said to him, "It isn't so bad… It doesn't hurt too much."

"Stay awake, damn it!" Mamoru yelled, tears coming at an even faster rate now.

Rise closed her eyes… all while clenching Mamoru's hand. Mamoru could feel Rise's grip lessening, and Mamoru never felt such pain in his chest.

"No… dammit… No!" Mamoru exclaimed as she went limp.

* * *

Northern Shopping District, 2030 hours

Chie was breathing very heavily as the Kusanagi made another sweeping horizontal arc, keeping her far away from Yosuke. The second strike literally knocked her down as it forced her off balance. Yosuke had a permanent smile on his face the whole time as he tried to cut Chie in half.

She screamed when the flying disk from Susano-O came down in a diagonal angle covering the distance in-between Yosuke and Chie and nearly hit her in a "Brave Blade!" move. It seemed that Suzuka Gongen had lost the fight against Susano-O.

It was a close match between the two Personas, however, finishing with a few deadly attacks. Susano-O kept pounding away with the "Garudyne!" That prevented "Bufula!" from doing any real damage, or even slowing Yosuke's Persona down. Suzuka Gongen had had the upper hand in physical attacks, repeatedly using "God's Hand!" The downfall of Chie's Persona was Susano-O's ability to use "Masukukaja!" and increase its overall speed. After doing so, it was only a matter of time until "Brave Blade!" decimated Suzuka Gongen.

"That was close, Chie…," Yosuke smirked as he advanced towards Chie. She was currently on her rear with hands placed behind, supporting her.

Yosuke started walking closer and closer until he was looming over her, his shining sword right above her. Chie closed her eyes, and launched her right foot up and out. It connected with some part of Yosuke's body. She opened her eyes to see she had made a critical hit to his nads.

Yosuke grimaced slightly, but unlike the day when she got her retribution for the broken DVD; he was not doubled over in pain. Chie wanted to take advantage of this situation, but could not as Yosuke lifted her up by her blouse.

"That's a dirty move, Chie," Yosuke glared.

"I'm not as dirty as you, you bastard," Chie retorted.

As Chie struggled to get away from Yosuke's iron grip, Yosuke said to her, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"You wish…," Chie responded by spitting back into his face.

Yosuke did not take too kindly to this by using his free hand to rip away the little armbands that allowed Chie to summon her Persona outside the TV world. The shard that came from those sweat-laden bands; it gave Yosuke such a rush of ecstasy. He sheathed the Kusanagi and again drew the kunai he had not thrown at Chie.

"Don't worry… you won't scream… for too long," Yosuke had an almost sadistic smile on his face. Meanwhile, Chie's spit ran down his cheek.

As Chie waited for the blade to come, she closed her eyes in anticipation. She did not want to see Yosuke slice her open like a butcher preparing meat.

Chie never felt the cold steel touch her skin. She did not get a chance to cry out in pain because Yosuke yelled out in pain instead. She did hit the ground hard as Yosuke dropped her. Chie opened her eyes to see Souji Seta behind Yosuke with his long sword. There was a large gash in Yosuke's back that was bleeding profusely. Susano-O had vanished from Yosuke's sudden lack of concentration from Souji's attack.

"Damn it!" Yosuke yelled as he moved away from both Chie and Souji.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to pick on people smaller than you?" Souji questioned.

"Screw you, Souji," Yosuke responded.

"Souji-kun!" Chie exclaimed. Souji smiled.

In actuality, Souji was a little shocked to find Chie and Yosuke fighting. He had been searching for his uncle and had been unsuccessful. He had started in the Southern Shopping District, but he found no one around. Actually, there was no one at all. It was as if Inaba was slowly becoming abandoned by all of society. He had been choking on the stupid fog and was trying to wave it out of his face when he reached the Northern Shopping District. That's when he saw the pair with Yosuke knocking down Chie and then lifting her off the ground. Souji quickly made the decision to help her. No one else was going to die.

Yosuke had dropped his kunai after being cut across the back and unsheathed the sacred blade for what seemed like the millionth time. Souji responded by taking his card in his hand and crushing it. It seemed like he was still unaware of his "alter" self.

"Izanagi!" Souji yelled, and the silver-humanoid Persona appeared.

Souji hoped that he would not have to do much fighting with his Persona if he would have to fight Yosuke. From what he had heard from others, Yosuke had gotten much faster and his Persona did not need verbal commands. Souji would be at a big disadvantage if he had to fight two battles at once.

Still, Souji faced down Yosuke. Yosuke had his Kusanagi while Souji had his own long sword.

"You killed Yukiko," Souji said to him.

"Tell me something I don't know," Yosuke responded, "I have killed a lot of people."

"You are not going to kill Chie," Souji told him.

Yosuke sighed, "Oh… I will." He grinned, "I'll just have to kill you first."

Souji closed his eyes, "I would like to see you try."

That was all Yosuke needed to hear as he charged forward, ignoring the pain in his back. He slashed in a diagonal and downward motion, trying to end it in one blow. Souji parried with the opposite blow with his own sword, just going towards the night sky. The parried attack gave Souji a chance to strike, so he spun to deliver a horizontal strike across Yosuke's midsection. Except… Yosuke was not there. Instead, Yosuke performed a strong front kick into Souji's back. Souji was sent to his knees and when Yosuke tried to bring the Kusanagi down on his head with an overhead slash; Souji was barely able to flip over and hold the sword in a horizontal position to prevent being split in half. Yosuke kept pushing down with his Kusanagi, trying to push Souji's blade across his neck. As Souji struggled to keep his blade away from his throat; he took Yosuke's legs out from under him. Yosuke hit the deck and Souji was finally able to stand back up again without any pressure from Yosuke.

"You're more trouble than I thought," Yosuke told him, getting up off the ground.

"I try…," Souji responded.

Souji's earlier fears of a two-pronged battle were confirmed as Susano-O again began flickering into existence. He would have to rush Yosuke. Unfortunately, Yosuke already had the upper hand.

"Izanagi!" "Agidyne!" Souji yelled as a preventive measure against Susano-O.

That attack was not very effective since Susano-O seemed to have gained "Auto-Sukukaja!" since the last fight and had dodged the magic. Yosuke's Persona had countered with his own "Garudyne!" that pushed back Izanagi-no-Ookami.

Souji trying to help his Persona also hurt him as well as Yosuke used that time to rush him. He was unable to defend against the horizontal slash of the Kusanagi that raked across his stomach. A thin line of blood stained the shirt that Souji held his hand up to. Souji had not been hurt this bad since… Gozu-Tennoh's attack in Kagoshima.

"Are you hurt?" Yosuke taunted as he gazed idly at his former leader.

Souji closed his eyes, blocking out the pain. He opened them slowly. Yosuke's eyes suddenly widened as Susano-O was ripped apart by Izanagi-no-Ookami's "Deathbound!" It was then Yosuke knew something was very wrong.

"You have done something very wrong to Amaterasu," Souji said in a commanding voice.

Now Yosuke knew who he was dealing with. He had awakened Izanagi; his "father". For the first time in a while, Yosuke had a reason to be a little worried.

"So…," Yosuke responded, "Why do you care?"

"You do not deserve the sacred blade, Kusanagi," Souji told him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Yosuke asked menacingly.

Souji said nothing to Yosuke. Suddenly, Yosuke screamed even louder than he had when Souji had cut across his back. Souji had disappeared and then reappeared next to Yosuke and cut off the arm that held the Kusanagi. The sword fell to the ground and Souji picked it up, while dropping his own sword.

Yosuke was still screaming as blood began pumping out all over the place from his right arm to the asphalt below. Yosuke had fallen to the hard ground and was clutching the stump, or what was left of his arm.

"It is done," Souji told him as he moved away.

Chie could only gape in wonder at the person who was Souji. Yosuke had awoken the god in Souji. Izanami might have only seen a sliver of Souji's potential, but Yosuke might have unleashed it.

Chie was brought out of her amazement as Souji said to her, "You need to get out of her."

"Huh…? Oh…," Chie shook her head.

"It's about to get much worse," Souji told her.

"Where?" Chie asked.

"Kanji's…," Souji said with an almost harsh tone, but it was more of a commanding one.

"Okay…," Chie nodded.

Chie picked herself up off the ground. The reason why she had not done so earlier was because she was too scared to move. She started running away from Souji, and away from the Shopping District. As she turned her head, another person had entered the area.

Yosuke, whose clothes were saturated with blood, laughed through the tremendous pain he was in and said to Souji, "Now you're going to get it."

Souji turned his head to see none other than Hypnos walking at him. His svelte look matched the clothes he wore as made his way and oddly enough in Souji's eyes, right past him. He walked straight up to Yosuke.

"Kill… kill him," the blood loss finally taking effect on Yosuke.

Hypnos shook his head. He should have expected Yosuke to fail eventually, but to Souji? According to Yosuke, Souji was too distraught to be much use in battle. But, this did not look like a normal human. No… this was like a god. Hypnos looked at Souji and felt a rush of excitement wash over him.

"What are you waiting for?" Yosuke struggled to ask.

"You're a failure…," Hypnos turned back to say to Yosuke with a stern voice.

There was nothing but silence as Hypnos used "Wind Cutter!" on Yosuke's fallen form. He had not even drawn his sword to perform this deadly attack. Souji might have felt truly sorry for him if he had not killed all of those people, but being cut apart by his supposed commander for failing to kill him was harsh.

Hypnos turned back towards Souji and the god of sleep noticed that a little of Yosuke's blood had splattered onto his coat.

"That will never come out, now will it?" Hypnos said looking at his clothes, while ignoring Souji completely.

Souji was not going to be ignored by the jackass that started this whole mess. "I believe I have something you want, am I correct?" he asked, trying to draw Hypnos's attention.

Hypnos looked up at Souji, who was indicating that he now had the Kusanagi at his side. It was the thing Hypnos wanted after all.

"You could just give that to me, couldn't you?" Hypnos inquired, "You don't really have a need for it."

Souji responded, "Your need is not one that is desirable for humanity."

Hypnos smiled and then said, "But… we are so close to finishing the restoration of the sword. Why don't you just let me finish up and I won't bother you anymore."

"I'm afraid I can not allow that," Souji replied.

"Why not?" Hypnos asked. He pulled out the two shards he had gathered from Mamoru and Rise, "See… I even have two of the shards to put in. That only leaves two more after that."

Souji came to a realization on what Hypnos had done. He had either taken the shards or taken the lives of Mamoru and Rise. That was unforgivable.

Souji tried to stay calm as he said, "You can not have it."

Hypnos's rage began to build as Souji slammed the tip of the Kusanagi against the ground, releasing all of the shards. Souji took all of the shards and placed them in his leather keychain. He could feel all of the suffering that Yosuke caused each and every one of them. The Kusanagi was again a fully transparent sword.

"You really are making this difficult," Hypnos told him, "You are forcing me to do this the hard way."

Souji watched Hypnos draw his double-curved blade and point it at him. Souji replied, "Sometimes, the best way is the hard way."

"Well… shall we get started?" Hypnos asked.

"Way ahead of you," Souji answered as Izanagi-no-Ookami came into focus.

The transparent blade and the double-curved blade of Phillip of Macedonia were about to clash.

* * *

Samegawa Flood Plains, 2100 hours

Nanako Dojima was worried about her Big bro and her dad. She knew she should trust in Souji to come back, but still she left to try and catch up with him. She probably should have headed for the Shopping District, in fact; that was where she was going next. It was getting hard for Nanako to see. A combination of the darkening sky and the ever thickening fog was cutting down her line of sight. Nanako decided to hurry and move as fast as possible.

"I hope they're safe," Nanako said to herself as wind blew past her now long brown hair.

* * *

City limits of Inaba, 2100 hours

An overlook of the whole city would show a city that was in disarray. Major sections of the city were destroyed and other parts had been abandoned. Death and despair ruled the city. The biggest worries of only a few days ago, Shadows, were all but non-existent at the moment. But now fog was blanketing the city. Watching from a distance was a woman in silvery robes. Her stringy grey hair made her look old, but her face belied her true identity.

"What destruction that god has caused," the woman said to herself.

That woman was known as Izanami. The husband of the man Souji had been reincarnated to, and the person Souji defeated only a year ago. She had sent Shadows against Hypnos to delay his own machinations, only because his plans interfered with her own. It was not like she did not do anything against the Persona-users, asking Gozu-Tennoh to rein terror down upon them. She was surprised they were able to banish him away.

Even though the betrayer had been defeated and that Izanami knew that Hypnos was being confronted; the town was still doomed. Fog was seeping out throughout the city and now the whole country. There would be no stopping it unless something drastic happened to her.

She turned her head away from the town. She was better at sensing people through the fog than anyone and she could see someone coming through the fog. But the person coming through did not just feel right. The person Izanami was sensing had the warmth of a human, but it was just off.

The person that cut through the fog and finally made an appearance to Izanami's eyes had a school girl's outfit on. As surprising as that was; it was the pearly-white sheen that her long legs had. Her "blond hair" did not look normal either to Izanami. She was pointing her hand at Izanami. It was then Izanami noticed there were no fingertips on her hand… What was she?

"We finally found you," the girl said in a calm yet almost sweet voice.

Another presence, another, and then another… Izanami felt coming forward and surrounding her.

"You know how hard it is getting here when nothing in this damn country works anymore?" a young man with a purple backpack questioned.

He was wearing mainly blue, except for a purple backpack that was holding his clothes for travel, and a blue hat covering his brown hair.

"Come on Iori, you'll be okay," a girl with long-striking red hair told him, "We got here, didn't we?"

Elegant and beautiful would be an understatement for a woman like her. The white blouse and black skirt was a disservice to her looks.

Izanami was not sure where they were coming from, but there were more on their way.

"Typical Junpei…," a girl with a short bob-weave cut shook her head as she came into Izanami's senses.

Her brown hair matched well with the pink t-shirt and jeans. She looked like a person who changed her moods a lot.

"We are sure this is the right person this time, right?" a man with silver hair asked.

He was wearing slacks with a red shirt and his slim form hid his true strength.

"I am sure, Sanada-san," A girl with almost lime-green hair replied, "She is the one we are looking for."

The fact that she was wearing all green as well made her color-coded, but did not detract from her appearance.

"Okay… if you're sure this time," a teenager with short brown hair said.

His orange and brown ensemble would have let him blend in very well to many areas.

Izanami did not know who these people were, but obviously they were looking for her. Why? She did not know exactly. She wondered if they even knew who she truly was.

One thing Izanami knew even before all but one drew out silver-ish guns was that they were Persona-users. She needed to make them scared, she needed to make them think this would not be an easy kill, and she needed to stop them.

When red claws appeared from out of under Izanami's robes; the group moved out of the way. Izanami started to laugh. She said, "You have no idea who I really am!"

The girl with the red hair, Mitsuru, responded, "You were the one who brought forth the destruction of Kagoshima."

Izanami shook her head, "You are not seeing in the grand scheme of things."

"So what?" Junpei asked. He continued, "We'll just take you down… even if you have ugly claws coming out of you."

Izanami chuckled, "Foolish child."

The girl without the gun, Aigis said to the group, "Junpei-san… She is right. She is very powerful. She summoned that monster."

Yukari, the girl with the short brown hair, looked at the woman, who kept laughing, "Finally… someone who gives me a little respect." That did not stop Izanami from getting serious all of a sudden, "But if you are going to stand in my way."

Every inch of Izanami's original form disintegrated and out came the same being that Souji had defeated so long ago. The hideous red body with those sharp claws loomed down upon the older Persona-users.

Aigis, not even looking at the others behind her told the group, "Get ready everyone…"

Every single Persona-user behind her placed their silver-like gun or "Evoker" to their head, heart, or somewhere else on their body.

* * *

**Takes a deep breath** I hope that was interesting enough to keep you entertained for a chapter or two. I wanted to get this done with some haste before I attempt to start learning another language. I start June 7… fun times.

I have the instructions on my profile page for how to help me start one of my new stories. I can not do it without my faithful readers. No, this is not a desperate attempt for attention; I really want your help. If I do not get the help, I will have to do the start up on my own, and it will not feel like there was any collaborative effort; if even a little.


	17. Chapter 17

P4 Answer Chapter 17

This is the end… this is the end… my lonely friend. Okay, I have had my fun for today. No really, this could actually be the final action-packed chapter of this story. I just got my laptop back, but I was having a lot of trouble getting it hooked back up to the net. Anyways, let's go.

It'll be another short chapter to inform you.

Thanks again to my readers and my reviewers. You are all awesome.

I do not own Persona or SMT.

* * *

Northern Shopping District

The transparent blade of the Kusanagi and the double-curved blade of Philip of Macedonia clashed together, moved apart, and then met again. Souji and Hypnos were fighting to end this conflict once and for all. If Souji won… then maybe this evil would finally begin to end. The possessed would regain their sanity, his Shadows would disappear, and they would find a way to stop Izanami too. But if Souji lost… Hypnos would be able to find the rest the Persona-users. None of the others would have a fighting chance against him.

Souji took a breath before he brought his sword down the Kusanagi on Hypnos's double-curved blade. Hypnos blocked it and parried off the sword. With a quick feint from Hypnos's next attack, Souji retaliated with a thrust of his own. The long blade cut into Hypnos's forearm and made the god grit his teeth. Souji did not rest before he tried again to cut down Hypnos. He did a 180 and swung around to slice horizontally. As Souji came around, the Kusanagi was blocked by Hypnos in a vertical position.

The two struggled to gain position on each other as the swords stayed locked. Souji was at a major disadvantage since he was facing away from Hypnos. Hypnos pushed with his blade as he put more weight behind the sword.

"Having some trouble?" Hypnos smiled.

Souji would not be able to hold on, especially with only one hand on the sword. Souji went for broke with another one 180, letting go of his sword for only a millisecond to place his right and then left hand on it. Facing Hypnos and two hands on his sword, Souji could now push back against the god with less fear of being overwhelmed.

"Are you having fun?" Hypnos asked with a smile.

"I'm having a great time," Souji responded.

Souji broke off contact with Hypnos's blade for only a moment and then forced Hypnos's weapon upward. As Hypnos's sword went skyward, Souji's right foot went into Hypnos's chest courtesy of a roundhouse.

"A great time indeed," Souji nodded.

* * *

City limits of Inaba

Blue lightning struck the area around the other group of Persona-users in Inaba. Two of the Persona-users were sent flying to the ground. Those two were Aigis and Yukari. The others had jumped back to diminish the effects of the attack. The only who held his ground was Akihiko.

Akihiko started to try and weaken Izanami. He yelled, "Caesar!" "Tarunda!"

This was the third time Akihiko had tried to weaken Izanami with the globe-holding Persona. He had slowed her and weakened her defense as well. It did not seem to work either.

As Aigis struggled to stand up, Junpei took to the field of battle. "Trismegistus!" "Agidyne!"

The flames from the fiery Persona did some damage, but not enough to cause substantial pain to the goddess.

Izanami retaliated against both Junpei and Akihiko by raking her claws from the top down.

"Son of a bitch!" Junpei yelled.

The incredibly tall and large deity had a size advantage that was overpowering. It was just unfair for the older Persona-users.

Mitsuru called down, "Artemsia!" and cast "Bufudyne!" The ice froze only the lower regions of Izanami's body, but again did not harm Izanami shaking off ice particles. The whip-chained Persona in black and silver had no choice but to disappear.

Yukari had finally pulled herself up and had shot herself with the Evoker. High winds had formed and "Garudyne!" was cast from her yelling of "Isis!"

Even then, the Persona with an orb attached to its head could not blow away Izanami.

Izanami was not going to wait for more attacks to come. Izanami used "Mind Charge!"

Fuuka told everyone, "Guard! It's going to be bad!"

Every Persona-user got into somewhat of a defensive position as Izanami used one of her strongest attacks, "Megidoloan!" The attack knocked every member off their feet regardless of how they defended themselves against the blast.

"I need your help everyone," Aigis told the group as she struggled to her feet.

As it seemed the Personas were not the immediate solution, Aigis decided to try to stall the goddess with unconventional tactics.

Aigis looked at Ken, who nodded back at the robotic-human. Aigis put her right hand forward and began firing machine-gun bullets at the goddess. She spun to dodge Izanami's "Ziodyne!" and then started firing from her left hand. Ken had run forward and leapt off of Aigis's back to fly up to Izanami's head and stab her in the forehead.

These two moves, sans Personas, caused the first serious damage to Izanami.

"You think you have a real chance against me? A goddess?" Izanami asked.

Junpei responded, "You are not the first we've beaten."

"The first without loss of life?" Izanami asked.

That was probably the worst thing to say to the group.

* * *

Northern Shopping District

Souji wiped the sweat off his brow as Hypnos came after him again near what was Aiya's. It seemed that he did not appreciate being kicked in the chest. Every thrust and slash that Souji threw at Hypnos was blocked and it was returned two-fold by Hypnos. The god was going faster than he was before, and Souji was struggling to block. As a slash came in a diagonal upward direction, Souji blocked it with a left horizontal parry. Souji was being pushed back and eventually almost knocked off balance by the relentless sword blows. He was eventually knocked down by a kick to the face by Hypnos.

Hypnos switched his hand grips so he was holding the sword upside-down. He attempted to pierce Souji's heart as he drove his weapon straight down. Souji barely threw his Kusanagi across his body to parry the blade. The sword still struck Souji's right leg even though he saved himself from dying. Souji grit his teeth so he would not yell out in pain.

As Hypnos drew back his sword and prepared to thrust down again, Souji started to roll away. Hypnos made a second, a third, and a fourth strike that all missed Souji. When Souji thought he was far enough away to be safe, he jumped to face Hypnos again.

Hypnos performed an overhead slash, but his sword was blocked by Souji's horizontal parry. Souji feinted off the next blow and took a shot at Hypnos's throat with the Kusanagi. He was knocked to the ground and cuts appeared all over his body.

"Wind Cutter!" Hypnos had whispered.

Souji had not felt this kind of pain in a long time. Souji could have used a healer right about now. Unfortunately, both of them were dead. He needed a "Diarahan!" badly.

Hypnos walked up to him for the second time in moments, "You foolish excuse for a faux god. You believe you can change your world's fate. Your friend was easily deceived and the rest of humanity is the same."

Souji blinked his eyes. There was blood running down his forehead and blood was getting into them.

"The world is always changing," Souji responded, "But I won't let it change in the ways you want it to."

Hypnos made the move to slice Souji in half when Izanagi-no-Ookami blocked the double-curved sword.

"I hope you didn't think I was alone," Souji told Hypnos.

* * *

Samegawa Floodplains

Ryotaro Dojima was wandering aimlessly through the fog. He almost went into the river twice. He was lost, frustrated, and just a little scared. His own daughter looked like his wife. How could an 8 year-old look like his dead wife? What the hell was going on? Was he going crazy?

"What am I doing?" Dojima asked.

He needed to get back to the Tatsumi household. It would do nothing to just stay here and get lost in the fog. He saw someone coming forward, uninhibited by the choking fog.

"Who's there?" Dojima questioned the incoming person.

"I never thought I'd find you of all people," a male voice responded.

Dojima recognized the voice. It was certainly a shock to hear that voice again. There must have been a jailbreak. "Adachi…," Dojima said slowly.

Adachi came through the fog, "Imagine the thought of a prison break… It was great! Nobody expected the prison guards to let us out!"

Dojima was shocked that the prison guards would let them out. They must have been possessed.

"You're still under arrest, Adachi," Dojima told him as he slowly reached behind him.

"I don't think so," Adachi said, pulling a gun he took from a guard.

Dojima pulled out his own gun, but being shot in the arm forced him to drop it.

"Damn…," Dojima said as he dropped to his knees.

Adachi kicked Dojima's gun away as he came closer and took aim. You could see his yellow eyes (Shadow) as Adachi told Dojima, "I'll come for your family next."

* * *

City limits of Inaba

Izanami was now throwing a large vortex of water and large gusts of wind at the Persona-users she was fighting. Junpei certainly did not appreciate being hit by the "Magarudyne!"

Yukari did not mind the wind, and fired her bow into its left eye. Izanami responded to that blow by using "Maziodyne!"

Well, she minded the electricity. Ken could deal with the electricity and with Akihiko they started to pound on the goddess.

Izanami's claws knocked the two of them down. Before Izanami could cut the two of them into four pieces, she was stopped by rains of machine-gun fire. Aigis had dodged the lightning and was now single-handedly holding off Izanami. Aigis was blazing back and forth while peppering Izanami from all sides. It was annoying Izanami to say the least. She was flailing her claws all around to try and slice the leader of the Port Island Persona-users into little circuits.

Flames were flying from Izanami towards Mitsuru and lightning towards Yukari. The only person who was not being knocked down or being engaged in combat was Fuuka. She was currently scanning Izanami, but there were no weaknesses. She had just told them there was one enemy remaining.

Aigis continued shooting as her Persona came slamming down with a "God Hand!" Another "Megidoloan!" struck down Junpei, Yukari, and Akihiko and Ken. The last two had just gotten up from the last strike.

If Aigis could get tired, she was getting worn down. Her circuits were overheating. Finally, Izanami struck her target with "Ziodyne!" Aigis fell over and stopped moving.

"Aigis-san!" Fuuka yelled.

The situation did not look good. Fuuka needed to do something. Aigis and Yukari had been by lightning. Mitsuru had been burned, while Ken and Akihiko were cut down. Junpei was blasted by wind and energy. What could Fuuka do?

"Now do you understand your hopelessness in fighting a goddess?" Izanami questioned.

Fuuka closed her eyes inside of her protective shell. She wanted to help everyone, she wanted to protect everyone, and she wanted to save everyone.

Izanami looked at Fuuka as she started talking to herself, "Juno, I need your help. Help me find a solution to save this world. We need your guidance, your assistance, your light."

Izanami decided to focus all of her attention on the support-caster. She used "Mind Charge!" and then got ready to use "Megidoloan!" on Fuuka. Fuuka would die and nothing would be able to protect her. There was nothing that could protect her from something that powerful.

Fuuka called out just as the blast started to form, "Oracle!"

The orb of energy that Izanami was charging suddenly started getting smaller and then disappeared. She felt her strength disappear and all of her power draining away.

Fuuka could nearly cry out in joy as she saw Izanami weakening. Her call of hope succeeded as she fell to the floor unconscious, Persona gone.

Aigis noticed that Izanami had failed in destroying the last standing Persona-user. She took her guns and aimed right at Izanami's head.

"I can not let you win," Aigis said as she "pulled" the trigger.

Izanami let loose a guttural noise of pain as she started to fade away.

"The end is still coming to you all. Hypnos is not yet defeated. If I do not destroy you, Hypnos still can."

Aigis ran from her position to where Fuuka was. Everyone would be okay, but Aigis needed to check on her.

Aigis told her, "You'll be okay, Fuuka-san."

* * *

Samegawa Floodplains

Dojima was in a world of pain, but he was scared. Dojima was scared that he would never see his daughter again. No matter how much she changed, Dojima could not bear to leave her before she married, before she became a mother. That Adachi wanted to hurt his family... He had treated him as his partner and at least showed him mercy last time. God help him this time around.

Injured and helpless, Dojima pondered death as Adachi closed his eyes. For a man like Adachi that thought retribution was finally at hand this was a dream come true. He may have not have believed he should try and do this until he was released and the fog came back. It felt so good to finally have that power back. If only he had that ability to summon, it would be complete. He would not even need a gun.

Adachi's finger closed around the trigger and started to squeeze. It felt so good to have a gun in his hand again. The cold metal, the urge to fire, and the sense of complete control over someone… it was all euphoric to Adachi. Adachi fell... he fell to the ground.

Adachi took a deeper breath than usual and then felt a wave of weakness come over him. Adachi put his left hand to his chest and felt blood on it. Someone had shot him. He had his chance, and he had failed.

"So close… yet so far away," Adachi muttered.

Dojima opened his eyes to see Adachi fall to the ground. He was unharmed, except for the gunshot wound in his right arm from earlier. Dojima had no idea what happened. He looked to see who had fired that bullet. Looking into the fog, Dojima saw the person that had shot and killed Adachi.

A little scared and frightened was none other than Chie Satonaka holding Dojima's pistol. She dropped the gun when Dojima looked into her eyes. "Dojima-san," she said.

The person that Dojima wanted to see most came to his side. His daughter walked and knelt down. "Dad…," Nanako told him.

"Nanako…," Dojima smiled at her and embraced her.

* * *

Northern Shopping District

There was no order to this fight now between the pair of god and god-like person. Now the order of things was getting more complicated with the inclusion of a Persona. The metal bancho clashing hard against Hypnos's sword finally gave Souji a chance to rest.

Izanagi-no-Ookami was thrusting and slashing at Hypnos. Hypnos was now the one barely able to block the Persona's attacks. Every time he tried to parry one of the attacks or feint away; his sword was blocked and retaliated against by Izanagi.

Hypnos was being cut apart by Izanagi. There were multiple cuts and slashes caused by the bancho blade. Hypnos was tired of being beaten up. He needed to stop this.

He performed "Wind Cutter!" This wave of attacks cut right through the Persona and forced a wave of destruction that nearly reached Souji.

Hypnos spit out a little blood. He was disgusted that anything, even a Persona of a god, could hurt him. He readjusted the grip on his sword and shook his head. There was no excuse for him not finishing this right now.

Souji had wiped some blood off of his forehead, arms, and legs as he tried to stretch out. He needed to make it an all or nothing run at the god. Izanagi needed him to. As soon as he saw Hypnos did "Wind Cutter!" he knew that Hypnos was doing the same. There was no choice but to try and kill him. He raised his Kusanagi for the attack.

Hypnos pulled his sword back and charged. The wind that accompanied him as he charged meant he was planning to cut Souji into pieces with his special attack. His fine coat, now in tatters, blew in the wind.

"Now you die!" Hypnos called out as he advanced.

Souji held his sword at his side and thought of all of his friends. All of his friends were in his mind, not just the Persona-users. Dojima, Nanako, Teddie, Kou, Daisuke, Ai, Rion, Naoto, Rise, Mamoru, Kanji, Yumi, and Yukiko were all fresh in his mind as Hypnos came forward. Not his physical friends, but more of an ethereal friend came to mind as well. Margaret, the woman that stole a kiss and he beat silly in Heaven was fresh in his psyche. The wild card gave him so much power.

Souji stood there, waiting… waiting for the right moment. Hypnos moved at such speeds that you could barely see him, but Souji was ready. Souji was there… Souji was ready.

Hypnos smiled as wind swirled around him. "This is it…," he said to himself.

Hypnos's blade swung once meaning a thousand blades came at Souji at the same time. At the same millisecond, Souji's deep breath was accompanied by an upward sword slash from the waist up.

Souji's foggy breath came out cold as he fell to the ground with more bloody cuts all over his body. The Kusanagi dropped to the floor with him. Was he dying? He did not know. At least he knew he tried to kill him. The last thing he heard was Nanako and Chie yelling his name with Dojima limping behind. "Big bro! Souji-kun!"

As Dojima limped over, "You are going to stay alive, Souji."

Hypnos was still smiling. He had felt Souji fall to the ground. He could rule the world now. He barely noticed the bloody line forming from the bottom of his pelvis to his forehead. He had won alright in his mind. Both halves of him slowly fell apart to each side into a bloody pile.

I know… short chapter, but meaningful. There will be an epilogue, boys and girls. I need to refresh my skill on writing Persona battles, but this is probably the best I can do until I start the P3 Novel again. I still have a need for info for my next story, so you can visit my profile for that. Otherwise, have fun, adieu.


	18. Chapter 18

P4 Answer Chapter 18/Epilogue

Well… this is the how it will end everyone. This is going to be sad, I know. Mainly because I have killed off just about everyone. I hope this was at least somewhat enjoyable for you to read. I also hope you keep reading my stories as I continue to write.

Thank you to my readers and my reviewers. You are all awesome.

One note I wanted to mention: In Chapter 15, when Chie looks up forlornly at the sky in the foggy and ruined Shopping District… if you have the art book, look at pg. 90. I waited 100k words to write that little thing. I thought it sounded interesting.

As usual, I do not own Atlus, so I do not own Persona. Funny that…

* * *

1 year later

Souji Seta stood solemnly with his younger cousin in front of a group of tombstones. They were not the only people visiting the cemetery that day.

The city and the whole country of Japan were still in a state of chaos after the defeat of both Hypnos and Izanami. The fog did not clear for weeks after Izanami's defeat at the hands of Aigis and Fuuka. Fuuka did not leave the hospital for three days. Souji on the other hand, was in the hospital for over a week.

The rebuilding process was slow and painful for Inaba. Even as the rest of Japan woke from the controlling nature of Hypnos and deathl, Inaba stood in shambles. Maybe it was because most of the buildings were destroyed, or that many important people died; there was no city that suffered like Inaba.

They lost eighty-percent of the residential population to Gozu-Tennoh, but in one year they had started and begun a new Residential area. They were short on construction workers, but they managed. The Shopping District had to be rebuilt as well. Considering the amount of destruction that had happened; many of the shops were never rebuilt. An example was Aiya's. No one ever renovated his ass. The Amagi Inn was supposed to be rebuilt right after Hypnos's defeat, but there was no real rush. The smoke damage on the first two floors and the fire damage on the third floor were bad enough, but with Yukiko's death they did not decide to rebuild the Inn until a year later. The only thing that went through this fight relatively unscathed was the school. The rampant amount of criminals now on the loose meant that the lack of police made it dangerous at first. Luckily, the guards had come back to their senses and tracked most of them down.

The lives of the surviving Persona-users changed immensely as they adjusted to a new Japan and adapted to different purposes as they stood by the tombstones of their fallen friends.

Souji stood at Yukiko's grave, brushing away a tear. His cousin was close at hand, making sure he was okay. He had offers from many universities, despite barely being in any condition to take the entrance exams, or caring. He decided to go back to Inaba, however, and study accounting. He promised Yukiko's mother to help out the Amagi Inn. After the fighting, Souji gave the Kusanagi back to Margaret and Elizabeth. They gave the shards back as well. If he never heard the word Persona again, he would be the happiest man in the world. If he never heard the words Hypnos, Izanami, or Shadows then he would also be happy.

Nanako was there at Souji's side and was Souji's moral support for the past year. She was the only who had not complete retraction from her changes that occurred to her nearly overnight. She was no longer an elementary school child who was as tall as Yukiko. But she had still retained her high cheekbones and mature face. Her hair was still longer than ever, reaching past her waist.

Kanji and Naoto stood together, looking at Rion's grave. Though Naoto still blamed Kanji for his death, she still felt partial responsibility. Naoto still wore Rion's ring, and kept the broken watch in her pocket. Naoto tried her hardest to keep up with her studies even though her heart was not really into it. She just did her best for everyone else's sake. Kanji had felt tremendous guilt for killing Rion. The fact that he had been deceived and killed him just because of what he wanted to think; it almost drove Kanji to suicide. He did even worse in school than usual. He just got through it and stood side-by-side with Naoto. He had a store to run and to take of his mother as well.

Mamoru ended up opening his own pet store in Inaba in the Shopping District. He did not have many competitors in real estate. He dedicated his store to Rise. Traveling back from Kyoto to Inaba was one of the hardest experiences for him in his life. Kyoto was the mix of his happiest times and then the saddest times of his life so far.

Chie was now one of the few members of the Inaba Police Department. Someone had to protect the city and she was the other person standing close to Souji. She was watching over Yukiko's grave as well. She was personally trained by Dojima, so she felt ready.

Dojima never really got over the magnitude of what had happened to Japan. He saw his family, his family's friends put their lives in danger so many times, and some of them died for it. He restarted the police force himself personally and started the training of the new officers. The fact that his daughter still looked a good deal like his wife still unnerved him, but every day he had with her was precious.

The robotic girl and the other Persona-users that had defeated Izanami went back to Port Island as soon as Fuuka was out of the hospital. After the summer, Fuuka was the one who went back to Nagoya University and did not stay at Port Island. Hypnos's originally plan was to kill them, but he never got the chance since they were mainly in Kagoshima the whole time. That and he had no way of sensing them without shards.

The graves of Yukiko, Teddie, Rion, Rise, and even Yosuke were all together in a line. They visited Yosuke's as well because no matter all the pain he caused; he was still a victim of Hypnos. Hypnos tricked him and in a way forced him to do all of those terrible things to everyone.

Chie bowed her head and came towards Souji. She clasped her hand onto Souji's shoulder as she turned to leave. Souji looked at Chie and nodded slowly. Nanako hugged her cousin for only a moment before Souji turned as well. Nanako turned with her cousin to leave. Dojima saw his cousin and daughter leave and he turned to go as well. Naoto bowed her head with Kanji as well before they left. Mamoru sighed before he turned around, only wondering what could have been.

"The end is just the beginning of a new story," Souji whispered walking side-by-side with his cousin.

Only time would tell what would come next for the few people that had changed and saved the world again and again.

* * *

Well… I hope I did not disappoint all of you. This was just a short wrap up to the Answer. Not a lot of dialogue needed… just wanted to tell you what happened afterwards.


End file.
